When the bough breaks
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: My second fanfic. Leah falls in love with Jacob even though he has imprinted on Nessie aka demon spawn. She decides to leave La Push, the Packs and The Cullen's alone but a mistake of Jakes materializes and someone needs to take responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

**When the bough breaks**

My second fanfic – BLACKWATER once more. Leah falls in love with Jacob even though he has imprinted on Nessie aka demon spawn. She decides to leave La Push, the Packs and The Cullen's alone but a mistake of Jakes materializes and someone needs to take responsibility.

LPOV

_Why oh why does God hate me!!! _ I was running my usual patrols around our section of La Push. With great difficulty me and my dearest Alpha managed to convince the rest of the pack to go back to school. Jacob tried convincing me to go to College and I of course told him that I'd go to college when he graduated. Stupid Alpha! He's just so stubborn then again so am I. Maybe that's why I fell in love with a taken man. It's been 2 months since those Italian mafia vamps came; Renestard looks almost 5 now soon she'll be mature enough for Jacob and then they'll sail of into the sunset while I'm left alone again! I really think god was high on crack when he wrote my destiny, scratch that – our ancestors were on crack when they came up with this imprinting bull shit. Me and Jacob would have been perfect together but no Bella-slut needed to get knocked up and our high and mighty Alpha imprinted on her little mutant. The only person who understands me is Rosalie sure she thinks I'm mentally unstable for loving Jacob Black but then again there are worse options out there namely Sam Uley and of course Paul. Today is the day Sam and my cousin Emily tie the knot – mind you she's 7 months prego – who gets married looking like a whale! I graciously declined their invite telling Sam I'd happily gorge my eyes out and have an orgy with the Cullen boys before that happened – of course the Cullen boys in question were within ear shot when I made that statement so every time I go to check in with my dearest Alpha Emmett comes out holding 3 gas masks and hand cuffs asking if I'm ready for that orgy – sick demented perverted vampire, sick demented pedophilic Alpha. So with everyone gone to Sam and Emily's wedding I can have time on my own thinking about Jacob Black. Jacob Black I feel the blood rush up to my face even in my wolf form I feel so light and elated when he's around, when he smiles my heart begins to flutter and I start to stutter, I've been avoiding him for the past month since I realized that I Leah Clearwater am hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Jacob Black. Just thinking of him gives me butterflies – I feel like singing.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside I've got-_

_Leah Clearwater singing –that to on Sam's wedding day I think hell is about to freeze over._

_Can it Black! _ Crap crap crap CRAP! Oh no oh no OH NO! Come on think Leah think! Um, butterflies… birds… cherry flavored candy… the smurfs… leprechauns…. Midgets…

_Didn't know you had a thing for miniature men _Jacob teased

_Don't you have someone else to annoy Black? Isn't your little imprint looking for you? You should run along back, god forbid she lose out 2 seconds with her Jacob! _ Her Jacob! That's when I lost it. I phased back into my human form so Jacob couldn't catch my thoughts. I lay naked in the mud against a tree as tears streamed down my face as the hollow space in my heart began to ache – he was her Jacob, he would never be my Jacob, I felt my heart break a thousand times over the pain more excruciating than what I experienced with Sam. I brought my knees to my chest and sobbed loudly knowing everyone was too busy with their own lives to be bothered about me. "What have I done wrong?" I screamed up at the sky. "I was the perfect student! The perfect daughter, I had the perfect life! Why did you take it all away from me?" I banged my head against the tree in frustration "first you take Sam from me, then my dad, you turn me into a monster and rob me of my future, I wanted to be a doctor, I wanted to save lives" I was on my knees now banging the ground. "I can't even have children… WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HATE ME!" I screamed up into the sky. At that moment I wished for death to embrace me. A sparkle on the ground caught my eye a shard of glass – was this the solution to end the conundrum that is the life of Leah Clearwater? I picked the shard and put it to my wrist hoping I don't heal before I bleed to death, as I put the sharp piece of glass to my wrist something cold and hard knocks me into a tree, I turn around to see Rosalie watching me, anger emblazoned on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Leah? How stupid are you? You want to end your life for the mutt!" I was consumed by shame, I was too defeated to reply, defeated by love, defeated by life no one will ever know the pain behind these hazel eyes, I began shaking as I sobbed, I brought my knees up to my chest again not caring about my nakedness. I felt cool arms embrace me as I sobbed. "Stupid woman!" she admonished me as she lifted me up.

RPOV

Leah was a total mess when I found her, all thanks to that stupid, stupid mutt, imprinting is a curse, anything that robs a person of choice is a curse like this life I'm leading where I can't bear the fruit of my love for the man that I love. I would be the best mother but this life has screwed me out of mother hood. I thought I could have a child albeit vicariously through Bella with Nessie but after the Volturi left Bella told me to distance myself from Renesmee as she was her mother – not me. To think I actually started liking Bella. In the past two months she's started to cause friction between us in our family, Edward is almost never around, when he does come by it's because he managed to sneak away from his needy co dependent wife. I looked down at the broken girl in my arms she had a vacant look in her eyes; my dead heart broke to see this strong courageous woman this way. She cried silent tears as I ran to the Cullen mansion with her in my arms thankfully Alice and Esme were the only ones home. Before I could reach the door Alice opened it bouncing in the door way probably excited about the shopping trip I was now going to cancel. Her bouncing stopped as she assessed the girl in my arms. "What happened to her?"

"She tried to kill herself" I answered as I carried Leah to one of our bathrooms. Esme appeared at my side within seconds "Why would she do that?" Esme asked in a pained tone. Esme had taken quite a liking to Leah over the past 2 months when Leah finally let her guard down. "Why do you think?" I asked my mother. "Jacob" Alice and Esme said in unison. Everyone could see that Leah was in love with Jacob, even my oaf of a husband. Only the mighty Alpha mutt couldn't see it and he calls me dumb! Esme sent me out to prepare the guest room for Leah – there was no way in hell we would send her out like that especially in her frame of mind. We need Edward; at least he can get into her mind and tell us what's happening. Esme cleaned up Leah, Alice dressed her and I tucked her into bed. Carlisle returned from the hospital and checked up on Leah whilst the rest of the boys returned from hunting. Esme sat with Leah whilst the rest of us adjourned to the lounge. Carlisle was perplexed. "This girl has lost the will to live!" He said in a frustrated tone. If there's one thing Carlisle hates it's not being able to assist. He pinched the bridge of his nose using Edwards's signature pose –Edward I felt a flinch of pain shoot through me as I thought of my least favorite sibling. He hasn't been with us in the past month. Bella accused Esme, Alice and myself of being jealous of her since she had Nessie, she told us that she was Nessie's mother and we should deal with it and we haven't seen her since. Jacob and Seth came here often enough – they didn't even notice the tension in our family – he only had eyes for Nessie screw the rest of the world. "We need Edward" I said in exasperation. "Miss me sister" there he was in all his glory with his signature crooked grin, Alice, Emmett and myself practically jumped him when we embraced. He then hugged Carlisle and smiled at Jasper. "How did you know we needed you son" Carlisle asked "I heard Rose's thoughts as she ran through the forest with Leah, Bella was out so she didn't have her shield around me therefore I could hear the pain from Leah's mind" Esme rushed down stairs at vampire speed nearly breaking Edwards bones in the process. "I missed you too mom" he smiled

"So what excuse are you going to use on your dear wife?" Esme asked. Edward had a pained expression on his face as if someone smacked him.

"I'm sorry for Bella's behavior, I'm sure she'll snap out of it soon and then we can put this behind us" My brother is so naïve, one look at Alice's face confirmed that Bella would never snap out of it. I was about to ask Edward to help with Leah when Seth and his retarded Alpha walked in.

"Dude I don't know why I ever allowed your sister in my pack! Seriously she needs to build a bridge and get over herself. She's been all weird this past month!"

"SHUT UP YOU MORON" I shouted!

"Leah is upstairs; she tried to commit suicide for your information though I doubt you care!" I said each word slowly lacing it with as much venom as I could. If anything happened to Leah Jacob Black would die!

I left Jacob with his stupid look of shock on his face, Seth looked at us nervously. I gave him a comforting smile. "Edward she won't talk, we need you to tell us what's going on in her mind" Carlisle requested with a ghost of hope in his voice

"She's in so much pain" Edwards face changed and Jasper cringed

"She's thinking of all the ways to end her life, she wants to be with the only man who never hurt her, she wants her father" She still blames herself for his death

"I didn't think Sam's wedding would affect her this bad, I thought she was over that" How stupid is he!

"She needs to put on her big girl panties and deal with it" Jacob said coldly

I snapped and my hand made contact with the mutts face as I slapped him.

"Don't you ever think of anyone except yourself and Renesmee? If you did you'd see you're the cause of her pain!" I want to kill him!

"You told her to jump of a cliff!" Edward gave Jacob a murderous glare

"It was a long time ago-"

"NO LEAH DON'T!" Edward shouted as we heard glass shatter upstairs.

LPOV

I heard them bicker downstairs, and a cracking sound as Rose probably smacked Jacob. It's my fault she slapped him. He'd be better of without me. I remembered the time just before he ran off when he told me to jump of a cliff. Maybe that's were my end lies. Thank you Jacob. I jumped through the window desperate to hit the lush green of the forest and phase before gloriously ending my miserable life. I felt those all too familiar ripples run down my back as the heat began to take over. Then I heard it…. A baby's cry…


	2. Chapter 2 Introducing Sara Rose Black

Part 2 - Introducing Sara Rose Black

LPOV

The baby's cry pierced through my mind and heart, leaving fire in its path, the emptiness that I felt inside was replaced with this fire to protect, fire to love, fire to nurture. I turned around to see a short, stout middle aged man shaking a wriggling little figure.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at the little bundle he kept shaking. I growled and before he knew it the child was cradled safely in my arms. "Who are you? Don't you know how to handle a child? You could have given the baby brain damage!" I said through gritted teeth, calming the baby but never taking my eyes of the man. He looked at me annoyed

"My name is Earl Carter, I work for CPS (Child Protection Services) as far as that little wretch is concerned she probably already has brain damage" he added a little too smugly as another growl erupted through the air and Rosalie appeared beside me. The man stared at Rosalie as if she were something to eat. "Her mother was a heroin addict; this little wretch was born 2 days ago prematurely. Her mother was spending the night in a holding cell for possession. I was told by a gentleman by the name of Paul that I'd find a Jacob Black here" I handed the child to Rosalie. Reluctantly she took her, I'm sure she wanted to beat this Earl Carter to death for man handling the child.

"What do you want to talk to Jacob about?" I asked crossing my arms

"I'd rather speak to Mr. Black myself" he said in an annoyed tone. From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob move to come outside, I shouted to Edward from my mind

_Keep him inside; this guy's from CPS let me find out what's going on first._

"Mr. Carter Mr. Black is 17 years old, he's barely an adult. Whatever you want to say to him you can say to me" He shrugged

"Kids today" he muttered under his breath

"7 months ago Mr. Black ran into a woman named Anika Remo in a bar in Northern Canada. She was heavily into heroin. She and Mr. Black got wasted on alcohol that night and the result is in the beautiful blonde's arms." No way in hell! Jacob Black a father!

"How do you even know if it's his?" There must be some mistake

"Well Miss Remo suffered from complications due to her heroin addiction. She died shortly after giving birth but not before pointing to a missing poster with Mr. Blacks face on it and announcing him as the father." Rosalie shot Jacob a death glare.

"I'm here to verify that Mr. Black is indeed the father of this junkie baby"

"Don't. Ever. Call. Her. Names. Again" I said each word slowly as I threatened him.

"Anyway I don't think it's required Mr. Black is under aged so I guess I'm going to have to take the little bundle of joy down to an orphanage after the paternity test."

"If the paternity test proves Jacob is the father?" I asked

"Well he is under age, so until he turns 18 and proves he can provide for a child she will remain in the system. Unless a family member or spouse takes guardianship" he said matter of factly

"Well we have a doctor here, my friends father is a doctor at Forks hospital, I'm sure he can perform the paternity test."

The annoying little man thought for a bit before agreeing, I guess he wanted to ogle Rosalie some more.

RPOV

Life is not fair! The mutt possibly has a child, a beautiful child at that. She had light grey eyes and a mop of mahogany colored hair on her head. She was much lighter that Jacob, light tan. The only problem was that she was extremely small, I understood that she was premature… but this chills was slightly bigger than my hand. Her heart beat was erratic as well as her breathing. Leah had been holding her ever since Carlisle announced the mutt indeed was the co creator of the child and Jacob took of to the woods in his wolf form. "What's wrong?" I asked Leah for the fifteenth time, she practically has Jasper climbing the walls with her edginess.

"Something's not right, her heart beat is seems erratic as well as her breathing, when I try to put her down she cries and now not only is she trembling but her temperature is fluctuating, she was so cold earlier and now she's burning up – here take her. I'm going to find Jacob-"Leah was cut of…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Me and Leah snarled as Bella sauntered into the house.

"Jacob told me about what happened when he ran away and the baby. He's simply too young and Renesmee needs him more. He's dedicated to his Nessie and Renesmee wants him for herself no one else has a right to him, not even the little rat" She didn't!

I handed the baby over to Alice before I tackled Bella, she may be a new born but I have anger on my side, in one quick swipe I ripped of her arm and threw it towards her cottage, she got up to attack me but retreated when Jasper appeared baring teeth. If one person hated Bella more than I for tearing us apart id was Jasper, he despised Bella for hurting Esme's feelings and taking Edward away from her.

"She's cold again" Alice said quietly Leah took the baby and held her protectively whilst staring at the place where Bella disappeared. We were waiting for Carlisle to finish some tests he was running on the baby's blood. He had already taken her vitals and was not happy. "So does she have a name?" Emmett asked "No, she was born just two days ago Emmett" Leah gave a half hearted smile

"Well I have the perfect name!" Emmett beamed "Let's c all her Lassie!" He grinned as I tackled him. "No fighting in the house!" Esme warned from Carlisle's office in a worn out tone. "I have the perfect name" Leah said staring into the child's eyes

"Sara Rose Black" she smiled at me warmly, I was so giddy with excitement I nearly crush Leah and the baby when I leaped to hug her, thankfully Jasper caught me and reminded me that they're both breakable.

"Jasper I need a favor" Leah's face became serious

"Well gal, what is it you need?" Jasper asked using his southern drawl

"I want guardianship of Sara Rose. If Jacob won't man up I guess I'll have to take the lead" Jasper nodded before disappearing into the forest no doubt on his way to J Jenks.

Carlisle finally descended the stairs with Esme, both wearing tired worn expressions.

"I'm sorry Leah, this is going to be hard" Esme sat Leah down as Carlisle continued

"Her mother poisoned herself with heroin; as a result this innocent child is addicted to the narcotic. The next 5 years are going to be hard. Her temperature keeps fluctuating and she keeps trembling because her body is under going withdrawal symptoms" We heard a gasp Jacob stood at the door looking at Leah and Little Sara Rose with terrified wide eyes. He walked in and sat next to his beta, she simply moved across to the sofa I sat on. He lost his right to this child the minute he sent Bella in to disown her on his behalf.

"What do we do Carlisle? Will she be okay?" Leah's voice shook

"I'm sorry Leah. I will try my best along with Rosalie. There is a possibility she could die, we'll only know the true extent of the damage caused by the heroin as she grows up. I won't lie to you, there's a chance she might have mental problems, ADD, hyperactivity… the list goes on… Are you ready for that sort of commitment?

"With all my heart and soul Carlisle" came Leah's reply.


	3. Chapter 3 The Withdrawal

Part 3 – The Withdrawal

RPOV

It's been 6 weeks since Sara Rose came into our lives. Leah has been through hell and back literally, Sara Rose's withdrawal symptoms have been hard on all of us eventually Esme and Alice left for 2 weeks to Alaska, they couldn't bear watching the infant suffer. Little Sara Rose's body still craves the heroin her mother infused in her. No child should go through this kind of pain. She screams and cries for hours on end and no amount of baby formula, breast milk or cuddling can make her stop. The day after she arrived Carlisle prescribed drugs that induce lactation for Leah as he believes breast milk would be healthier for Sara Rose. The worst part is at night when she shivers uncontrollably, her heart rate slows and she cries uncontrollably, Leah doesn't leave her side, as a result she's collapsed twice from sheer exhaustion, Emmett had to force feed her before she died of starvation. Carlisle keeps running tests looking for possible damage caused by her mother's heroin usage I doubt a woman who can do something as heinous as this to an innocent child should be considered a mother. Billy Black has been here every second day, he too is struggling with the condition of Sara Rose. 3 weeks ago we had to rush her to the ER as she began coughing up blood. Emmett had to hold Jasper back whilst Esme, Leah and I ran to the hospital. Alice couldn't handle the visions of Sara Rose in pain and Esme was a wreck after we had to rush the child to hospital. It turns out that the walls of her lungs are weak and she was bleeding internally. Leah handed control of the pack to her Beta Seth. Billy was disappointed in Jacob he forced Jacob to return to school and go to college, all in all Leah is acting Alpha and Jacob won't be phasing for the next 5 years. Jacob was allowed to visit Sara Rose once a week of course this was without the knowledge of Bella or Nessie. I really hated the mutt but seeing him cry the first time he was with her, watching her in pain, he picked her up and held her close as he kept repeating how sorry he was. Sara Rose needed a blood transfusion, seeing as she was genetically more human Billy and Rachel donated blood for her. 3 weeks ago little Sara Rose was admitted in hospital, 3 weeks later and there still isn't any improvement. Her tiny body was hooked up to tubes and machines monitoring her. Carlisle barely leaves the hospital and he's too afraid to move her to take her home. Jacob comes here everyday after school.

"How is she doing?" Jacob asked Leah as he sat beside her next to Sara Rose's hospital bed. Leah just looked at him gravely, she had dark black circles around her eyes, she was close to starving as well, then again so was I, I had not hunted in a week and Billy Black was beginning to tantalize my taste buds. Bella was kept in the dark about the whole situation, she was livid when Leah took guardianship of Sara Rose, she wants Jacob to dedicate his very existence to Nessie and forget his own child, tough luck sweet heart, every girl needs her daddy and I intend to make sure Jacob lives up to that role for Sara Rose. Edward had visited a few times; he was doing research on babies born addicted to narcotics. Sara Rose started having trouble breathing earlier this morning and had to have a tube inserted into her esophagus; Leah slumped into Jacob sobbing as they watched Sara Rose cry whilst being tended to. I would give anything and everything to take her pain away. Carlisle walked down the hallway clearly frustrated.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!" He shouted as he buried his face in his hands. "Her blood, it's poisoning her, her human DNA is very unstable because of the levels of heroin in her body, the only reason she's still alive is due to Jacob's genes. I want to do an experimental procedure" He looked up at Leah and Jacob.

"Wh… what is it Carlisle?" Jacob asked as Leah wept uncontrollably in his arms.

"She still requires blood, the internal bleeding won't stop, we keep suctioning the blood from her lungs but she requires more. So far we've been giving her human blood. I want to try your blood Jacob…" A ghost of hope illuminated Jacob's face "Take every drop I have if you must, just make her better, I can't bear to see her in pain, I was afraid in the beginning but now I want to be a part of her life, she's a part of me." Carlisle smiled

"Leah you and Jacob have the same blood type and you both are a match for Sara Rose"

"Do what you must Carlisle" Leah said emotionlessly, when Sara Rose came into her life she found a reason to live. God if you do exist please don't take that from her.


	4. Chapter 4 Now we wait

Part 4 – Now we wait

RPOV

It's been 4 weeks since little Sara Rose was admitted to ICU, today Carlisle will be performing his exploratory procedure on Sara Rose, it makes me sick to think that we're treating her like a guinea pig using trial and error to save her. All members of Jacob's pack have been tested to see if they were compatible with Sara Rose, even some members of Sam's pack – except for Sam, he had some pretty harsh words for Jacob and Leah, he was spouting some nonsense about Sara Rose becoming sterile if Leah's blood was used, that argument ended regrettably with Sam receiving a broken jaw not from myself but from Esme on her return, Sam wanted to retaliate but Jacob ordered him to leave, though Sam is also Alpha Jacob's command supersedes his. I have a feeling that argument is not over; I overheard Jacob telling Seth as soon as Sara Rose was better he would 'teach Sam a lesson in respect when it comes to Leah'. So far only Jacob and Leah are a match for Sara Rose. Leah collapsed last night from exhaustion after giving her third pint of blood, she had to be attached to an IV to replenish her system, Jacob wheeled her as they followed the gurney carrying Sara Rose into theater. Leah held the child's hand all the way to the operating room. Edward sent Bella and Renesmee to the Amazon for a few days to visit Zafrina as well as give Jacob an opportunity to give his daughter his undivided attention. The pull of the imprint was tearing him apart, he wanted to be there for his daughter, he wanted to be with Leah but the damned imprint kept getting in the way. Leah was very understanding on her part, I guess her mind was too preoccupied with Sara Rose. Jacob picked Leah's frail body from the wheel chair and placed her on the couch in the waiting room, he settled in next to her and held her close to him, he kissed her forehead and moved a rogue strand of hair behind her ear – this is where his destiny should lie, not with Renesmee but with Leah. Carlisle walked by having been prepped for the procedure. He gave us a hopeful smile before disappearing into the operation theater. Everyone was here sans Jasper and Alice, Alice stayed to comfort him as he felt guilty for nearly losing control when Sara Rose coughed up blood. "They do belong together" Edward whispered as he caught me watching Jacob and Leah.

"And you deserver better" I whispered back as I made my way to Emmett. Bella threatened to keep Jacob away from Nessie when Jacob told her he wanted to be apart of his daughters life, she blew a fuse claiming he didn't care about Nessie. Nessie was painfully becoming more like her mother, she actually told Jacob to choose between her and Sara Rose! Edward decided to grow a pair at that point and told Bella and Renesmee that if they forced Jacob to choose he'd leave them and live in Denali with Tanya, Bella was still threatened with Tanya and Jacob was of the hook provided her make sure Renesmee came first. I watched Jacob and Leah from the corner of my eye, she lay her head on his chest and he gently stroked her cheek, the attention he gave her was so full of love, perhaps he does love her as much as she loves him, it's just the stupid imprinting keeping him from realizing how he feels. Thankfully Leah was with Sara Rose when Sam was ranting about her sterility, I was afraid of Jacob phasing in the hospital, but Esme shocked us all when she smacked the daylights out of Sam, our usually gentle mother's outburst had us all in shock, particularly Emmett.

"You're her mother Leah in every way that counts she'll pull through just have faith" I was taken aback by Jacob's words, we all stared at him stunned, even Leah stared at him in disbelief. "But Nessie-"Jacob silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. "This isn't about Renesmee" That was a first he always calls the little monster Nessie. "This is about my daughter… OUR daughter, she needs a mother, I know how much you love her, I couldn't think of a better mother for her than you Leah. You mean so much to me Leah" He kissed her forehead again; Billy was practically glowing when he looked at Jacob and Leah. Seth and Emmett high fived. There must be some way to break the imprint; Jacob and Leah belong with each other.

An hour later Carlisle came out, he's face tired almost displaying the 300 years that he's lived, I could tell this was hard on him as well, he grew attached to Sara Rose as did most of the family sans Jasper – he was afraid of eating her. "How is she?" Leah asked as Jacob assisted her in standing up. "I've done my best…."

"Now we wait"


	5. Chapter 5 – Change is Good

Part 5 – Change is Good

RPOV

It's nearing 2 months since Sara Rose had been hospitalized. Since the procedure her vitals keep getting stronger. The week after Carlisle's experimental procedure was a nightmare, little Sara Rose had a sickening olive green undertone. We all panicked, Carlisle practically had a stroke when he laid eyes on her but after examining her and checking her vitals he concluded she was recovering, however, he needed to investigate the reason behind her sickly greenish appearance. It turned out that Jacob's genetics were rejecting her biological mother's DNA and fusing with Leah's instead. Carlisle was a range of emotions on this discovery, he was perplexed, afraid, excited and confused at the same time; since Sara Rose became his patient he has started a journal detailing her medical history. Edward to has thrown himself into Sara Rose's case with Carlisle. Edward came up with the theory that Sara Rose's genetics were changing as Jacob's DNA fused with Leah's, the part of her DNA that was being rejected was causing the sickly green undertone of her skin. As the days went by she became stronger. Her body stopped trembling and she was able to breathe on her own. Her heartbeat became stronger and her scent changed. She now had a tinge of Leah in her scent, she now smelled like Jasmine and Fire, I was amazed once we got over our prejudices against the wolves their scent stopped bothering us, I noticed that they only smelt like wet dog after phasing. Leah always smelled like Jasmine and the forest whilst Jacob smelt of fire and the Earth. Sara Rose still hasn't awoken from her 2 month ordeal; Edward and Carlisle agree that she will awaken once the change is complete. Carlisle began draining the sickly green fluid from Little Sara Rose this morning, both the vampires and werewolves needed to get out of the hospital – the green liquid smelt like toxic waste it burnt my throat causing me to choke. Only Carlisle stayed behind, he probably stopped breathing to complete his task. Bella and Renesmee had extended their stay in the Amazon, Jacob was unsettled, apparently the imprint thing causes physical pain to the imprinter when separated from their imprint. There are times when Jacob grabs his chest as if he's having a heart attack. I've been doing my own research with Billy about imprinting. Billy agrees with me that it's wrong, even the imprinting that Quil guy did on little Clair. Leah has been doing much better, Jacob took her home this morning he said she needed rest and that was something she wouldn't get hanging around the hospital all day. "It's done" Carlisle called from inside Sara Rose's room knowing we would hear him. Emmett got out his cell phone to update Jacob whilst I shot back to Sara Rose's room. She looked so much better from the last time, the green undertone was absent from her skin and she was almost glowing. Her skin was slightly more tan like Leah's, her hair was still mahogany but I had noticed that towards the roots they were inky black like her fathers. Her face had a lot of Jacob present in it. On one of my visits to the Black household I noticed pictures of Jacob before his change on the wall. He was a beautiful child. I wished at that moment to have a child as beautiful as him of my own, he had round plump cheeks – the kind you want to bite, caring dark brown eyes and a glorious carefree smile, Sara Rose has his plump cheeks and round face, she had his mouth and her nose was very much like her late grandmother Sara Black's. Her heartbeat got stronger by a huge leap; it was almost as strong as a normal healthy human's heart. "It shouldn't be long now" Edward mused. The whole doctor get up suited Edward perfectly, he should take up the medical profession now that he's able to cope around human blood, Edward raised an eyebrow at my thoughts. "I'm serious Edward, I know you want to follow in our fathers foot steps, you should just go for it."

"Son, it would do me great joy to work with you at my side. I have been aware of your musings at joining this profession. So what do you say son, will you join me?"

Safe to say Edward was registered to do his internship at the hospital the same afternoon. He called Bella to give her the good news and she flipped, according to her he was depriving her of time with him. Jacob snatched the phone from Edward and set Bella straight with one line "What's time when you have all eternity?" She couldn't argue further so Edward won that battle. We would all move to Alaska when Sara Rose recovered, Esme picked out a bigger house with rooms for Sara Rose and Leah. We haven't asked them to join us as yet but I know Leah would want to be in close proximity with Carlisle for Sara Rose. I remember her ranting in the forest the other day; she mentioned she wanted to become a doctor. I had her enrolled to study medicine via correspondence. Carlisle had to excuse himself to check on other patients. I sat next to Sara Rose; Even though she was 3 months old she was still pretty small. "Her growth rate is very slow" Edward murmured as he ran his hand across her forehead. "Her temperature is now stable" He smiled. His phone began to ring; he looked at the caller ID.

"Yes Alice… Are you sure? When? I'll call Jacob now" Edward face glowed with joy when he finished with Alice on the phone. "Call Jacob now" he told me, "Sara Rose will awake in the next 45 minutes! I need to get Carlisle" He almost skipped on his way out.

We all gathered around Little Sara Rose's bed, even Jasper was present though he stood at the door ready to bolt. Alice was hyper, Esme said Alice had been shopping non stop since her vision and was waiting to play Barbie with Sara Rose. "10 more seconds" Alice chirped as she bounced up and down… she reminds me of a ping pong ball at times… Edward chuckled and I glared at him. We were all brought back when we heard Sara Rose's heart beat quicken, she was waking up. She made a cute little baby sound as her eyes fluttered open. Leah gasped in shock "Her eyes… "She said as awe flashed through her facial features. "They're hazel, like Leah's" Jacob said breathlessly.


	6. Chapter 6 – Welcome Home

Part 6 – Welcome Home

RPOV

Sara Rose was allowed to return home the following week. Alice was practically bouncing of the walls; she had a big welcome home party planned for both Leah and baby. Leah's appetite returned and she started lactating again. We tried giving Sara Rose baby formula but she kept screaming her cute little head off, she's only content with breast milk. We spoke to Leah about living with us as well as studying medicine via correspondence, she was taken back but being Leah she wanted to do something to repay us so Carlisle stated his price he asked Leah to be his assistant once her studies and internship was over. Edward's been very busy with his intern work and of course Bella, once she heard about his internship she ran home with Nessie afraid he might leave her for his family! She's taken him away from our family, Esme hurts but she won't show it, at least Carlisle gets to spend some time with Edward in the hospital, I watch his expression as he talks about his day at the hospital, the work he does with Edward he practically glows. Sara Rose will be christened next month even though Jacob and Leah wanted a small intimate ceremony Alice got involved and barred Jacob and Leah from any involvement in planning the event. Alice and I were putting up streamers and balloons for the party. We decided the color theme should be yellow and purple. Emmett and Jasper were busy arranging the furniture for our guests and Esme was cooking up a storm for the wolves, all of Jacob's pack would be present and Jared would be bringing Collin and Brady. Our guests began arriving I raced up to my room to get dressed while Esme and Carlisle played host. Jasper was finishing up for Esme in the kitchen and Alice was seeing to last minute details. My dress was pretty simple which is very un Rosalie but today was for Sara Rose, the outfit Alice picked out was adorable to say the least, it was a light yellow frock with little lime green flowers and matching booties. I chose Leah's dress; Jacob said Leah looks best in white so I went for a white knee length spaghetti strap dress which flared out from her hips accentuating her curves. I looked into the mirror after I dressed, Alice was right the light peach dress really did look good on me.

We all adjourned to the living room waiting for Jacob and Leah to bring in Sara Rose. Emmett put his arm around me and kissed my forehead "You did good babe, the decorations are amazing…So are you" He grinned. All the wolves were standing close to the door, my biggest fear tonight is that one of them would imprint on Sara Rose…

We heard Leah outside "Really Jake is the blindfold necessary?" She whined "Yip" came Jacob's reply. He opened the door and ushered Leah inside carrying little Sara Rose. Jacob removed her blind fold and she gasped. She put Sara Rose in Jacob's arms and sprinted towards me in a crushing embrace "This is so perfect Rose, You and Alice did an awesome Job!" She turned to embrace Alice. I heard Jacob let out a growl and pull Sara Rose closer to him protectively as he stared down the wolf boys. Did my fear come to pass? "Chill Jacob no one imprinted" Seth said coming out holding both hands up in peace, "We just wanted a closer look at the little munchkin that's why we moved closer, and Embry" He smacked the guy next to him upside the head "Decided it would be funny to stare at her like she was food just so you'd freak out" Jacob looked uneasy and simply nodded to the wolves before taking Sara Rose in the corner and staring at the wolves defensively each time one of them moved. I nudged Leah. "Someone's over protective much" I laughed and she shook her head at Jacob. "Be right back then you, Emmett, Jacob and I are going to chat" She sauntered over to Jacob glared at him until he gave her the baby then handed over Sara Rose to Embry! Jacob looked as if he was about to grab the baby and sprint but Leah grabbed his hand and dragged him over to us. "Jacob if you keep staring at Embry like that I swear I'm going to hurt you! We have work to do now, Rosie, Emz can we go outside?" Leah had a mischievous glint in her eyes as we went out into Esme's garden.

"Should I go or do you want to say it?" Leah asked Jacob, he still looked uneasy Sara Rose is going to have a hard time dating when she's older… Leah elbowed him hard in the ribs bringing him back to the present. "Dude what's up with you? She's with Seth and Embry" Emmett asked Jacob. "I know that's why I'm worried, what if they drop her, or handle her rough or…" Leah grabbed Jacob's face and kissed him passionately me and Emmett sniggered. Leah pulled herself off Jacob after a minute with a smug look on her face while Jacob blushed furiously. I guess that was the first time she kissed him. I guess I would have to ask her later, Alice would have a field day with this one! "Now that we're on the same page" Leah interrupted my chain of thought "Me and Jacob have something to ask the 2 of you" Jacob cleared his throat and continued "Me and Leah would be honored if the 2 of you would be Sara Rose's god parents" Before I could reply Emmett squealed and grabbed Leah in a bone crushing bear hug spinning her around. "I take that as a yes" Jacob said smiling at Leah, his eyes shone with adoration for her which reminded me I needed to speak with Billy.

The party went of without a hitch, the wolves and vampires socialized freely. Charlie and Sue announced their engagement and Sue's subsequent pregnancy, who knew the old dog had it in him? I will have so much fun rubbing this into Bella's slutty face. Sara Rose received many gifts including a wooden rocking wolf that Billy made, clothes from Alice, books documenting the confederate war from Jasper – Leah raised her eyebrow at that one I guess Jasper would never be over the war, she received every toy imaginable from the rest of our guests and Carlisle and Esme. Emmett got her an electric mini car she could drive around in when she was at least 6. Edward sent his gift with Carlisle, it was a baby book filled with pictures of her after her change, it had her hand and foot prints in it as well as place to write, accompanying his gift was a camera with box of film and a note that said 'encapsulate the moment'. The last gift was from the wolf boys, they made her a Quilette promise bracelet as a gesture to their Alpha, they promised to protect her with their lives. All went well until Sam showed up…

LPOV

Sam stood at the doorway of the Cullen house with the rest of his pack behind him, a growl ripped through the air I looked around and saw everyone stare at me, realizing the growl erupted from me as I crouched ready to attack Sam. I handed Sara Rose to Esme and she took her upstairs, I was joined by Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and Rose who also growled and crouched beside me. Sam gave us a smug grin. "Still playing the leech lap dog I see" Sam chuffed as he stared at Jacob and me. "I heard your dad made you refrain from phasing for the next 5 years until you finish college, you're so weak and pathetic" He spat at Jacob. "Sam if you value your life leave else I will rip you limb from limb" Rosalie stepped forward standing toe to toe with Sam. "This is my fight Rose, let me handle my EX Alpha" Jacob gave me a pleading look; I smiled at him and turned towards Sam. "Jacob respects his father, not that you would know about that, didn't your daddy leave you and take off?" I know that was below the belt but I couldn't care less power had gotten to Sam's head and he felt the need to control everyone. "Sam this is uncalled for, come lets return to La Push" Jared spoke up – always the peacemaker. "No Jared, and who are you to question my actions" Jared and Collin winced from Sam's comments I guess he was using the Alpha voice which thankfully no longer applied to us. My eyes landed on Brady, he was not affected by Sam's words he grinned haughtily as he walked over to me and Jacob. "I'm sick of your crap Sam; I've made my choice I'm now in Jacob's pack." Sam glared at Brady then at Collin and Jared. Collin shot Jared an apologetic look before shrugging his shoulders and walking over to where we stood. "I agree with Brady Sam, we want to go back to school, we want some normality but you won't cease using your Alpha commands on us, we aren't soldiers Sam, we never asked for this. We want to quit but you won't let us so we have no option, Jacob is a fair leader, he doesn't force his will on his pack. Look at Leah, she was miserable in your pack, always over looked and now she's second in command in Jacob's pack, she is respected as are all other members of his pack, they're equals there is no hierarchy." When did Collin get so smart? "I am also joining Jacob's pack" Jared spoke out defiantly. "I'm tired of this protector nonsense I have a wife and child on the way, I want a normal life, I want to grow old with Kim and I can't do that while I'm in your pack." He turned towards Jacob "Jacob I would appreciate it if you allowed me in your pack until I'm able to stop phasing permanently" Jacob smiled "I don't mind, but you'll have to ask your acting Alpha" He said eyeing Sam while bumping me playfully. "I'm fine with it Jared" Sam looked as if he were about to have a heart attack. "Traitors!" He shouted, I heard Sara Rose cry upstairs, Jacob looked at me alarmed I nodded and he raced up the stairs to comfort her. "Sam as you can see our pack has grown quite substantially, it might not be as big as yours but we have the most experienced fighters-", Rosalie cut me of "Not to forget she has us" Jasper, Alice and Emmett growled in approval. Sam looked slightly nervous; I glanced at Jasper knowing he was behind it. "We're not here to fight" Sam said in a quiet voice, Jasper looked at me I nodded and Sam went back to his cocky stance. "I want the rest of the wolves to view Jacob's daughter" He had a smug look on his face. Jacob returned with Esme in tow carrying Sara Rose. "Why would I want the rest of the wolves looking at my baby?" Jacob asked standing protectively in front of Sara Rose. Sam shot me a smug grin again and I growled. "Well seeing as she is the daughter of Jacob heir of Ephraim Black, she would be able to produce a strong wolf" Jacob growled. "I want to see if any of the wolves imprint on her" I stumbled backwards into Jacob as fear gripped my heart, imprinting is like the plague. "No" Jacob said menacingly, Jacob wouldn't hesitate to phase and rip Sam apart, he was so much better at controlling himself than the rest of us. "Just one peek Jacob, we want to see if Leah's sterility affected the child" the crack of Sam's jaw breaking resonated in the room, Alice stood furiously before him. "If you don't leave I'll break more than your jaw" she said each word slowly lacing it with acid. "I'll go but only after the child is shown to the rest of the wolves" I looked at Jacob dejectedly. "Let's just get this over with" He nodded.

Sam stood outside and beckoned the rest of his pack to come out of the forest and stand behind him. Jacob and I stood on the Cullen's porch with Sara Rose, as he held her up for all to behold I was reminded of the scene from lion king when Mufasa introduced Simba to his subjects. I stifled a giggle. Jacob held her up for a minute then held her close to his racing heart. Sam surveyed his wolves. "None of my boys have imprinted. I guess-" He looked at me cockily "- your daughter must be sterile like Leah, I warned you against using her blood" I jumped of the porch phasing mid air ready to rip Sam's face but something flew before me clawing Sam's face. I skidded to a halt looking towards Jacob who wore a look of horror, I followed his gaze to a tiny light rust colored wolf, snarling at Sam with it's hackles raised.

_Sara Rose? _I thought and the little wolf yelped in response.


	7. Chapter 7 – Daddy’s little girl

Part 7 – Daddy's little girl

JPOV

I was dumbstruck, my beautiful baby girl had just turned into a wolf; she was just condemned to the life I detested.

_Sara Rose?_ I heard Leah's voice in my head followed by an excited yelp.

_Oh my God NO! Not my baby_ I heard Leah's thoughts, wait! I'm not in wolf form.

_This is all my fault_…

_Don't think like that _I thought back, she turned towards me startled

_How did you do that! You're not even in wolf form! _I shrugged

"I don't know" I said solemnly. Carlisle cleared his throat

"Sam I think it best you leave, you've caused enough trouble for one day" Carlisle said calmly, I wanted to rip out Sam's throat!

_Not if I get to him first! _Leah thought as she turned to growl at Sam. Baby copied Leah snarling and snapping at Sam. Sam glowered at us before bursting into his wolf form and retreating. Baby let out a growl that sounded more like a yelp before attempting to pursue Sam luckily Leah grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

_What do we do? _ Leah thought to me as baby pranced around Leah's legs.

"Blondie get Leah something to cover up, Leah I know you don't want to leave Sara Rose like that but you have to, I need some time with baby to get her to phase back" Leah nodded her wolfy head and trotted to the back of the Cullen mansion. Baby was running in circles and figure 8's as I approached her, when she caught my scent she gave a happy little yelp before leaping into my arms. I held her tight as I stroked the soft fur on her back. I sat down on the ground, while Leah, now dressed and in human form ushered everyone inside. I kissed the little pups head. As far as I knew the only way to phase back would be to calm baby down so I cradled her against my chest and began to hum. It was an old Quilette lullaby my mother hummed to me as a child, it always calmed me down. I kept humming and stroking her soft fur, after 15 minutes she yawned and in place of my cute light rust pup lay my adorable baby girl asleep. Leah came and sat beside me with some clothes for baby. She dressed her and handed her to Esme to take to bed. As soon as the door closed Leah began to sob. "It's all m-my fault" she put her head on her knees, "S-Sam was r-r-right" she said as she sobbed. "Don't be silly!" I pulled her onto my lap leaning her head on my chest as her hot wet tears soaked my skin. This is so much different to the strong devil may care Leah Clearwater I know, this Leah, was softer, fragile, breakable, this Leah Clearwater needed me. I kissed her forehead as I ran my fingers through her hair. After a while Leah closed her eyes, the only sounds present were that of our hearts beating in unity. I carried Leah back to the house, Seth opened the door for me and held his arms out for her, I grudgingly handed Leah to him though I couldn't ignore this nagging sense of loss that gripped me. I went to Edward's old room which was temporarily being used for baby. I sat beside her on the bed and lightly brushed my fingertips against her cheek. "You nearly give me a heart attack out there" I whispered. "Don't you ever do that to momma or daddy again" I was pleased to find her temperature to be normal and no where close to mine or Leah's. I kneeled down beside her bed just watching her angel face as she dreamed. She smiled in her sleep. "What are you dreaming of munchkin?" I whispered as I caressed her delicate cheek again, I never thought another human being could mean so much to me until Sara Rose came into my life. Even though the imprint keeps straining me I can't tear myself away from my daughter. When she first came I was afraid, afraid of the responsibility, afraid of what Nessie and Bella might do, I was afraid of being a father, but now that I am I wouldn't change it for the world. I owe Leah so much, first she took in my child, then she took care of her, she persisted were most mothers would have given up, she helped save my daughter, OUR daughter the ties that bind us were no longer just emotional but genetic as well. I felt as if it wasn't just my DNA that fused with Leah but I myself had fused with Leah and the beautiful result is before me, my precious angel. I would kill anyone who tried to hurt her, Sam… I will get payback on that sorry mother f%&*$r! "Your thoughts are certainly very entertaining today" I glanced up to see Edward standing outside the window. He hopped in carefully. "She certainly is a beauty" he said as he watched her in awe "Such vivid dreams…"

"You can see her dreams?"

"Most certainly, she dreams mostly about you"

"Me?"

"Yes you, she dreams of Leah as well but not as much as you, she misses you when you're away from her for even a minute" I couldn't help but smile with pride

"Do you know that she phased today"

"Yes"

"Do you know I was able to hear Leah's thoughts even though I was in human form?"

He nodded

"And?"

"Well I think Sara Rose phasing was once of, it's triggered when someone she loves is in danger, and with Leah I have a theory, since Sara Rose was in hospital your bond with your Beta has become stronger, well technically she's now the Alpha female so that to could have a lot to do with it" I nodded though nothing was really sinking in. I placed my index finger into her little hand and she squeezed it as tight as she could. My baby girl.

"So, what excuse did you give your ball and chain?" Edward looked frazzled when I mentioned his psychotic wife "I told her I'm going hunting with Garrett and Eleazer for a few days. I got them to cover me. I wish people would stop calling me whipped!"

"It' cause you are whipped" Edward glared at me before storming out towards Jaspers room. Baby stirred in her sleep. She opened up her eyes and stared up at me before flashing me a toothless grin, her hazel eyes sparkling. "Hey baby, you have nice dreams?" I asked as I cradled her in my arms. She fit there so well, I wished I could hold her close to my heart forever so I could keep her safe, loved and protected. She started filling me in on her dreams and thoughts with her adorable baby talk, though I didn't understand any of the syllables she was speaking to me in. Everything was perfect till an angry mess of bronze curls crashed through the window staring at my baby with pure hatred.


	8. Chapter 8 – Baby Vs Nessie 1

Part 8 – Baby Vs Nessie 1

JPOV

"Jakey" She said in an annoying whiny squeal

"What is that thing you're holding? Is that what has been keeping you away from me?" Brat!

"'that thing' as you put it, is my baby girl"

"Oh… Didn't my momma tell you that I'm your number 1 priority?" She crossed her arms and scowled, part of me knows that her stance is becoming increasingly annoying yet the imprint zombie part finds it adorable! Damn imprinting!

"Nessie my baby girl needed me, she still needs me more than you do" Please please go away, the more she stays here the more the imprint wants to give in to her, can't be weak… must fight for baby! I gritted my teeth and bared the searing pain in my chest. _Edward! Where are you! I know you can hear my thoughts so get your deceased ass up here and save me!_

Nessie sniffed the air a few times

"Why do I smell my father?" Now he's in trouble…

"Father?" Nessie called out

"FATHER" She shouted, I fought the urge to jump out the window with baby, she doesn't need to be exposed to this. I looked down into Sara Rose's beautiful eyes; she lay in my arms quietly sucking her thumb while I spoke to Renesmee.

"Daddy I know you're here and I will tell momma if you don't come up here NOW!" She screeched making my ears hurt. Wow she learned how to throw a Bella tantrum to the T.

Edward appeared at the door looking defeated, talk about whipped! He shot me an agonized glare.

"Daddy…" Renesmee was using her sugar sweet voice, "Why are you here and not with Garrett and Eleazer like you told momma?" Edward for once looked lost

_Hey Eddie, tell her Jasper and Emmett were going as well so you thought you'd go together_

He nodded before laying his excuse on Nessie. "I'm not convinced Father, but I'll accept your explanation though I don't think momma would accept it" She was actually going to tell Bella! What has Bella done to her! I caught Edward shrugging from the corner of my eye. "Daddy" Renesmee began with that sugar sweet voice again. "Please tell Jakey to throw that thing away and come spend time with me, he hasn't even seen me since me and momma got back!"

"Renesmee!" Edward let out an exasperated sigh

"If you don't stop with your petty behavior I'm going to go live in Denali… With Tanya!" if there was one thing that scared Bella it was the possibility of losing him to Tanya, she still feels threatened by the strawberry blonde. Renesmee looked at her father gravely.  
"Then what do you suggest Father, that little rat is stealing my Jacob from ME!"

"Well he may be your Jacob Renesmee but he's her father! How would you feel if I abandoned you?" Edward was practically shouting, baby started getting restless, where's Leah I wondered.

"She's taking a shower" Edward answered, "She should be out soon" Edward was beginning to look nervous, I had to get him out of here or Nessie would get suspicious… "Blondie" I called out, she was at my door in seconds

"Yes mutt" She saw Renesmee standing in the room and hurt crossed her perfect features before her calm mask returned.

"I need you to watch baby till Leah gets back. I'm going to see the guys of on their …um… hunting trip" Blondie raised an eyebrow but nodded before taking Baby.

"Bye Rosalie" Edward called out as we both jumped out the window.

"Thank you" Edward said once Jasper, Edward, Emmett and myself were far enough from the house. "One good turn deserves another" I said absent mindedly as my mind wondered over to baby, I hope Renesmee left; I don't want baby any where near her! "I second that" Edward said, Jasper and Emmett looked at us with annoyance. "Listen guys your bromance is really touching, care to fill us in?" Emmett asked stomping his foot like a spoilt little girl, I stifled a chuckle. A wave of dread swept over me as I fell to my knees, something was wrong I could feel it deep in my bones, I looked towards the house "Baby…" I whispered till I sped of in the direction of the house.

RPOV

I took little Sara Rose in my arms, her presence has brought back some of the light Bella stole, Esme is working on designs for her room when we move after the christening though I think we'll return when Sara Rose turns 5, Leah is adamant she attend the Quilette Tribal school. Both Leah and Jacob want her to know her roots and tradition. Jacob will be staying here for school; we've already made plans for him to attend Dartmouth when he graduates. He would spend weekends with us. Sara Rose reached up and wrapped her little arms around my neck as she rested her head on my shoulder, even though we were cold living stone she felt comfortable with us. I was vaguely aware of Renesmee in the room, why hadn't she left as yet. I can't believe the way she spoke to Edward. I told Edward he needs to discipline her, but no, he's too afraid of Bella-hoe. Renesmee looked a little more like Bella now. She kept watching me. "Miss Rosalie" She finally spoke, what happened to Aunt Rosie? "Momma said we should address elders who aren't related to us as Mr or Miss" pain shot through my dead heart… after everything we've done for Bella! She's turned Edwards's daughter against his own family! "It's quite alright Renesmee" I spat out her name, what kind of name is Renesmee anyway? Sure I agreed to it when Bella suggested it but that was because I expected her to die and I was going to raise Renesmee and give her a decent name. "May I hold her?" Renesmee asked. When hell freezes over you stupid half breed. "No Renesmee, I doubt Leah would appreciate that, I don't think you'd know how to handle a child, you're but a few months yourself" I said smugly her face contorted in anger before she composed herself. "Miss Rosalie, I may be a few months old but physically I'm 7 and mentally I'm 30, anyway she's MY Jacob's daughter, I should get to know her" No, he's going to be Leah's Jacob. "Please Auntie Rosie, I just want to spend a few minutes with her, just to get to know her, just 5 minutes, I promise to leave afterwards." Ugh! I need to get rid of this brat! Okay 5 minutes that's all and she'll go and hopefully never return. I looked at Sara Rose, she was asleep. "Only 5 minutes Renesmee, then you have to go" She held out her little arms as I placed Sara Rose in her arms. I walked out to stand by the door .

NPOV (Nessie)

I looked down at the creature in my arms. So this is the thing that's keeping my Jacob away from me. This thing is separating me from Jacob. I toyed with the idea of throwing her against the wall, maybe dropping her in the river, but she smelt so good… I bet she could soothe the burn in my throat, I'd tell Jacob Rosalie ate his precious little girl, he'd believe me, I'm his imprint. I moved my lips towards her soft neck, I could just smell the tasty blood flowing, I could taste her sweet blood as I parted my lips revealing my razor sharp teeth. I flew through the air and crashed through the wall, I jumped up to see Leah in her towel clutching the infant…

LPOV

I just finished showering, the days events had taken a lot out of me, I can't believe I fell asleep in Jacob's arms, I felt so wonderful feeling his sculpted, hot, sexy, muscular body against me as he held me, what was more amazing was that kiss I gave him, yes it was to shut him up, but I did squeeze out every drop of pleasure I could, the best part is he kissed me back!. I wrapped a towel around me before grabbing another and starting to dry my hair. A sense of dread invaded my entire body, it felt like having my breath knocked out, the pain shot through the pit of my stomach. _Baby_ I thought as I sprinted for her room, as I burst through the door and caught site of Renesrat trying to eat my baby! I lunged at her knocking her through the wall as I caught baby, Renesmee woke up and I locked her with a glare, Rosalie entered the room, I carefully handed baby over to her before I attacked Loch Ness Monster. I lunged at mini Bella when a pair of strong hot arms caught me mid air.

JPOV

I reached baby's room in time to see Leah lunge for Nessie, my imprint slave self took over and I caught Leah mind lunge, she was wearing a towel, her body still wet from her shower. As I put her down on her feet she slid down my body, I couldn't ignore the electric sparks that coursed through my veins each time her skin made contact with mines… Concentrate Jacob! I chastised myself. "What the hell is going on!" Nessie ran towards me with tears in her eyes "I just wanted to be friends with the little baby and Leah wouldn't let me, she tried to kill me Jakey!" I looked at Leah furiously, she was holding baby tight

_Go ahead listen to your little imprint!_ Leah thought to me as she kissed baby's forehead.

_She was preparing to bite baby!_

I looked at Nessie, her eyes glistening with tears, she wouldn't would she? I thought to myself. Leah shook her head at me.

I walked over to her and took baby. I looked into her hazel eyes and wished I could have seen what happened for myself. Like lightening I found myself locked in baby's body, I was holding onto Rosalie's neck and falling asleep, then I was handed to someone warm, not as warm as momma and daddy. The warm was uncomfortable. The scary girl, shook me, I kept still cause I knew momma would come soon and make her go away. Then the scary girl looked at me with dark eyes, she licked her lips, she was becoming more scary, DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY! Baby thought of me as Renesmee's mouth moved closer to baby's neck, her lips parted and Leah lunged. I was flung back into my body like the recoil of a rubber band. I saw Edward and Jasper standing by the window, they must have just arrived, Edward looked furious! "Why did you do that Renesmee?" He asked through gritted teeth. "I did nothing father, Leah attacked me!" She turned on the water works. "Don't lie Renesmee, baby showed me what happened" I said through gritted teeth, her eyes widened, she opened her mouth to protest again but was met with a hard slap across the face by Edward. "Go home Renesmee, I will deal with you later, right now I have to apologize for your tardy behaviour!" Renesmee glared at Edward rubbing her reddened check before jumping out the window and sprinting through the forest. "I'm so sorry for-" Leah held up her hand cutting of Edward. "It's not your fault Edward." She gave him a comforting smile. I was still recoiling from baby showing me what happened. "Edward…. How?" Was all I managed to get out. "She didn't show you anything, you went into her mind… it seems you can sift through her mind at will…" I looked in awe at my little girl. "Oh great he's never going to stay out of her head once she hits her teens, sorry baby" Leah groaned. "Got that right!" I said smugly "You're never going to date and you're never getting married cause you're going to be my little girl forever, and I will kill any guy who even dreams of you" I kissed her forehead. "Great he's going to turn my baby into a lesbian" Leah grumbled as we all burst out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9 – Nothing like wolf milk

A/N

Sorry about the long wait guys, my PC keeps breaking down I patch her up but she breaks down again…Guess I'm due for an update LOL!

Part 9 – Nothing like wolf milk

RPOV

I wouldn't have believed it until I saw it for myself….

Sara Rose is now 6 months old, we're trying to wean her of breast milk and introduce her to solids. She seems content with baby food but kicks up a huge fuss with ordinary baby formula, so Leah's been expressing milk by the gallon, for a tiny baby Sara Rose's appetite is shockingly huge, her consumption of expressed milk has tripled in the past month, Leah's boobs have doubled in size and she constantly compares herself to a cow when she expresses the contents of her boobs each morning. We moved into the new house shortly after the christening. As much as Jacob gets on my nerves I do feel sorry for him, being apart from Sara Rose kills him. The look of pain on his face will forever be etched in my memory. Brady and Collin have moved with us, Esme built a nice cottage for them close to us. They needed a change of scenery and found it difficult to catch up at school so Esme, Carlisle and Alice would be home schooling them for a bit. The other reason they moved was Jacob, he wanted Leah and Sara Rose to be protected seeing as 6 vampires are not enough! Edward and his kooky family stayed behind. Renesmee was practically salivating at the idea of Jacob being on his own with Leah and Sara Rose out of the picture, too bad Edward grounded her for her little stint with Sara Rose, I still can't believe she tried to eat an innocent child! I shook the thought from my head as I prepared Sara Rose's bath, she was down stairs being fed and burped by Emmett. She really has taken a liking to him. Well the terms of Renesmee's punishment are that she spends no time with Jacob during the week as he has school it's really a shame that she won't get weekends either because Jacob will be here with his child. The temperature of the bath seemed right; I stopped and listened for a few moments to Emmett talking to Sara Rose.

"You are the prettiest baby aren't you?" He cooed

"Your grandma must have been one hot momma considering how your grandpa Billy keeps going on about how much you resemble her" He stated

Sara Rose made a few gurgling sounds clearly enjoying Emmett's attention.

"So pretty lady I guess you don't want this milk huh?" that's what I don't get, she doesn't drink that much yet all the milk Leah expresses gets wiped out. I heard suckling from downstairs, was Emmett force feeding her!

"I hope you didn't mind me finishing of that bottle for you, damn! Wolf milks awesome, you mind if I take the next bottle? See I knew you wouldn't mind. Hey Jazz! Here's another bottle for you bro" Emmett called out in a cheerful voice as the suckling noises continued my mouth was still hanging open, I flew down the stairs fast enough to catch Emmett pulling the baby bottle out of his mouth and sticking it in Sara Rose's mouth. Jasper quickly hid his hands behind him. "Hey babe" Emmett said nervously. "You and you!" I pointed to Jasper then my severely deranged husband "…are in big trouble!" I said through gritted teeth.

EmPOV (Emmett's POV – cause he is that damn awesome)

I sat with a grin on my face as 3 pairs of angry topaz eyes and one pair of furious hazel eyes glared at me and Jasper. Alice was on their side as well until Jasper convinced her to try a little of that liquid miracle called Leah's breast milk, the elixir of life as far as I'm concerned. It started a month ago, I was feeding Sara Rose outside, she once again rejected normal baby formula so I got a bottle of expressed milk for her. She had her fill and I was curious as to why she'd choose breast milk over normal milk so I drank from her bottle and it was amazing! It's like the ultimate dessert! After that day I managed to steal normal expressed breast milk from some kid in the super market and it was awful to say the least. I fed Sara Rose that night again, she drank her fill so I finished her bottle of I felt as if I were on ecstasy, I managed to convince Jazz to give it a try as well, at first he was disgusted but once tasting the pure goodness of it he became as hooked as I am! I looked over at Leah's heavy jugs filled with liquid happiness and couldn't help licking my lips. Rosalie kicked me under the table as Leah glared at me red faced. Sara Rose gurgled happily from Esme's arms. "You're a vampire Emmett; human food is not compatible with our systems, what if there are side effects?" Carlisle asked grimly

"Don't diss it until you've tried it daddy dearest, even Edward liked it!" I huffed take that mom and dad your favorite little boy has also been hitting the baby bottle!

"EDWARD TOO!" Leah jumped up shouting as tremors ran through her body

Jasper sent waves of calm towards Leah; she glared at him before settling down in her seat once more.

"Its good stuff, sure if you have too much you feel sick but other than that it's amazing! Alice knows she tried it" Leah went past red and turned purple

"Only because Jazz used his gift on me!" Alice retorted but I knew she wanted it as much as I did.

"Well, seeing as Sara Rose is settling with solid food I guess we should stick with that, she'll be teething soon anyway so we should try real food and not the pulped food she's accustomed to. Leah I suggest feeding her the old fashioned way only when you're around, since there won't be such a high demand on your body" he glanced teasingly in our direction – it scared me "your body will produce less milk, as we move Sara Rose over to solids fully your breasts will stop producing milk altogether"

"NO!" me and Jazz screamed in unison, he wore the exact same look of horror that I did.

Leah looked chuffed as did Rosalie and Esme. Alice looked disturbed. I needed to do something fast, I will not lose my nectar of the heavens! Carlisle was in his study, I grabbed my hidden bottle of wolf milk and made my way to his door, I let myself in, Carlisle bolted upright as me and Jasper locked the door behind us….

Carlisle stared at us in amazement as the nectar of the heavens made its way down his throat. "This is remarkable! I must have more! I must analyze it!" My work was done, now Carlisle would help me in my mission – Kidnap Leah!


	10. Chapter 10 – Kidnapped wolf, storage tru

Part 10 – Kidnapped wolf, storage trucks and one Angry Alpha!

EmPOV (Emmett again cause he's awesome!)

No one will separate me from my liquid miracle, the nectar of Leah's gigantrific breasts just overflowing with that delicious creamy goodness; I'm salivating as I think of it!

Carlisle being all saintly refused to help me in my plans but did offer to feign amnesia if Leah had to go missing. Jazz and I played around with a few ideas but it was ultimately Alice who came up with our brilliant plan of action. On Sunday night once Jacob returned to La Push we would put our plan in action... Mwahahahahaha

THE KIDNAP (dun dun da dun)

Sunday night…

Alice was inside with Esme packing a basket to take over to Collin and Brady's for supper. It was time for Jacob to leave; I hid in the forest thicket downwind so Jacob wouldn't get my scent. It was my job to draw Leah out using Sara Rose then Jazz would knock her out and Alice would be our getaway. I watched as Jacob said goodbye to everyone, he kissed Leah on the forehead and spun baby around making her gurgle, if there's one thing that little munchkin can't live without it's her father. If you look up daddy's girl in a dictionary you'd see Sara Rose's picture. Jacob held her close to his heart as he did his leaving ritual of telling her how much he loved her and how much he's going to miss her and blah blah blah blah blah – gosh! Get going already Black I have a she wolf to kidnap. Jacob got into his Rabbit Leah walked up holding baby all teary eyed, I swear if she doesn't tell him she loves him I will! After the kiss they shared a few months back they've been all weird with each other. Jacob started the car kissed baby on the nose and drove off, FINALLY!

I jumped out of the forest and walked over to Leah

"Lee – ah" I sang her name as I grabbed baby from her, I swung baby around a few times until Leah growled. "Emmett McCarty Cullen! You're going to make her dizzy! Give her back; it's time for her to go to bed!" I had to act fast before Rosalie came down. So I walked of in the direction of the forest

"Emmett where are you going?" Leah shouted as I skipped ahead.

"Just taking baby on a bear hunt" I called out as I began a sprint through the forest. I heard Leah's clothes rip as she burst into a silver beast and gave chase. When we got far enough away from the house I turned around to face her, she skidded to a halt growling at me. Baby just made incoherent gurgle sounds and blew raspberries to show her delight, she loved Leah, Collin and Brady in their wolf forms. "Leah, how will you ever carry Baby as a wolf?" she narrowed her eyes and growled at me before going behind a tree to phase back. She came out holding a huge leafed branch to cover her body. "How Eve of you Leah" I sniggered as I saw Jazz in the tree above her, chloroform in hand. He pounced on Leah startling her then covered her mouth and nose with a piece of cloth soaked in chloroform. When he was convinced Leah was out he covered her naked form with a white sheet before throwing her over his shoulder and heading off to meet Alice in the clearing. I carried baby home to Rosalie. The story Alice concocted:

She and Leah went to LA for a few days to shop

Me and Jazz were going hunting for a week

Sweet lies… Alice is a genius!

I deposited baby with Rosalie as I raced to meet Alice and Jasper back at our Forks home.

STORAGE TRUCKS

There were boxes of empty bottles scattered all over the front of our house in Forks. Alice had set up a machine in Carlisle's study that would both keep Leah drugged and milk her glorious milk filled melons! Alice chose to bottle the Leah milk in wine bottles to preserve the nectar longer. When I arrived 2 storage trucks had already left carrying our precious cargo to a secret location only to be brought out on special occasions. I sat next to Jazz as he handed me a glass of warm glorious Leah milk. We sat clinked glasses and savored the silky feel of the milk as it cascaded down my throat. 2 more trucks would be coming tomorrow so we could stock our treasure to last for at least a decade or two. Alice wore Carlisle's lab coat – I must admit the mad scientist look fits her. She removed the suction cups from Leah to give her body a chance to regenerate milk. Alice was having a ball playing Barbie with the unconscious wolf. We'd hang here till Friday then take Leah home before Jacob gets there.

Edward came around on Tuesday after the storage trucks left. He was really REALLY mad at us. He said that the conditions we kept Leah under were inhumane so he stuck an IV in her arm so she wouldn't die of starvation. Then we all had a glass of milk. This must be how humans feel after a few beers. Of course we have to keep watch that we don't drink too much, or we get stomach pains – not fun! We have 1 truck coming in tomorrow I guess Leah's supply can't keep up with our demand. Edward kept a few bottles in storage at the house for when we left. Alice would tell Leah that she had a bad concussion when Jasper jumped her… hopefully she buys it!

THE ANGRY ALPHA

JPOV

I sat in English class staring out the window, thanks to Edwards expert tutoring I had already been through this material. My thoughts drifted over to my baby girl, I would be seeing her tomorrow. I made an awesome plush replica of my wolf self for her, I'm kind of Jealous she sleeps with the plush bear Emmett got her, she calls it Emmie Bear in her mind and it makes her feel safe. I can't wait for spring break I get to spend all that quality time with My little family, just Leah, baby and me. Leah – thinking of her raises other more infuriating questions like where the hell she is! How can she just take of on a shopping trip with Alice leaving baby alone. Sure Blondie, Esme, Collin and Brady are around but really baby needs Leah more than the rest of them, I need Leah. Leah helps me keep things in perspective, I feel like the old pre imprint Jacob around her. I opened my wallet under the table to look at the picture of baby and Leah I had stuck in there. I've been getting these odd feelings about Leah, like she's in trouble or something. Alice assured me everything is fine. Last night I had a dream, well not really a dream, I kept hearing Leah's voice, she kept calling to me telling me to come find her. I've been feeling this strange pull to the Cullen mansion since Sunday night. Even though the place is empty I feel a pull drawing me there. I guess I could drop by after school. I hope Nessie isn't there. I'm still pretty mad at her and if I'm alone with her I might turn into the imprint zombie I tend to become around her and forgive her.

I ran in my human form (I've been doing a lot of that since I can't go wolf, I guess I'm now as fast as Leah when I run – and that's in my human form, I'm hoping I can whip Edward when I go wolf) I grinned smugly. Then it hit me, it was faint but I'd know that sickly sweet smell anywhere – the Cullen's where back! I jumped over the river as a storage truck left the Cullen residence. I swung the door open to reveal 3 vampires sitting around a table downing milk, MILK? I thought to myself.

"Um hey guys?" I said uneasily

They stared at me wide eyed and jumped to attention. Alice had the guiltiest look on her face while Emmett kept staring at the door as if he were ready to sprint.

"Um hi Jacob" Jasper the EMO leech replied in his usual calm demeanor

"Hi" Alice and Emmett mumbled

"So what are you guys doing back? Is everyone moving back?" I asked crossing my arms

"No we're just here…"

"For a visit!" Alice completed Emmett's sentence glaring at him

I looked at the glasses of milk on the table again

"Since when do vamps drink milk?"

"We don't, but this milk's special" Emmett replied and practically started salivating as he stared at the glasses of milk on the table.

I don't see what's so special about it, I picked up the wine bottle (damn these Cullen's are weird) containing the milk and sniffed it that's when it hit me, Leah's scent, it was in the milk, did she bathe in it? I asked myself imagining fair young maidens dousing Leah with jugs of milk to encapsulate her timeless beauty as they floated on a barge along the Nile like Cleopatra. I shook those thoughts from my mind as a faint voice resounded in my head

_Jacob? Jacob help me… Jacob I need you_

It was Leah!

"Alice" She looked freaked out and moved behind Jasper as the 3 vampires edged towards the door

"Yes?" She asked in a small voice so different from her usual shrieking

"If you're here… Where. Is. Leah!" With that the 3 of them flew out the door and through the forest, I was about to test my new found speed and give chase when Leah's voice entered my mind again.

_Jake need you, please save me_

I sniffed the air, I caught her scent and heard her heartbeat, it was faint but constant thank god. I followed the gentle thudding of her heart to Carlisle's study. I was dumbstruck to find my Beta incapacitated and hooked up to some milking machine. I recall her telling me about Emmett's little escapade. EMMETT!

The thought of him burnt in my mind Alice, Jasper and Emmett did this to her! I pulled out the cords attached to Leah and flung her over my shoulder as I ran home.

Thankfully Billy wasn't home when I arrived. I lay Leah on my bed and slid in next to her. I drew her body close to mine as I waited for the chloroform to wear off.

Leah woke up sometime that night. She told me what happened. I told her to stay till tomorrow and we'd go up together. I kissed her forehead and hugged her but she pushed me away wincing her breasts were too tender. Red haze took over my vision, my body trembled but I refused to phase, my human body had become stronger over the past few months. I ordered pizza and called Quil to watch Leah. I had business to attend to.

Finding the trio wasn't hard at all, rather than entering through the front door I scaled the house and jumped through Blondie's bedroom window. Of course she was angry but after my story she was beyond rage. We left together to trace her dear hubby and siblings.

We found them hiding in a movie theater at Port Angeles. Hide amongst the humans, good cover.

"Emmett" Rosalie whispered as we turned to leave

"If you, Alice and Jazz" don't meet us in the baseball clearing in an hour I will leave you!" The look on her face told me she was dead serious

"Sorry Rose Baby, I couldn't help myself, Leah's milk is sooo delicious-" Emmett ranted as he came through the clearing Jasper and Alice in tow. I didn't let him finish as I raced toward him and launched myself into his chest forcing the air out his body.

"You stupid son of a b*tch! How could you do that to Leah!" I grabbed a hand full of his hair as I kept punching him in the head, His skull made a satisfying crunching sound as his granite head cracked. In a matter of seconds I went sailing through the air. Rosalie stood beside Emmett with her stiletto'd foot planted on his chest.

"This one's mine pup" She growled as she lifted Emmett and launched him into the nearest tree. My eyes landed on Jasper as Rosalie went John Cena on Emmett. He sensed my emotions and growled taking a protective stance in front of Alice.

"Relax you Emotion screwing bastard, Rosalie will deal with your little wifey, right now let's tango EMO" He roared as we collided mid air, I felt a rib crack, I grabbed his ear and pulled it of, throwing it into the forest. Rosalie returned carrying Emmett's head.

"Rose I said I'm sorry" His head whined

"And I said I don't care!" She replied before kicking his head towards the forest like a pro footballer I got to give it to Blondie – she has style.

"Now put yourself together you retard!" She shouted in the direction she kicked his head before setting her sights on little Alice as Jasper and I circled each other. Alice looked nervous, my involvement in this little fight blinds her and Alice hates being disadvantaged.

"Relax sweets" Rosalie grinned cockily at her little sister

"Beating you up won't do much damage so…"

"NO!" Alice screamed

"I got Esme to put a freeze on all your credit and Debit cards, oh and Esme burnt all your clothes replacing them with the ones Bella used when she was human" Blondie smirked

Pixie dropped to her knees letting out a blood curdling cry. Jasper quit his dance with me and rushed to her side. He looked pained. I guess Alice's suffering would bring about his own. I looked at Blondie and she shrugged. We both turned heading of to Leah.

Sorry guys – I'm kinda not well – I feel the flu coming on…

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11 – Destination Tigris Valley

Part 11 – Destination Tigris Valley

RPOV

Here I stand in the middle of nowhere sparkling like the freak I am wheeling Billy Black through Mesopotamia. Our destination? Tigris valley

_My life is sooo awesome! NOT_

Billy and I made a breakthrough in our search to find a way to break the imprint. We came across an ancient book in their tribal archives leading us to believe that there are other shape shifters in the Tigress Valley hidden amongst the Mesopotamian Mountains. I decided to act fast and book tickets for myself and Billy Black to the Middle East before Sara Rose's first birthday. No one knew of our plans except Edward because like Leah says he's a mind raping sexually repressed girl! Alice doesn't know what's going on because for some reason she can't see Billy just as she can't see the wolves.

Our flight was mid day so we would reach the Middle East at nightfall and I wouldn't sparkle and expose our kind. Billy slept peacefully on the flight. Billy is an amazing man, I was invited to one of their bon fires Billy I remember being mesmerized by the regality of his voice as he recited the stories of his ancestors, as I listened I thought back to my childhood, my father was always too busy making money to worry much about me. It was only when I reached my prime and suitors began knocking at my door that he took an interest in my well being. My father never read me bed time stories or hugged me or even kissed me good night. Though Carlisle was our father in every way possible Alice found a true father in Charlie. I found her affection towards Charlie to be ridiculous. Now that I've gotten closer to Billy I understand how she feels. I wish Billy was my father. I slipped up a week ago when I walked in to the Black household and shouted "Dad I'm here" Billy looked amused, He raised his hand before I could apologize and said he would treasure a daughter like me. Why did I have to be a vampire! Why couldn't I be human why couldn't I be like Rachel and Rebecca and have Billy as my dad!

We landed in Turkey during the twilight hours – perfect. I woke Billy up and helped him into the new motorized wheel chair I got him for this trip. We then proceeded to the checkout point thereafter we spent 2 hours of the precious cover of darkness waiting for our luggage which ended up on a separate flight to Uzbekistan!

I took a deep unnecessary breath so we don't have our luggage not the end of the world except… ALL MY CASH AND CARDS WERE IN THERE! Billy smiled amused with me pacing a little too fast for human speed trying to 'make' Alice see that disaster has befallen me. If I could cry I would, right now I want to scream and stamp my feet and break something… but… I won't because… I, Rosalie Hale Cullen, am a lady.

"Let's get outta here, we need to make hay while the sun… rather the darkness cloaks us. Can't have all these people being blinded by you when the sun comes out" Billy gave a light laugh causing me to smile.

We made our way out of the airport. We walked until we reached some dense bush. I sniffed the air and scanned the area around us before throwing Billy over my shoulder, taking his wheel chair in my other hand and flying through the bushes into the dessert. Thankfully due to my enhanced vampire memory I memorized the map so I have a good idea of where we are heading.

I had been running for a few hours – the sun would be coming up over the horizon soon, I stopped at an oasis were there was, thankfully, an old tent left by some wandering soul. It was perfect for Billy to rest while I hunted and there was fresh water and palms with fruit. I climbed up and broke of a branch heavily laden with Palm fruit. I re erected the tent and left Billy inside – I needed to hunt.

I came across a dessert fox and a big horn sheep which is sort of like a mountain goat. The fox tasted good I hoped to find one or two more before we continued our Journey.

I eventually found the two more fox I wanted before rejoining Billy at the Oasis. From the position of the sun in the sky I would say it's close to 11am. The sun reflected of my porcelain skin casting sparkles all over the dessert sand. Billy had just awoken when I arrived.

"So where to now?" Billy asked clearly worried seeing as we had nothing now that our language was somewhere in Uzbekistan!

"I guess we'll just have to trek through the dessert now, we should be there by mid night If I push you" I grinned, for a man in a chair Billy sure loved speed.

"Lead the way!" He said as he maneuvered his chair towards me. We found a canteen, a few odds and ends as well as a parasol, which I attached to Billy's chair. The sun might not affect me but it would give the old man a stroke! I filled the canteen with water for Billy and we were off.

3 hours into the dessert and we were hit with a violent sand storm. I shielded Billy with my body as I crouched protectively over him. The storm left as quickly as it came except now I had no idea as to where we were heading. I began to panic. I could wonder the dessert forever but Billy would die if I didn't get us out of here – fast. I sniffed at the air searching for some human scent, I could leave Billy somewhere where they could discover him and return at night fall when I wasn't sparkling like a diamond. Unfortunately fate had other plans...

A feral growl ripped through the dessert as two huge tigers circled us. They were huge slightly smaller than Leah in her wolf form. I crouched ready to defend when Billy maneuvered his wheel chair to the fore front. He raised his hand palms out

"We come in peace. I am Billy Black, grandson of Ephraim Black, Father of Jacob Black the Alpha of the shape shifting wolves" That seemed to get their attention. They sniffed at Billy then grimaced at me.

"Well sunshine your don't smell like roses either" Sure they didn't smell like wet dog but anything smells better that cat piss!

The slightly bigger wolf nodded and the two of them shimmered before two women stood before us – I think. They were women all right except from the waist downwards was covered with fur – kind of like they were wearing animal skin pants, their breasts were covered with the same orange and black stripped fur. Both girls were of Arabic decent. Light chocolaty skin tone with green grey eyes, straight nosed with full peach lips. The taller of the two spoke

"I am Rayn and this is my mate Sky" Did she just say mate…

"We are the shape shifters of the Tigress Valley. Pray tell elder Black why doest thou malign the heritage of thy people by amalgamating with our mortal foe?" Someone's been reading too much Shakespeare…

"Forgive my mate" Rayn replied nudging Sky

"but she does have a point elder Black why are you here with a bloodsucker? How come she hasn't killed you yet?" Billy let out a light airy laugh which was so unbelievingly comforting.

"This vampire belongs to the Cullen family. They are a coven co-existing with us. They do not harm people, they feed of the blood of animals."

"Interesting" Sky replied as she walked around me, evaluating me, I felt my skin crawl as she ran a hot hand down my back and groped my ass! I jumped and let out a shriek. Don't get me wrong – I can fight my own battles but right now I have two shape shifting TIGERS on my case and I have to keep Billy safe.

"Pretty, too bad her body is cold and hard" Sky said as she returned to Rayne's side

"So Elder Black, are you here to join us to your sons pack? Or will he be coming here himself to lay his claim." Rayne asked in an exhausted tone. Billy looked at me and shrugged

"No one will be coming for you" I spoke

"We're here because we need information, and why would Jacob want to stake claim to you?"

"Well- " Sky started

"We are the only remaining Shape Shifters in the Tigress Valley, the rest of our kind was destroyed by a vampire name Alden 4 000 years ago. He killed our Alpha, Sky's mate. We have been free agents since then though we know the day is not far where a male Alpha will arrive and stake his claim on us, bend us to his will" Rayne finished

"Exactly how old are you" Billy asked

"I am close to 5 000 years old, you tend to lose count after a few Millennia. Whilst Sky is close to 4 100"

"You kept shape shifting all this while waiting for an Alpha?" I was perplexed

Rayne laughed, it was highly unsettling

"No, no, Vampira female shape shifters are extremely rare. We are immortal only a few are born every Millennia, most are destroyed by rival packs or killed by Alden" Leah is not going to be happy…


	12. Chapter 12 – Life of the female shifter

Part 12 – Life of the female shifter

"You don't smell as bad as the other bloodsuckers" Sky said as she sniffed me for the fifteenth time in ten minutes.

The Tiger women took us to their cottage at the foot of the mountains. Rayn had gone out to hunt while Billy napped. I should have put more planning into this trip – it's really taking a lot out of him. I glanced towards the couch where Billy rested.

My mind was a buzz with questions. I would wait for Billy to awake to ask them about imprinting but for now I was curious about Alden.

"Sky" She looked up at me from her spot on the floor

"Would you tell me about Alden – I'll understand if you don't want to say anything" I tried to give her a comforting smile.

Sky leapt to her feet and paced the floor a few times – contemplating I think.

"Thousands of years ago, before Rayn was born, there were 3 different packs of shifters. Rayn's family held the Alpha bloodline in their pack; I was the odd female tiger in my pack whilst the third pack had one lone white female tiger – Zahara. You see it is customary for an Alpha of another clan to lay claim to a female shifter in another pack. Once the female agrees to join his pack she agrees to submit to him. She becomes his possession."

"Possession?" Leah would never let anyone treat her like that.

"That's what we call it. The Lion shifters in Africa consider it as marriage. When a female breaks of from her original pack to join with another pack she becomes mate to the Alpha, it's an old practice though it still rings true – after a period of time that bond simply strengthens to the point where they are joined in soul. " Music to my ears I smiled inwardly.

"What if the female has no knowledge of this unspoken tradition?" Sky smiled mischievously

"In a case as such they're just going to have to wait for mating season" Mating season? Leah is menopausal as she puts it.

"Mating season? Are you telling me female shifters can bear children?" She raised an eyebrow.

"When the time is right. That's the problem with being a shifter – you never know when the time is right. It takes 5 years for your body to adapt and when you're ripe for child you don't know" She huffed

"So after 5 years a female shifters menstrual cycle continues" Sky looked at me as if I had grown a second head. I heard a chuckle behind me

"I think it would be highly inappropriate for a female shifter to be running around in animal form with a tampon string sticking out once a month." Sky skipped towards Rayn as the tigers kissed each other briefly on the lips. Now really I've heard of lesbians and things but being born in the century I was seeing it with my own eyes is unsettling! I looked away towards Billy as the Ti-girls continued canoodling each other.

"You can turn around now" Sky sang as she skipped back to her spot on the floor. Rayn was seated behind her on the couch.

"So how can a female shifter reproduce when she doesn't menstruate, her body no longer produces ovum" Another chuckle from Rayne as she caresses Sky's hair.

"Do tigers have periods sweet Rosalie?" my eyes widened in acknowledgement of course Leah wouldn't have monthlies – her genetics changed. She doesn't need her period! Real wolves and Tigers don't have monthlies - Of course!

"So how does mating season happen?" I need a time frame then I'm taking Sara Rose on vacation with Emmett, Billy and the rest of my family except Leah and her Alpha – devious much…

Rayn chuckled – I think she's the guy in their relationship

"A female shifters body takes up to 5 years to deal with the changes. She won't heal as fast as her male counterparts and of course she's immortal" I cringed at the last part.

"A female shifter needs to change packs, females can only mate with Alpha's to produce a stronger line of shifters"

"What about the Alpha in their original pack – the one they enter when they first change?" Disgust flashed across the faces of the Ti-girls and across mine as I thought of Sam Uley

"Eww that's like doing your dad or something!" Sky announced as she shook her head furiously.

"The Alpha you are 'born' to is your teacher, father, brother, friend – he helps you deal with the changes, he trains you and the others in the pack. Shape shifting is … magic… as a female shifter your body ripens for mating only once you change packs. That takes another 5 years. When the time is right the female beings producing endorphins as she goes into heat. You can be assured that you will see neither of them for a full month" Rayn bit her lip, sucking on it in the process as she smiled haughtily.

"What about the other male shifters within the pack?" Sky looked at Rayn thoughtfully for a minute.

"Only the Alpha can allow for such a union. Sometimes more than 2 females join into another pack. If the Alpha already has a mate then the next female may choose her partner from members of his pack. The endorphins only affect the male the female chooses…"

Okay so far that makes sense… but the imprint… Wake up Billy!!!

"Of course having a children as a shifter is kind of embarrassing…" Sky blushed

"What do you mean?"

"Well if a shifter mates in her human form she produced one child, possibly twins and her gestation period is the normal 9 months sometimes 7 depending on vampiric activity around the shifters. If she um… mates… in animal form she produces a litter of 4 – 8 cubs – she has to give birth in her animal form – when that happens everyone knows…" Sadness crossed Rayn's facial features.

"I had a pair of beautiful girls" Rayn said in barely a whisper

"and he destroyed them, that bastard destroyed them!" She said through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists – nails cutting into her skin, blood dripping on to the floor. She woke up from the sofa transforming into the majestic tiger I met yesterday and raced of into the dessert, I swear she's almost as fast as Edward.

"Sorry about that" Sky said quietly as she cleaned up the blood from the floor.

"What happened?"

"Alden" Sky said as she sat on the floor once again

"Remember I told you about the three packs earlier?"

"Yeah"

"Well when Rayn passed her 5 years after phasing her father – the Alpha ordered her to join our pack. Our Alpha was ruthless. He had asked the Alpha of Zahara's pack for her as a mate but he refused so my original Alpha Adolph asked Rayn's father for her young sister as well. Two females were not enough for him. He attempted to break tradition when I reached my 5 year mark by making me his mate. Rayn's sister Summer saved me paying with her life in the process. Rayn's brother Blaze had taken over as Alpha – his father was killed trying to save the Lion shifters in Africa from Alden. Alden was a vampire hired by the Volturi to track and destroy all lycanthropic creatures. he had the power to control ones mind. He would track down werewolves and shape shifters and force then to fight each other. He once forced the Alpha of the elephant shape sifters in India to consume his pack…" Sky had to stop fighting back tears – I thought she would throw up.

I kneeled down beside her rubbing her back. She smiled uneasily. I sat beside her on the floor.

"In all his years of extermination Alden never came across a female of our species. You remember I told you about the white shifter Zahara?" I nodded

"Her father didn't let her join another pack because she had fallen in love. Her father was the Alpha and he adored her. He thought it was with a member within his pack. He didn't bother her for information as he knew she would tell him who it was when she was ready. Too bad she had fallen for a leech! It seems Alden had come to exterminate us. He came across Zahara and was intrigued. He used his power on her and made her believe she was in love with him. Her father released her from his pack as a free wolf so she may choose her own destiny. She was impregnated by the leech. Her father hung himself in shame and her brother took over as Alpha he ordered his pack to find Zahara and kill her along with the abomination growing inside her. Zahara went to Alden for help. He played the part of the concerned lover very well. He took her to my old pack. Rayn had just given birth to twin girls, Adolph separated her from them. Rayn went out into the dessert desperate to kill herself when she came across Zahara and Alden. Rayn agreed to help Zahara. She didn't want another mother to be separated from her kid no matter the species. Alden destroyed Zahara's pack. He returned and destroyed Rayn's pack. He used his mind to keep her incapacitated. He made her watch as he drained the bodies of her daughters. He broke every bone in Rayn's body. He raped her and crushed her body. Leaving her for dead. Zahara was kept far from the commotion. Alden told her Rayn was going to kill her. She believed him and they sought out our pack" Sky began to cry openly I wanted to meet Alden, I wanted to show him what a vampire woman is capable of, I want to crush his granite bones. I want him to watch as I burn piece by piece of him before his very eyes. Sky nearly crush me in an embrace as she wept.

"I've seen it in Rayn's mind… the pain the horror"

"What happened when he got to your pack?" She smiled a little

"My pack was perfect. Blaze was the perfect mate. I was looking forward to bearing his child. I was 4 months pregnant when Zahara and that bastard Alden arrived seeking help for Zahara. I remember his blood red eyes roving over my body and stopping at my swollen womb. I felt my skin crawl. I wanted to tell Blaze to make him go away but my Blaze was a fair man. He would let them have their say. That night was the last time I saw my Blaze alive. Alden took everything from me! My mate, my pack… my child" She held her knees to her chest almost as if she was holding herself together.

"Zahara gave birth that night… he forced her to phase and consume her own child…" Chills went through my body, I wanted to scream, for the first time in history a vampire got sick.. I raced out the door as the fox I had taken down earlier made it's way out my body. I felt a hot hand stroke my back soothingly. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I turned and grabbed Rayn, embracing her as I shook with silent sobs.

"Shhhh" She tried to soothe me.

I had to go hunting again. I needed Edward here. He needed to hear this and Carlisle. Rayn hooked me up with a prehistoric cell phone that surprisingly still worked. I called home Jasper answered. I told him everything. He said he'd inform Carlisle and Edward. I asked him to tell Jacob as well. As much as Jacob got on my nerves he was a fair man – a good Alpha. Billy woke up and Sky stayed behind to keep him company. Rayn accompanied me on my hunting trip. I took down a mountain goat and 2 fair sized prairie dogs. Rayn watched me in amusement. We both sat down for a bit at an old well.

"What happened after…. Alden… How did you survive… the other shape shifters?" I couldn't help myself.

"Alden didn't account my younger brothers. When he turned to destroy Zahara; Aiden and Isaac phased in anger. They attacked Alden. While he was distracted Zahara took Sky and escaped. They found me and took me to the oasis . There was a sand storm heading so all traces of us would be lost. Zahara took care of me and Sky. I still blame her for everything that happened. I lost my birth family, my daughters and my pack. Zahara's predicament was worse, she had the blood of her child on her hands. You know she didn't even know it's gender. We ran for many years. The other shape shifter variations were wiped out. Alden had killed the African Lions along with my father. He moved on to the Indian Elephants, the Shape shifting bears in Europe. Then us…"

"How did you survive so long, where's Zahara?" She smiled

"After a while we discovered we developed powers with age. I had a mental shield, I could block my thoughts from Sky and Zahara when I wanted, I could also block out their voices. Sky can see the future depending on decisions and choices people make. She can see shape shifters and humans but not vampires." I had to chuckle – Rayn raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry it's just that my siblings have similar powers" She stared waiting for me to expand on the topic. I composed myself

"Well Edward reads minds, Bella-B*tch is a shield, Renesrat can project images thoughts and memories into your mind if she touches you. Alice sees the future and Jasper can alter emotions as well as feel the emotions of others. You seemed to have knowledge of the Quilette wolves how is that so?" Rayn smiled

"Ephraim Black had sought us out almost a century ago. He wanted to know more about shape shifters. We assumed he had come to claim us. He laughed at us saying he would never bend another's will and we should live freely. He was a good man, he reminded me of Blaze. When Ephraim was with us I felt as if my brother was still Alive." We went back to silence.

"What happened to Zahara?" Sadness flooded Rayn's face

"She developed a power like no other. After the death of her child she immersed herself in darkness. She barely spoke. She was the living dead. So she developed a cursed power. She was able to create black holes. Alden caught up with us 5 centuries ago. I was able to block him from using his power against us. Zahara asked me to draw my shield off her. Alden was paying attention to me so he didn't notice when she transformed into the battle form you see me and Sky in now. She created a black hole and took him in… with her. They both disappeared." No! I wanted to get my hands on Alden!

We reached the cottage shortly before dawn. Billy was asleep, Sky took him to the city to collect our luggage which was transported back from Uzbekistan sans my credit cards. Alice would of course see it and freeze those accounts how unfortunate for the thief. I snickered.

"Rayn"

"Hmmm" She answered as she lay on the sofa with her eyes closed. Sky was playing dress up with some of my clothes I had given her.

"What form is it that you are in right now? I mean the wolves end up butt naked when they phase back" Sky giggled from her room

"Well that isn't our human form" Sky said as she pranced around in a sequined baby blue dress – Alice! Does she think I'm going to a god damn night club? Sometimes I wonder what goes on in her pixie mind when she packs for us.

"What form is it?" Sky spun around making Rayn growl and turn over, she was almost as grumpy as Jacob when he wanted sleep.

"Well when we develop our gifts we get that form. It's beyond the tiger, melding our tiger and human forms" come to think of it Sky seems smaller. There is no fur on her legs … WOW!

"This is my human form. Rayn prefers to switch between her tiger form and the battle form. The battle form is good for hand to hand combat while Tiger is good for taking down a vampire – it's easier to bite off chunks than pull them apart" She snapped her teeth at me playfully.

"And sometimes it's just easier being an animal"

"So you and Rayn how did that happen?" Sky giggled

"Love happens when it's meant to happen. We have no control of it" I couldn't argue with her there

A/N:

Guess what… the imprint breaks in the next chapter so YAY!


	13. Chapter 13a Female Alpha

_**A/N I know I said the imprint breaks in this chapter {and it does} it's just I broke it into 2 parts. Don't shoot me yet - I'll post the rest tonight but for now I'd like you awesome reviews on Part 13a  
**_  
Part 13a

Female Alpha

RPOV (Yes she's still in Mesopotamia)

"Tell us Elder Black, why have you come searching us?" Rayn asked once Billy had his breakfast.  
Billy cleared his throat.  
"In our tribe we have something called imprinting, are you familiar with it?" A look of annoyance crossed Rayn's face  
"We are. Why?" Billy's mouth spread into a hopeful grin  
"You see my son Jacob has imprinted on a half vampire. We don't want him ending up with her. My son is trapped. Is there a way to break the imprint?" Rayn appeared dejected. Sky spoke.  
"Unless he accepts a female shifter into his pack, I don't think there's much that can be done. I am happy with Rayn as Rayn is with me. Please don't force us apart" Sky pleaded  
"Heavens NO!" I called out  
"Jacob already has a female in his pack, she joined him a few months ago. They have a child –Sara Rose, she is the most adorable baby in the world. He loves her with all his heart and soul. The imprint gets in the way at times but he's fighting it. Ever since his daughter entered his life I've seen the bond weaken. That's not enough, WE want it broken" I took Billy's hand as we looked hopefully towards the Ti-girls, both of whom wore shocked expressions.  
"So the Quileute clan has encountered their first female… I'm not sure how that works out. How long has she been a wolf? A child in a couple of months?"  
"Leah has been a wolf for a little more than a year. Sara Rose was not born from Leah's womb though she has the blood of both Jacob and Leah running through her veins." Rayn and Sky looked at me perplexed. So Billy explained Sara Rose's history to them.

Rayn looked at us in bewilderment and awe.  
"We must meet this Leah Wolf. What is she like?"  
"Leah is more of a wolverine than a wolf" Billy chuckled  
"She prides herself on being the fastest in the pack. She can take down quite a few of her pack brothers. She's a good Beta and a good mother" I smirked as I described my best friend.  
"She's BETA?" Rayn and Sky were perplexed  
"Yes she is, Jacob has a lot of faith in her when it comes to the pack. He can trust her to be the bossy one and give orders. Jake isn't one to use the Alpha voice to compel his pack to do his bidding – they have a choice" Rayn rested her chin on her clasped hands as Sky leaned on her shoulder.  
"Amazing, an Alpha who won't bend the will of his pack. He is so much like Blaze. You say the child has the blood of both Alpha and Beta running through her veins?" I nodded.  
Realization flashed across Rayn's face  
"This child, has she phased?" Sky asked in a serious tone as Rayn seemed to be piecing something together in her mind.  
"Yes she has phased once – what a moment it was. She practically shredded Sam's face!"  
"Who is this Sam?"  
"He used to be Alpha before Jacob broke off and embraced his birth right as Alpha." Rayn and Sky shared a knowing glance as they stared off into space.  
"The first female Alpha" Rayn murmured after a while.  
"Excuse me?" Sky smiled softly  
"The first shape shifter was the wolf you all know as the Legend Taha Aki. Alden never got close to the wolves because your secret had been well hidden – only revealing itself when danger was present. The other shifter species on the other hand flaunted their abilities. When we were younger there was an oracle woman named Naomi – she was on her deathbed when she predicted an Alpha female would rise from the wolves, one who would bring peace amongst the vampires and shifters. I believe that Sara Rose is the shifter Oracle spoke of. We must go with you – We must protect our future Alpha"

"Why would she need protection?" There is no danger to her … Right?  
"There are other wolf packs, Alpha's who would want to make her their mate." Me and Billy broke out laughing.  
"I don't see any humor in that statement" Sky said as she crossed her arms and pouted – so much like Alice.  
"You don't know my son" Billy chuckled wiping a tear from his eye.  
"If Jacob could help it – Sara Rose would never know what daylight was. He'd kill first and ask questions later." Rayn and Sky looked at me in annoyance and disbelief – did they believe all male shifters to be chauvinistic and oppressive?  
"I guess we'll have to see it to believe it" Rayn said as she took Sky's hand and led her to their room

_**Remember to Review!**_


	14. Chapter 13b Baby Vs Nessie 2

Part 13b

Baby Vs Nessie 2

Somehow Alice and Jasper arranged passports and visas for our house guests under the names Rayn Evans and Sky Mc Cloud. I am suspicious Emmett had a hand in Sky's last name. All was well till we entered the mansion to find the entire house in disarray with Jacob shaking profusely. Renesmee and Bella were cornered by 3 angry vampires and 2 furious momma and poppa wolves.

I came close to having a panic attack when I saw Jasper holding Sara Rose and tending to her bruised knee. Jasper doesn't have any tolerance for blood yet he was calmly tending to the wound. Esme, Alice and Emmett were crouched while Bella stood in front of Renesmee shielding her. Leah pounced and threw Bella against the adjacent wall where Emmett and Alice held her. Jacob stared murderously at Renesmee as he stalked towards her. He reached out gripping her neck as he raised her against the wall. Bella let out a low hiss. I stood in front of Billy as Rayn and Sky took my flanks going into a low crouch. Jacob bared his teeth.

"If you ever come near my daughter again I WILL tear you to shreds, that includes you Bella" Jacob's voice was so low and dangerous I nearly take a step back. Jacob let go of Renesmee's throat letting her fall to the floor gasping. Emmett and Alice kept Bella at bay as she kicked and struggled against them.

"You c-can't deny me Jacob – I'm your imprint we belong together" Renesmee gasped as she tried to get her breath.

"Renesmee I can live without you, the one thing I can NEVER live without is my daughter."

"You can't pick that thing over me!" Renesmee shouted clutching her chest.

Jacob turned around in her face with anger burning in his eyes

"That 'thing' as you put it is my daughter, my flesh and blood. All my time belongs to my child. I would sacrifice my life for her. Yes I choose my daughter over you!" Renesmee stumbled back clutching her chest gasping for breath, Jacob held his palm to his heart for a moment wincing before Jasper placed Sara Rose in his arms. The minute Sara Rose was in his arms he stopped wincing and the old Jacob with the carefree smile was back.

"Impossible" Rayn whispered as Renesmee began rocking back and forth on the floor holding her knees as if she were about to fall apart. Emmett and Alice finally let go of Bella who picked up Renesmee and flew out of the house. Leah stood wide eyed looking towards the point where Bella and Renesmee disappeared.

"What happened" Leah barely whispered

"She was in so much pain…"

"The imprint broke" Sky said looking towards the same spot.

4 pairs of amber eyes turned in our direction.

"Hi" I said in a small voice that was very much unlike me.

"These are the shape shifters we met in Mesopotamia. Rayn and Sky"

Rayn walked up to Jacob, studying him as she circled him before holding out her hand.

"I am Rayn, you must be Alpha Jacob… You look like a bigger version of your grandfather… A lot better looking to" She smirked as a blush crept over his cheeks. Leah moved in front of Jacob possessively.

"Leah" She said coldly as she put forward her hand.

"Leah such a pretty name" Rayne said as she took Leah's hand gently, placing her other hand over and caressing Leah's knuckles before kissing her hand. Leah jumped back clutching Jacob's arm.

"Don't mind her" Sky said as she joined her lover's side pecking her on the cheek.

"I am Sky, Rayn's mate" A gasp went through the room before my air headed husband shouted.

"THEY'RE LESBIANS!" In glee.

"What an idiot" I said under my breath as my Peter Pan syndrome husband pranced over to Rayn and Sky embracing them in a bone crushing hug.

"Need to breath" Rayn said through clenched teeth as Sky giggled.

"You must be Rosie's husband – the foolish one" Sky said as Emmett raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged ripping Sara Rose from Jacob's arms. Hey I haven't seen her in a month and Jacob hogs every second with her when he's around.

"Hey cutie pie" I murmured

"I missed you so so much" I kissed her chubby little cheeks.

"Look I brought some friends for you" I said as I carried her towards Rayn and Sky.

"Sara Rose this is Rayn and her m-" I was cut off by Edward.

"FRIEND Sky" he emphasized friend.

_Edward you're such a homophobe, we all know you secretly desire Wentworth Miller_

I snickered as Edward glared at me. Edward arrived shortly after Bella and her spawn made their hasty exit which brings me to the following question:

"What the hell happened while I was gone?"


	15. Chapter 14 – While Rosalie was away 1

Part 14 – While Rosalie was away 1

RPOV

"What the hell happened while I was gone?"

A good question to ask seeing as Renesmee and Bella were nearly ripped to shreds. I felt waves of calm envelope me as Jasper took center stage.

"I guess I should begin"

JazPOV (Cause he's EMOrific)

Leah had some lab work to do at the hospital. Jacob would be starting his summer vacation today so Esme went out with Alice to buy furniture and clothing for Jacob as he would be spending his summer here. Emmett and I were left in charge of Sara Rose. I stood a fair distance from Emmett as he played airplane with the sweet child. I was overcome by frustration and shame, everyone in my family spent time holding and loving the child except me all thanks to my blood lust. I've been with Carlisle for almost a century yet I still find it hard to contain my thirst. I want to hold her and cuddle her like Emmett does or sing to her as she sleeps like Esme and Rosalie. I want to play dress up with her like Alice does or even comfort her when she's afraid like Carlisle! But… I can't. Because every time I go near the child I have to fight the flames in my throat from consuming the little rationality I have and lunging at the innocent child. Emmett looked at me quizzically probably feeling my mixed emotions. I gave him a stiff smile before sprinting out an open window. I could hear Sara Rose gurgle, as she spoke to Emmett in her baby language. She said her first word last week. Most kids say mama or dada but Sara Rose tried to say her own name but it came out as 'sawose". Everyone huddled around her excitedly except me! Argh! I punched a young sequoia as I ran towards a heard of dear.

I drained and tossed my third dear carcass when I was overcome with excitement. I leapt into the air as Emmett tackled me to the ground – his booming laughter echoing through the forest making the little bird life there was there take flight from their perches in the trees.

"I got you brother" Emmett said as he leapt to his feet. I dusted myself off and gave him an annoyed glare.

"What's up with you? Why did you run off like that?" For an idiot Emmett was perceptive. I sat down dejectedly on the forest floor staring into space. Emmett sat beside me.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of you know."

"You'll learn to control it someday. I know you will" I shot up pacing at vampire speed raising dust in the path I treaded. What would Emmett understand? He doesn't have to be monitored 24/7 they leave Sara Rose alone with him if they have to. They aren't afraid he might eat her. He even puts her to bed sometimes.

"Don't Emmett you DON'T understand!" Emmett threw his hands up in surrender.

"I better get back home to baby" That stopped me from pacing up a sand storm.

"You left the child alone?" I said through gritted teeth.

"What if something happens to her?" Now I was in his face, how irresponsible can he be!

"Chill bro – she's asleep. She's fine" With that he raced on towards the house. I decided to head further north. I would only return home at dusk.

I was whizzing through the forest when I was hit with the scent of blood. Not just any blood – Sara Rose's blood. I ran in the direction of the scent to find Sara Rose crying hysterically. It looked like she had fallen out from the tree. Her leg was broken but I could hear the familiar crackle the wolves make when their bones repair themselves. She was being circled by two hungry mountain lions. The smell of her blood was intoxicating. I could almost taste her warm, sweet blood as it quenched the flames in my throat. I could almost feel the silkiness of her blood as it cascaded down my throat.

_No Jasper – BAD_

My inner voice said. I looked at her again. Torn between my thirst and doing the right thing. Between my nature and Carlisle's teachings. I looked again at the little girl who brought so much joy into our home and hearts and I knew what I had to do.

I leapt into the air taking down the female lion mid strike as I sunk my teeth into her neck, mountain lion is simply the best – next to Leah's breast milk I thought darkly. I remembered the other Lion. I sprung to my feet ready to take down the male Lion only to see Edward draining him. I picked up Sara Rose – Finally I get to carry her. I examined her leg to see that most of the injury had been healed. By the looks of it I 'd say her bone had become exposed.

"You assume correctly" Edward said as he began examining her leg.

"Looks like it's healing correctly, we won't have to re break any bones." He nodded

"You're a long way from home." I smiled at my favorite brother

"I was hunting when I caught scent of these two" he said pointing at the drained lions.

"What the hell was she doing all the way out here?" Edward was radiating rage.

"I don't know, she was with Emmett and he left her for a bit. I can't smell his scent here."

Realization dawned on both our faces.

"Do you think a rogue vampire has done this?" Edward's eyes widened in horror.

"You take Sara Rose home, I will sweep the forest for anything suspicious. Be careful Jacob is home as well as Leah. I can hear Esme and Alice's frantic thoughts – go quick or Jacob might kill Emmett." With that I flew back home while Emmett flew in the opposite direction.

"Send Collin and Brady – I will need their services" Edward called out as he went further away.


	16. Chapter 15 While Rosalie was away 2

Part 15 – While Rosalie was away 2

RPOV

"Who hurt BABY?" I was beyond rage! I was going to find that person and do things to him or her that would make the devil cringe!

"I guess it's my turn to talk" Jacob piped up as he sat down on the floor leaning against Leah's legs. She began massaging his temples as he laid his head back against her and started his story.

JPOV (Jacob)

I was so excited, school was finally over and I would be spending the entire summer vacation with baby. Then there's Leah. We've been getting closer recently. We have this bond, I can't describe it. When I see Leah I feel like I've come home – there's no simpler way to describe it. My dad always says home is where the heart is… does that mean my heart is with Leah?

That can't be right I've imprinted on Nessie – she may be annoying now but with Edward's influence, when he finally decides to grow a pair, she will blossom into the kind of woman I need. The imprint bond I share with Nessie is so different from everyone else's. I've been in Sam, Jared, Quil and Paul's minds long enough to know that no one can fight the imprint, no one can deny their imprint yet I can. I did imprint didn't I?

I've just been so confused lately. My mind revolves around baby and… Leah. Leah's even been coming up in my dreams. The imprint hurts – I can bear it most of the time but there are moments when I feel my heart is going to tear apart. I've lived with pain so long I guess it makes it easier for me to deal with. Blondie thankfully won't be there. She and dad have disappeared to lord knows where. Seth has practically moved in with me seeing as Sue and Charlie are now living together with their brand new set of twins – a boy and a girl. Bella was going to name them but thankfully Edward made up an excuse for her and named them himself, they were called Carl and Susan Swan. Bella was devastated that she didn't get to pick the names apparently she wanted to name them Beth and Chue! Is Chue even a name?

Embry ran off to destinations unknown, poor kid, imagine finding out you're Sam Uley's half brother! He was distraught especially since Sam started being 'brotherly' towards him.

Jared and Kim took of with their little girl, Piper, fearing Sam may bring the pack over and someone may imprint on their angel. Jared has successfully stopped phasing for about 2 months.

Paul stayed behind to keep a watch on the rest of the boys – in case Sam does something scandalous again. He's been pulling the younger boys out of school and taking them to the surrounding reservations to find imprints! He is psycho, more psycho than Blondie!

I finally reached the Cullen house. I got out of my Rabbit as Leah sprinted towards me, tears staining her beautiful face.

She nearly knocked the wind out of me when she crashed into my chest sobbing hysterically.

"J-Jake" She managed between sobs as she held me tighter.

"What is it babe what's wrong?" I asked as I stroked her back. If Emmett has anything to do with this… Wait did I just call Leah babe?

"Sh-She's gone" Leah whimpered. Who was gone? Rose left a month back with my father. I know what you're thinking 'hot affair with older man' somehow I can't picture my dad waking up fro his chair to do Rose – Eww! There's only one other thing that would make Leah this hysterical. I took her face in both my hands.

"When?" was all I asked, I needed to find my baby girl, I don't care if I have to phase and break the promise I made to my dad.

"An hour ago, Emmett and Jasper were watching her. Emmett put her to bed and when he went to check on her she was gone!" Alice said as her eyes went dark trying to see baby.

Just then I heard a familiar cry as Jasper flew through the trees carrying baby. Her leg was cut open badly, she was bleeding profusely. Jasper doesn't have control with his thirst – Did he do this to my baby! I growled as I went into a low crouch…

Okay so I was wrong Jasper didn't hurt her and he had gotten over his blood lust. Carlisle took baby to his study to examine her; Jasper accompanied him keeping Baby calm. Her injury was ten times worse before Jasper found her. Thank god he did, I can't imagine living without my little girl. Leah was still tearing up in shock. Who could have done this to our child! I was beyond rage. I sent out Collin and Brady to assist Edward while I waited for Carlisle to come back down. I rested my cheek on top of Leah's head as she leaned against my shoulder. Home… was all I thought. Things are so natural with Leah, like breathing, we just fit together so well. I kissed the top of her head, then I pressed my lips against her forehead, then her nose, I kissed each closed eyelid, then her chin mesmerizing her perfect features, her timeless, eternal beauty. I was about to press my lips to hers when the most annoying voice on the planet resounded in my head

"Jakey…." Oh no! Renesmee was around.

Me and Leah sprung up at the same time as Renesmee and Bella walked in. Bella had her nose held high – does she think she's the queen of freaking England or something. Thank you Edward for winning Bella I thought dryly.

Renesmee jumped into my arms I grudgingly hugged her. Somehow having her touch me in Leah's presence made me feel sick. Renesmee put her warm little hang against my cheek showing me how much she missed me and how confused she felt about me wanting to stay with the Cullen's and Rosalie rather than her.

"I'm sorry Nessie" I nearly spat her name

"Jacob" Bella nodded as she glanced around the house.

"Does that mean you're coming back with me MY Jacob" she grinned showing her perfect teeth – I shivered – they are really scary!

"No Renesmee, I have to… No, I want to stay with my daughter" no power on Earth, no imprint can keep me away from my child.

"Jacob, you imprinted on me, you have to do what I want you to do!" she practically shrieked at me. Leah came at my side

_Can you take this outside Jake; I don't want Baby to get upset_

Leah thought to me using our mind link. She was a wonderful mother. I held her hand and entwined my fingers with hers as I looked at her in admiration. A faint blush crept up her cheeks as I lifted our entwined hands and kissed her knuckles.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Bella shouted. I glared at her, not leaving Leah's hand even though she tried wriggling away from me.

"Jacob I ORDER you to come back with me!" Renesmee said as she clenched her fists to her sides. The imprint bond was cutting at my heart, tearing me apart. Yet I couldn't let go of Leah's hand. I felt as if I would fall if I did. Carlisle and Jasper came down with Baby. Jasper was holding her and tending to the cut on her leg which was all that was left of her injury. Renesmee stared wide eyed at Baby as she stumbled into the table knocking over a vase. Baby looked up from her Emmie Bear at Renesmee and began wailing.

Baby cried endlessly for 5 minutes, no one could soothe her. Finally I took her into my arms. I kissed her forehead then each tear streaked cheek before staring into her eyes and using my mind link with her to find out what was bothering her.

I was playing airplane with Uncle Emmett. He put me down and gave me my Emmie bear while he drank white stuff from a wine bottle

_Oh great they still had breast milk – how much did they milk from Leah exactly?_

Uncle Emmett wanted me to sleep. He put me in my crib and hummed the lullaby Grand Dad Carlisle sings to me when I'm scared. I felt so safe so I just drifted away. I was being carried through the trees, all I could see was the ground as whoever held me kept jumping from branch to branch. Finally they settled down. I thought it was Uncle Emmett but Uncle Emmie is cold, and it can't be mama cause mama is really, really hot.

_You got that right mama is really hot – FOCUS Jacob_

This person was warm, warmer than Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue. She started singing to me. Her voice was ugly, she made my ears hurt

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top

When the wind blows the cradle will rock

When the Bough breaks the cradle will fall

Down will come baby cradle and all" I heard a snap sound like when Daddy punches Uncle Paul and breaks nose. I was falling with the tree branch. I looked up and saw the angel face with the evil smile and bronze curls as she hopped to the next tree…

I snapped back to my body as my child relived the pain – the pain caused to her by my imprint! I was disgusted with myself. How could our ancestors make me imprint on that!

Jasper took Baby out from my arms as my body began vibrating.

"YOU DID THIS!" I thundered at Renesmee as all the vamps hissed while Leah let out a fearful growl. Bella stood in front of Renesmee shielding her.

"Move Bella, unless you want your death on my hands as well" I warned as I stalked Renesmee. I would go for her throat, rip her head clean of her body – I'd do the same with Bella, maybe Leah would like that honor.

_I want her – I want Renesmee_

I heard Leah's voice in my mind again as she stepped closer to Renesmee, Bella Roared challenging Leah to take another step forward.

"You should have been dead!" Renesmee shouted as she glared at my daughter. I was about to pounce when the most beautiful voice on the planet spoke.

"Dada" It was a simple 2 syllable word but it meant the world to me. As I turned to look my princess in the eyes I heard her use the mind link and push out her thoughts to me

_No Dada – Bad_

It was enough for me to understand she didn't want me to lose control. At that point I was vaguely aware of Rosalie and my father's return with 2 guests.

"If you ever come near my daughter again I WILL tear you to shreds that includes you Bella" I said in a voice that scared even me. It took me a moment to realize that my hands were around her throat and I was choking her. I let go and she fell to the floor gasping. The imprint bond was tearing me inside but I would fight it.

"You c-can't deny me Jacob – I'm your imprint we belong together" Renesmee gasped as she tried to get her breath.

"Renesmee I can live without you, the one thing I can NEVER live without is my daughter." The pain became stronger; I gritted my teeth to bare it

"You can't pick that thing over me!" Renesmee shouted clutching her chest.

She tries to kill my only child and then shows no remorse! I felt red haze take over my vision as I tried to control my anger.

"That 'thing' as you put it is my daughter, my flesh and blood. All my time belongs to my child. I would sacrifice my life for her. Yes I choose my daughter over you!" Renesmee stumbled back clutching her chest gasping for breath. I felt a sharp pain reverberate through my chest as all those steel cables tying me to Renesmee snapped. I had to winch and clutch at my chest. I felt as if my heart were about to implode! Then Jasper placed my little girl, my baby in my arms and all that pain just dissolved. I felt as if I was finally able to breathe – like I had a new lease on life. The minute my imprint broke I felt as if I was going to go into a free fall, I lost my gravity. Yet the moment my daughter was in my arms I felt the bond between Leah, me and our child hold me up and help me breathe. I was finally free.


	17. Chapter 16 – My tribute to the late MJ

Part 16 – My tribute to the late MJ

A/N: So I'm changing my plot a little – Michael Jackson is dead – I had to add him to my FF in some way, in feat of his passing I have decided to offer one character in this FF redemption – after much consideration – I pick Nessie – she can't be blamed for who her mother is.

NessiePOV

Here I lie broken and alone. I hear voices outside my window as momma and daddy argue over what I've done. Daddy slapped me again tonight because I thought unfavorably about Carlisle – my grandpa. When did I stop calling him grandpa I wonder as a fresh wave of tears cascaded down my porcelain cheeks? The argument outside was getting louder I decided to turn up the stereo. The pain inside had yet to recede. I began to think about the way things were when I was younger. Everyone adored me, Rosalie loved me the most; she was more like my second mother. When did everything go wrong? When did the people who loved me start to despise me?

The voice on the radio just announced the passing of Michael Jackson; they were having a music special in honor of him. I clutched the promise bracelet Jacob gave me as a child to my chest. Why won't the endless pain go away! I'm all alone why?

_**I'm Gonna Make A Change,**__**  
**__**For Once In My Life**__**  
**__**It's Gonna Feel Real Good,**__**  
**__**Gonna Make A Difference**__**  
**__**Gonna Make It Right . .**_____

A voice like silk sang over the radio – must be that Michael Jackson guy.

Momma and Daddy moved further into the forest – their voices became a little more distant. Their argument had become more violent I assumed as I heard the crack of a tree trunk. Momma must have tossed daddy into the forest. When did my parents become so distant, when did momma stop loving daddy? Daddy loved momma through everything, through her fight with Rosalie he loved her. When she separated him from his family – he loved her. When he found out about her one night stand with Joham he forgave her – because he loves her.

_**I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish**__**  
**__**Kind Of Love**__**  
**__**It's Time That I Realize**__**  
**__**That There Are Some With No**__**  
**__**Home, Not A Nickel To Loan**__**  
**__**Could It Be Really Me,**__**  
**__**Pretending That They're Not**__**  
**__**Alone?**__****_

_**A Willow Deeply Scarred,**__**  
**__**Somebody's Broken Heart**__**  
**__**And A Washed-Out Dream**__**  
**__**They Follow The Pattern Of**__**  
**__**The Wind, Ya' See**__**  
**__**Cause They Got No Place**__**  
**__**To Be**__**  
**__**That's Why I'm Starting With**__**  
**__**Me**__**  
**_

I began to play closer attention to the lyrics in the song – Man in the mirror I think it's called. When did momma stop being the Bella daddy loved? Why can't daddy see how much she's changed? She has her immortality now and eternal beauty. Rosalie and the family can see why can't daddy? Is he so blinded by his false sense of love? Doesn't he know his love is just an addiction? Love should be pure and effortless like what Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme have, like what Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue have. Mother treats daddy like a possession nothing more, he's her Edward so she can treat him however the hell she feels like.

_**I'm Starting With The Man In**__**  
**__**The Mirror**__**  
**__**I'm Asking Him To Change**__**  
**__**His Ways**_

I looked glanced at my reflection in the mirror above my bed (momma's idea). I was pale and dead, my once lively smile was no longer present, I tried to resurrect it but all I got was a grimace. I glanced at a picture on the wall – the one daddy insist I have up on my wall. It was taken a month after I was born. We were all so happy then. I had My Jacob. The pain inside intensified at the thought of him. Does he feel the pain of separation? Is he not affected by the severing of our bond? The child in the picture is so different from me. She was alive and full of love and joy. I looked at the girl staring back at me in the mirror – she was all alone, her eyes devoid of the spark and life it once held.

_**And No Message Could Have**__**  
**__**Been Any Clearer**__**  
**__**If You Wanna Make The World**__**  
**__**A Better Place**__**  
**__**Take A Look At Yourself And**__**  
**__**Then Make A Change**__**  
**_

One thought crossed my mind – When did I turn into my mom! When did I start hurting the people I cared about, when did I start putting what I want ahead of the needs of others? When did I become so selfish? Am I this way because everything I've ever wanted was handed down to me? Who is Renesmee Carlie Cullen? I'm surrounded by all these beings, vampire, human, shape shifter, where do I belong?

_**I'm Starting With The Man In**__**  
**__**The Mirror**__**  
**__**I'm Asking Him To Change His**__**  
**__**Ways**__**  
**__**And No Message Could've**__**  
**__**Been Any Clearer**__**  
**__**If You Wanna Make The World**__**  
**__**A Better Place**__**  
**__**Take A Look At Yourself And**__**  
**__**Then Make That . . .**__**  
**__**Change!**_

I listened to the voice on the radio staring at the reflection in the mirror – Do I really want to be that lonely unhappy girl staring back? I knew what had to be done.

I was thankful my parents were too far gone in their bickering to worry about me. I grabbed the nearest backpack I could find as I gathered my belongings.

I dressed and threw a picture of me and my father on top of my clothes as I zipped up my backpack. I glanced at the vanity mirror. The girl in the mirror looked somewhat hopeful. "If you want to make the world a better place take a look at yourself then make that change" The lyrics of that song kept playing in my head. I scribbled a note for my father telling him not to blame himself – I would be back once I found myself. I just had one last stop to make.

Grandpa Carlisle always took the night shift at the hospital. I perched atop the file cabinet in his office waiting for him to come through. He finally walked in looking as glamorous as he's ever been. He could give that George Clooney dude from ER a run for his money. He settled down in his seat and began leisurely filling in reports at human speed.

"Why are you here Renesmee" He murmured too low for human ears his voice dripping in honey and silk.

I leapt down gracefully.

"Grandpa" I said quietly staring at my feet hoping he wouldn't reject me.

"Well it's been a while since you've called me that. Why are you here? I don't have anything to say to you after your little stint with Jacob's daughter"

My cheeks reddened in shame.

"I know I was wrong grandpa. I'm here to say goodbye" Grandpa finally looked up with concern.

"Leaving? Edward said nothing of this"

"It's only me" I said in a quiet voice. He looked at me as if I had 10 heads

"I need to get away grandpa; I need to go find me. I am ashamed of my actions. I don't know what came over me. I just came to say I love you all and I know that you won't forgive me, I'm not asking you to. I just came to say that I love you all. You may not believe me now but I will prove it to you someday. Tell dad not to blame himself, this is something I need to do." Grandpa walked over to me smiling as he embraced me gently.

"The first step to forgiveness is acknowledgement of what you've done, the second is to show remorse, I'm sure you will be forgiven… in time. We love you too remember that. Will you be safe? May I ask where you will be going to?" I burst into tears and gripped grandpa as tight as I could. After a good bawling I wiped my eyes and reached up on my tip toes to kiss grandpa on the cheek.

"Sorry grandpa, I can't tell you that. Don't worry I will be safe." With that I bounded out the window and sprinted toward La Push… and Sam.

I stood at the invisible boundary line screaming my lungs out for Sam for a good 30 minutes before the big dog wannabe showed. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot

"I don't speak wolf" I snapped at him. He growled before going behind a tree to phase.

"Well if it isn't the half a leech" He sneered

"Oh look it's the Alpha wannabe" I spat as we stood toe to toe glaring at each other. He noticed my backpack and sniggered.

"Having an overnight stay with Jacob? Aren't you a little young?" I resisted the urge to make sure he could never breed again.

"No! I'm leaving, I'm going away. I seek your permission to cross your lands and swim through the ocean" He looked at me quizzically

"Jacob's leaving?" He asked with some strange glint in his eye – he looked like a rabid dog.

"No, I AM leaving – alone" I stuck my nose in the air. He laughed – a creepy, sick stomach churning laugh.

"Oh man, this is rich. The 'True Alpha's' imprint leaves him" I growled

"Actually, the TRUE ALPHA left me" I glared at him – if looks could kill Sam Uley would be dead a thousand times over.

"Jacob's gone?"

"No, the imprints gone" I said in a tired voice, the pain in my chest had become bearable after my chat with grandpa. Sam's eyes widened in horror.

"B-but the imprint"

"He broke it" I said in a small voice.

He looked at me in disbelief and shock. Then finally anger – Jacob had done something Sam himself never could – yet again.

"Fine you may cross through our land, Paul will escort you. I have to see for myself if this imprint has broken."

I scowled at him before holding Paul's hand as he led me through the forest through to first beach. Paul has been sort of an uncle to me after the family left. I think he's just nice because he feels guilty I caught momma trying to seduce him. I shook that thought off as I embraced my new adventure.

RPOV

The imprint had just broken. Jacob and Leah had pried Sara Rose from Jasper to take her up to bed. Carlisle had the task of explaining to Edward his daughter's part in Sara Rose's near death experience. Edward stormed out of the house furiously to confront his wife and spawn. I was furious with Renesmee. Emmett dragged me from the house to help me cool down. Alice and Esme went hunting and Jasper was standing guard outside Sara Rose's window. Since he over came his blood lust he can't keep himself away from the kid.

We returned in the early hours of the morning to find Jasper and Edward going for the kill against each other. Emmett and I grabbed Edward restraining him as Jacob and Carlisle held Jasper back.

"Don't let him in – he's going to hurt her, he's too angry!" Jasper shouted as danger flashed in his eyes.

"It's all her fault! It's their fault!" He spat towards Jacob and Leah who had just joined him. Jasper calmed down and sent waves of calm towards the rest of us. Carlisle let go of Jasper and placed his hand on Edwards shoulder. Edward broke down falling to his knees. His torso collapsed and his face touched the ground.

"She kicked me out, Bella doesn't want me, Renesmee has run away and she blames me!"

Edward blamed Sara Rose. His words were

"Everything would be fine if she never existed" After that statement it took Carlisle and Esme a lot of effort in preventing Emmett, Jacob, Jasper and I from tearing Edward apart. Leah stood speechlessly holding Sara Rose as she fought the urge to phase.

That night Edward begged Carlisle to let the four of us end his existence or he'd just return to Volterra. Even though Jasper hesitated he assisted Carlisle in keeping Edward calm long enough to tell him that Renesmee was safe and would return when she found herself.

A/N: So there you go – I finally updated. Please review!


	18. Chapter 17 – The boogey man and Sparkly

Part 17 – The boogey man and Sparkly Fairies

RPOV

Sara Rose turned 3 last week. Jacob's finished of high school and has moved in with us permanently seeing as he's studying Automotive Engineering at Dartmouth. He and Leah are STILL not in a relationship. When I tried to tell them about mating season and the fact that Leah was already his mate Rayn stopped me saying it would be better for them to figure things on their own. Yeah right! Brady and Collin left 2 years ago on vacation to Tigris to stay with the Ti-girls. Billy and I were told not to tell anything to Leah or Jacob about her immortality, or the female Alpha prophecy which is something extremely difficult to do. Leah and Jacob are closer than ever – most of their communication occurs via their mind link – because Edward can't hear their thoughts when they use it.

Leah is at the hospital most of the time so she and Jacob barely spend time together.

"Mama Rosie" Sara Rose tugged on the hem of my skirt as she dragged her Emmie bear on the floor behind her. She was still tiny but smarter than most kids her age. I picked her up kissing her on the nose.

"Did you sleep well baby?" She smiled nodding her head making her unsettled pigtails bounce.

"Did Daddy put up your pig tails last night?" Jacob can never do it right!

"Nope Uncle Emmie did" She announced with a grin. She looked around the house nervously.

"What's wrong baby?" She frowned before cupping her hand to my ear and whispering

"The Boogey man" I fought back a laugh as I tried to confirm what she just said with a straight face.

"The Boogey man?" She nodded as Edward walked in the house.

The moment Sara Rose saw him she flipped out of my arms and sprang into Emmett's lap wrapping her little arms around his neck in a death grip. Emmett laughed

"Hey munchkin, what's got you so sprung?' He asked as he pried her hands from around his neck. She sat in his lap stubbornly putting her thumb in her mouth and pointing angrily in Edward's direction.

"Oh him" Emmett said glumly before perching Sara Rose on his shoulders and taking her out to the garden.

"Hello to you too Rosalie" Edward is seriously becoming a pain…

Edward of course retracted his statement about Sara Rose though it took him a year to do so! He was really upset at that moment. Everyone's forgiven him except for Jacob, Jasper and Emmett. Personally I've forgiven my brother but I can never forget. Sara Rose picked up on the tension with Edward when she was younger and has disliked him since.

"Well top of the morning to you brother" I said with a fake over exaggerated smile. He grimaced and stalked up to the attic. Gosh he's becoming like the vampire bat of belfry!

For the past 3 years he's been more EMO than Jazz. He growled upstairs at my thoughts.

_If you don't like my thoughts stay out of my head!_

I stormed out to the garden.

"Emmett, I need you to go fetch Emily and Larina" I said taking baby's hand

"Come sweetheart it's time for your bath, we need to get you ready for your play date with your cousin Larina" Sara Rose squealed in excitement before running up the stairs a little too fast for a human. We were all worried lately since her third birthday her temperature has risen a little; she's not as hot as Jacob and Leah, just slightly cooler than Nessie.

Nessie returned last year, she now looks around 15, and is as beautiful as we expected if not more. She's living in the Amazon with Zafrina and Nahuel's sisters Carla, Cameron and Cassandra. Seth imprinted on the youngest half breed of the trio Cassandra, she now lives with Seth in Sue's old house. Alice is having a ball planning their wedding even though it's only 5 years from now when Seth finishes college. It took a while but we all forgave Nessie. Jacob was hard to convince but he eventually gave in. Nessie babysits Sara Rose whenever she visits. Bella hasn't spoken to Renesmee in the past 2 years and to be frank Nessie doesn't care. What kind of mother seduces her daughter's boyfriend? Nessie was crushed catching Nahuel and her mom doing the nasty. One would think that would open Edwards's eyes but no it hasn't, he's convinced he can save his marriage – He's lucky vampires don't have STD's! Another growl from the attic reminded me that he was here.

Jacob tucked Baby in bed; she was exhausted from her play date with Larina. Sara Rose was being very fussy tonight; she didn't want Emmett or Jacob to leave her. Finally when she fell into a deep slumber Jacob and Emmett were able to sneak out. Jacob and Leah had pack details to discus after Embry disappeared from their thoughts completely so they left to converse with the rest of their pack. I snuggled against Emmett as he enveloped me with one of his strong arms.

"Busy day babe?" He asked wearing that adorable grin of his.

"Pretty much" I giggled

As I closed in for a kiss we heard a shriek upstairs and Sara Rose came bounding down the stairs. She leapt into Emmett's lap as she held him tight her body quivering in fear.

"What's wrong Baby?" Emmett asked; his voice alarmed.

"Edward" she whispered. Edward? He wasn't even here, He ran to Forks to grovel for Bella again.

"What about Edward?" Emmett asked, anger clouding his voice

"He's under my bed" She said quietly.

Emmett raised an eyebrow then glanced at me, I shrugged.

"Nonsense, you're my brave little girl and you're letting Edward scare you" Emmett asked in a teasing tone. She crossed her arms and scrunched her pretty little face; I could just bite her plump cheeks when she does that.

"He's there; he was there in the closet last night…" She said in a grave tone.

Last night?

"Honey but you said you were troubled by the Boogey man" Her eyes opened in horror as she whispered.

"Don't let him know that we know who he really is" She said in scared voice?

"Don't let what?" Emmett asked clearly confused, as was I

"Edward" She said in a frustrated tone

"What about Edward?" Emmett asked with his brows furrowed

"Don't let Edward know that we know he's the Boogey man!"

It took Emmett and me a total of 1.3 seconds to absorb what she said before bursting out in laughter.

For the next month the entire family tried to contain giggles each time Edward walked into the room. Jacob was particularly proud of his daughter's analogy. Things have been heating up around here between those two, they were arguing two days back when Jacob let out a strange feral growl pouncing on Leah and assaulting her with a highly brutal kiss, not that Leah was totally defenseless, she raked her nails down his back tearing his shirt and skin in the process. She was equally animalistic – she even purred when he finally pulled away. The rest of us stood dumbstruck while Jasper grabbed Alice and headed off to the furthest end of the forest. Their roars echoed across the rest of the forest the entire day. Since then Alice drags Jasper around following Jacob and Leah, just incase they have another animalistic moment – I guess she likes the effect it has on Jasper.

Nessie wrote to her father every week – that was his only solace. Bella kept toying with him, he'd spend a night with her after groveling for months then she'd kick him out and get a new bed mate. Mike Newton got married to Jessica Stanley 2 months ago so Bella did him in the chapel just before his nuptials!

We were busy redecorating the nursery. Esme wanted her room to have more of a forest theme like Forks and La Push. The entire room was made to look like a forest, trees were painted all over the walls with one lone great russet wolf staring protectively over her. She seemed more at ease after Esme painted in Jacob's wolf form; she stopped screaming at night afraid that Edward was hiding under her bed or in her closet. Nessie was in hysterics when she dropped by yesterday and heard about Edward the boogey man. Edward growled but Nessie simply laughed and told him he is a little scary. Alice was devastated she had cut her bronze ringlets to shoulder length. I think it looked trendy and unique. Every time that girl comes through I think she purposefully goes through La Push to argue with Sam, sometimes she doesn't realize she's only half a vampire.

Sunday morning, Jacob and Leah are sleeping in late as they usually do. Its times like these I wish I could enjoy the solace of sleep as well. Sara Rose was up early, she was excited for some reason this morning, almost bounding of the walls. I sat her on her high chair and handed her apple juice to her as me and Esme started preparing breakfast for Leah, Jacob and Sara Rose. Edward walked in just as Leah and Jacob came bounding down the stairs bickering about Embry's whereabouts again. Sara Rose's eyes widened in amazement as the sun shone over Edward making him sparkle like a diamond. She squealed as she ran towards Edward grabbing his leg as she smiled up at him. We froze in shock. Edward gave her a half smile. Jacob sniggered. Leah looked at him and tried to stifle a laugh – great their using their mind link again!

"Baby what's up? I though you didn't like Edward the BOOGEY MAN" Emmett said

"No silly Emmie bear; Edward's not the boogey man" She exclaimed smiling as Jacob held back tears trying not to laugh.

"Then what is he?" Emmett asked crossing his arms.

"He's a sparkly fairy" She said in awe before Jacob and Leah burst out laughing, soon they were joined by the rest of us as Edward stopped to his EMO corner in the attic.

Only Sara Rose can make him a monster one moment and a pansy the next. Lord knows what she'll be like when she grows up.

**A\N: **

**Okay I'm working on a truth or dare chapter with the vamps and packs. The Ti-Girls will be back. Nope Brady and Collin have not imprinted on them – they just get along well. A few awesome Blackwater dares in the next chapter – please review and share your ideas regarding dares. **

**People involved include:**

**Jacob**

**Leah**

**Jasper**

**Alice**

**Rosalie**

**Emmett**

**Sam**

**Rayn**

**Sky**

**Emily**

**Seth**

**Cassie (Cassandra his imprint) **

**Tanya**

**Billy (I have a plan with him :D – it's going to be a regal shocker – cause no one's thought of it as yet!!!)**


	19. Chapter 18 – Truth or Dare 1

Part 18 – Truth or Dare 1

EmPOV (Cause Emmett's awesome… and yummy)

"I'm bored" Tanya said for the 45th time today. To be honest it was a pretty boring day. Edward and Nessie were in the attic. She was trying to break his EMO pattern. We were back in forks for Billy's 55th birthday. Alice had a grand party planned out for tomorrow. Baby was over at Charlie's spending time with Sue. Jacob and Leah were having a staring contest I swear those two are bipolar one moment their smooching and the next Leah bursts into the silver beast she is and chases Jacob through the forest. Carlisle and Esme are up in his office planning a family vacation. Jazz and Alice are practically stalking Jacob and Leah waiting for Jacob's animal instincts to act. Rose was going through her copy of Vogue for like the 50th time – yip seriously bored…

"Let's do something I announced" with a grin

"Please Emmett, the last time you said 'Let's do something' Jacob and Jasper ended up in a jail cell in Canada, Alice was accosted by a gang of clowns and Garrett was traumatized after ending up in Bella's closet!" Rosalie counted of the repercussions of our last game of truth or dare.

"But Rosie" I whined – Yes people I am a manly man who whines!

"We didn't have shape shifters the last time" I jutted out my bottom lip and crossed my arms Baby style.

"Truth or dare huh?" Jacob asked thoughtfully breaking his eye contact with Leah.

"Sounds good except us shifters are at a disadvantage, there are just 4 of us here including Rayn and Sky, but, there are 5 vamps"

"We could get Seth and Sam, but then that leaves us at a disadvantage as well we would be down by one vamp"

"What about Cassie" Leah piped up

"That would do, except Emily would want in – there is no way in hell she'd lat Sam play! Why are we inviting Sam anyway?" Jacob asked in an annoyed tone.

"To make up for Bella throwing herself at Paul all the time, doesn't she get that he DOESN'T want her. Sam's traumatized he had to relive Bella's advances in Paul's mind" Rosalie said through gritted teeth from her magazine as Edward growled from upstairs. Jacob, Jazzy and I sniggered while the girls suppressed laughs.

"Remain a virgin for a century, fall in love with your food then procreate with it only to have someone else eat it is sad." Jacob said in mock horror before grabbing Leah's hand and running out.

"We're going to get the Lesbos, Sam, Seth, Emily and Cassie – meet you at the boundary line" Jacob called out over his shoulder.

"I'm getting Billy" Rose announced excitedly

"Billy?" We all announced in confusion

"What? The old man should also be allowed to have some fun"

"Whatever you say babe"

"So this is how it works" I announced

"Dares can be performed by a single person or the individual they're partnered with. If you select truth your partner is allowed to question you further" I added with a smirk staring at Alice – oh do I have a question for her!

"No guy, guy stuff" Seth announced.

"No involving anyone outside this group – So Emmett you can't dare any of us to go to Bella's fairy tale cottage" I scowled – I was going to dare Jacob to go there.

"Okay the pairs are: Alice and Jazz, Sam and Emily, Rayn and Sky, Seth and Cassie, Jacob and Leah, Tanya and Billy and of course Emmett and I" Rosalie said as she laid cushions on the ground. We were sitting on the imaginary line separating our lands.

"Me first!" I announced grabbing the bottle and spinning it.

"Round and round she goes where she'll stop no one knows" Seth sang out as the bottle stopped on Alice.

APOV

"Round and round she goes where she'll stop no one knows" Seth sang out as the bottle stopped on *gulp* me. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me, damn wolves blocking my vision!

"So pixie, truth or DARE" He practically shouted out the last part. So he probably has a bad dare planned…. Think Alice think

"Um… I'm going with…. Truth" The grin on Emmett's silly mug made me nervous.

"So Alice, have you ever been attracted to another vampire besides Jasper" Oh no he didn't! Emmett McCarty I'm so going to kill you after this! Jasper looked at me intently awaiting my answer probably sensing my guilt.

"Well darlin' aren't you gonna answer that question?" Jasper asked using his adorable southern drawl; I felt my dead heart flutter. If I were human my face would be flushed a brilliant red.

"Hurry up pixie" Rayn said eyeing Sam; she probably had some devastating dare for him… She hates him. Back to my situation….

"Um… Car… Car… Carlisle" I squeaked.

Jacob, Jasper, Sam and Seth glared at me open mouthed, Emmett jumped up and down in his spot while Rose, Leah, Cassie and Emily shrugged and rolled their eyes.

"Carlisle" Jasper cocked an eyebrow

"Yes, Carlisle" Emmett is so going to pay for this!

"When? For how long?" Oh great now Jazz was going to interrogate me

"When we first came, about a month"

"A month!" Jasper said in shock

"Jeez Jazz relax" Sky said stretching her toned tan legs out in front of her.

"Doctor Mac Sparkles is a hottie, yum, yum, yum. If he didn't smell repulsive to me I'd tap that" Rayn cocked an eyebrow shaking her head while all the men glared at Sky.

"What it's the truth" Rosalie said shrugging.

"If he wasn't with Esme when I was changed I would have totally made him tap" She winked at Leah, who closed her eyes and let out a sexy "mmmmmm"

"I wouldn't mind being his naughty nurse" Leah said as she sucked on her bottom lip. So I wasn't alone in my desire for the good doctor.

"I wouldn't mind a game of gynecologist with Carlisle" Emily said whilst blushing furiously. Deep down I felt jealousy brim! That was my Carlisle fantasy!

"He is scrumptious" Cassie added before all the girls, excluding me and Rayn, burst into a fit of giggles.

Jacob glared at Leah while she smiled triumphantly. Emmett pouted at Rosalie and she gave him her trade mark the devil may care answering glare flicking her hair.

"He is something" Rayn admitted. We all stared at her wide eyed.

"What I'm not allowed to admire a hot male body?" She smiled haughtily winking at Sam he winced and continued to glare at Emily. Jasper gave me an angry look the one that said this isn't over as he handed me the bottle. I spun

_Please be Emmett, please be Emmett _

I chanted in my head, but the bottle landed on Rayn…

Rayn(POV)

So Pixie spun it landed on me, no biggie right?

Pixie had an evil grin

"Truth or dare" she said in her sugar sweet voice

"Dare" What could she possibly make me do? I don't scare easy.

"I dare you to make out with Sam – you HAVE to make it believable" She gleamed

Oh HELL no not Sam 'I am ALPHA of the world' Uley

Not Sam 'I wet my bed till I was 12' Uley

I glared at Pixie making her wince – good this is war!

Sam looked afraid I grinned, he should be afraid.

"Don't rip his lips or tongue off or anything, you might not care about them but I need them" Emily said as she fought hiding a smile at her husband's misfortune.

"So Sammy, I hear you're a big bad wolf yet you're afraid of a harmless kitty cat" Sky purred as I sauntered – yes people I can saunter, I am a woman too you know – over to Sam.

"She's far from harmless" Sam grunted. I motioned him to stand up with my finger; I grabbed him by the elbow and led him to the middle of our circle. He looked afraid – I don't know why that got me a little excited. He stiffly put his hands on my waist and I grabbed his head. Our lips got closer; I could feel 12 pairs of eyes burning into me. Our lips met, it was cautious at first, a few pecks then Alice shouted out that we needed to make it seem real. Sam surprised me when he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, I purred – an unexpected response, I can't believe my body betrayed me like that! I felt Sam smile against my lips as he thrust his tongue into my mouth forcing me to submit, Rayn does not submit! My mind screamed but my body had other ideas as it crushed itself against Sam, I felt every ripple, and muscle, every hard surface of his body pressed against me. NO! My mind shouted. I forced myself to grab his neck I needed to take control. I began my assault on him; I bit his bottom lip and pulled before slipping my tongue into his mouth. Both our tongues battled for domination before I got him to submit to me. I pulled away leaving him panting with a smirk as I wiped the corner of my mouth.

"Tell me Sammy, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I winked.

Sam looked down at the projectile threatening to burst his jeans turning bright red. Oh yeah I'm awesome. I picked up the bottle.

"Let's see whose next shall we?"

I spun – it landed on one tomato red Sam – I shot Alice an evil smirk… revenge is a bit#h honey.

SamPOV

No not again! How much torture is one man supposed to take! That she demon, lesbo tiger, daughter of the devil grinned like a Cheshire cat. The devil is a girl tiger named Rayn – I'm positive of that. If I exorcised her would she go back to hell? I pondered.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy" She grinned.

"It's Sam, not Sammy" I groaned she and her wife, lover, mate, whatever they call the other lesbo tiger chuckled.

"Sammy, you're going to do a strip show for us, you're going to take it all off. Then you're going to go sit on Alice's lap for an hour"

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Why do the fates hate me!

Sky brought out a stereo and blasted 'Low' by Flo rider

_**shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]**__**  
**__**Boots with the fur [With the fur]**__**  
**__**The whole club was lookin at her**__**  
**__**She hit the flo [She hit the flo]**__**  
**__**Next thing you know**__**  
**__**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**_

Oh no they really expect me to do a strip show! Come on Sam you can do this! I can make the ladies drool – let's see you think about Carlisle again after this!

I began shaking my booty in Rayn's face! Take that you she witch, spawn of Satan! I ripped of my shirt throwing it at her

_**Them baggy sweat pants**__**  
**__**And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]**__**  
**__**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]**__**  
**__**She hit the flo [She hit the flo]**__**  
**__**Next thing you know**__**  
**__**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**_

I got low, I shimmied my booty all the way to the floor. I dance towards Alice, then Leah who stared at me in disbelief, probably missing out on all this I thought as I ran my hands down my sexy well sculpted chest and torso. Take that Black! Then it was onto Rosalie and Emily – Emily looked as if she might die from shock. Rosalie gawked at me – I'm sooo much hotter than her steroids husband. I shook my booty for Sky and returned to my arch nemesis Rayn.

_**Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]**__**  
**__**Boots with the fur [With the fur]**__**  
**__**The whole club was lookin at her**__**  
**__**She hit the flo [She hit the flo]**__**  
**__**Next thing you know**__**  
**__**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**__****_

_**Them baggy sweat pants**__**  
**__**And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]**__**  
**__**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack**__**  
**__**[Ayy]**__**  
**__**She hit the flo [She hit the flo]**__**  
**__**Next thing you know**__**  
**__**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**_

I turned around and got low in front of Rayn only to have her smack my ass when I got up again. The nerve! I ripped my jeans off throwing them at my wife. There I danced in all my naked glory, before plopping down on the Pixie leech's lap.

"Enjoy this sweetie; this is the closest you're getting to a real man"

Leah burst out laughing

"Is that what you think Sam? That we were drooling over you?" Emily asked

"You know it babe" I grinned

"I don't know about you guys but I nearly died from embarrassment" Emily

"I nearly have an aneurism suppressing my laughter" Rosalie

"I was in shock – he thinks he can dance" Leah

"It was entertaining" the she devil of the Middle East

I huffed but before I could retort Jacob 'The true Alpha' Black flung the bottle at me.

"we don't want to hear it just spin it"

I spun the stupid bottle and to my delight it landed on Black.

JPOV

Aw hell no! Truth Jacob Truth.

"Truth" I shouted before Sam asked, I knew what he would ask me, and I AM going to win my bet against Jazz.

_Coward_

Leah said on our mind link – I glared at her

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" Oh yeah I so knew he would bring that up!

"Liz Mauna" I answered, Leah's eyes grew wide

"Liz Mauna?" She asked

"Yes Liz Mauna, that totally hot substitute teacher we had before we all turned into hairy beasts" Sam answered, that's it Sam a little more

"Totally hot? More like super Nova hot" I smirked as Leah's face fumed with anger, I could practically see steam come out her ears.

_You screwed Liz Mauna, you inconsiderate SOB. How dare you…._

I closed our mind link in order for me to win this bet I needed her to vocalize her anger. Come on Sam – a little more.

"I saw her a little while back, I think she got hotter" I smirked

"Oh… So did you just see her or did you two relive old times?"

"Let's just say she still tastes like a juicy peach" I knew it then – I made Leah snap

"So how long ago did you see this Liz?" Se had her arms folded, Emmett grinned my way; he knew I would win this bet.

"Um I'm not sure, seems like yesterday" I've got you right where I want you Clearwater

"I HATE you Jacob Black!" She punched me in the chest

"Hate is a pretty passionate emotion Lee, since when do you care?"

"SINCE WHEN DO I CARE? SINCE WHEN DO I CARE?"

"I CARE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! YOU INCONSIDERATE A$$HOLE"

Me and Emmett bumped fists

"Pay up EMOlicious" Emmett said his brother. Leah looked confused

"I love you too babe" I said kissing her temple, enjoying Sam's expression – he just helped get Leah Clearwater – the most stubborn woman on the planet to admit her feelings in front of a group of Shifters and Vampires as well as my father – Oh no! Now he knows about Liz – I hope he doesn't start asking about all the extra tuition Miss Mauna gave me!

"Wh…Wh… Liz… You love me?" Leah was still trying to piece together what transpired.

"Yes I love you Clearwater, I've loved you for the past couple of years but I wasn't sure of how you felt. Until Emmett told me you loved me too" Rose hit Emmett over the head

"And the bet" Rosalie said through gritted teeth

"Well Jazz said I need to tell her I love her. I told Jazz that Leah should tell me first. Jazz said men always claim love first so Emmett and I bet him that Leah would be the first to say them magic words"

Leah punched me again

"Ouch!"

"That's for making me wait all this while, I hate you!"

"I know you do babe, I know you do" and with a kiss I sealed my fate….


	20. Chapter 19 – Truth or Dare 2

Part 19 – Truth or Dare 2

JPOV

So my turn to spin the bottle…

Guess who it lands on…. BLONDIE!!!

RPOV

No way did that mutt just spin to have the bottle point at me!!!

Jacob cocked his head to the side displaying the most evil grin.

"Truth or dare Blondie…"

No way in hell am I going to choose dare, he might make me kiss, Sam or Seth or maybe *gulp* another female!

"Truth" I glanced at poor Alice with a very naked fuming Sam in her lap, talk about lap dog!

"Someone's chicken" he said pouting earning an elbow in the ribs from Leah – that's my girl!  
"So Blondie, we all know Alice had her Carlisle fantasies, what about you? Fantasize about anyone other than Emmie Bear???" I'd like to beat that wicked grin off his face.

"Marcus" I said coolly, I thought Emmett's eyes were going to roll out his head – as well as everyone else's. I shrugged

"What? He has this whole dark and brooding alluring thing about him… Like there's this sexual beast under the surface – I can't help it!"

Emmett wordlessly put the bottle in my hands

"Spin" He said in an annoyed tone.

So I spun and it landed on my dear husband. My poor pixie sister, I would get her revenge….

EmPOV

So the wife spun and the bottle landed on me, no sweat.

"Dare" I said because I'm Emmett and nothing scares me.

"You're going to let Alice give you a make over then you're going to dress up drag." My eyes grew wide, when did my wife turn to the dark side!

"You're then going to go to a Karaoke bar and sing Conga by Gloria Estefan. Then…" How much more evil can she get!

"You're going to take Taylor Crowley out on a date" She added with a sadistic grin!

"Nooooo! Not Taylor Crowley!" Everyone knows the dude is closet gay!

Rose glared at me – there was no way I would be getting out of this. I pouted and the hyper shopaholic pixie, also know as, Alice raced towards me grabbing my hand as we sped home.

I endured 2 hours of preening and polishing as Alice completed her masterpiece. Everyone was downstairs awaiting the results of my make over. I sat in the chair of doom as I dubbed it while the pixie tortured me.

"Come on Emmett open your eyes! You have to see my master piece!" I could hear her jumping up and down from excitement but I won't give in!

"Let's just get this over with" I huffed as I rose from my chair not bothering to glance in the mirror.

When I got downstairs the girls burst into a fit of giggles, Seth wolf-whistled, Jasper bit his hand to keep from laughing, Sam looked apologetic, Emily turned bright scarlet, Billy was asleep, Cassie hid her face in Seth's chest attempting to not laugh and Jacob and Leah were too busy sucking face to care. Did I look that bad?

I saw my reflection bounce off a window. I was mortified.

"Alice!" Must kill pixie! I was about to pounce when waves of serenity swept through me. Jasper…

Alice had decked me out in a long cerulean blue skirt with 3 inch heels – how on God's green Earth does she expect me to walk in them? She had me wearing a matching cerulean blue bikini top with sea shells on it and on my head sat an array of fruit on a turban. My makeup was done so I looked like Drew's crazy sister in law from the Drew Carey show. I growled at pixie before I stumbled and the heel on the stiletto broke.

Someone up there must love me – after the heel broke Alice grudgingly, with a little motivation from Rosalie, let me wear flip flops instead. Now on to the next phase of my humiliation…

To my chagrin the Karaoke bar was a GAY Karaoke bar. Rosalie and Alice forced me on stage. I glanced at my family – EVIL family – the wrath of Emmett awaits! Billy was a little uncomfortable about being here, Tanya of course was at his side – I think she has a crush on him. The spot light shone on me as the words appeared on the screen.

_**Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer.**_

Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it till you've tried it  
Do the conga beat

I wasn't very enthusiastic – the crowd began to boo at me. Rosalie whispered in Jasper's ear as they both stared at me maliciously before I was engulfed with excitement! I began dancing and swaying my hips.

_**Everybody gather 'round now  
let your body feel the hit.  
Don't you worry if you can't dance  
let the music move your feet.  
It's the rhythm of the island  
and like sugarcane, so sweet.  
If you want to do the conga  
you've got to listen to the beat.**_

Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it till you've tried it  
Do the conga beat

I spun around for the crown and jiggled my water balloon filled bikini top at them.

_**Everybody gather 'round now  
let your body feel the hit.  
Don't you worry if you can't dance  
let the music move your feet.  
It's the rhythm of the island  
and like sugarcane, so sweet.  
If you want to do the conga  
you've got to listen to the beat.**_

Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it till you've tried it  
Do the conga beat

The crowd went wild; as I bowed I felt the excitement seep out from me replaced with total humiliation. I glanced at the crowd and to my horror found the Crowley boy amongst the patrons – God why do you hate me???

Alice pushed me towards Crowley, stupid pixie!

"H-Hi" I said as Crowley undressed me with his eyes. I started feeling really dirty; I could use a good shower right now!

"Hello" he said as a deep crimson tinted his cheeks.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" I asked in a girlish voice.

"S-sure, I'm Taylor, wh-what's your name beautiful?" He said as his eyes dropped down to my skirt covered 'package'.

"Emanuel" I said as I grabbed his elbow leading him out, the sooner I did this the better, I can't believe Rose would torture me like this!

I took Taylor to a little roadside diner, it was late so there were only 3 other patrons there. Good, the fewer witnesses the better.

I ordered juice and Taylor went for some greasy repulsive entrée I didn't bother to note. The waitress in the diner kept coughing trying to disguise her laughs thanks to my ridiculous get up. Must. Kill. PIXIE!

"So beautiful, your place or mine" Was he serious? He probably still lives with his mom!

"My moms working tonight – we can have the place all too ourselves" Bingo, an unmistakable scent assaulted my senses… it was the unmistakable scent of… arousal! EWWW! Save me! No wonder he kept his left hand under the table!

"NEVER" I screamed as I dropped the entire glass of juice in his lap and stormed out shoving a $100 bill into the waitress's hand, that should cover everything here but definitely not my humiliation!

I stormed out to find Alice filming the entire scene, and Rosalie looking smug.

"What have I ever done to you?" I asked Rosalie as I sat inside ripping the ridiculous fruit turban from my head, which the wolves promptly devoured, I squeezed into the little space between Rayn and a now, thankfully, fully dressed Sam.

"Well your question to Alice had us all admitting our Carlisle fantasies"

No more nice Emmett, for the first time in her existence Rose would be kicked out of our room for a change.

Jacob, god bless that mutt, brought me a change of clothes as we made it back to the imaginary treaty line. I grabbed the bottle from Rose and spun it. The bottle landed on Seth. Poor happy go lucky Seth….

I shot him an evil grin

"Truth or Dare kiddo"

SethPOV

Emmett's evil grin is really freaky. My gorgeous Cassie smiled her perfect smile as she held my hand, he lustrous red locks cascading down her back, the tips tickling our palms. "Truth" I said not caring if the others thought I was a coward, in Cassie's eyes I was perfect.

"Sethykins… who gave you your first kiss???" I froze no way! How did Emmett find out? I looked at Jacob who shrugged sympathetically, my gaze then fell on my dear sister who tried to stifle a giggle – of course she spilled that JUDAS!

"Alice" I whispered Jaspers head shot up and he glared daggers at me

"Come again pup, I didn't hear you" Emmett didn't even try to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Alice!" I shot Alice an apologetic look just before Jacob and Sam had Jasper held down on the ground in front of me. Cassie looked at me with a horrified expression, of course she knew Alice gave me my first kiss. We didn't plan it, I was freaking out about kissing Cassie, I asked Alice to give me some tips, I practiced on one of Renesmee's old dolls as Alice instructed me, I was a little embarrassed so I kept mucking up her instructions finally due to exasperation she kissed me – I was too shocked to register what happened, my body refused to respond. "That's how it's done" she yelled, I felt awful, I felt as if I'd betrayed Cassie. I avoided her for weeks before she finally confronted me. I tearfully told her what happened. I had my back towards her while I kept apologizing. When I turned I didn't expect to see her inches from me. Her jade green eyes burning into mine with trust, understanding, adoration and love, I closed the gap between us and our lips met, and as cheesy as it sounds fireworks went off in my head.

"Listen Jasper, I'm sorry. We never meant it to happen. Alice was trying to prove a point" That just came out wrong.

"Jasper" Cassie said in an enquiring tone. He tensed but looked up at her. Cassie was very much like Jasper, she could project emotions but she couldn't feel them. Right now all I felt was calm saturating me. Alice mouthed a thank you at Cassie then glared daggers Emmett's way.

"Rose, Jacob, Leah can you please bring Jazz this way, so that I can explain things without him killing Seth." Alice asked

"I'll come to" Cassie offered, Alice smiled thankfully back at her. Cassie pecked me briefly on the lips before running after Alice.

"What is it with your pack and the leeches?" Sam growled. Oh yeah he should talk. I know they invited him to the game just to be nice but that doesn't mean I should like him!

"What's it to you Sam, you're no longer our Alpha, so what we do with the vampires is our business"

Sam got in my face shaking

"What did your ego take a hit Sam? I may not be as big as you are but I know I can take you!"

"Chill out!" Emmett shouted as he got between us. Tanya stood in front of Billy protectively.

"Emmett how could you? Alice is your sister, Jasper didn't need to know about that, it meant nothing, Alice did it in exasperation"

"Seth, Sam, Emmett give it a rest" Billy shouted, the wise tribal leader wheeled his way to the middle of our circle.

"Fighting won't do any good, right now Seth, Emmett you need to go help with Jasper. Sam you stay here with Emily. Tanya you should also be with Alice, Seth come here boy help an old man will you, let's go find Jasper and Alice. Rayn, Sky?" Rayn threw Sam a glare. "We're coming with you Billy"

I phased and went over to have Emmett put Billy on my back but Tanya beat us. She took off wheeling Billy in his wheel chair just as I came around – weird.

Jasper was still arguing with Alice when we reached the part of the forest they were in.

"First your Carlisle fantasies and now you're kissing dogs?" I flinched at Jaspers words

I could see Cassie straining to keep Jasper calm. Billy cleared his throat as Tanya wheeled him between the feuding vamps – did Billy have a death wish?

"Jasper do you love your wife?" Billy asked, Jasper arched his eyebrows

"Huh?"

"Do you love your wife?"

"I do?"

"How much?"

"I love her with my entire existence, Alice is my reason for being?"

"Then why are you fighting with her? You're an empath. Do you not feel her love for you? Her admiration. Do you think she purposely would hurt you? Do you not sense the remorse in her when she tells you her part of the story?" Jasper looked at his feet sheepishly.

"Well boy? Just as I thought, now quit your moaning and listen to the lady. I think we all should head back. Though I should head home - I feel a little tired. I'll get Charlie to get me from the Cullen mansion. Tanya?" Tanya raced of with Billy in the wheelchair – one day he was going to wreck that chair the way Rosalie and Tanya push him around in that thing. I shot Jasper and Alice a pleading glance before Cassie hopped onto my back and we headed back to the boundary.

Alice and Jasper returned hand in hand smiling. They took their seats and I spun the bottle which regretfully landed on Jasper. Oh boy…

JasperPOV

So the bottle landed on me, big deal this is Seth we're talking about.

"Dare" I said before he could ask

"I dare you to run along the La Push border naked… singing 'I'm too sexy' as loud as you possibly can. Afterwards you're going to run into the mansion singing the same song and out on one of Leah's nurse uniforms then you're going to go into the attic and ask Edward if he wants to play naughty nurse with you" My happy feelings sunk as everyone around me rolled out on the floor laughing. Alice was laughing the hardest. I may have forgiven you dear but I will have my fun at your expense!

I tried to radiate my anger amongst the group but thanks to Cassie I couldn't – stupid half breed! I stood up and started undressing earning a wolf whistle from Sky. Jacob made Leah look away Seth and Sam did the same with Cassie and Emily though Emily swatted Sam's hand away and stared wide eyed at my nether regions. I began running and singing the silly song.

_**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**__**  
**__**Love's going to leave me**__****_

_**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt**__**  
**__**So sexy it hurts**__**  
**__**And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan**__**  
**__**New York and Japan**__****_

_**And I'm too sexy for your party**__**  
**__**Too sexy for your party**__**  
**__**No way I'm disco dancing**__****_

_**I'm a model you know what I mean**__**  
**__**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**__**  
**__**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**__**  
**__**I do my little turn on the catwalk**__****_

_**I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car**__**  
**__**Too sexy by far**__**  
**__**And I'm too sexy for my hat**__**  
**__**Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that**__****_

_**I'm a model you know what I mean**__**  
**__**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**__**  
**__**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**__**  
**__**I shake my little touche on the catwalk**__****_

_**I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my**__****_

_**'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean**__**  
**__**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**__**  
**__**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**__**  
**__**I shake my little touche on the catwalk**__****_

_**I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat**__**  
**__**Poor pussy poor pussy cat**__**  
**__**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**__**  
**__**Love's going to leave me**__****_

_**And I'm too sexy for this song**_

That was by far the most embarrassing thing I've ever done! The wolves in Sam's pack were all having a laughing fit, I could feel them mocking me as I whizzed along the border. Esme nearly have a heart attack when I zipped up the stairs in the buff. Poor Nessie was scarred for life; she blocked her eyes and ran out the house straight into Sam. He growled at her, she kicked him in the shin and ran towards the Volvo. I put on the uniform which sat just an inch below my ass due to my height.

"Eddie" I said seductively, he stared at me wide eyed, he almost looked frightened…

"What are you doing Jazz" He asked backing away

"Would you like to play naughty nurse with me?" I batted my eyelashes

The silence was eerie before Edward launched himself at me. Emmett was there in an instant restraining him.

"Relax Eddie we were just playing" Emmett whined. Edward punched him in the jaw

"NEVER CALL ME EDDIE AGAIN" He screamed as he shoved us out of his EMO corner.

"For the final time I am not EMO!" He yelled through the door.

"Happy?" I asked Seth as I got a change of clothes. Alice was grinning so wide I thought her face might crack.

We returned to our spot and it was time for me to spin.

It landed on Sky.

SkyPOV

Yay! It landed on me!

"Dare, dare, dare" I sang out as I bounced in my spot. Rayn reprimanded me with her eyes; I just stuck my tongue out and stared excitedly at Jasper.

"I dare you to… kiss Alice" Did I hear right?

"What?" He smiled in a sly sexy way – yes I'm lesbian but I appreciate beautiful males.

"Kiss Alice"

Really I have no problem kissing anyone but come on she's a vampire – she smells bad!

"You aren't scared are you?" Rayn teased from the side lines.

"Jasper" Alice said through clenched teeth.

"I forgive you love, but I want a little retribution, and species aside it's hot watching two women give each other tongue" All the men high fived except Seth because he's a gentleman. The other men received smacks and punched from their respective partners.

"There will be no tongue, Vampire venom is poisonous to us" Jacob said

"Venom is only produced when we feed or when we're agitated" Jasper added, damn him.

Me and Alice took center stage. She wasn't sure what to do so I put one hand against her waist, the other caressing her face, the moment her skin touched mine it was like an explosion, I was bombarded with so many visions, I could see vampires! I gasped, we both stared at each other in awe. Alice took my hand in hers and the visions flooded again, I could see the vamps as clear as day. We held hands and jumped up and down together squealing.

"What's going on?" Rose asked

We turned towards her.

"We can see" we said in union. Everyone looked at us confused.

"I can see the wolves"

"and I can see the vampires" I grinned at Alice

JPOV (Jacob – cause I miss his POV)

Great now pixie can see us. The girls kept squealing in delight. Leah rested her head on my shoulder

_Those 2 belong in an asylum_

_Tell me about it._

I kissed her temple.

"It's like we're pieces of a puzzle, together we're whole" Alice said in glee not leaving Sky's hand. Rayn looked at me and shook her head. She loved Sky but at times her enthusiasm was overbearing she told me once, Jasper felt the same way about Alice.

The squealing stopped and Sky and Alice stared at each other in shock.

"No!" they both cried out falling to the ground. Jasper and Rayn held their respective partners, Alice and Sky had their fingers still intertwined.

"Sorry Jacob" they both whispered. Sky began to sob hysterically clutching at Rayn with her free hand. Alice did the same as she dry sobbed in Jaspers chest.

"Sorry? What are you apologizing for?" They both pointed to the space behind Emmett.

I was about to tell them that there's nothing there when Tanya walked through looking beaten, her clothes were tattered, her arm looked as if it had been ripped of and she neglected to re attach it properly. She carried my father in her hands.

A scream ripped through the forest – my scream as I looked into the pain etched face of my father's lifeless body….


	21. Chapter 20 – A father’s farewell

Part 20 – A father's farewell

**JPOV**

I stared forward blankly as Rosalie pulled my father from Tanya and raced towards the Cullen mansion. It was a vampire attack. The Volturi sent scouts spy on the Cullen-Quileute alliance. They attacked Tanya and dad on their way back. There were 6 of them. Tanya tried her best to protect my father and defend herself but it was of no use…

A female managed to get hold of my father, he tried to fight her off but she laughed before sinking her teeth into his neck. Tanya let out a vicious roar; she was close enough to the Cullen Mansion for Edward to hear her. He came with Collin and Brady, Tanya launched herself at the female attacking my father; dad was barely breathing. Edward ordered Tanya to bring him back to us for protection. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rayn, Sam and Seth took off to help Edward. The rest of us rushed my father to Carlisle.

We spent hours waiting for Carlisle, Edward and Leah to finish up with my dad. Rachel was sobbing silently as she held my arm. They captured the main leech alive; Jasper was downstairs with him trying to 'extract' information. We also found Embry; he was on his way home when the leeches took him captive thereby blinding Alice. Embry was a little banged up but with a good meal as some rest he'd be right as rain. My father's pulse was weak, when we brought him in Carlisle took me aside and said he'd try his best but the chances of my father surviving were grim. Tanya and Blondie were huddled in the corner dry sobbing. The door creaked… It was time

We all sat around the Cullen living room. Leah wore an expression of hopelessness as she took my hand and sat beside me. Thankfully Baby was with Sue and Charlie today. Carlisle's tone was grim.

"We have done everything we could but the venom was already saturated in his blood. The venom triggered the werewolf gene in him. His body is reacting to the venom the same way a shifters body would react to it. Edward and I sucked out as much venom as we could. I wish there was something I could do… I'm so sorry… Jacob, Rachel… would you like to spend Billy's last few moments with him?"

My stomach churned as memories of my dad flooded my mind, my first day at school, the first time he taught me how to fish, the first time he let me drive his truck. To think I would never see him again ripped me apart inside.

"No!" Rachel shouted

"I don't want to see him! How could he do this to us! He's leaving just like mom!" She ran out screaming in pain, Paul followed her as I made my way to Carlisle's make shift operation theater. Blondie looked longingly at the door; I knew she and Billy had developed a bond, he thought of her as a daughter.

"You coming Rosalie?" My voice was barely a whisper as I fought back the pain and sorrow in it.

She looked stunned before nodding and shooting me a thankful smile.

My father still looked as if her were in pain. His eyes were scrunched up tight but his body wouldn't move, he was pale and cold as his heart beat stuttered. I took his right hand in mine and held it to my face as I wept. I memorized his face, his smell, the feel of his hands. Rosalie sobbed with me, I looked up at her and was mortified to find red streaks on her porcelain cheeks.

"Rosalie" I whispered in shock.

She looked at me then at her blood stained hands…

"Car-Car- Carlisle!" She said through sobs. Carlisle was there the second she said his name. He looked at her in awe.

"Oh Rose!" He wrapped his hands around her shoulders as she rested her head on his stomach.

"I've heard of this but never witnessed it. A vampire sheds tears of blood when they are truly sorrowed. I didn't know he meant that much to you."

Rosalie slumped to the floor on her knees. Carlisle didn't know what to do.

"Why!" She yelled at the ground banging her fists against her thighs.

"I should have protected him!" I kissed my father's hand before joining Rosalie on the floor. I pulled her towards me – she didn't resist, she just sobbed against my shoulder.

His heartbeat began to race – the end was near.

"No Dad you can't leave me!" I howled springing to my feet.

"Father… NO!" Rosalie cried.

His heart beat frantically once more and ceased.

I was beside myself with grief. Everyone filtered into the room heads bowed whispering words of comfort. Alice and Sky who hadn't stopped holding hands since discovering their combined power had the same glazed look in their eyes probably scanning the future.

Rachel threw herself over his cold dead body wailing, Paul stroked her back as he held back his own tears. Seth put his face in his hands as he wept; Cassie had her arms around him as she cried silently against his shoulder. Leah stood looking in amazement at Billy's body.

"It's still beating…" She whispered, those with supernatural hearing snapped up listening for a the thud of my father's heartbeat… 15 seconds… nothing … What game was Leah playing!

_What are you doing! Can't you see we're hurting!_

"You missed it!" She shot at me.

" I heard it" Carlisle piped up from behind us as he began checking my father's vitals. The look of hope he wore on his face died as soon as he finished.

"There it is again!" Leah shouted.

This time everyone kept silent… 30 seconds later "Galumph" It was one strong heartbeat. Carlisle held his hand up signaling us to be quiet.

30 Seconds later the was another "Galumph"

His heart would send out one strong beat every 30 seconds. We were sent out of the room while Carlisle, Edward and Leah tried to find out what was going on with my dad.

We sat in silence as we waited. Rachel was sniffling in my arms, muffling her cries in my chest. Sam was wearing a trail into Esme's pristine white carpet with his pacing.

"Would you stop that Sam, you're making me dizzy" Paul requested from his spot next to Seth. Sam growled.

"What if he's changing?" Changing? Everyone wore the same look of confusion I did.

"Into one of them!" He spat at the Cullen's. I never thought of that…

"Then we help him with the Cullen diet" Seth said cheerfully.

"NO!" Sam hissed

"If he changes the treaty IS over!"

"What do you mean the treaty is over? The Cullen's didn't bite him"

"Well if he does survive, he won't be doing it human. I'd prefer he die than the Cullen's let this change occur!"

I felt the all too familiar heat spread up my spine as my body began to tremble, soon the beast would take over me and Sam will be no more.

"Easy Jacob" Emmett called as Jasper and Cassie sent waves of calm my way.

"We are not in violation of the treaty, how can you wish Billy dead!" Alice clenched her hands at her sides as she got into Sam's face.

"The Cullen's would take responsibility for him, their coven would grow making them a greater threat to our people, we will attack if Billy changes."

"So you would kill the one man who acted as a father figure in your life?" Rayne asked from her perch on the window sill. Sam remained silent.

"Figures you would want to destroy a great father like Billy… considering how great your father was and all that… How old where you when he ran off? 2? 3?" Rayn rubbed it in, it was a low blow but Uley deserved every bit of it.

"If he changes the Cullen's either hand over Billy or face destruction for allowing his existence." Sam grabbed Emily's arm to lead her away but she pulled back.

"I don't think so Sam Uley! I'm staying right here with the Cullen's and Jacob. Paul will drive me home later. Larina will spend the night at Sue and Charlie's" Sam growled and thundered off phasing and shredding his clothes in the process as he headed for La Push.

"Forgive me for his… behaviour" Emily barely made eye contact as she flushed in embarrassment.

"That's it!" Sky and Alice shouted in excitement

"What's going on?" Emmett asked

"You'll see" They both said together – gosh their like Siamese twins! At that moment Leah, Carlisle and Edward came out wearing bright smiles…

"He's going to live – sort off" Leah announced

"What do you mean 'sort off'?"

"Well I better let Carlisle explain that."

"We thought we had lost him, then Leah started timing his heartbeat, it beats twice in a minute. She asked Edward to read his thoughts. Edward said they were blank but after a few minutes he started seeing shapes and colors. We kept waiting for his the normal pace of his heart to return but the 30 second pattern remained constant."

"Okay, okay, we'll complete the story some other time just tell me what's happening with my father!" I shouted, Carlisle flinched

"The werewolf gene activated itself and began fighting against the venom, miraculously, the two entities have reached some state of equilibrium. I think it has much to do with the fact that we sucked out most of the venom. Billy's been changed, he's vampiric, however, he seems to have some shifter characteristics. He's grown bigger, and his body has muscled up. I wish we could observe him some more but we unfortunately heard your altercation with Sam" Carlisle's expression dropped, If there was one thing he valued it was the Cullen – Quileute alliance.

I put my head in my hands not knowing what to do. Leah rubbed my back

_Well find a way babe – we always do._

"I have a solution" Tanya's babyish voice sang through the silence.

"The Cullen's have a treaty with the Quileute's not the Denali's. I could take Billy away to Europe. We could help him with the vegetarian diet and Eleazer and Carmen could monitor him for you. When things cool down here Carlisle and Edward can come do their tests and things." Tanya finished off beaming.

Easier said than done! I nearly lost him and now they expect me to just let him go, but what can I do, it's our only chance to keep my father alive…

"I agree with Tanya" I watched in awe as my father walked – you got it WALKED, to the center of the Cullen living room. Carlisle was right dad had grown… and become muscular, his body was somewhere between a sifters and a vampires. His Russet skin had a pale touch to it, his dark brown eyes were now grey, his skin was smooth and flawless and his hair fell like a black curtain of silk down his back… He looked Majestic…

"Boy are you done analyzing me?" He asked, it took a second for me to realize it was me he was speaking to.

"D-D-Dad?" I choked out.

Before he could reply, Rachel and Rosalie flung themselves into his arms.

"Relax girls, I'm still standing. Rachel, sweet girl, you know I love you… but please put a little distance, you smell… tempting to me…" Rachel squeezed dad tight before turning to Paul.

My father approached me so gracefully, almost as if his movements were poetry in motion. He grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. I got to feel what this 'new dad' felt like. His body was hard like most vampires but his temperature was the same as mine, his skin was smooth like marble, his scent was sweet, not the stinky sweet vampires have, a subtle sweet, he smelled like the forest and a hint of honey.

"I'd hate to break this up, but Sam's getting close and he's brought backup, I can hear his thoughts" Edward informed us.

"I'm going to miss you dad, I love you!" I smiled as he ruffled my hair

"I love you too son, I'll miss you. Get a haircut would you" He smiled before turning to Rosalie.

"What princess? No Goodbye?" He teased, Rosalie dry sobbed again as she crushed herself against him.

"I'll miss you father goodbye" She whispered before turning into Emmett's waiting embrace. Dad stroked her hair once, before blowing Rachel a kiss.

"Till we meet again" He said as he took Tanya's hand.

He glanced at me one last time before they both leapt through the window disappearing into the night.


	22. Chapter 21 – Sam gets Stoned

Part 21 – Sam gets Stoned

**LPOV**

So Billy took of with Tanya, Sam had to lay back because Rayn quite literally was point 5 seconds away from dismembering him and we had to spread the news that Billy died in a boating accident all through La Push. Charlie took it the hardest, at least he *gulp* had mom and the twins to help him through it. It's been a week since Billy's supposed death; today is Billy's thanksgiving ceremony. Rebecca had come down the minute she got word of Billy's demise. I felt like the devils minion comforting her about her loss when Billy was very much somewhat alive. Rachel was doing a bad job of acting like he's gone. Jacob and I were pretty tired using the 'Poor thing, she's still in shock' line on everyone. My acting would probably be a little sucky as well if I didn't have a legitimate reason to be depressed. Charlie and Sue decided to move to California to escape the 'supernatural' they don't want the twins tainted by it – I don't blame them. If Baby wasn't already steeped in this crap I would have taken her and run years ago.

_Where are you babe?_ Jacob never tires of using the mind link

_Consoling your sister_

_Which one?_

_The one that BELIEVES Billy is dead_

_Oh yeah – right_

_Where are you?_

_With Paul, Rachel's pregnant. He's thinking of moving to Oregon _

Jacob couldn't disguise the hint of depression in his thoughts. Rachel is his favorite sister.

_That's great news! When do they want to leave?_

_Well that's the other thing. I know you aren't Paul's number one fan but he's defected to our little renegade pack…He'll be with us for a month then they'll be moving_

_Oh Joy – Just what I need Paul in my head again!_

The idiot chuckled which made me think of something else I needed to have a word with Jacob about.

_Oh Jacob, sweet heart, love of my life, my heart and soul and all that other cheesy good stuff_

_Yeah? _

He said cautiously

_Remember when we played truth or dare last week?_

_How could I forget!_

He was upset – of course Leah you idiot – that was when we nearly lost Billy

_Remember what you said about having met dear Miss Mauna sometime ago_

_Uh yeah… _

Good I could feel the nervousness in his thoughts

_How long ago was that?_

_Um like 2 years back – why?_

_Well under what circumstances did you meet? I recall you saying she STILL tastes like a juicy peach so Jacob Black you tell me-_

And just like that he cut me of! Stupid Alpha. It's not fair that he can terminate our mind link and block me out whenever he wants to! Just wait till this stupid ceremony is over. Once we pack Mom, Charlie and the twins into Mom's van Jacob Black is going to need to move with them to escape my wrath!

**JPOV**

Oh great now Leah is going to rip of my family jewels. I sighed and shook my head. My little princess looked up at me questioningly.

_Wat wong dada_

She thought as she looked at me pleading through her eyes.

"Nothing Baby, and what did we say about talking like that? You have to talk the way the other kids do" She crossed her little arms and pouted – So much like Leah I laughed.

She shot me a Leah-Glare before wiggling her way out my arms to play with her cousin Larina. The two of them reminded me of Leah and Emily at that age.

"How are you keeping up?" I turned to see Emily Uley carrying 3 cases of soda. Man what the hell is wrong with Sam! His wife's pregnant again, this time she isn't doing too well. Leah tried taking her to Carlisle but Sam refused point blank. I did take Emily to Carlisle on the sly a few times. Carlisle said something about the pregnancy being abnormal and high risk. I don't see how. She managed Larina just fine.

"Here Emily let me get those" She exhaled gratefully as I took the last case from her. She looked drained out.

"Whoa, Emily! You look like you could use a few hours of sleep" She smiled weakly.

"I wish I could. It's just tending to Sam and his pack, then tending to Larina is kind of exhausting. This new little edition isn't making things easier."

"What's wrong? Is the baby hurting you or something?"

"Not hurting me – it just feels – different"

"Okay spit it out. I know you; Leah and Blondie have been keeping something for a while"

"Carlisle said the fetus isn't positioned properly putting me at risk. The womb wall could collapse. I could die from internal bleeding or have a hemorrhage while giving birth"

"Does Sam know?"

"Yes – but he's to prejudiced against the Cullen's to let Carlisle or Edward see to me. Leah is great but she's still and intern. She doesn't have Carlisle's extensive knowledge"

"Em, what's the hold up with those sodas? My pack's thirsty" I motioned my hand for Emily to sit.

"I'll give it to him, as well as a piece of my mind! Leah and I will take Larina for the night. Is that ok? Paul will be there so Sam won't have a problem"

She smiled thankfully before Rachel led her upstairs, hopefully to shove her into bed. Right now I needed to have a little chat with Sam Uley!

**LPOV**

_Lee get the pack and meet me out front – I'm going to have a word with Sam_

_Jac-_

And he cuts me off AGAIN!

A 'word' with Sam Uley usually ends up in a fight between those two. Jacob's a lot stronger than the wolves while in human form – mostly due to all the running and wrestling he does with Emmett so I'm not worried about him – Just Sam… Jacob could kill him – he underestimates his strength sometimes…

I gathered Seth, Collin and Brady just in time to see a midnight black wolf snapping and snarling out front at Jacob.

"Sam how irresponsible can you be! There are humans around or do you want to kill them all with your hideous face?" Jacob mocked before sprinting through the forest, Sam taking of after him.

_Smart move Jake, Lead him away. We're coming now._

I turned to a wide eyed Charlie.

"Did anyone see that?" He gulped and shook his head

"No" he mouthed but the sound wouldn't come out

"Okay boys lets get this show on the road" I said as I stripped down behind Alice's Porsche. Soon I was zipping through the forest following Jacob's inviting scent

_Cut that out Leah, it's great you love Jake and all that but WE don't need to be thinking of Jake that way!_

I smirked at Seth's thoughts

_You don't hear me complaining when you think about Cassie. And I bet those X-rated thoughts aren't based on fantasies!_

I could sense Seth's blush in my mind while Collin and Brady ran silently. That's what I like about those boys; they never gave comments from the sidelines – perfect little wolves. I was proud to be pack mother to them. I felt Collin run more boldly with pride at my thought while Brady cringed from embarrassment.

Soon we caught sight of them. Sam was snapping at Jacob who was up in a tree.

"Come on Sam; let's see you climb this tree. I would love to see you fall on you're a$$ again!" Jacob taunted

"Hey babe" he waved from his perch while throwing rocks at Sam. Where'd he get those rocks from?

"Rayn, I need more!" Rayn appeared to the right of Jacob dumping rocks in a little basket they kept between them. Then they both threw rocks at Sam, heck Rayn broke a few braches and threw at him as well. The rest of us watched in awe. Sam growled angrily before trying to run up the tree and falling on his haunches. I let out a wolfy laugh.

"Come up babe, Join us – you know you want to!" Jacob called out. I felt two minds leave. I turned to see Collin and Brady gathering rocks before climbing up the tree behind Sam both giggling like little girls.

"Can I join?" A little bell like voice called out. Renesmee appeared wearing a red hooded coat with a huge bread basket filled with an assortment of rocks. She looked like little red riding hood. Renesmee and Sam – little red riding hood and the big bad wolf I laughed so hard I phased – Jacob's eyes widened in shock. I couldn't care less – I couldn't stop laughing I was hysterical, I thought I might pee myself! Renesmee threw a white sheet at me

"Alice and Sky said you would be needing this" She smiled before joining Collin and Brady in their tree. Seth shook his head and took of back towards the Black house. Rayn swooped down and got me while Renesmee, Collin and Brady distracted Sam.

After 15 minutes and falling on his a$$ 19 times Sam gave up and trotted out towards the Black house.

"Well that was fun, Race you home" Renesmee said to Brady and Collin before speeding of towards the Cullen mansion.

"I'm going to see if I can pry Sky from Alice. On second thought maybe I could escort Jasper on his hunt" Rayn mused as she took of leaving Jacob and I sitting in a tree.

I looked at him then we both broke into frantic laughter.

Finally Black I get you to myself!!!

"Now Black, TELL me how you met Liz Mauna and how do you know she still tastes like a peach" I crossed my arms as Jacob gulped and turned crimson – I love him… but he's SOOO dead!


	23. Chapter 22 – What happens in Vegas

Part 22 – What happens in Vegas

**JPOV**

Great, just perfect why can't Leah let things go!!!!

"Baby, I don't see why we have to keep rehashing the past" I huffed

"Because I want to know what happened!" Always so forceful

"Fine! You asked for it. Close your eyes. Let me show you" I closed my eyes as I opened our link up. Talking through the mind link was easy but 'showing' things through the link took a lot of strain on the mind.

The images began too flow

_It was spring break, the guys decided to tear me away from Cullen mansion. I was sad to leave Baby but the guys would call me a sissy if I refused to join them on their Vegas getaway. Paul said it would only be for three days though I learned later from Seth that we'd be staying for a week. Sam was coming as well – I would protest but Paul told me the new recruits needed a break from him so inviting him would be the ideal way to give them that break. Seth and I opened the invite to Emmett and Jasper, we asked Edward to join us but he was to far down EMO lane. So it was Paul, Seth, Sam, Emmett, Jasper, Embry, Quil and I on this wondrous journey._

_The first few days were pretty uneventful, we drank, we gambled we flirted with cabaret dancers; well Emmett, Embry and I did. Everyone else was too caught up in imprint valley – and these were the guys who forced us into this stupid trip! Jasper kept calling Alice and Seth was too much of a wuss to have a good time, this really hot air hostess gave him her room number and all Seth could do was stare open mouthed before going up to bed! Leah has demasculinised him. On the sixth day of our very boring stay Paul and I decided to shoot some pool when this pretty blonde thing in a micro mini skirt came bounding up to the bar. She was jutting her ass out, I was sure if we all blew hard her skirt would ride up revealing her panties. _

"_Red lace" I said as I nudged Emmett _

"_Blue silk" he called _

"_White cotton" Sam said I resisted laughing in his face _

"_Pink lycra" Jasper called. _

"_Oh please" Paul snorted _

"_That chick hasn't worn panties since she was 12; loser has to strip for the bachelorette party up in Room 112" _

_I rolled my eyes as we all blew, revealing creamy, supple, smackable ass cheeks, unfortunately for her she bent over to pick up some change and we got the full Monty. I didn't need to be Jasper to feel the lust rolling of every male in the room. I smiled apologetically at Jasper before he dashed upstairs to call Alice._

_Embry, Quil and Seth grinned widely at us, lucky bastards for not taking part in this bet! _

_Paul just chuckled as he chugged on his beer. Man oh man!_

"_Emmett you had better go get Jazz – he's in this with us!"_

_So there we were standing outside Room 112 – I had just noted the board read "Liz Mauna Bachelorette" _

_I was hoping it would be another Liz Mauna – What are the odds of running into the substitute who took your virginity… _

_Emmett smacked the back of Jaspers head again for sharing his emotions, we were seriously anxious enough. Paul dragged us to some crappy costume store to get outfits. I decided to go as an officer; they even made me a name tag that read 'Officer Black". Jasper dressed up as a cowboy, Sam decided to be an Indian chief (Fat chance Sammy, I'm going to be chief), Emmett wore these impossibly tight leather pants with a hole over his butt displaying his ass cheeks – I prayed he didn't decide to bend over anytime soon!_

_So there we stood waiting to make our grand entrance. Paul snuck in with Seth, Quil and Embry wielding a camera. Oh great – proof of our humiliation. We walked in onto a make shift stage as 'YMCA' began to play. Just then I caught site of Miss Liz Mauna seated center in the front row dressed as a playboy bunny, her eyes were wide in amazement before she smirked and turned the volume up. Oh GOD._

_So there I was stunned, Emmett nudged me. He actually had a dance routine planned for us!_

_We all stood their left side facing the screaming hysteric women as we pointed to them popping our hips before switching to the right and doing the hip pop thing again_

_**Young man, there's no need to feel down.**__**  
**__**I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.**__**  
**__**I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town**__**  
**__**there's no need to be unhappy.**__****_

_**Young man, there's a place you can go.**__**  
**__**I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.**__**  
**__**You can stay there, and i'm sure you will find**__**  
**__**many ways to have a good time.**__**  
**_  
**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.****  
****It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.******

**They have everything for you men to enjoy,****  
****You can hang out with all the boys ...******

**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.****  
****It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.******

**You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,****  
****You can do whatever you feel ...****  
**

_Emmett nodded and I ran towards the pole and spun around it ripping of my shirt in the process, another girl with braces and glasses fainted while the others screamed and whistled – I felt so bold, I really got into my routine. I noticed Emmett was shaking his exposed booty for a few hysterical women who tried shoving 10 dollar bills up his butt crack. Sam looked as if he were trying to do a rain dance, no one paid attention to him except for these 3 gay guys. Jasper had taken of everything except his cowboy boots, boxer shorts and cowboy hat. I smirked as I put my hands behind my head and rippled my tight, taunt toned muscles; I swear 3 of the women began to cry_

**Young man, are you listening to me?****  
****I said, young man, what do you want to be?****  
****I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.****  
****But you got to know this one thing!******

**No man does it all by himself.****  
****I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,****  
****And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.****  
****I'm sure they can help you today.******

**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.****  
****It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.******

**They have everything for you men to enjoy,****  
****You can hang out with all the boys ...******

**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.****  
****It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.******

**You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,****  
****You can do whatever you feel ...**

_I still had my pants and tie on, I threw my cap at Liz, it landed on her head – she looked cute with it on. I got of the stage and walked towards her – it was her bachelorette party after all. I got in her face and flexed my muscles, she turned bright red before placing a hand tentively on my rock hard abs, she squealed in excitement, I took of my tie and put it around her neck pulling gently as I lead her towards the stage for Emmett to begin his assault.  
_  
**Young man, i was once in your shoes.****  
****I said, i was down and out with the blues.****  
****I felt no man cared if i were alive.****  
****I felt the whole world was so tight ...******

**That's when someone came up to me,****  
****And said, young man, take a walk up the street.****  
****There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A.****  
****They can start you back on your way.******

**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.****  
****It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.******

**They have everything for you men to enjoy,****  
****You can hang out with all the boys ...**

_Emmett ripped of the ridiculous leather pants to reveal a leather thong that just about covered his genitals, Liz smacked his ass before flinching from the cold contact. Sam was next, he had taken EVERYTHING of and was now in his naked glory giving Liz a lap dance – I thought she might hyperventilate when her heart started racing, I noticed she had a little sweat on her brow, Japer did too that's when he got in her face moving his torso like a wave. Dude that's so my MOVE!_

"_You're wearing too much" Emmett said as he ripped of my pants leaving me in batman boxers. Jasper turned his attention to a group of female's waiting to shove 100 dollar bills down his pants. So I went over to Liz to do my rendition on the torso wave. Liz just stared wide eye before ripping of my shorts leaving me baring all_

"_Oh My GOD it got BIGGER" she whispered as her eyes were transfixed on my genitalia. _

**Y-M-C-A ... You'll find it at the Y-M-C-A.******

**Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.****  
****Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.******

**Y-M-C-A ... You'll find it at the Y-M-C-A.******

**Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.****  
****Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.******

**Y-M-C-A ... Just go to the Y-M-C-A.******

**Young man, young man, are you listening to me?****  
****Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?**

_We all ended together, Jasper ended up standing back to back with Sam and I ended up with Emmett in my arms. The women went wild, we were showered with panties and bras – the smell of arousal in the air was puke inducing. We were all about to run off when Liz jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around me tight as she took possession of my lips… That's how I know she still tastes like a peach_

I opened my eyes to find Leah panting heavily – I was confused.

"I'll see you at the house" She said before jumping out the tree and bursting into her wolf.

Well she wanted the truth!

**LPOV**

Stupid, silly Leah. I am beyond pissed with Jacob but seeing the whole episode in his head is sort of a turn on – bad Leah BAD! I ran back to the Blacks to see my mom and Charlie of with the twins.

I helped mom and Charlie pack their stuff into the van then I put Carl and Susan into their baby seats.

"Listen Carl, you take care of mom, Charlie and Susan you hear? You're going to have a wonderful life away from this supernatural crap. Susan, you watch out for Carl, brother's can be a little silly; we need to give them direction in life. You help mom out and be a good little girl. I'm going to miss the two of you sooo much! I love you" they both made gurgling sounds as I kissed each on the forehead before hugging mom. I didn't want to let go of her.

"Be good, Take care of Seth" My mom turned into a babbling mess of tears, as she tried to gain composure.

"Visit, soon – I want to see my gorgeous grand daughter, and the twins need to see their big sister from time to time. Do your duty well as protector. You will take my spot on the council; Jacob will be taking over for Billy"

"I love you" She kissed my cheek before attacking Seth in a bone crushing hug.

"I guess this is farewell Charlie" I was looking sheepishly at my feet; I know Charlie was doing the same.

"I guess it is… Listen" He caught my eye this time

"I'm sorry for just coming into your lives like that. I know I can never replace Harry. It was never my intention to do so-" I held my hand out signaling him to stop.

"It's okay Charlie, you make mom happy that's all that matters. You have the twins to take care of as well." I smiled he nodded before giving me a quick hug and getting into the drivers seat. Then they were of.

I heard Carlisle's Mercedes drive up. Doc Fang looked excited.

"Where's Jacob" he was practically bouncing like Alice does from time to time

"Um around why?"

"I got him the apprenticeship at Volkswagen, It's for his final year, it lasts 6 months, so much better than the original 3 we planned" Jacob planned to do an apprenticeship, this was news to me.

"I'll pass on the message when I see him"

"No, no; I need to speak to him now – we need to sort out his travel documents. He leaves for Germany tomorrow." I froze, I heard Jacob come into the yard; I heard Carlisle and him gush in excitement. I also heard the breaking of my own heart as I burst into my wolf shredding my clothes in the process.

I reached the Cullen's to find Rosalie waiting for me with a tee shirt and some sweats. I love that Vampire.

"You know, it's for the best. This concerns his career Leah. He's not leaving you to run of with some stripper" Rosalie was actually defending Jacob – that's a first. Rachel said she'd bring Baby and Larina over later. I think she just enjoys having the two of them to herself.

"I know Rose, but we just got together… and now he has to go all the way to freaking Germany!"

"Well absence does maker the heart grow fonder" Alice piped up as she styled Sky's hair.

"6 months Rosalie… 6 months! – We haven't even done the deed yet" the 3 of them burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh come on Leah don't be such a drama queen. 6 months is a short while. Just think of all the fun we'll have" speaking of fun…

"Hey Rose hand me your phone, I need to call Seth. Boy do I have a surprise for you!"

**JPOV**

"Seriously Jazz I really don't understand what's wrong with her" I said as we ran home.

"Do you hear that?" Emmett called out from behind us

"Hear what?"

"Listen" Emmett said

I heard the faint sound of 'Y.M.C.A' playing. The 3 of us looked at each other in horror before kicking it up a notch.

We burst in to find ourselves at stripping at Liz's party on the Cullen's big screen.

Seth looked chuffed sitting with popcorn and giving commentary while the rest of the women were paralyzed in giggles. I turned bright red as Rosalie, Alice, Sky, Rayn, Leah, Cassie and *gulp* Esme turned towards us before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"When I get married I'm making Edward strip at my bachelorette" Leah said as she eyed me mischievously.


	24. Chapter 23 – Will you be my wolf?

Part 23 – Will you be my wolf?

**EmmetPOV (I so love this bear of a man)**

I don't know what's more embarrassing, the fact that all the women in our household – including my mom got to see me bare it all; or the fact that Rose is out right now looking for an outfit identical to the ones we wore for her own voyeuristic pleasure… She wants me to be an Indian chief tonight. Is that all I am? A piece of meat!!! I was rocking baby to sleep; Leah wanted her in bed BEFORE Sam came over. What on Earth does that overgrown dog want now! I wanted to spend more bro time with Jacob and Jazz seeing as Jacob's heading for Germany in 2 days. I wish Sky and Rayn were around, I moped. Rayn dragged Sky half way to Canada for some alone time… God I wish I could be an insect in that vicinity of the forest… I wouldn't mind witnessing their 'alone' time. Edward threw a cushion at me.

"So Gayward… Finally amongst the living I see…" He sprung towards me but I held up a half asleep Baby.

"I've got a Baby and I aint afraid to use it" I grinned.

He hissed at me, before seating his big vampire bee-hind down

"I DON'T have a big behind"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night brother" He sprung up and stomped towards EMOtopia A.K.A – 'The Attic'

"For your information Emmett, I'm going to check on Larina. Esme kicked me out of the Attic – she wanted to make it more colorful seeing as I spend all my time their now"

"Tsk tsk… 113 years old and still living with your mom…" Eddiekins glowered before dashing upstairs.

"Is she asleep?" Jacob asked as he bounded down the stairs wearing a towel, steam still billowing from his body

"Jacob" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster

"Yip" he popped the 'p'

"PUT SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES ON! WHAT IF ROSE SEES YOU LIKE THAT AND THINKS YOUR MUSCLES ARE MORE MANLY THAN MINE"

Stupid Jacob raised his eyebrow before stealing MY Baby from me! I crossed my arms and pouted – I'm going on eBay after this stupid meeting to buy me a baby!

**JPOV**

"Hey princess, your uncle Emmie is a whole new level of weird, I hope he doesn't rub of on you" I spoke to my precious little girl as I tucked her in bed. I stroked her cheek while she suckled her thumb before drawing my attention to the dream catcher above her bed. Dad made it for her; I wonder where he is… How he is… If I'll ever see him again…

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Sam's Alpha howl. Let's get this show on the road. I debated with myself about throwing on a pair of sweats but decided against it – I'm going in my fluffy white towel just to piss him off.

We met Sam in front of the Cullen house, only this time he and his pack weren't alone…

Edward and Jasper hissed as 4 huge wolves accompanied Sam. The biggest one hesitantly went behind a tree with Sam to phase. He had dirty blonde hair and cold black eyes.

"This is Derrick, he arrived last night. He's from a shape shifting clan in South America!" Sam gushed. He sounded as if he had a man crush on the dude. Edward chuckled – I'm guessing I'm right. Rose is out here with us and Carlisle's over at the hospital, I'm assuming Esme and Alice are up with the girls. Edward nodded

"Welcome to Washington, Derrick" Leah said, lacing it with her Beta tone – I love it when she gets all authoritive!

Derrick's eyes nearly fall out their sockets as he drank in the sight of Leah. To be honest if he doesn't stop staring at her I will rip out his eyes and feed them to him! Edward gave me a disgusted look.

"How can we assist you" I said icily

"That female, I must have her, she must join my pack. She will make a most beautiful mate" WHAT  
Leah began to shake. I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her as I inched myself in front of her.

"Well you can't have her."

"The Alpha of the Quileute's says I can HAVE her and I will. I have waited many years to find a female of our kind"

"Well you should wait a few more years" I said stiffly

Leah put her hands against my lower back and growled lightly blowing her warm sweet breath on my neck.

_You're very sexy in just a towel…._

_Leah… Baby I love you but can we please save this for later, some punk thinks he can have you._

"and if I say no"

"Then we fight you" I laughed – does he seriously think he can take me on???

"You and your 3 girlfriends don't stand a chance" the other wolves began growling and snapping – clearly agitated.

"It's not honorable joining forces with the enemy to fight your brotherin" Derrick said – What a DICK – How GAY can one wolf be???

"Who said I need the Cullen's? I don't even need my pack to take you on!"

"What do you own her? I don't see a ring on her pretty fingers…" I felt a pang in me

"Some relationships don't require physical representations you scrotum licking ass clown" Leah called out.

He looked hurt, take that you stupid wolf!

"I WILL have you, one way or the other"

Leah growled and began to tremble.

"No babe, let me do this… it's been 5 years…" Her eyes widened in excitement, she's missed my wolf form as much as I have… I let the heat spread up my spine, savoring the feel.

"Sam Uley, command you pack member to step out of my way, and the female to join us!"

"Uh… I can't" The heat receded and I nearly fall down laughing – poor Sam

"What do you mean YOU can't?"

"Well, there are 2 packs here, mine and Jacob's – he's the Alpha of the renegade pack" Sam toed the dirt as he looked sheepishly at his feet.

I could feel the heat rolling of Derrick, he would phase soon.

"I request you to handover that female"

"No can do"

"I will take her!"

"I'd like to see you try-" But all too soon I was cut of

"Mama, mama?" What the hell – what was Baby doing here! Alice ran out

"Sorry Jacob, she was burning up more than usual, I wanted to take her out back for some fresh air, then she said she wanted her mama. I told her Leah wasn't here but she said she could smell her" Smell her? She caught Leah's scent!

"Mama whose that man? He looks funnier than Edwierdo" Ahh Emmett and his pet names…

She kissed baby's head

"Don't worry about them – they were just leaving"

"She's yours?" Derrick the Dick asked wide eyed.

"No, she's your mama's – of course she's mine" Leah practically growled. Baby shot her head towards Derrick and gave a small growl of her own.

"Well I guess I could adopt the little wench – come with me sweet Leah or I'll come there and get you myself!" There was more growling, I could feel intense heat roll of Leah, I turned expecting to find her phasing only to see Baby struggling in her arms.

"No!" We both cried out as my little girl burst into the light rust wolf again. She leapt into the air taking a swipe at Derrick, clawing his arm and chest.

"Baby stop!" I yelled

The little rust wolf whimpered and walked over to me with her head hung low.

"Daddy's so sorry baby, so sorry" This is my fault; if it weren't for the wolf gene in me she would be fine!

"You're the father" A red head youth asked, I assumed he was one of Derrick's wolves who phased to help him.

"The child, Sara Rose, belongs to Jacob… and Leah" Sam said quietly still staring at his feet.

"In that case keep her" Derrick said between breaths

"That daughter of yours will make an ideal mate in a few years"

Edward got my little wolf pup out of my hands in record time as my towel went flying and I embraced the animal in me. I howled out a warning but to my chagrin no one was there, I could hear the patter of wolf feet in the distance. I looked at Sam, he had his back pressed against a tree in fear.

_Edward, what's his problem_

I asked

_Edward? EDWARD_

I turned to see all 4 vamps and my dear Leah staring at me in shock. Only Baby, who had was now in human form stared at me in awe.

"Daddy, you're BIG" She giggled

Leah shook her head

"Jacob come let's run" She handed Baby to Rose before phasing – ripping her clothes in the process.

That's when I saw it – I had grown – I was now almost the size of an Elephant just leaner and sleeker…

**LPOV**

I can't believe how huge Jake's gotten! I've got one more day before he leaves, so I'm cooking his favorite: Spaghetti and meatballs as well as steak and mashed potatoes. It's almost lunchtime lord knows where he and Emmett disappeared to. I was about to add the sauce when Esme dashed into the kitchen and grabbed it from me as Alice and Sky assailed me and dragged me up to their torture chamber.

"Don't worry about lunch dear, I have it covered" Esme called up

Alice and Sky polished and primed every surface of my body. They dressed me in a knee length powder blue baby doll dress, and some platform sandals – very bohemian…

"Okay, for the last time, what's going on???"

"You'll see!" They giggled

"I sooo ENVY you" Alice huffed and crossed her arms. I just shrugged as they began fidgeting with my hair.

So they decided on putting my hair into a bun with a few tendrils falling on my face. Sky covered my eyes as Alice led me out the front door. I could smell jasmine and frankincense as well as mouthwatering Spaghetti and meatballs, and steak and mashed potatoes… and strawberry cheesecake – damn this werewolf appetite to hell!

I also got the faint smell of deer blood and milk (my milk) I felt myself turn crimson. I felt silky little bits of something cascade down me, they smelt like roses. Alice and Sky giggled and let go of me. At first I was blinded. I was under a spotlight there were rose petals at my feet.

"Hey pretty lady" Another spot light came on, revealing a most yummy looking Jacob Black.

"You've stuck by me all these years, put up with me, taken care of the pack and our family… tonight is all about you Miss Leah Clearwater." He winked at me as he grabbed the mike.

My little girl came bouncing towards me, pulling me into a big hug.

"I wuv you mama, daddy, you're the biggest prettiest wolf and bested Daddy in the world!" She squealed.

"Mama?"

"Yes sweetheart"

"Daddy has something he needs to tell you" She handed me a black velvet box. Jacob smiled coyly

"Open it after you hear what I have to say"

_**From my youngest years**__**  
**__**till this moment here**__**  
**__**I've never seen**__**  
**__**such a lovely queen**__****_

_**From the skies above**__**  
**__**to the deepest love**__**  
**__**I've never felt**__**  
**__**crazy like this before**___

OMG!!! OMFG!!! I can't believe this Jacob Black's singing for me! The light expanded to reveal, Edward, Seth, Collin and Emmett singing chorus!

_**Paint my love**__**  
**__**you should paint my love**__**  
**__**it's the picture of a thousand sunsets**__**  
**__**it's the freedom of a thousand doves**__**  
**__**Baby you should paint my love**_

Jacob began walking towards me… I could feel the tears well up in my eyes – my heart was about to burst from joy

_**Been around the world**__**  
**__**then I met you girl**__**  
**__**It's like coming home**____**  
**__**to a place I've known**____**  
**_

He took my hand and led me up to the stage – I could just melt with the silkiness of his voice. The boys all wore matching black tuxedos. He sat me on a chair and got down on one knee. He kept serenading me as he held my hand

_**Paint my love**__**  
**__**you should paint my love**__**  
**__**it's the picture of a thousand sunsets**__**  
**__**it's the freedom of a thousand doves**__**  
**__**Baby you should paint my love**__****_

_**Since you came into my life**____**  
**__**the days before all fade to black and white**__**  
**__**Since you came into my life**____**  
**__**Everything has changed**__**  
**_

Jacob opened the box in my hand for me, revealing his family heirloom – his mother's stunning ring; given to her by Billy, given to Billy by his mother, given to her by Jacob's grandfather, given to him by Ephraim Black – it' been in the Black family forever!

"So what do you say Clearwater? Will you be my wolf?"


	25. Chapter 24 – Here comes the bride

**A/N: So I've done a lot of research for the wedding – I mixed up a few traditions and added in a few of my own modifications – I hope you enjoy.**

Part 24 – Here comes the bride

**LPOV**

So there I sat astounded at the huge dining table, I couldn't take my eyes of my beautiful ring. I was vaguely aware of people hugging and congratulating me, of Jacob telling Baby one of our child hood experiences, of Emmett, Edward, Alice, Eleazer, Jasper and Garrett drinking wolf milk from a wine bottle {I thought it would be finished by now}. The rest of the vamps drank deer blood in wine glasses.

"So the future Mrs. Black, could you kindly tear your attention away from the ring? There's something you need to see… But ONLY after you've had your dinner" What am I four?

He smiled his dashing smile as he held up his spaghetti filled fork to my lips. I opened my mouth a little too slowly and ended up with sauce dribbling from the corner of my mouth.

"Let me get that" Jacob said but instead of getting the napkin he dipped his head… I felt his hot velvet tongue lick up the trail made by the sauce before he dipped his tongue into the corner of my mouth causing me to moan – opening my mouth in pleasure. I think my eyes rolled back into my skull from the intensity of his kiss, it was slow and sensual, he explored every inch on my mouth with his tongue, he bit my bottom lip gently coaxing my own tongue into his mouth, I savored his taste, his scent permeated through every pore in me invigorating me, awakening pleasure points I never knew existed.

"Get a room you two" Rosalie chided

Jacob pulled away slowly with a satisfied grin while I panted for air

_I love you Jacob Black – more than all the stars in the sky, I love you with every fiber of my being… I can't wait to be Mrs. Jacob Black._

_You won't have to wait long – I PROMISE_

He closed our mind link and gave me a wicked grin before pilling his plate with steak and mashed potatoes. I moved to serve myself to find Rosalie had already given me a portion of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Thanks Rosie" She patted me on the shoulder and sipped on her blood while monitoring Emmett who was surprisingly feeding baby – more like feeding her face and clothes. For the first time since I entered I noted the people who were here. The Cullen's of course minus Alice, The Denali's minus Tanya who disappeared with my future father-in-law, Paul, Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Rachel, Emily, Claire, Cassie and Rayn… Where was Sky?

"Hey Rose"

"Yeah?"

"Where are Alice and Sky" Rose got a mischievous grin

"Oh – they've got a project to work on, you know those 2 – they can never stay still"

I nodded and enjoyed the amazing spread Esme prepared – she has to teach me her secret!

When we were done Jacob led me through the woods.

"Baby why are we here? I want to go home and give you a surprise of my own" I said as I thought about the red negligee Rosalie bought me for my birthday.

"I have something to show you" I could hear footsteps behind us – from the scents I could tell it was Edward, Emmett, Renesmee, Rosalie, Seth and Cassie.

Jake covered my eyes as we entered a clearing.

"Okay… Open your eyes really slow…"

My breath was caught in my throat the moment I opened my eyes to find a Teepee standing next to a lake. The moon's reflection danced of the surface and revealed 10 strong healthy horses, 4 brown, 3 black and 3 white.

"Wh-What's going on… the teepee??? Did you build it?" I grabbed Jacob's coat as I gazed into his eyes. He smiled and nodded shyly.

"B-but the teepee is only built by a man the night before his marriage" He gave me his sly grin.

"Oh My GOD!!! We're getting married tomorrow!" I shouted

"And the prize goes to……." I turned to glare at Emmett as he made his way into the clearing with the rest of the entourage.

"You all knew!" I accused

Rosalie shrugged but smiled while Seth and the other's [except EMOrific Ed] beamed at me.

"How long?"

"Just a few hours" Rosalie said as she walked towards me and dragged me from Jacob.

"Alice and Sky are with Billy, he's advising them on what to do for the Quileute ceremony – he will be officiating it"

"A few hours? When did- wait Billy's back?" So many unanswered questions.

"Well I'm going to be leaving in 2 days – Carlisle managed to extend my departure by one day… and dad, well he just had this feeling I needed him. I built the Teepee, Alice and Sky created the lake, dad and Tanya caught these horses in the wild and tamed them to be presented as dowry to your mother…" I was speechless. I just plopped myself on the ground staring at the lake.

"Jacob Black since when have you become so traditional?"

"Well I am going to be chief someday…" I slapped his arm playfully.

"Leah you can admire Jacob and the lake as much as you want tomorrow night – You need to go home and start making cornbread – that is the duty of the bride to be on her wedding eve right?" I nodded numbly… tomorrow is my wedding day.

**RPOV**

"So who are our sponsors?" Leah asked me as she washed herself in the river – it's tradition for the bride to wash herself in a river or lake to be blessed by the spirit of the Earth.

"Sponsors?"

"You know… I'm sure Jacob told you. We will require four elders as sponsors to pledge their spiritual and marital guidance throughout our lives" I smiled it was an odd but honorable tradition.

"I believe Jacob approached Carlisle and Esme as well as Old Quil and Rayn"

"Your mom will be arriving soon for the hair weaving ceremony. Seth will be pipe bearer and guardian of the sacred fire" Leah dived in and disappeared under the surface for a few minutes. She swam around for a bit before she waded out completely naked – I prayed my perverted husband was too busy being ordered around by Alice and Sky to hide in a bush with a camera. I held open the bathrobe for Leah as we made our way back to the house.

We entered to find Sue, Alice and Sky working on Leah's dress.

"It has to be durable… according to tradition, the cloth you marry in shall serve as your shroud into the afterlife" Sue said in her wise tone, as she attached beads to Leah's deerskin moccasins and deerskin knee length skirt. Sky was arranging the turkey feathers on Leah's headdress while. Alice dressed Leah in a simple white cotton dress for the pre marital ceremony.

I played the part of Leah's sister. Sue made a deerskin dress for me, I must admit as unfashionable as it is – it's a hell of a lot comfortable. I led Leah out into the middle of the yard where Jacob stood with Embry and Quil behind him. The ceremony was wordless. Leah handed him a bowl of cornbread announcing her intention to be his bride and he handed her a Deer leg as his promise to provide for her and their family on their life journey together. He also handed her a long piece of deerskin which we would use to cover her breasts.

The time for the hair weaving ceremony was almost upon us. I, under the watchful eyes of Alice added beads to the top of Leah's hair while Sky painted Leah's face with white, red and yellow clay. When we were done Leah looked like an Indian princess. She picked up her basket of qomi bread as we headed of towards the beach.

We reached the area Alice set up to find Billy in his Chief gear – Billy looked … majestic. Jacob stood before us with a tray of cooked venison which he offered to Sue as proof that he will provide her daughter with enough meat. Leah handed her basket to Jacob as a token of her devotion to nurturing him and the family they create. Jacob wore nothing except a loin cloth, moccasins and his head dress. His face was painted with red and white clay. Leah and Jacob looked at each other shyly before he took her hand and led her to two stools. They sat back to back as Sue weaved and braided their hair together into a single plait to signify their lifelong union as well as her giving away of Leah. Sue held onto Leah and cried before taking her seat next to Charlie and the twins in the front row.

Jacob and Leah made their way down the isle towards the arbor Alice and Sky created and decorated. Before Jacob and Leah reached Billy to officiate the ceremony Seth stopped them and held his pipe towards them, fulfilling his duty as brother and pipe bearer.

"The commitment you make today before the sacred fire is to your creator. There is no breaking of this union, no annulment, no divorce. Even if the two of you go your separate ways in life you will still be husband and wife in the eyes of the creator." Seth lit the pipe with the sacred fire.

"In order for this ceremony to continue, you will have to pass through me. In order to pass through me you will have to agree to the terms of this eternal commitment. If you accept all terms smoke from this pipe then offer it to the officiator" Seth handed the pipe to Jacob who puffed on it then Leah did the same. Seth stepped aside so that Jacob could pass the pipe to Billy. Billy grimaced with the tobacco smell but smoked the pipe before handing it back to Seth.

Billy spoke

"Which four of you here stand beside these two young ones?"

Carlisle, Esme, Rayn and Old Quil stood up.

"Come forth and bear witness to this union" The four of them walked up to the arbor.

"Jacob, Leah; take blessing from the fire before facing the rising son" Jacob and Leah threw some Piki bread into the fire before facing the rising sun.

Billy spoke

"Now you will feel no rain,

For each of you will be shelter to the other.

Now you will feel no cold,

For each of you will be warmth to the other.

Now you will feel no more loneliness,

For each of you will be a constant companion to the other.

Now you are two bodies,

But there is only one life ahead of you.

Go now to your dwelling place,

To enter your days of togetherness."

Jacob and Leah got down on one knee each as they prayed to the rising sun.

"Come forth sponsors and bless these young ones on their journey together"

Carlisle, Esme, Old Quil and Rayn covered the couple with a white blanket to symbolize they have now been joined in the eyes of God.

As Jacob and Leah rose now belonging to each other for all eternity the wolves all broke out into ear piercing howls while Jacob and Leah embraced as man and wife.

**A\N: Sooooo… What do you think??? The honey moon's up next as well as the return of Liz Mauna ******


	26. Chapter 25 – Inside the Teepee

Part 25 – Inside the Teepee

**LPOV**

I was FINALLY Mrs. Leah Black. I still can't believe it! The ceremony was fantastic, small yet intimate. I was amazed Alice didn't go psycho over it and try to take control – it was only after the ceremony that Rose told me Alice laid of because they bartered Baby's fifth birthday bash with the wedding. I yawned as my mother helped me prepare the traditional mead to serve Jacob before the consummation part of things – I'm getting butterflies just thinking of it!

"Tired already, poor Jacob I guess he's going to have to wait 6 months to tap that!" Emmett said as he leaned against the door, I blushed furiously.

"You know Em, I think you're jealous 'cause you won't get to tap this!" I smirked while my mother looked at me disapprovingly – old people can't they get a clue?

"Hey, hey, now I recall you telling Sam and Emily you would have an orgy with the Cullen men" He said squeezing my butt playfully.

I swatted Emmett with the dish towel.

"We aren't even married 24 hours and you're hitting on the vamps" Jacob said with a chuckle as he leaned against the door frame – still in his loin cloth. Is he trying to make me hyperventilate?

"Now Jacob Black out!" My mother chided and whacked Jacob's hand with her wooden spoon as he tried to caress my cheek.

"But mom!" I moaned which earned me a rap with the wooden spoon on my buttocks. I pouted as Emmett took Jacob out back where the rest of the men were.

When the mead was ready Rosalie and Seth guided me to the Teepee. "I love you sis" Seth said as he kissed my cheek.

"I want every last detail!" Rosalie said as she winked and handed me a little black box. They both ran of while I entered the Teepee to wait for Jacob.

I stared in awe as I drank in the beauty inside the Teepee. There was soft polar bear fur lining the bottom with huge soft fluffy white throw cushions scattered throughout, the entire white scene was dusted with red rose petals. In the center was an ice bucket with a bottle of white wine, a basket of strawberries, a bowl of cream and a single pink rose which stood out from amongst the items. There was a note attached to it that read "To Mrs. Black from Mr. Black. I'll be in soon, don't finish the white". I'll think about it I scoffed as I uncorked it and drank straight from the bottle. I made a mountain from the cushions and lay back against it taking another swig from the bottle. My eyes caught sight of the mystery black box rose gave me. I crawled over to it and flipped the lid…

**JPOV**

The men are literally killing me!!! I have a hot as hell sexy woman waiting for me in a Teepee in the middle of the forest yet the guys find every excuse to delay me. Seth just joined us so I'm guessing Lee's impatience is growing. I shuddered as something ice tapped my shoulder. I nearly scream at the sight of EMOville Ed.

"I'm not EMO!!!! Anyway you shouldn't be mean to your savior" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Jacob, a word please" Edward said as he led me towards the river.

"Quick! Run for it" He hissed as he stood in front of me shielding me from Emmett wielding a huge pink box. I leapt across the river and landed on 4 paws as I made my great escape.

I approached the Teepee 5 minutes later, I could smell Leah, her; mere scent aroused me spreading fire in my loins. I phased only to come to realize I was naked – not that I would be needing clothes, it would scare Leah though, from our time in Sam's pack I knew she spent just one night with him – the night he proposed. She hated every second of it and kept thinking about whether or not she was doing the right thing while Sam was grunting like some geriatric. She thought it would get better in time but Sam imprinted on Emily the following day.

Jacob you idiot! It's your wedding night stop thinking of Sam! I ripped of a huge Leaf from a nearby tree to cover my "soldier" and entered the Teepee. The site before me nearly had me asphyxiated – there lay Leah in white lace lingerie, she had her long tanned legs crossed out before her as she leaned against a mountain of cushions. She looked at me and purred as her eyes traveled down my body stopping at my leaf, she licked her lips and smiled.

"Not fair Mr. Black I'm supposed to be the one dressed up sinfully scantily." She play pouted as she took a swig from the wine bottle.

"I thought I told you not to finish that"

"Well you took a lil TOO long" She crawled towards me ever the huntress. She handed me a glass of mead which I downed in seconds – damn it tasted good, I licked my lips and tossed the glass behind me as Leah let out a growl as she pounced on me.

"I've been waiting a LONG time Black" She hissed as she ran her tongue up my neck trailing towards my ear left ear, she bit me eliciting a growl as I flipped her so I was on top.

"Now; now, dear wifey, we have ALL night and most of tomorrow." Thank God for Alice, she insisted on packing for me.

I kissed her quick on the lips as I helped her up with me.

"Strawberries and cream?" Lee questioned

"You'll see I grinned evilly as I covered a strawberry in cream and offered it to Leah. I made sure to leave remnants of cream on her lips as I leaned forward capturing her bottom lip with my mouth, I licked the cream of before sucking her lip gently, I did the same with her upper lip before I plunged my tongue into her hot waiting mouth plundering and conquering as I shared the sweetness of the strawberry with Leah. When my lips left hers she gasped with a glazed look in her eyes, I could smell her arousal in the air. I lay her down on the soft rug as I smeared a little cream on her upper chest and neck; I put some in the valley of her AMAZING cleavage and placed a strawberry on top. I straddled her and bent down to kiss and lick her neck, I made sure that the only part of me touching her were my lips and teeth whenever I grazed slightly against her skin. Leah was whimpering and moaning as I continued my assault on her upper chest and neck. I took a little of her neck in my mouth and sucked hard making her jerk upwards clutching my body as she crushed her breasts against me. I eased her down to see my mark go from red to purple.

I kissed her full sensual lips as I fingered the lace on her lingerie, I flicked her nipples through the lace with my thumbs making her shudder and wrap her legs around me tight, I felt the heat of her pussy against my cock, it took everything I had not to plunge into her through the lace and all. I eased her down again as I tore the top half of her outfit. Her nipples stuck out straight, proud and hard like little pebbles. I licked the valley of her breasts and retrieved the strawberry I placed there. I trailed the strawberry up to her lips before sharing it with her, savoring the sweetness of the fruit and my wife's own unique cherry flavor. I dabbed a finger with cream as I kissed her and rubbed it on her nipples.

"Jake, I NEED you, stop torturing me like this!" She moaned against my lips.

"Lee… patience is a virtue" I said as I took her nipple into my mouth swirling my tongue around it, she gasped and gripped my head puling me down hard on her nipple, I bit her nipple, a little hard, but not enough to break her skin, she kept thrashing around under me.

She screamed as I began my assault on her other nipple, my head shot up

"Baby did I hurt you?" I whispered as I drank in the beauty of her face, she panted and opened her eyes slowly, a weak grin forming. She brushed her hand against the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Everything's perfect… I came" She turned crimson before she looked at me pleadingly locking her arms around my neck.

"Please Jake" She whispered against my ear trailing kisses on my neck causing me to growl.

"Please no more games…. I NEED you" She said locking her ankles around me, begging me with her eyes, her lace covered crotch rubbed against my cock, her lingerie was soaked. I growled again as I ripped of the remainder of her outfit. I kissed her, deep and slow taking my time to explore her mouth with my tongue, she kept moaning against my mouth. My hands traveled down her tummy towards her moist wet pussy… I rubbed circles round and round below her navel, I kept teasing her as my fingers skirted along the top edge of her pussy lips but never going towards the source of her heat, another flood of moisture erupted from Leah as she clutched onto me, I flicked her clit causing her to scream as another gush of love juice flowed out.

"Jacob fucking Black!" She said through clenched teeth as she grabbed my cock with her hot, soft, silky hands. She gasped at the girth of my soldier; her face went from awe to fear as she traced its length with her hand.

"Will it fit?" She whispered. I tried not to laugh

"We'll make it fit I hissed as I stuck two fingers in her, flicking her clit with my thumb" She gasped as her eyes rolled back into her head. I thrust my fingers into her nice and slow, it was a mission to go fast – Leah was so hot and tight, I wondered if my cock would actually fit,

"Deeper Jake" Leah murmured

I curved my finger upwards finding her magic spot; she jumped right up wide eyed as I worked her pussy with my fingers. I was on my knees in front of her watching as my fingers disappeared into her smooth tan folds, I bent my head over and licked her clit; she grabbed my head in her hands as she ground her pussy against me. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming. I started fingering her faster.

"Harder Jake" Leah said through clenched teeth, she was on the verge of another huge orgasm. She screamed clamping my hands between her thighs as she came again and again… a little more practice and my vixen will squirt…. I heard another scream erupt somewhere outside. Jasper and Alice I should have guessed…

I kept hammering my fingers in and out of Leah as she approached another huge climax, seconds before she could come I thrust my cock in her up to the hilt, her eyes opened in shock as my meat stretched her, she gushed her juices all over my cock. She was about to close her eyes.

"No Leah. Look at me; I want to see you as you come." She was flushed, by the end of tonight she'd need a whole day of sleep.

"You're so tight baby" I murmured against her skin as I kissed her neck, never taking my eyes on her face. I kept still as her body got used to my size. I pulled out of her slowly until just the head was left in her then drove my cock back with full force causing her to bite my shoulder.

"So wet… just for me. Can you feel your juices dripping honey… That's how you're going to be every night when I return. But for tonight I'm going to make you mine in every way possible, by the end of tonight you won't remember your own name." With that I captured her lips and began thrusting in and out of her tight sheath.

"Jake, Oh My God, faster Jake, that's the spot!!!! Oh baby that feels so good… Yeah right there!" She screamed as I got on my knees and plunged into her. She was so tight I felt my balls would explode. I went faster and deeper, I kept bottoming out with each thrust, I could feel my own release on its way as a familiar tingle shot through my balls.

"Are you ready for me baby?" I said as I started hammering into her faster. She nodded

"Look at me love I want to see those pretty eyes" Hazel orbs stared at me as her eyes glazed over again, her body shuddered.

"CUM WITH ME" I yelled as I released my seed deep inside her. She growled as her own orgasm ripped, her pussy walls milking my cum in the process. I fell atop her exhausted as I kissed her gently. I moved to get of her, she grabbed my ass

"NO! Stay where you are, I want you inside me all night" I felt my soldier stand to attention once more.

**RPOV**

"Jacob Black! What have you done?" I tried to keep the giggle from my voice as Leah tried to walk towards the house and kept stumbling beside a huge russet wolf. The wolf shook its head before grabbing Leah by the shorts and flipping her onto his back. She grimaced and changed her position to side saddle. I helped Leah dismount as she turned towards the big wolf.

"Yes I'm fine baby, go home. Your flight is tonight, I'm sure the guys want some time with you" She caressed the fur on his side before smacking his wolfy butt.

"GO!" She shouted with a smirk as he took off. She held onto my hand as she limped.

"What happened?"

"It was amazing, fantastic, awesome, GOD I wish it never ended"

"That's all good, but what happened" I gestured towards her funny dawdling walk, she looked like a duck as she waddled into the house.

"This is the result of my amazing matrimonial night" She said with a smirk

"So I guess he's as big in life as he is in that stripping video?" That just isn't possible

"No" Her face fell before she grinned widely

"He's bigger" I helped her up to the bathroom, she reeked of sex, me and Emmett would need a session later.

"So where are Jasper and Alice?" Leah asked

"Um I don't know. Why?"

"Well they followed us last night, I could hear them roar and growl somewhere nears us. I was a bit occupied to determine which direction" She added with a blush.

"I'll bet you were" I grumbled everyone got action last night, even Esme and Carlisle were at it, I didn't get any cause Emmett was too busy trying to buy a baby off eBay.

"You need some help in the shower" Leah nodded gratefully as I stripped down to help her.

"Wait me to!" Alice screamed as Jasper carried her in. Leah and I shrieked and cowered behind the shower door away from Jasper's gaze.

"Relax, his eyes are closed… I just needed help up the stairs" Alice had the same goofy grin Leah wore as she waddled over to us. At that moment Emmett passed the shower and stopped dead in his tracks as he caught site of the 3 of us – naked! The three of us hid behind the shower door – thank God for misted glass. His eye twitched as he took in the 3 of us in the shower.

"Emmett get out" I hissed, he stood rooted to the spot, his eye still twitching.

"Emmett, bro?" Jasper shook him

"The orgy… It was supposed to be with us Cullen guys, not our wives" Emmett pouted

"Emmett has a point" Jasper said as mischief glinted in his eyes. The 3 of us growled before Esme came in dragging the two of them out by the ears. Thank heavens for mom's we nodded in agreement.

**A\N: Yeah I promised Liz Mauna will be back and she will once Jacob leaves. I'll also be introducing a new threat to the good people of Forks and La Push, an enemy deadlier than vampires, an enemy with no conscience…**


	27. Chapter 26 Bye Bye Jacob Black

**A/N: Yeah I'm late I know –Lot's of love to my Stregster Liz (Yes she's back in the next chappy and ND – my other Ti-Girl)**

Part 26 - Bye Bye Jacob Black

**LPOV**

_Everything's going to be fine Lee_

Jacob projected his thoughts to me as we stood at the terminal.

_Jacob it's 6 months, how am I going to survive without you… what about Baby?_

His face went pale at the mention of our child… the most difficult thing for him to ever do is separate from her. I know I was being clingy and evil but after a wedding night like that can I be blamed? I still can't walk right… neither can Alice so she's here in a wheel chair pretending to be a paraplegic while I'm on a crutch pretending to have a broken leg – stupid props.

_Leah…_

He narrowed his eyes at me as he placed his forehead against mine – staring with such intensity into my eyes I felt as if our souls had merged. He kissed me on the lips once… twice… thrice before kissing my nose then each eye, each cheek, my chin… I know people were staring but I couldn't care less. Jacob finally pulled me in for a long tantalizing teasing kiss; he tugged gently at my bottom lip with his teeth before releasing me – gasping for air yet again.

"Not fair Black, how come I'm always the one who's breathless?"

"Elementary my dear Beta, elementary" He said in a fake Scottish accent before Emmett came bounding up to us Baby in his arms balling her eyes out.

"What did you do Emmett? Do I have to kill you before I leave?" Jacob said through gritted teeth as he took baby from Emmett.

"Well she was thirsty so I gave her lemon juice"

"YOU WHAT!" Jacob and I along with everyone else with supernatural hearing shouted, we were rewarded with glares from passers by.

"Ow! Rose baby not the ear!" Emmett shrieked as Rosalie took him out back for an ass chewing.

Jacob left baby with me and returned with banana flavored milkshake, for some reason our kid was obsessed with the yellow fruit. Her eyes grew wide as she sipped through the straw.

"Daddy you always make everything right" She sing songed as she leapt into his arms.

"Hey now Baby what did Daddy tell you about using your enhanced abilities?" Baby scowled before wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"Daddy, are you going to be gone long?" He looked at me pleadingly, I just crossed my arms – he's on his own this time.

"Not very long Baby"

"How long is not very long?" She asked clutching her Emmie bear tight. Emmett killed the Jacob Wolf toy…. with the lawn mower last month.

"I'll be back before your fifth birthday" He grinned. She looked skywards as if contemplating something.

"NO Daddy YOU CAN'T!!!! My next Birthday is so far away" She clutched onto his shirt with her tiny hands tears brimming her eyes.

"May I?" Esme asked us as she reached for Baby. Jacob handed her over reluctantly. If there was one person who could talk our stubborn little girl out of her little tantrums it was Esme.

"Come sit with me" Jacob said as he led me to the quietest corner in the airport.

"Leah, I know this is hard for you, it's even harder for me. I have to leave my land, my people, my job as protector to go to some foreign country where the people don't even speak proper English so that I can do something for our family, so I can be someone for our daughter, so someday when you have your college reunion and everyone talks about the great things their husbands have done you too will have something to tell them about your husband" He held my hands in his

"Please Leah, don't make this any more difficult than it already is, I'll be back before you know it." I huffed – I HATE losing arguments to Jacob Black

"Okay, but that doesn't mean I like it!" I said as I hugged him.

"Momma, Daddy?" Baby said as she walked over to us, her Emmie Bear in tow and thumb in her mouth – clearly calmed down.

She hugged Jacob

"I love you Daddy please come back to me and Momma soon"

"I will princess, I will. You're going to start tribal school next month – isn't that exciting?"

She nodded grimly, thumb still in mouth, I need her to break that habit but every time we pull her thumb out her mouth Jacob and Emmett throw a fit.

"Daddy?" She said quietly as she played with her bracelet. I know that tone; it usually precedes some embarrassing question.

"Yeah pumpkin" Jacob said cautiously

"Can you bring me something when you get back?" Her eyes were sparkling

"Anything honey, just name it"

"I want a little brother"

Dead silence…. I think Jacob stopped breathing

"Um… sweetheart me and your Momma are perfectly fine with having you and ONLY you" She stomped her foot. I knew she's been spending too much time with Alice.

"But I want a baby brother"

Jacob looked at me pained

_Honey what do you think of adoption?_

He looked at me perplexed then smiled

"Tell you what sunshine, when I get back, you can pick your own brother" I whacked him over the head

"Baby's aren't toys you pick out from a shelf Black"

Baby giggled

"Momma when I grow up and marry Embry, we're going to be just like you and Daddy"

SILENCE… All supernatural beings moved closer, thank God Embry was over at Makkah res making up for lost time with his mom.

Jacob was like a statue. Horror emblazoned on his face like those people who watched the video in "The Ring"

"Embry sweetie? Don't you think you're a little small to think of getting married?"

"Silly momma, Claire said she's marrying Quily when she becomes older and Claire's my best friend so I'm going to marry Embry 'cause he's Quily's best friend" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing along with Rosalie, Esme and Alice.

Emmett walked up to Jacob patting him on the back

"Convent school bro – I told you" Emmett muttered

"Come on princess, you aren't allowed to get married until the end of forever" Emmett said as he picked up Baby.

"Jake you're up" Emmett called out

"WAIT!"

Jasper zoomed through the crowds with his own little luggage trolley.

"I'm coming with you seeing as I'm only good for sex"

"Bye Alice, bye SKY" Jasper spat as he headed towards the boarding gate.

Jacob pecked me on the lips briefly before hugging everyone goodbye.

"We're going as well" Tanya and Billy made it after all.

"What about Carlisle's tests?" Rayn questioned

"Eleazer will be joining us in Germany. He'll be running the tests till Carlisle gets some time to come to Germany" Tanya answered as they headed of towards the boarding gates with Jacob in tow

_I love you, today, tomorrow, forever…_

Jacob relayed that message to me before getting on his plane. I crumbled into a heap of sobbing mush. Rayn had to carry me to the Volvo, then to my room. While I prayed I would go into a 6 month coma.


	28. Chapter 27 – A new Evil

Part 27 – A new Evil

**LPOV**

I stayed in bed for the next 5 days. The darkness brought comfort; the sun would shine once more only when Jacob returned.

"It's been 5 days, she hasn't left her room neither has she eaten or showered." I could hear Esme's hushed worried voice as she spoke to Carlisle.

"Give her time, she'll come out on her own" Carlisle said reassuringly. Yeah Doc Fang more like in 5 months and 25 days.

"I don't know about you guys but I for one am going to do something about it" I heard Rosalie say before the sheets were ripped of my body.

"LEAH BLACK GET YOUR ASS OUT THAT BED DON"T MAKE ME GET YOU OUT!" She yelled at me.

"Hey! Supernatural hearing here, I think you've just blown my eardrums" I said as I snatched the sheets, curled into a ball and put them over my head. She growled and the next thing I knew I was in the lake with a very smug Edward standing on the bank.

"That was for all the EMO jokes" He grinned evilly before retreating through the forest. .DIDN'T!

"Yes I did" He called out. Stupid mind rapist

I burst into my wolf and ran after him. I wouldn't kill him that would hurt Esme too much, just maim him for ALL eternity.

"I'd like to see you try Clearwater" I growled

"If you haven't heard the news flash it's BLACK!" With that I dug my toe nails deeper as I gained speed.

I rounded up about to pounce on Edward when he looked at me strangely. He held up his hand as if he were listening for something. I picked up my wolf ears – I heard the sound of someone approach, too fast for a human but not fast enough to be a wolf or a vampire. Then the scent hit me; it was like peaches, pine trees, pineapples and vanilla with a hint of sex. I looked at Edward he leapt in front of me and went into a crouch letting out a warning roar.

"Chill dude – we come in peace"

It was her... Liz Freaking Mauna the woman who deflowered my Jacob, the woman who jumped him at her own bachelorette. I growled.

"As she said, we come in peace" She was accompanied by another woman they looked alike in many ways; the same brown and red streaked hair, the same glade green eyes, the same sharp facial features, the same small petite built, the same pointy ears…

_Pointy ears????_

I looked at Eddie – he shrugged.

_Why, are they here and WHAT are they? Are they elves? Because the North Pole is real far from here_

So I'm biased – SUE ME

"I am Edward Cullen, who are you"

"You mean what are you right Tony" Edwards face scrunched in recognition

"That nick name – I've heard it before, I can't remember where…" He held his head as if he were having a migraine.

"Of course you wouldn't remember, I've heard some vampires lose all memories of their human life when they change" We both stared wide eyes at the elf twins.

"You… You know what we are?" Edward whispered – I knew what he was thinking – Volturi. I shuddered

"We're part of the same supernatural world as the vampires and wolves. Hi Leah" Liz said waving to me and tossing me a flowery yellow sundress. I went behind a bush to phase.

"The same supernatural world? What are you?" I huffed crossing my arms angrily over my chest.

"We're Sprites" Liz said as she danced around. God what was she wearing – a green shredded skirt and a flimsy piece of green material that barely covers her boobs.

"They're Sprites Leah – it's how they dress." Edward answered solemnly

"This is my sister AJ Castro" Liz announced as she pushed forward the slightly taller girl who was dressed similarly.

"So Jacob has gone I presume" Liz asked nonchalantly

"Jacob is NONE of your business!" I thundered

"Relax; it was only one time – no attachments. We do it to survive"

To survive?  
"Forgive my sister" AJ said

"We are Sprites we are connected to the spirit of the forest; we are born to protect her and nurture the people who live off her. In order to do that we need to feed. We feed of the energy of people… the problem with that method of feeding is sometimes we drain the life force completely out of a person. When that happens we turn into Sirens and are condemned to the sea, our beauty is taken and all we have left is a melody to sing to sailors luring them to their deaths." My job is to protect people right – these two might drain the life force out of someone so I should destroy them.

"NO Leah" Edward said as he held me back with one arm – I tried to ignore the proximity of his ice cold hand with my breasts.

His hand immediately shot back and he mumbled an apology.

"We have learnt a trick to avoid that situation" Liz said

"We feed of sexual energy; it's just as good as life force except it doesn't kill anyone. We sure had a feast on your wedding night – didn't we sister?" Liz asked AJ

"Yes we did, there was so much radiating of you and Jacob as well as the vampire couple a few yards from you" AJ closed her eyes licking her lips as if lost in a dream.

"We won't need to feed for at least 3 months this is better than the energy I feed off from virgins" Liz said

"Hold on a sec… Energy from virgins? You mean Jacob?"

"Yes Jacob… and Sam, and Paul, and Jared, and Embry… Too bad Quil imprinted or I'd have got him too… Brady and Collin we're extremely delicious last year" My eyes went wide… All my boys… deflowered… by one woman!

"What about you?" I asked AJ – she didn't seem to be the one who popped the boys.

"My virgin phase finished off almost a century ago. I prefer my men skilled when I bed them" AJ scoffed at Liz who just waved her off.

"When you were coming the two of you kept thinking about trouble" Edward finally said something.

The 'Sprite' twins looked at Edward stiffly.

"We've felt disturbances in the energy levels around the area – particularly from… children and their mothers. Some of these energy spots have vanished altogether; that only happens when the living entity dies. There's a new dark energy present… It's upsetting the spirit of the forest. She sent us to seek you out" AJ looked at the ground as she said the last part. They either didn't want to be here or were too afraid of whatever was in the area.

"They're afraid" Edward said as he stared down AJ – he didn't like her I guess.

"You'd be afraid as well… We think they're… changelings" Liz all but whispered.

"Changelings???? Where have I heard that before???" I slapped my palm against my forehead trying to think.

"Rayn and Sky!" Edward said before speeding of towards the Cullen Mansion.

I threw of the dress Liz gave me.

"Hop on girls – you're kinda slow" I said as I phased.

They both got on my back and I took of after Edwards scent.

Rayn and Sky weren't home; I sent Collin and Brady out to find her while I showered. I came down an hour later to a stand off between Rosalie and AJ.

"Would you stop staring at my husband like that?" Rosalie demanded

"Oh relax, Barbie doll – Me and McCarty over there are old friend right Emz" Emmett had pure guilt plastered on his face.

"How do you know him" Rosalie said through clenched teeth

"Know him? I deflowered him the day before that bear mauled him" Could vampires have heart attacks? I think Rose was about to have one. Where's Jasper when you need him.

"Come on, stop over reacting. If it makes you feel better, back when the confederate war was on I was an army nurse and I deflowered Jasper too" Thank GOD the pixie was out with the Ti-Girls. She would have gone Kung Foo on AJ.

Emmett handed Baby to Esme and Dragged Rose to the love seat whispering assurances in her ear.

"Someone say something about changelings?" Rayn said as she walked in – she never phases out of her battle form.

Rayn listened intently to Liz and AJ's observations while Sky seemed more interested in Alice giving her a pedicure. From what Rose told me Rayn is the warrior and Sky's just a pretty face.

"I knew it!" Rayn shot at Sky

"We've been tracking for weeks but the nest mother keeps covering up her scent. If we destroy her, her nest goes up in smoke with her. She's an old one – very clever. It seems she's been hunted before. She could be hiding in anyone's form. We need to act fast or more children might die"

"Children have died?" Rosalie whispered – I could see pain cloud her eyes. I took Baby from Esme and went over to Rose. She smiled at me gratefully before reaching for baby and cuddling her to her chest – safe and secure.

"This is going to be difficult to hear… especially for you Rose" Rayn looked at Rose with concern before patting Renesmee on the head and sitting next to her.

"Changelings feed of bodily fluids. They start of with Spinal fluids and before the host dies they drink the blood and consume the heart. There is usually a nest mother. She kills and takes the form of an unattached female and then copulates with a human male. She lays approximately 10 eggs after a single copulation. The spawn develop fast and hatch within 8 weeks. They then feed on their father, the nest mother usually… liquidizes… him somehow" With that I ran out and chunked even though my stomach was empty.

Carlisle came after me to make sure I was okay. I REALLY need Jacob.

"Remember Hon, Jacob isn't here so you're the Alpha till his return. I know it's unsettling but we must find out what's going on – we need to save these people" Carlisle said as he brushed his hand over my forehead.

"You're burning up more than usual, Esme get Leah some yoghurt, and bring me some vitamins" Carlisle called out. I tried to talk my way out of it – after what Rayn said I don't think I'd be eating for a year but Esme and Rose force fed me.

Somehow – I found the resolve to return.

"How do these changelings harm children?" Rosalie asked as she held Baby closer

"As I told you they need a host to feed off. They aren't like vampires, they don't finish of a host in one feeding, it takes them weeks, sometimes months to finish – the host suffers a slow painful death. The children are sent out to scout out other children. When they find a child to emulate they abduct the child and take her to the nest mother. The changeling takes the form of the abducted child and feeds of the mother. In some cases the changeling kills the woman's husband, boyfriend, brother, father – basically any male who could separate the spawn from its host. It clings to its host – spending every possible second with the host up until the host passes on. The changeling feeds whenever the host sleeps. When it feeds it takes on its true form – it's positively hideous its face is fleshy and mutilated with a circle mouth – no lips and rows of jagged sharp teeth with which it looks onto the back of the hosts neck, they have pitch black eyes. The host is identified by a circular scar behind her neck as well as a loss of energy. The Nest mother feeds on the abducted child…" Everyone was quiet.

"There is one particular spot that's troubling us – the Uley house, we've been sensing 2 fading life forces and one dark force that grows exponentially" Liz said

The Uley house… Realization dawned on me – Emily, the strange rash behind her neck, the fatigue… the night Larina stayed over I had a similar rash….

The silence was broken by Alice's scream as Sky exploded into her Tiger and ran out the door towards the Uley's, Edward was already gone that way, I phased and took of as well – I'd Alpha call Sam on the way. I was almost neck and neck with Edward, the rest of the family except Alice, Esme and Baby were behind us, when Sam answered the call

_Leah – Bloodsucker trouble?_

_Worse – Where are you?_

_Running the Canadian border with the young ones_

_Get your ass here Uley. We have a new enemy – Emily is in danger._

_On my way _He growled

I felt Sam's panic and blind rage as he cut our Alpha link.

The scent emanating from the Uley house was too much for both the shifters and vamps to handle – they were lucky they didn't need to breathe in the rotting egg and toxic waste smell. Rayn took the lead as we approached kicking the door in.

She screamed we picked up the pace. As I entered I felt my legs give way. There lay Emily lifeless on the floor. We interrupted the changeling thing as it was cutting open her stomach, it's face covered in her blood. It hissed at us, I was about to leap when A huge black wolf jumped over me – Sam…

**A/N: Soooo what do you awesome people think was it too grotesque? Should the Cullen's get affected by the recession? I'm itching to do a feature on the Cullen's being broke…..**


	29. Chapter 28 – Save the beloved children

Part 28 – Save the beloved children

**LPOV**

Sam stood before the hideous… 'thing' hackles raised, I didn't have to be in his head to feel the rage rolling of his body as he circled the creature.

"Get it before it smokes out of here" Rayne yelled at Sam

It hissed at him before fizzing into a disgusting haze of black smoke.

"NO!" Rayn and Sky screamed.

I watched the scene before me expecting the black smoke to escape but somehow something held it there, it kept swirling around in one bubble almost as if trying to find an escape route.

"I can't believe it" Rayn whispered

"Amazing" Edward awed

I followed his gaze to Liz and AJ standing at the door. Liz had her hand held out toward the ball of smoke, eyes closed in concentration as velvety purple blood dripped from her nose.

"We aren't as strong as you guys. Liz won't be able to hold them forever – TAKE CARE OF THAT THING!" AJ shouted out the last bit at Rayn.

"Move Uley" Rayn said as she drew a pentacle on the floor below the whirling ball of smoke – at one point I swear I saw the thing's face scream from within Liz's telekinetic prison. Rayn drew symbols within each pentacle point and in the heart of the pentacle – the symbols looked Babylonian.

"You can let go Liz" Rayn said as she crouched down before the pentacle.

Liz collapsed into AJ's arms as she dropped her hold on the changeling.

The dark smoke kept trying to escape but could not get beyond the pentacle enclosure. Finally it took its natural hideous form, it was pinned to the floor as if the Babylonian symbols were shackles holding it in place as it hissed and struggled against the invisible fetters. Rayn drove a wooden stake through its right palm – yellow thick pus like fluid oozed from the wound – I think I'm going to be sick again.

"Tell me where the nest is" Rayn said in a voice so deadly I stepped back and nearly knock over Rose.

"Grandpa" Renesmee whispered

She put her hand on Emily's stomach.

"The child is alive – we can save it" Sam launched himself at us separating Emily from Carlisle. He phased, cradling Emily's cold dead body in her arms tears streaking his face as he growled. In that moment I didn't see the Sam I hated nor did I see the obsessed chauvinistic Alpha willing to destroy the Cullen's – I saw a man, a plain ordinary man who had just lost his wife – a broken man who just had his dreams shattered in mere moments. I turned into Rose's waiting embrace and wept. Emily may have been Sam's wife but she was my cousin first. Sam growled hard. I turned to see Renesmee approach him – was she mad? Rayn woke up from her crouch to place a restraining hand on the young half breed.

"Carlie, what are you doing?" Rayn asked

Renesmee put her hand up and knelt beside Sam.

"Emily's gone Sam – you can't save her" She took his hand – I felt the muscles in my stomach clench Sam might rip her hand off! Rayn went back into her crouch ready to attack Sam if he turned on her.

Renesmee placed Sam's hand on Emily's swollen belly.

"You can still save him – can you hear his heartbeat? It's getting weaker, please Sam let grandpa help him" Sam nodded before staring down Carlisle

"Do whatever you can – He MUST live"

"I'll try my best. Leah, Edward; get me some towels and hot water. Rosalie, go home and get my bag. Rayn, Sky – get rid of that thing!" I got the hot water and Rosalie returned with Carlisle's bag.

"Why do I still see that thing?" Carlisle called as he began cutting open Emily, Edward had sensed the baby's mind was distressed.

"Larina may still be alive as well as the rest of the kids it kidnapped – we have to find the nest" Sky said as she stepped on the wooden stake pinning its right hand.

"Leah – you're distracted – go I'll help grandpa and daddy – you need to find Larina and destroy that nest" Renesmee said as she took my place on the floor. I nodded gratefully – I didn't want to see my cousin cut up. Sam sat broken on the ground – he looked like the living dead. Rayn tossed him a stake.

"We need to find your kid Sam – drive this through its left hand" Anger clouded Sam's eyes as he drove the stake through – the changeling shrieked causing all the windows to shatter. My eyes spotted a baseball lying on the mantle – I gagged the changeling with the ball – it's shrieking nearly burst my eardrums.

"Where is it" Rayn said as she slapped it. Sky emptied a bag of stakes and a blow torch at Sam's feet.

"Make it talk – don't go overboard with the flames – fire destroys them"

I gripped Rayn's hand till my knuckles turned white as Sam tortured the creature; there was a point where I hid my face in her embrace to avoid the stomach churning scene before me. Finally it muttered one word – "Newton" before it died – Sam went overboard with the blow torch. Sometime during the chaos before us Carlisle, Renesmee and Rosalie took the baby back to the mansion – he wasn't breathing when they got him out and Carlisle needed to operate.

"The nest is at Mike Newton's house – I caught a glimpse of Jessica before it died" Edward said gesturing at the carcass before us.

"Mama mama" 2 little pixie children entered the cottage grabbing onto AJ's legs.

"What is it, why are the two of you out of the cave? Where's your cousin?" AJ shook the older one.

"We was tracking the dark energy mama – to the big white mansion by the river" My heart jumped to my throat – Baby.

"We saw it – it was watching the child inside but there was a pretty lady with caramel hair that never left the child"

"It saw us… it took Grace"

Liz screamed

"NO! Not my baby!" Liz was about to take of when AJ caught her arm.

"No Liz, we're too weak to fight them, we need to secure Karma and Destiny first" AJ said gesturing to the two little girls.

"I'll take them to the mansion, Collin and Brady are outside – they'll escort me. I'll get Quil and Paul to follow your scent." Sky took each girls hand.

"Godspeed" She kissed Rayn's cheek then mine before she took of with Collin and Brady.

**EPOV**

We surrounded the Newton house, from what I picked out of the neighbors minds Mike moved out with his son a few months ago because Jessica had become impossible to live with – if he only knew. I could hear Larina's scared thought's I could feel her fear as she recalled the nest mother biting her. I could hear screams of pain from Grace as the nest mother got to work on her. "What's the plan?" I asked Rayn as we watched the house.

"The children are in the basement. You will have to go through – you're the distraction. We make the kids safe first then kill the bitch" Rayn said as she signaled Paul and Quil to find a point of Entry – Rayn likes taking control. For the first time in my long existence I was grateful for being a vampire – I didn't have to breath the toxic fumes emitted by the changelings.

"You're on EMO boy" Rayn said as she kicked my a$$ out the bushes. Leah sniggered – I guess I'll throw her into the river again once this madness is over. I knocked on the door.

_Curses! Who could it be!_

The nest mother thought as she bent down to feed of Grace once more, I knocked again. She angrily shoved grace into a cage.

_I will grind the bones of the person who dared to disturb my meal_

She yanked the door open and I nearly gag when her scent hit me.

"Hello" I said trying to be dazzling as my Bella once put it

_My my, he looks delicious – if only he were 10 years younger._

"Jess it's been a while, you look well"

"Hello… I'm very much busy at the moment, would you mind coming back at a later date?"

_Leave so I can return to my feast._

Then she thought of something that made my stomach churn – I saw a little boy in her mind, not older than 2 – he had bright red hair and jade green eyes, after she fed on him tonight he would die, she had drained his spinal fluid rendering him a vegetable, tonight she would drink his blood and feast on his dead heart. I hissed – she got startled as she caught site of my razor sharp teeth.

_He's a vampire, I must leave_

I remembered Rayn's pentacle trick – As fast as I could I drew the same pattern Rayn had on the floor, except mine was bigger and the Nest mother was in the heart of it. She began to smoke out but kept fizzling back to Jessica's form. Just as the changeling we encountered earlier ended up fettered by the Babylonian symbols the nest mother ended up on her back and dissolved to her true disgusting form – and I thought the child was scary!

"You were supposed to buy time" Rayn said as she pushed me aside.

"Leah, Liz, AJ; get the children, Sam – get the bitch" Rayn threw him the blow torch, he dropped it. His mind was so consumed by rage I couldn't read it. He grabbed a chair and broke off the legs. I turned around – I didn't need to see a repeat of his performance back at the cottage. Leah came out holding Larina, blocking her eyes from the carnage accompanied by Liz who was doing the same with Grace.

"We're heading home – I don't think my stomach is strong enough to handle what Sam's doing…" I nodded.

"I'll bring him to the mansion later… then we're going to have to dispose of this mess – the humans can't find any traces of the supernatural here."

"What do we do about this little one? His heart still beats" AJ said carrying out the lifeless boy.

"Take him to Carlisle, go now – I sense the other changelings coming"

Collin and Brady joined me Quil and Paul just as 5 changelings approached us hissing and shrieking – clearly unable to function without the nest mothers commands. Paul being the ignorant ass he is took a swipe against the biggest one only to have the other 4 jump while his target turned to smoke. Quil and Brady threw them off while Collin attempted to restrain Paul. We heard a deafening shriek before the Sam burned the nest mother alive, one by one the changelings went up in flames – I watched each face carefully memorizing the child they imitated – the children their mother killed.

Sam came out and sat on the porch. He put his face in his hands and wept hard. I motioned Paul to comfort him whilst Quil, Collin, Brady and I dug up the bodies in the back yard. Collin and Brady took Sam to the mansion where Leah was hopefully waiting with a sedative. Quil and I dug up the real Jessica's decomposing corpse. We placed them inside the house before setting it alight. I left remnants of the children's clothing in the bushes outside – my heart breaking for those parents who would face the reality of their child being dead tomorrow. Quil and I watched from the shadows as the house burnt down, the fire fighters were no match for the inferno we created. Soon all that would be left is ash.

"We're going to have to burn down Sam's house aren't we" Quil said sadly.

"Yes, but we need to give Emily a proper burial first – no one can see her body – they'd pick out it wasn't an animal attack – what do we say when the coroner figures out her heart is missing? Its better the public believes she died in the fire. Sam can move into Billy's place, Paul and Rachel are moving away soon"

We arrived to find Sam sedated, Larina sleeping in his arms. Nessie held his son as she fed him from a bottle, Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs installing a security camera facing the window in the nursery after Karma and Destiny told them the changeling was watching Sara. AJ sat with her daughters asleep on either side of her while Liz cuddled her own child. Seth and Cassie were watching Sara while Leah started spreading word of Emily's demise, it seems they too thought having the humans believe she died in a fire would be safer, Leah was arranging with some of the members in Sam's pack to dig a grave for Emily in the Tribal graveyard. We would bury her at the next sunset. Alice and Sky left with Collin and Brady to retrieve Emily's body while Rayn went out to make sure there were no other nests nearby. Carlisle came down looking defeated.

"There isn't much we can do for the boy. I've repaired whatever I could. The boy is autistic. We need to locate his family."

_Poor Esme, he reminds her of her Jonathan.._

Jonathan was the name of Esme's deceased son. The next thoughts I heard devastated me the most

_Jonathan, my sweet Jonathan, you've come back, I won't let you go again. I knew you'd come back to me. Mommy's here and I'll never let anyone hurt you again._


	30. Chapter 29 – The aftermath

Part 29 – The aftermath

**RPOV**

Esme poor Esme, the child we saved from the changelings resembled her son, she's started to believe Jonathan's back from the dead. I can't imagine what Carlisle must be going through right now. Edward left a few hours ago unable to handle Esme's thoughts.

"Alice, Sky; have either of you managed to find information about the little boy?" Carlisle asked as he returned from his run with Emmett.

"Alex, Alex Jeremiah Cullen" Sky said bewildered.

"Cullen?"

"That's what the birth certificate says" Alice chimed in

"He was taken in by the Grady's; they passed on two weeks ago in a car crash. Police reports hint at foul play, they found two charred body's the woman's heart was missing. I hacked the local database for relatives and came up with the adoption record. Sky have you got anything on his family history?"

"His biological parents are also deceased. His father died in Iraq 7 months before his birth. The mother fell of a ladder in her third trimester, Alex was born premature and his mother died of head trauma." Poor kid, he's been through so much.

Carlisle still seemed lost.

"Cullen?" He repeated.

"Yes pops CULLEN" Sky sounded annoyed

"What do you know of his ancestry?"

"We'll get on it now" Alice beamed

I decided to check on the other patients. Larina was doing well; she fell asleep on Sam's lap. Carlisle gave him a pretty strong tranquilizer; he'd be out for at least another 5 hours. His son was falling asleep in Renesmee's arms.

"He looks a lot like Emily" Renesmee whispered

I looked at the little tyke; he gave us a royal fright. When we took him out his heartbeat was weak and he wasn't breathing. There was tissue blocking his wind pipe which Carlisle dislodged. He had jet black hair, dark brown eyes and a stubborn face like Sam, everything else was Emily.

"More like Sam I think" I said sitting next to her.

"Emily wanted to name him Samuel Harry Uley" She said as she gently rocked the infant.

"I know".

"Is that boy they saved really autistic?" Renesmee asked, her eyes never leaving the infant before her.

"Aspergers Syndrome to be exact" Carlisle called out

"It's a form of Autism"

"What exactly is autism Grandpa?"

"Autism is a brain development disorder. The child has impaired social interaction and communication, and lives by restricted and repetitive behavior. Children with autism live in their own little bubble, they feel neither love nor hatred, they are devoid of emotions in the outside world, and the only emotions they experience are those in their little bubble. There is no cure for autism."

"And Aspergers Syndrome?"

"A Person with Aspergers Syndrome can exhibit a variety of characteristics, the disorder can range from mild to severe. Children show deficiencies in social skill and have difficulties with transitions or changes. They compulsively cling to rituals and any changes in their routine can upset them. They have a great difficulty reading body language and determining proper body space. Some children with Aspergers Syndrome have reduced sensitivity to pain and an increased sensitivity to bright lights and loud noises. There is a possibility for children with this type of autism to display average or above-average intelligence."

"What are we going to do with him?"

"We'll have to hand him over to his living relatives, we can't risk the Volturi's involvement… or Esme's immortal sanity" Carlisle looked dejected as he glanced at his office door. We could all hear Esme coddling the little boy and calling him Jonathan.

Sky cleared her throat before handing a printout to Carlisle. Sky and Alice looked at Carlisle apologetically before leaving.

**EPOV**

Why do they always call me in for the difficult stuff? After I assisted Rose in bringing Carlisle out of his stupor I pried and convinced Esme the child recuperating in Carlisle's office isn't hers. This has been the most emotionally draining day of my immortal existence. Carlisle was too stunned to speak so the family elected me to explain what was going on. Where's Jazz when I need him.

"The boy Alex – is Carlisle's great, great, great grandson" a number of gasps erupted

_Grandkid? Carlisle was never married – _Emmett

_Will this day ever end! – _Leah

_Well I guess I have myself little cousin then… is that right? Maybe it's nephew – _Renesmee

_He's my Jonathan – I don't care what Edward says – _Esme

Rose's mind was silent, I didn't have to be Jasper to feel the pain radiating of her, first Leah gets Sara Rose now Carlisle and Alex.

"How is that possible – Carlisle was never married" Thank you Seth.

"He was never married but he did have an affair with one Muriel Berk a month before his transformation. Carlisle went missing and Muriel went to his father claiming Carlisle had eloped with her, thus earning her illegitimate child the Cullen name. She gave birth to a boy named Noah, he did a stint in the army before moving to America. Noah married Annabel Winter's, he died 3 years later in a horse accident. Noah and Annabel had 3 children, Charlotte, Emmanuel and Christian – Emmanuel was killed in war whilst Christian joined the church forsaking all human pleasures. Charlotte took over the family farm when Annabel died. Charlotte was raped by the town mayor, she fought hard to have her justice but the courts kept taking the mayors part. Charlotte having lost her virtue, reputation and innocence ended up losing her mind, she gave birth to a boy – Jesse and handed gave him to Christian to be raised, Charlotte killed the Mayor before hanging herself. Jesse ran away from the convent at the age of 16. He roamed around Texas for a while working as a stable hand before settling at Cambell ranch, he married the youngest daughter – Mary. Mary died in child birth. Her son – Alex's biological father, was General Mathew Cullen."

_No, he can't stay with us, it's too risky – there must be someone._

Carlisle kept thinking of loop hole. Keeping Alex with us would destroy Esme's mental balance.

"Mary gave birth to twins, her daughter – Olivia lives in Colorado, she's a spinster, she works with mentally challenged children. She can't have her own kids – she had cancer in the womb, they had to perform a hysterectomy" Alice said as she held Sky's hand – the both of them scanning the future.

"Then it's settled" Carlisle announced

"He will live with his aunt in Colorado"

"Carlisle, you can't be serious! He's your family" Esme looked heart broken

"Esme my love, this life we live, is no place for a human child – it's too dangerous. The decision has been made. Edward, Alice – make the necessary arrangements. Esme my love, come – we must talk" He took her hand and glided of into the forest.

"Edward you make the call" Alice said with a smirk as she tossed me the cordless.

As I said earlier – it's always me doing the hard work.

**LPOV**

Today has been one emotional rollercoaster. I carried baby to my own room, having her close to me at night to give me peace of mind.

"Emmett can you watch Baby? I need to shower"

The big vampire was there in .3 seconds flat.

"Impressive"

"That I am"

I rolled my eyes before heading to the bathroom.

I undressed and phased – I NEEDED Jake.

_Babe what's wrong_

I knew he'd be in his wolf form for me. I could see him watching Jasper, Billy and Tanya hunt.

_I had the most awful day love – let me show you everything._


	31. Chapter 30 – Carlisle’s resolve

Part 30 – Carlisle's resolve

**CPOV**

I wish I could kill myself, end this immortal existence. Today has been too much for one vampire to take, first the situation with those ghastly changeling creatures and then finding out I have LIVING blood relatives. I would have been overjoyed too keep him even with Esme's 'condition', but this immortal life is not a fairy tale – forever is not all sunshine and roses, you try dealing with Emmett, Alice, Rose and Edward for almost a century and you'd understand. Our friends think Jasper is the challenging one – if they only knew! EMO – Ed and the shoppoholic pixie take the cake, as for Emmett and his endless perversions – he forces me and Esme to give him 'the talk' every 6 months – then he asks for a demonstration, Esme lost a lot of good frying pan 'props' over Emmett's thick skull. Then there's Rose the ever conceited vampire Barbie, at least she's somewhat toned down since making friends with Leah, her attachment to Billy has been the catalyst in the new improved Rosalie. I peeked into my office where the little red haired boy lay unconscious. I took my place at his bedside and stroked his hair gently, memorizing all his features. I would move heaven and Earth to keep him, but, living with vampires and shifters is too dangerous. What if we had some of our vampire friends over and they got thirsty, what if one of the shifters phased too close to him…. So many possibilities, so many ways he could be harmed. I breezed out of the room, I may not be able to be part of his life but I won't lose track of the only blood relatives I have.

"Edward, Alice; I need a trust fund set up for Alex, Esme I need you to pack, we're going to Colorado, I need to meet Olivia. Sky, Rosalie; you two work on a bogus family tree, I want Olivia to acknowledge me as a distant uncle. LEAH-"

"She's in the bathroom Carlisle, talking to Jacob" Well I don't blame her; we all need a hug after today's events. Edward looked ill.

"You aren't going to ask us to group hug are you?" He sounded disgusted.

"What's wrong with a little group hug? We're a big happy family" Alice said as she forced Edward into a bone crushing hug, Sky walked pass them and got pulled in as well.

"You're going to be gone for a long time aren't you?" Alice pouted

"Yes, after Colorado I'm heading to Germany to study Billy, Eleazer has me salivating with regards to Billy's ability, he won't say anything just that I need to SEE it for myself." Alice nodded

"Think you can send Jazz back?" I tried my hardest not to laugh

"No, he's pretty angry with you, just using him as a sex toy – he said he'll come back when he's good and ready" Leah said as she descended the stairs.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes, Leah I need you to pose as my adopted daughter when we get to Colorado, that way, 10 years from now we can give her the message of my demise and you can keep telephonic contact with her. She would get suspicious as she ages when my voice doesn't change over the phone. After 20 years I'll send Edward as my son to visit and check in on them – we can't allow her, or any of Alex's descendents to grow suspicious. Leah I need you and Edward to hold the fort at the hospital while I'm away."

"Yes Sir" Leah mock saluted me before picking up Larina and taking her upstairs.

The sight of Sam brought another blow to me.

"Emily's funeral?"

"We'll discuss it when Sam wakes up, Seth and the others want to torch the place"

That's understandable – I wish I could erase my memories from earlier on today, the sight of Emily's drained body and that hideous creature! Which brings me to Sam's son…

"I already did his checkup" Edward said as he stroked Renesmee's hair.

"Where's Rayn?"

"She left to check for traces of changelings, just incase there's another nest. She's been gone a while – I'm starting to worry" Renesmee walked towards the front window cradling Sam's son

"Sky, Sara Rose's old crib is in the garage, you mind getting it for-"

"Sammy, Grandpa – Emily wanted to name him Samuel Harry Uley"

"Yes Sammy" I hope she doesn't grow too attached to the child – Sam can be pretty temperamental.

"Where are the Sprites?"

"They left a few hours ago, Liz needed Grace to feed so their gone to some sleazy motel. Don't you think it's weird AJ screwed both Emmett and Jazz; Karma looks a lot like Em with her dark hair and buff build…. Destiny looks like Jazz, the blond curls, ice blue eyes… and she's tall for her age" Rose growled

"Clearly that is NOT possible – Karma looks to be 10 while Destiny is around 8. AJ met Emmett and Jazz before they turned!" Rose shot at Alice

Alice was about to say something taunting to Rose, I gathered from the dark glint in her eyes.

"Alice" I said warningly

"But Daddy" She pouted – yeah they're never going to change I wish the vampire who changed me gave me a choice. If he said immortality or death – I would have chosen DEATH!

Rayn marched in breathless.

"You find anything?" Renesmee asked

"Another nest; smaller – I got a faint trace on the outskirts of the Canadian border. I followed the scent."

"How far of, when do we leave?"

"Relax Carlie – I took care of it"

"Took care of it! You went up against those things ALONE! Do you know what I would have gone through if something happened to you!" Tears were threatening to spill from Renesmee's eyes as she looked up at Rayn.

"Relax young Halfling, I'm a big cat – I've got 7 lives to go" She joked as she ruffled Renesmee's curls. Renesmee huffed clearly unamused. So many different relationships that bind us…

"Emmett, stop that! Larina is human – you're going to make her sick. PUT HER DOWN!" I heard Leah scolding my big oaf of a son.

"Emmett STOP it or I'll call Rose! Now can you watch the girls for me, I need to speak to Rayn." Rayn raised an eyebrow as we heard Leah leave her room.

"Rayn, I know you've grown to trust us these past 3 years, we would never let anyone make you submit to them, Jacob would never force his will on you. I'll understand if you reject my offer. Jacob is very impressed with the way you handled today's events. Our pack has grown considerably large and I need a co Beta – I'd like nothing more than for you to join our pack. But first… we need to deal with Sam" Leah said as Sam began to stir.

**A\N: Mating season next.**


	32. Chapter 31 – Mating Season Yeah baby!

Part 31 – Mating Season (Yeah baby!)

**JPOV**

My 6 month exile was FINALLY over!!! I would be landing in Washington soon I feel so jittery seeing Leah after all this while, holding her…. Touching her…. Tasting her. I closed my eyes lost in thoughts of my coming reunion with Leah; of course Jasper had to spoil it by nudging me in the ribs.

That Hurt!

I kicked him as hard (and discreetly as I could) earning us both a slap upside the head by Tanya – my new step mom. Yip the old man got hitched 3 months ago. I was best man, Esme was matron of honor, Carlisle performed the ceremony and Eleazer gave Tanya away. My father, and step mother then went on to explore the countryside, Billy's power came in quite useful for the vamps; his gift lets him manipulate the weather so now that Tanya's with him rain and clouds follow wherever he goes. Controlling his power was hard in the beginning, he got mad when he heard about Emily and those changeling things – his anger caused a violent thunderstorm he nearly burn down the forest near us with lightning. Everyone at home is amazed with his power; Emmett can't wait to play baseball on demand while Alice is planning a trip to Mauritius for the entire family in a week.

"Do you think she's grown?" Jasper asked anxious to see Baby again.

"A little, Leah shows me images of her daily when we phase, I've even spoken to Baby when she phased, she takes after her old man – she controls her phasing effortlessly" I beamed

"Dude can you be anymore egoistic? Your pride is giving me a superiority complex"

I was about to sock him when Billy spoke

"Are the two of you going to behave or do I need to get my belt?" He hissed to us low enough for supernatural ears. Carlisle nearly choke laughing, Esme tried muffling her giggles behind her hand while Momma T fumed.

"You lay one hand on my boy and you're sleeping outside!" Dad actually pouted.

Who knew having a blood sucker for a step mom would be so awesome! As long as Momma T's around I get what I want. Jasper turned around and stuck his tongue at Billy while Tanya ruffled his hair then mine.

"Jacob you hungry?" Another great thing about Momma T – she's always feeding me.

"Not now Tan's" Dad cleared his throat

"Right. Not now Momma T, but when we get home could you make those buffalo wings for me, the way you did them last week and mashed potatoes with gravy" She smiled and nodded – life is awesome!

Perfect wife, amazing kid, doting step mom does it get any better.

"We're going to land in 5 more minutes!" Jasper's excitement had me wanting to bounce of the walls pixy style. I felt strange like my human mind was slipping away and a more primal side wanted to take over, I kept pushing it away. Jasper looked at me strangely I shook my head – it's probably Jet lag.

We collected our luggage and headed to Emmett's Jeep. He was alone I guess Alice and Sky were doing the 'Welcome Home' shindig we made them promise not to go through with. It seems not even my new Beta Rayn can control those two. How can those two think of a party after everything that's happened, Emily died, Sam moved into our old house in La Push with the kids ( Seth and Edward burned down his house) Sam is now the living dead and Renesmee is LIVING with him so that the kids will be taken care of. The last image of him Leah sent made me sick, he looks anorexic, doesn't eat or move – Edward has him hooked up to IV's so he doesn't die. Then there's Rayn, when she feels he needs a bath she tosses his ass out the house and hoses him down. Right now my biggest concern is Leah and Seth. Bella is living with the Cullen's again Charlie and Sue want nothing to do with us. Sue sent a letter to Leah when Bella went to visit them, she said she doesn't want the twins to be 'tainted' by the supernatural world and that they're still young so they won't remember Seth, Leah, Bella or the rest of us. I guess Bella came back because everyone else has left and if she didn't want to be alone she'd need to stay with the Cullen's – no one is happy about it they just put up with her cause Edward is no longer in EMOville. I doubt she'd try anything – she's petrified of Rayn by the sounds of it – who wouldn't, she's a feral feline not a kitty cat like Sky, she's a true tigress powerful, strong, lethal. The twisting in my stomach was becoming ridiculous, I felt as if I wanted to phase but I also felt as if I needed to hump someone. Jasper kept cringing further and further away from me.

We finally reached the big white mansion. Rayn stood outside with Baby and the rest of the pack behind them – she looked somewhat nervous.

"Welcome home young Alpha – I trust your trip was satisfactory?" She asked in her wise tone.

"It was very productive my new awesome beta" I wonder where Leah is

"I hope the boys weren't giving you a hard time, I know a few of them" I cocked an eyebrow at Brian and Jim two of the younger members from Sam's pack

"were hesitant about having another female Beta"

"No worries young Alpha – I've been whipping them in shape" She turned to glare at them and they all stared at the floor, Seth said something about her training I believe he couldn't move for two days straight. Where on God's green Earth is Leah.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Baby – look at you! You've grown so much!" I blew a raspberry on her tummy before Rayn snatched her from me. I heard a growl from the house. That strange feeling hit me harder, I let out an involuntary growl – mine more dominating than the one before. Then I saw her, she was being held back by Rosalie Sky and Alice – her whole body vibrating.

"NO!.....!" Pixie grunted to Leah as they tried to drag her back in. I felt my human mind slip more away. Leah looked at me and something snapped, she launched herself with the 3 musketeers in tow at me landing 9 feet away, she growled again – a seductive, sexy growl. Her scent was everywhere, I just wanted to bath in her scent and fuse with her body I wanted her all over me and I wanted to be all over her. The odd feeling came back with a vengeance – and with it Jacob left the building landing on all fours.

**RaynPOV**

"Let her go" I called out to Rose, Pixie and Sky. I told them they can't stop a mating session. Jacob burst into his wolf and I was pretty sure his human mind was no longer in control. He let out another dominant howl and Leah whimpered as she phased – the two of them headed of towards the forest.

Alice sat on the floor pouting. She didn't even acknowledge Jasper was back – from the look on his face I'd say he's going to get the next flight out.

"At least they'll be back in time to leave" Sky said as she stroked Alice's back.

Alice shot up with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Hey Jazz, I've got the best welcome home gift!" Before he could protest she grabbed his arm racing after Jacob and Leah. I shook my head and cradled Sara.

"Well so much for your 'Welcome' party for Jacob and Jasper."

"Oh contraire me amore, I am brilliant – I made 2 banners I guess me and Rose should switch the current one with the 'Congratulations Mr & Mrs Black' one" She smirked.

"You do what you have to mon petite, as long as you know – I get to do you later on" I slapped her ass as she ran off with Rose. Emmett stood with his mouth open – damn, we always keep our more 'affectionate' side away from him.

"Emmie Bear if you don't close your mouth flies are going to enter" Sara said as she leapt from my arms to his.

"Emmett, after the party you need to go to Sam's. Check on Carlie for me. I think you should bring the kids over. Right boys 5 laps to the Canadian border and back, first one back gets tomorrow off everyone else WILL do 900 pushups and 400 crunches. Now get to it" Man – I LOVE being in control.


	33. Chapter 32 – Where the fck are we

Part 32 – Where the f*ck are we

**LPOV**

I woke up face down in snow.

"How the fuck did I get here!" I turned to see my very naked husband covered in dirt and filth as he jumped into the ice river. I sat up and analyzed myself, I too was naked and covered in dirt.

_Babe how did we get here?_

Got to love that mind link. Jacob surfaced and ran his fingers through his hair – DAMN my mans sexy, I bit my lip from lust as my eyes glazed over his perfectly chiseled chest down to his tight taut stomach down to his big – FOCUS LEAH!

_I seriously wish I knew. Are you checking me out Mrs. Black?_

I looked up to see him smirk at me

"You should join me - the water is fabulous, you're kind of filthy too" He splashed water my way.

"You do know you've just declared war" I jumped in after him.

We tangoed in the water limbs entwined I'm sure to an onlooker we looked like we were performing a crocodiles death twirl. Finally Jacob had me pinned against a fallen tree in the river. The heat of his body was everywhere. He slid his hands from my hands up my arms to my neck then down caressing the outline finally gripping my waist. He began massaging my stomach with his hot magic hands, he kept dipping his hand lower but never low enough. I bit my lip and threw my head back moaning from the contact. Jacob took the opportunity to kiss and nip at my neck. I could feel the heat emanate from the pit of my stomach to my core.

"I missed you Clearwater, all those lonely nights without you" He kissed and licked the sensitive spot behind my ear causing me to shiver in pleasure as the flames in my nether regions intensified.

"Touching you… Tasting you… being inside you" He nibbled on my earlobe while my head just stayed thrown back, eyes shut mouth open like a retard. In one swift move he had my legs wrapped around his waist while he pressed the small of my back harder against the tree bark.

"Look at me, I want to see those pretty eyes" he began massaging my left breast as he held my chin in his other hand as he nibbled on my bottom lip. I felt his cock come to life. He nudged his member against me.

"See what you do to me" He kissed me hungrily while groping my breasts, kneading them with his firm strong hands. I screamed when he took my right nipple into his mouth. He rolled his tongue round and round it before biting down on it as he pinched my other nipple.

"That's my girl, you like that don't you. I can feel the heat coming of your pussy. You're so hot for me baby" He stared circling my clit with his thumb while he sucked hard on my left nipple. I gasped as my orgasm began building.

"God Jake, you're going to make me cum!" I moaned as I began planting kisses on his neck. I heard him chuckle before he thrust 2 large fingers in me – that was enough to bring me over the edge I bit down on Jakes shoulder as I came, my pussy squeezing his fingers. I lay my head on his shoulder panting for breath as he caressed my back and kissed my neck.

"You nearly break off my fingers there cow girl" he teased as he bit my ear lobes and kissed my nose.

I began grinding my hips against him sliding my hot wet pussy up and down his thick tree trunk cock. He let out an extremely sexy growl for a moment I thought he was going to go wolf – I swear his face morphed and shimmered back.

"Why you little minx" He began pressing the engorged head against my opening

"So tight" he hummed against my neck as he applied pressure – it felt as if I would be ripped in two – I felt like a virgin all over again.

"So hot…" He pressed my clit gently while he rubbed his cock up and down my slit, you'd think the water would help make his entry easier!

He worked two finger in me curling them rubbing my making spot, I was about to come again, he smacked my clit with his cock a few times sending shock waves of pure lust through me, he crushed his lips against mine as he plunged into me in one hard thrust my orgasm exploded.

"So good" He whispered as he lay still inside me waiting for me to get accustomed to his size – again.

***

"I love you lee" Jacob whispered as he rolled of me – what was that round number 5. God how does he expect me to walk – we don't even know where the hell we are! He kissed my hand and began playing with my fingers. Jacob NEVER fiddles.

"What"

"Nothing" He gave me his cheeky grin.

I ripped my hand from his and crossed them over my chest – my breasts were tender like the rest of me thanks to Jacob.

"Well I didn't expect it to happen so soon"

"Expect what"

"Mating season" he said sheepishly, I raised an eyebrow.

"When males and females of our species… wait… how did Rayn say it, screw the technicalities basically we're mates, and you're in heat. We basically let our wolves take over for the past two weeks, so yeah – we did the whole mating thing as wolves…"

Am I getting this right…

"In heat? But wolves go into heat when they're…" He pulled me down to lay beside him and pressed a hot hand to my womb.

"We can give our little girl siblings by her birthday. Jazz Alice I know you're around. Jazz you had better brought clothes!" Jacob screamed.

_Were those two watching us?_

I panicked

_Jazz and Alice? No way – Alice like the effect our sex drive has on Jazz – so they're probably having their own little fun around here._

I grimaced

"Wait, if Jazz and Alice are here and the four of us were engaged in – you know"

"Yeah?" He looked at me as if I was a retard

"The Sprites!" I hissed as Liz and AJ trotted out the forest with 3 blind folded little girls

"Now that meal was most fulfilling!"

"It was indeed Liz; we won't be needing to feed for at least 6 months. Pass our gratitude to Jasper and Alice. Rayn gave me this to give to you" AJ handed a note to Jacob before she took off. My blood boiled AJ was gawking at my husband's body I cleared my throat she winked at me before taking off into the forest – one day I would be killing those Sprites. A box was tossed over the trees to me and Jacob – a pink box, so Alice packed for our escapade. I opened the box to find of all colors a PINK silk dress and stilettos. I tried to walk only to fall down as my knees gave way

"You broke me" I hissed at Jacob as he put on the dress for me.

"You should see my predicament" Alice screamed from over the thicket of trees.

"Are you decent?" Jasper shouted, as Jacob pulled up his 'big daddy' boxers – Jeez Alice!

"Yeah" Jacob called

The site before us was hilarious, Jasper walked with his legs wide apart while trying to carry Alice – who seemed to be paralyzed.

"How can you still walk" Jasper bitched

"I'm a wolf – we heal fast" Jake scoffed.

"So what's in the note?" Alice asked

Jake opened it and read. His eyes went wide

"They've left for their trip early. They booked us tickets to go up in a week"

Alice looked heart broken. I wasn't complaining right now all I need is a big meal and bed time – lots of bed time.

"God I'm tired" I murmured as I collapsed in jakes arms letting oblivion take over


	34. Chapter 33 – Being prego sucks

Part 33 – Being prego sucks

**LPOV**

Being pregnant sucks – it really does especially when you're having a litter of pups. According to Carlisle since I mated like a wolf my gestation period would be the same – 3 months. I'm in the second week of my third month and I feel huge and bitchier than usual – you try dealing with little people/wolves/shape shifty things playing trampoline on your bladder. Every time I sneeze I wet myself – I can't even see my toes or put on socks! The worst thing is that Emmett's the only one home to help me! So here we are watching 'My best friends wedding' with Seth and Cassie – Did I tell you Seth's balancing his popcorn bowl on one side of my tummy while Emmett has his bowl of bloodsicles on the other side! So I have resolved to KILL Jacob since he put me in this mess.

"Emmett, I got to go" I hate pregnancy, hate it, hate it, HATE IT!!!!

Of course the giant oaf steroid vamp decides it's better to just carry me bridal style and fly me up the stairs resulting in him getting my breakfast in his face.

***

After this morning's episode Emmett thankfully avoided me, had I known throwing up on him; would repel him from me I would have done it when the morning sickness first started kicking in! The wolves have been in and out the entire time, Rayn is working them hard, and she even has Jacob in her training program. Rayn's a good Beta and Jacob deserves all the hell she puts him through. I paced our room – which began too look smaller to me ever since I obtained my new galactic size – I felt like a planet. I smelled fire, earth, and water melon – Jacob's home. He opened the door and was greeted by a flying vase.

"Leah, what the-"but I didn't give him time to finish as I hurled everything on my dresser at him. Finally I just turned into a blubbering sobbing lump of retardedness.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Want to tell me what that little performance was about?"

"This is your entire fault!" I balled, stupid prego hormones making me lose my edge

"Awww babe, 2 more weeks then our pups will be here, do you know how excited Baby is" I sniffled our little girl was taking her role as a big sister seriously. She already told me that she would be feeding them and taking them to school and beating up anyone who made them sad – I was the same way when mom was expecting Seth – mom… and so began a fresh flood of tears.

".!" I said between tearful breaths. She was supposed to be here for this, I can't go through it alone, sure I have Jacob, Seth, Baby and Rose but I need someone who's actually given birth.

"I'm sorry baby. We all tried speaking to her, she and Charlie are adamant. Eventually Rayn just went out there and gave her a piece of her mind" I nodded

"Do you love me" Jacob cocked an eyebrow

"You know I do, I married you didn't I?" He said kissing my wedding band on my finger before settling both our hands on my round planet like tummy. The moment his hand touched my stomach one of my little 'angels' decided to go kung-foo while the others contented themselves bouncing on my bladder.

"Shhh, not so hard baby" He soothed, for some reason they associated Jacob with 'playtime' I couldn't sleep at night because they would have their own uterus party. I can just imagine them all in there 'Hey dude check me out I can do a spinning heel kick, awesome dude want to join me on the big bouncy bladder thing? Naah – the other pups are busy on it how about we use the stomach as a punching bag and give our carrier heartburn? AWESOME! Hey feel that? DADDY! Yeah now the party can really start' and with that I began crying again.

"Now what?"

"I look like a whale" Jacob looked like he was going to pee himself laughing; the devils in me were at full attention as they all jumped on my bladder.

"There's that face" Jacob helped me up and led me to our bathroom.

"Go Jacob, let us speak to her" I caught Rayn and Esme's scents as Jacob took of with Sky and Seth.

"Leah honey, are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine" I called out as I rinsed my hands and opened the door.

"Here sit" Rayn brought up my favorite armchair and began massaging me feet – damn that felt like heaven!

"I used to love having this done when I was pregnant" That caught me of guard

"Y-You were pregnant?" Rayn nodded sadly

"I gave birth to a beautiful set of baby girls – but my motherhood was short lived, first their father denied me access to them then I lost them all together"

I pulled my feet back from her talented hands.

"What happened?" Esme gave Rayn a knowing look

"It's time she knew – about everything" Rayn nodded

***

Rayn's story was painful; I doubt I could have survived what she went through. I found out that by switching packs you were surrendering yourself to the Alpha who may choose to mate with you or allow you to mate with another of his pack. I also found out that female shifters were immortal as much as I detest that fact it's nothing compared to the horrors Rayn and Sky went through. Sky was the more jovial healed one of the two while Rayn used her pain to drive her. Esme and Rayn gave me 'motherly' advice about my pregnancy before Rayn left to go attend to pack duties. Esme stayed with me stroking my hair.

"You know when I was human I wanted a daughter and I always imagined her to be as spirited as you. I know I'm not your mother Leah but I'm here for you." She placed a cold kiss on my forehead before leaving me to my dreams.

***

**Third person's POV**

Leah awoke to a horrid burning stench in her room. Her pups were becoming agitated as they kicked the hell out of her from the inside. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes registering 3 figures with glowing red eyes glaring dangerously at her. She was about to growl when the female brought down a cloth soaked in chloroform over her mouth and nose. Once again she drifted into a silent slumber – her pups, however, were very aware. Her body jolted up as one phased within the womb momentarily howling its distress in its mind. Somewhere near the Canadian borders Jacob Black and Rayn were watching the other wolves practice hand to hand combat when the sound of a wolf cub yelping followed by a burning scent resounded in their minds. Jacob growled dangerously as he and Rayn blazed through the forest – one thing was clear – Leah was in trouble.

"My my, isn't she a pretty one. I assume no one picked up the female wolf is missing?" Amun questioned his latest creations.

"No sire, we were able to avoid the future seer's visions as well" Akuna answered

"Why did we kidnap the pregnant wolf?" Etal asked

"We cannot allow their species to flourish; it poses a danger to our kind. We've allowed Carlisle's insanity to go on too long. Aro and Cauis will most certainly reward me for this" He said as he took his blade to Leah's swollen womb.

Colt stood in the thicket of the enchanted forest watched the strange creatures as they hovered over an unconscious pregnant woman. He stamped his hooves in anger as the leader brought a blade to her ripe belly. He couldn't leave the protection of the forest; the Treacle sisters would have his hide. Yet he couldn't stand by and do nothing. He carefully pulled an arrow from his pouch as he aimed his crossbow at the red eyed creatures. Vampires he thought – it's been millennia since I last saw one. The head centaur smirked as he carefully took aim….


	35. Chapter 34 – What she doesn’t know won’t

**A\N: Warning graphical content – not suitable for sensitive people**

Part 34 – What she doesn't know won't hurt her

**Third person's POV**

Amun sliced through Leah's soft layers easily as he pulled out one of the babies. The little one gasped for breath.

"Pray tell master, how are you going to eradicate the wolflings"

Amun sniggered

"How do people kill unwanted pups?"

With that he tossed the infant into the raging river.

Colt's eyes widened in horror. He shot at Amun catching him between the eyes. The symbols engraved on the arrow head allowed the metal to pierce the vampire's granite skin imbedding itself deep in his brain as the ancient centaur curse came into effect. The vampire fell in pain and his entire body began to dissolve away. Colt bolted towards the river as it meandered into the enchanted forest. He fished out the baby girl and held her close to his body for warmth as he galloped towards the home of the Treacle sisters.

Amun roared in pain, he felt as if his body was being consumed by acid.

"Get rid of the rest of them!" He roared in pain as Akuna tried to pry the arrow from his forehead. Amun's minions removed the 3 remaining pups from Leah's womb, unsure what to do with them.

"I wonder what wolf tastes like" Etal pondered as he lowered himself to Leah's open cavity. He stuck his tongue out as something hard struck his head and sent him flying through the trees. Rayn stood crouched defensively over Leah's body scepter in hand as a great russet wolf burst from the thicket behind her.

Akuna hissed at Rayn and prepared to strike.

"Bring it on bitch" Rayn sniggered as she let out a feral growl.

Akuna lunged and Rayn side stepped resulting in the new born smashing into a tree.

Rosalie and Carlisle lifted an unconscious Leah, mounting her in Edwards's arms as he sped of to the white mansion. Esme, Alice and Carlisle picked up the 3 remaining pups and ran after Edward. A roar echoed throughout the valley as Emmett landed in front of the third new born. Soon the rest of the wolves made it through the thicket entrapping the new vamps. Amun kept crying in pain as his legs and torso turned to dust. Jacob leapt at Etal taking his head of in a single snap of his powerful jaws whilst Rayn made quick work of Akuna. Seth cornered the third new born when Kebi leapt out from the river followed by 4 other new born males.

Kebi knocked Seth into a tree breaking 3 of his ribs. Emmett leapt into action taking out Kebi as he twisted her head off and tossed it into the fire Embry and Sky started. The rest of the wolves approached the other four newborns when Jacob let out a warning growl

Jacob, Rayn and Emmett circled the new borns. The biggest new born lunged for Rayn thinking her to be the weakest. Rayn let out a humorless laugh as she proceeded to rip him limb from limb tossing his remains into the unforgiving flames. Emmett and Jacob disposed of the other 3 effortlessly.

When all was done Jacob howled out in pain and anger followed by his pack. They never told Leah she was expecting Quadruplets – they wanted it to be a surprise for her. Jacob shimmered down into his human form sitting naked next to Leah's pool of blood. He wept with his face in the dirt. How would he tell his wife they lost one of their precious children? How will he live with himself after having failed to protect them?

"Stand up young Alpha" Rayn commanded as she raised him to his feet.

"All is not lost. You have a wife and 3 beautiful children to go home to"

"What will I tell Leah? How do I tell her I couldn't protect her, protect our child!" He tightened his fists at his side, his nails pressed so hard against his skin blood began to drip.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Rayn said taking him into her arms as he wept on her shoulder. The feral Tigress dismissed the rest of the wolves with a glance safe for Embry and Seth. Emmett and Sky were joined by Jasper as he finished scouring the forest for other new borns.

Jacob's body shook with silent sobs as he gripped onto Rayn for dear life. She sat down and placed the young Alpha's head in her lap trying her best to hush him. Jacob bit down on his fist to keep from screaming. Jasper finally succeeded in using his gift to calm the Alpha. Seth and Embry leaned down to embrace their Alpha as they sobbed with him. Emmett approached cautiously not sure what to say he just say next to Rayn and stroked Jacob's head.

"Leah can never know" Seth said through sniffles

"It would break her – I can't see my sister in pain" Jacob gripped Seth tightly

"I hate this, but we need to do this for the sake of her sanity" Emmett said and for once in his immortal existence he made sense. Jacob nodded and transformed into his wolf before he thoughtlessly headed of to his wife and children burying the pain and anger of losing one of the pups deep in his heart.

***

Colt stamped his hooves outside the Treacle cottage beckoning Letisha out. The Eldest Treacle sister came out followed by her younger siblings Precious and Stephanie.

"Are you trying to wake the people in China?" She asked annoyed

Colt blushed slightly as he handed the child to Letisha. The child was barely breathing.

'Quick Presh, lay out some towels on the table for me, Steph get me hot water and some blankets. Colt we will talk later" She dismissed him as she retreated with her sisters into the sanctity of their cottage.

***

_One week later_

Sara Rose sat on the edge of the bed watching her mother breastfeed the triplets. Her father stood at the door fighting of Emmett and Jasper as they made a mad dash for the female wolfs teats.

"Come on Jacob – We NEED it! Please. Just a little bit" Emmett pouted. Sara Rose picked up on of the bottles Rose used to feed Little JJ with and tossed it to Emmett without a second thought. Leah would have growled but looking into her eldest daughter's innocent face she couldn't help but smile.

"Have you decided what you're naming the girls" Leah asked idly

"Let's name the one that looks more like me Serenity. Serenity Emalie Black. Emmett threw his milk bottle at Jasper before jumping into Jacobs arms kissing his cheek.

"YES!!!! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" He screamed as Edward shoved a bloodsicle down his throat.

"Supernatural hearing bro – you're going to make us deaf" Jasper smirked.

"What about the tiny feisty one" Leah asked eyeing the daughter Rayn carried. She was a hell fire waiting to be unleashed. She would keep Jacob and Leah up all night in fear of her attacking her other two siblings. She would scratch, bite (without teeth) and punch. What a punch she had – the first time Embry carried her she boxed his nose breaking it. She would only settle down in either Rayn or Jaspers presence. Rayn called it the warrior spirit. The tiniest of the Black babies would cry her lungs out each time Alice came into view – she detested Alice for making her wear pink while she slept. Jacob had a feeling that his firecracker daughter was the one who phased in Leah's womb that fateful day.

"I think we should call her Chastity – Chastity Ambrosia Black"

***

Deep in the enchanted forest Letisha sat in an old rocking chair cradling the infant Colt brought to her door.

"Are you sure she has no family?" Letisha asked Colt who stood outside her window

"I'm positive, when I returned all that was left was a pile of ashes and a huge pool of blood. Tish nodded

"What am I going to call you little one" She murmered to the infant.

"How about Ciara" Precious called out as she admired herself in the mirror.

"I think Athena would be a most suitable name" Stephanie added.

"How about Allie?" The younger Treacle siblings looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What? She feels like an Allie. Allie Serendipity Treacle"

Tish carried little Allie over to the window in her room staring up at the moon. Somewhere in Washington a lone Russet wolf stood upon a cliff staring at the same full moon thinking of his lost daughter. He was going to name her Allie after Alice. He howled up to the moon expressing his pain, hoping that there was a chance his daughter would still be alive.

***

Colt wandered around the Treacle cottage after Letisha dismissed him. He wondered when she had become so cold toward him, when did her heart stop caring for him. There was once a time when the young witch loved him but he spurned her love for life with another centaur. He took off galloping towards his herd and ended up being ambushed by two little sprites.

"Karma, Destiny! It's been a while since I've seen you two. Where's your momma and aunt?"

"We're here Cousin Colt" Liz said as she emerged from the darkness cradling Grace, AJ in tow.

"So are you here to stay or passing by?"

"Passing by, the girls have made new friends with some shape shifters."

"The same shifters Liz has been banging no doubt"

"You know it" Liz grinned as she and AJ caught up with their favorite cousin.


	36. Chapter 35 – LesbiWhat?

Part 35 – Lesbi-What?

**RPOV (Damn I missed Rosalie's POV)**

Leah's pups are now 3 months old. Sara Rose's 5th birthday bash is today. Leah and Jacob are lying low with the little ones while Alice orders everyone around.

"Nessie not there! A little to the left- Per! Sam Uley DON'T eat that!" I bet I can prove she's biologically related to Hitler. My task was simple ensure Baby is occupied and looks Gorgeous. I kidnapped Jaspers toy soldiers and his prized GI Joe – which has it's own confederate army uniform – if he only knew what we were doing to 'little Whitty" right now….. Rayn was assisting me in keeping her busy, Baby had the GI Joe lead her army of wolf men, Rayn's army consisted of those funny green alien dudes from toy story and I was stuck with an army of Renesmee's old Barbie's – co incidence? I think not.

A few hours later everything was set up – Alice was still in panic mode though and shipped us all off to the backyard. There were at least 2 more hours before the party started. I lazed on the soft green grass while Billy entertained Tanya with his powers making it snow gently over her. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling while Chastity gurgled and screamed from her stroller. Serenity on the other hand was asleep in Esme's arms and JJ was currently biting my legs.

"No lil dude – you don't want to be biting that – its poisonous" Jacob laughed haughtily as he picked up his son. I gave him the finger – a habit I picked from Leah. I turned onto my tummy enjoying the feel of the sun on my back.

"Mama Rosie" I looked up into Baby's questioning hazel eyes – not good.

"What are lesbians?" If my heart weren't already dead it would have stopped. Every supernatural being had their eyes on us. I groaned but sat up.

"Where did you hear that word?" If it was from Emmett I'm going to shove my foot so far up him-

"Embry said it" Rayn looked at Embry as if she were about to dismantle him.

"Collin was telling Embry that Sky and Rayn were hot and Embry said they were hot lesbians while they were watching Rayn kiss Sky" She said as she bounced a little on her knees – an annoying habit she picked from Pixie.

"Well Sara Rose, Lesbians are girls who kiss" She looked to think for a few minutes before kissing me on my cheek

"Am I a lesbian now?" She asked – eyes full of excitement

"No baby – lesbians kiss like mommy and Daddy do"

"Oh…" Please let this be over!

"You mean like how you kissed Grammy Tanya last year on my birthday" Earth just open up and swallow me now.

"Me? Kiss Tanya – no no sweetheart – I would-"

"Baby tell Emmie Bear about mama Rosie and Grammy Tanya" Emmett cooed after he snatched her in his arms.

"Emmett don't" I yelled but Jasper and Embry held me captive – stupid sick males!

"Before Grammy Tanya was my Grammy she came for my birthday and she and mama Rosie and Alice-"

"STOP!" Pixie shrieked trying to abate our impending doom but no Bella clamped her hand over Alice's mouth – sadistic b*tch! If it weren't for Edward I would have torn her apart and burnt the pieces long ago. Edward hissed

_I'll burn you right after I finish with her! _

I mentally yelled.

"Go on Baby" Emmett tickled her tummy making her giggle – Leah was about to stop them when Jacob sent her inside to change JJ.

"Mama Rosie, Alice and Tanya went to Edwierdo's room. Alice kissed Tanya like momma kisses daddy and said she'll see her later then Tanya and mama Rosie wrestled naked like momma and daddy do when Esme and Carlisle take the triplets out" Kill me now! Just kill me now.

"Alice did you meet Tanya later?" Jasper questioned

"Alice shook her head and Jasper growled

"You're lying I feel it!" Emmett looked… horny – trust my husband to get of on my lesbianic experiment.

"Wrestled naked?" Embry laughed

"Yes, they wrestled naked like Mama Rosie and Emmie bear do every time they put me down for a nap and like Alice and Jasper do whenever momma and daddy do it and like Renesmee and Sam the other day in the forest" Hell froze over. Before a huge black wolf leapt over us followed by one very pissed Edward Cullen.

"Wait daddy it's not what you think!" Renesmee screamed as she gave chase after her father.

"Should I go?" Jacob questioned Seth

"You should, take Rayn with you – Edward might kill Sam…"


	37. Chapter 36 – Sam and Nessie take 1

Part 36 – Sam and Nessie take 1

**SamPOV**

"Not if I catch him first!" I heard Rayn say as she took off after me. Great now I had mind reader leech and the bitchy Tigress on my ass.

_Lord have mercy I'm not that fast!_

I howled as I sped up. They were most likely going to catch up with me in 5 minutes then I would be skewered, roasted and served as Sam a'la toast.

_Banging Nessie? Not the wisest thing you've done Sam_

Great Jacob was joining the party to watch my demise

_Of course – Seth's making popcorn before the real show starts_

If I weren't running from one extremely pissed vampire and a homicidal Tiger I would have ripped Jacob's nuts out!!

_Ouch – man how'd that happen? You HATE the leeches… even half leeches_

Damn Jacob Black!!!! With that sentence the flood gates opened and memories of that first time came pouring out.

"_Sam how much longer are you going to sit there and act as if Emily's not gone!" Renesmee was screaming at me after I returned from the burnt ruins of my old house. I forgot to pick up Larina from school again. I ignored her as I usually did and walked straight into Larina's room to apologize. I was not prepared to walk into an empty room. I panicked and rushed into little Sammy's room to find that it had also been emptied. After months I felt that familiar anger and fire rush up my spine._

"_WHERE ARE THEY?" I asked Renesmee through gritted teeth_

"_At home, I'm taking them to live with me. They need a responsible care giver not a mentally absent parent" She said in that cocky tome Edward used so often with Jacob._

"_Leech have you any idea who you're going up against!" I backed her up against the wall she looked scared as she gulped. I felt very…. Dominant…._

"_I could destroy that pretty little face" I hissed stroking her cheek… it was warm to the touch and sickeningly comforting just like her scent._

"_Just like you destroyed Emily's" She whispered looking me in the eye._

_I lost control and phased she jumped and her dress was the only casualty. She took off out the window as I burst through the wall. Hal breeds aren't as fast as full vampires so it was only a matter of time before I caught up with her. Her undergarments had been ripped of her while she ran through the low lying branches. We were at an old forgotten well over the Canadian border I walked towards her slowly as she backed away, her fluttering heart began to hum as it quickened, until her back was against the concrete well. There was a strange scent in the air … arousal… did fear trigger it… I phased back and stood with my body touching hers lightly._

"_I can smell you" I whispered hotly as I pressed lower self against her. She blushed and bit her bottom lip. I spun her around and bent her over the well. Her arousal was intoxicating me. Her well proportioned as was a mind numbing sight._

_I smacked it hard dipping my middle finger between her ass crack while skirting around her tight little fuck hole. I smacked her ass till it glowed bright red. I heard her sob a little but I also her moan each time I caressed her tight hole. I pushed her down hard enjoying the view of her breasts mushed against the well. I began caressing around her tight hole in circles feeling her juices gush out. I thrust a single finger in her pussy – Renesmee jerked forward in shock as her vice like pussy accustomed itself to the unwelcome intrusion. I finger fucked her hard and furiously making her scream as she came. By then my cock was rock hard and I thrust in her hard burying myself to the hilt making her scream again… in pain. I with drew from her slightly to the unpleasant sight of blood on my dick. I slammed back in her. _

"_Sorry, I didn't know" I whispered against the back of her neck as I rubbed circles on her waist with one hand and pinched her nipples with the other._

"_It's o=kay" her voice was ragged and broken – it turned me on. I licked her neck and withdrew from her leaving my engorged head inside before slamming into her again. I had never been with a virgin since Leah. Emily was nice but she had her fair share of bed partners before the imprint. I kept slamming into her feeling my anger, sadness and pain ebb in to her body with every thrust. Finally I emptied myself collapsing on her naked back thoroughly spent. I didn't know how rough I had been until I opened my eyes revealing a bruised and purpled ass and blood running down her thigh. I withdrew immediately and Renesmee collapsed._

"_Oh crap! I fucked her to death!" I picked her body up. I would take her home and see to her. If the vamps ever found out (or Rayn) I would be toast! No one could find out about this (especially Rayn)._

"_I'm alive… just really… sore…" I am a complete ass clown – no one deserves such a …. A… ghastly… horrific first time!!!!!_

I spent a week with Renesmee; she healed well and was up and about. Sky came to know what transpired – she threatened to use my testicles for golf practice if I hurt Renesmee. Sky brought Larina and Sammy home as well as Renesmee's belongings. Renesmee has been living with me ever since. We have a home, I play with my kids she cooks and cleans and feeds us.

For once in my life I'm happy and now I'm going to get killed… by a vampire and a Joan of Arc wanna be tiger. Great just great add ignoramus to my ever growing list of defects. Edward can read minds – now he knows everything about me and his daughter.

"That's right you ignoramus DOG! Now prepare to die!" And he lunged…

**RenesmeePOV**

Stupid halfbreed speed! I need to go faster! God please let me make it in time. I can't have my father or Rayn killing Sam – I love him even if he IS an asshole most of the time. I thought back to last week...

"Sam come on, come to bed"

"What about the kids" He called out from the big screen

"I've already put them to bed. Would you quit watching those reruns you're worse than Emmett." I had a head ache, my stomach felt like crap – I wasn't able to keep my blood down for a few day so Carlisle's been giving me icky human food. Carlisle says I could have fed of an animal with some disease like the one time Jazz drank from a cow with mad cow disease – he ended up causing the whole chupa cabra stir down in Mexico.

My macho, sometimes brainless lover appeared In the doorway in a few seconds smiling smugly as he flipped the on switch on our stereo. "Let's get it on" by Marvin Gaye was playing. Sam ripped of his shirt and threw it at me, he came over to me and did a booty shake in slow motion with his hands behind his head (The sexiest thing ever!). He proceeded to undress me…. with his teeth. All the while still dancing to the music. He has such rhythm I sighed as I watched his muscles ripple beneath his skin… He kissed the insides on my thighs before sucking on my flower, making all my nectar drip out. He licked and sucked up my body marking me on my breast with a love bite before kissing me passionately while he entered my quivering core making me quake. I woke up in his arms the next morning convinced I was in love with Sam Uley.

I pushed harder, my legs were cramping I felt more sluggish than usual these days. I broke through the foliage to see my Sam battered and bruised with Rayn holding him down and begging my dad to bite him. My sick sadistic father smiled as he lowered his head to Sam's neck.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" I screamed

"Daddy don't do it, don't kill your unborn grandchild's father"


	38. Chapter 37 – Meet Grandpa Edward

Part 37 – Meet Grandpa Edward 

**EPOV**

My baby pregnant! I couldn't believe it! Rayn and I kept pacing the back yard while Alice, Rose and Esme whisked my little girl up to Carlisle's study for an examination. Wolves and Vampires (even half ones) are mortal enemies what kind of creature will be produced….

"I blame you" Rayne spat at me.

"Me? You blame me! You were the one telling her about sex at the age of 6!"

"Someone had to tell her these things seeing as you were too busy either moping over your deranged wife or banging her" How dare she!

I unconsciously crouched and growled at her.

"Bring it on Eddie you know I can take you on. Anyway if you had let me complete educating her on these vital parts of life then maybe she wouldn't be a pregnant teen!" She roared making me flinch.

"Maybe if I neutered the wolves back when there were only 3 of them THIS wouldn't be happening"

"This is a result of poor upbringing tell me honestly E how much of time have you and your 'dearest' wife spent with Nessie and I don't mean those happy family plastic smiles or the times you teach her more languages than she intends to use or the times that you force her to play the piano when you know she prefers Cello" No child of mine will play the Cello.

"Get your mind on track E and tell me. Apart from teaching her that hunting humans is bad how much parenting have you done?"

"Ummmm none… you kinda did most of it for us…" Sad but true

I fell to my knees dejected and disappointed in myself.

"No use crying over spilt milk sonny" I HATE it when she uses that wise grandmother tone on me. I groaned

"What now?"

"I'm going to be a grandfather!"

"Emmett is registered isn't he" Rayn asked excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah why?"

"Come with me" she grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the house and into Jaspers room

So after Sara Rose's party we erected an Alter Rayn held Jazz's gun from back when he was a soldier at Sam's head while Emmett married Sam and Nessie in between loud guffaws. At one point Rayn thought Sam was going to bolt and cocked the gun – Emmett had to sit down for a full 5 minutes. So different from my big white wedding. The worse part is she STILL married a dog!!! We were sending them on honey moon to Amsterdam – I threatened to end Sam's existence if he hurt my baby – that didn't scare him – what scared him was Rayn when she lowered the gun to his groin.

"One wrong move and little Samo gets it" That's all she had to say and all Sam's fleeting thoughts of escaping ceased. Well with Rayn you got to love her and hate her all the same. Bella was a no show at the wedding – she was off in Alaska again (and I thought she hated the Denali's). Maybe she's accepted them now that Tanya's with Billy. I don't know why I feel so restless about Bella – I called her yesterday and Garret answered saying she was out hunting – I swear I heard her giggle on the other end.

***

Somewhere deep in the enchanted forest Tish sat in her grandmothers rocking chair cradling little Allie to sleep. She ignored the movement in the shadows outside. She knew Colt was out there watching. The same Colt who ripped her heart out, the same Colt who broke her, the same Colt who left her alone. She would have succumbed to death all those years ago if it weren't for her sisters. She was surviving each day as it came just fine then he returned a little over a year ago turning her life upside down. The place where her heart once was ached now, all that was left was an organ which pumped blood – he made her that way, he and the Mendez family. She hissed at the thought of the family who stole everything from her. After Colt left they wanted control off the enchanted forest, they murdered an elder and framed her parents for it. She was there when the Mendez's stormed into her home and burnt her parents and grandparents at the stake. She took Precious and Steph with her when she ran away. They hid on the outskirts of the forest until she was strong enough to fight. She killed the Mendez family – she was a sinner, tainted, a murderer. She had taken lives. The only survivors where the Mendez brothers; Heinz, Diego and Gabriel. Heinz and Diego halted Gabriel's aging process keeping his an infant for 50 years (to earn sympathy from the council elders) before Tish ,who had once again taken control of the enchanted forest by force, ordered them to allow the boy to grow. The Mendez brothers had begun spreading rumors that the Treacle's kidnapped a pregnant woman and stole her child from the womb – they were forever trying to turn the council of elders against the Treacle's too bad the elders feared Tish's wrath – no one f*cks with the Tish and lives to tell the tale. Precious ended that discussion very quickly when she kneed Heinz in the balls – agreed she was beautiful and vain but you didn't want to be on the receiving end when she was pissed – She was the Treacle's best fighter in hand to hand combat, with Tish she was the average fighter - her strength was her magic and with Steph – she just loved her books – she was the one always experimenting with new spells and potions – and unlike Tish and Precious she was an AMAZING cook.

"So have you decided?" Precious asked as she sauntered into the room with Steph in tow

Tish wished Precious wouldn't wear such revealing little silk nighties especially with Colt and who knows what else lurking in the shadows.

"We'll train her in the arts of magic when she turns 4 – she needs to be able to protect and defend herself especially with the Mendez brothers"

The younger Treacle's nodded in agreement as the sound of hooves gently tapping against the ground moved away from the window


	39. Chapter 38 – Raising wolves

Part 38 – Raising wolves

**RPOV**

Leah's triplets were now 6 and going to Tribal school. Each day one of us would take turns driving them or Emmett would hog them to himself for his entire existence. Little Levi was now 5 and would be joining the triplets. It was amazing how the four of them got along like true siblings, even Sara Rose adopted him as her little brother. We were a little worried about letting him interact with human seeing as he's 1/3 vampire. Little Levi doesn't drink blood – he prefers to hunt in his wolf form – he doesn't like human food much – though he'd have steak – rare on occasion as well as sugary unhealthy foods. He ages like normal children – thankfully! Little Sammy and Larina on the other hand joined Sara Rose and Claire most of the time – I think little Sammy has a crush on Sara Rose. Sara and Larina are now 10 while little Sammy is 8. Today is MY turn to take the kids. I packed their little school bags in the Jeep together.

"Come on Rosie let me take em" Emmett begged

"NO – today is my turn"

"Can I pick them up?" He asked hopefully

"No – you know that Jacob and Sam take turns fetching the kids. Why don't you go help Cassie with Shawna and Alex" Emmett's face contorted in horror – Seth and Cassie's little ones were the worst behaved by far. They were in their terrible two's last time Emmett babysat them he came home with pink and purple hair and his face was painted neon green. Shawna and Alex's diets were the same as Levi's.

"Aunt Rosie" I ignored the twinge I felt inside – from mama Rosie I became 'Aunt Rosie'

"Yes Baby"

"Please tie my ribbon for me, Daddy doesn't do it right and momma went somewhere with Aunt Sky and Aunt Alice"

"Hey I do do ribbons properly" Jacob defended from the kitchen.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night pops" JJ called as he climbed into the Jeep.

"Since when have you started back talking your old man" Jacob asked as he carried little Justin – the newest member of the newest member of the Black family.

"Since Amy Stanley called me a hottie" He gushed.

"No brother of mine under the age of 18 will be called 'hot'" Sara Rose said in her deadly 'Leah' tone.

"Can I hit her?" Chastity said as she bounded out the house with Esme running behind her.

"Wait Chastity, your hair isn't done! You can't go with one pigtail"

"Why can't I cut it like Daddy and JJ"

"Because You're a girl" Rayn said as she came downstairs holding Serenity's hand

"Girl schmirl – I want to be like the boys" She huffed crossing her little arms over her chest.

"I know how to turn that frown upside down" Emmett gushed in his Barney voice

"Do that voice again Emmie bear and I will hurt you." Emmett ignored her threat as he picked her up and spun her round and round earning him a kick in the gut. Jacob picked up Chastity and sat her on the hood of his van.

"Blondie you take the kids – me and Chase are going to have a little chat again." Jacob stuffed Chastity in the car as he began his lecture on how 'violence is not the answer'. He should know better – the only person Chase listens to is Rayn.

"We should have told dad" Serenity huffed earning her a nudge from Sara Rose

"I told you forget it" Something's up.

"Spill" I said as I crossed my arms the kids lined up before me. Like clockwork Levi was the one who spoke up.

"Chastity broke JJ's nose in school yesterday and the teachers nearly find out we're different because his nose healed so quick after the nurse checked it"

"And whose idea was it to keep it a secret?" Levi innocently pointed to Sara Rose and Larina

"Traitor" Sara Rose huffed under her breath

"At least he isn't your baby brother; I'll swap you for JJ"

"Hey there will be no swapping –I'm awesome" JJ chirped from his seat – so much like Jacob.

"On the other hand I think Jasper should take you guys" They all wore the exact same look of horror as Jasper jumped out his room window ready to divulge more civil war details.

"No no, I'm sure uncle Jazz has lots to do Aunt Rose we shouldn't bother him" Larina said with pleading eyes.

"Oh well – then Jazz will pick them up" Sam said coming from the garden Renesmee in tow. I guess they heard the entire conversation.

"Rosalie you don't mind me taking them do you?"

"Not at all"

The kids all climbed into the Jeep with the same disappointed pout Larina wore when trying to get on Sam's good side – I actually felt sorry for them

Safe to say the kids would be highly upset for weeks to come – I felt the sorriest for Chastity – Jacob was a good dad – you just wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his lectures when he was mad.

***

**ThirdPerson's POV**

Somewhere in the enchanted forest Tish paced at their front gate – It was Allie's first day in 'normal' school. Tish and Precious were happy to home school her but Steph convinced them otherwise. Tish didn't mind her going to normal school – what she minded was the fact that Gabriel Mendez was in the same school. The sound of hooves broke the silence as Colt appeared with Allie on his back.

"Same time tomorrow Coltie, remember to only come out when the bus is fully out of view" Allie said with her hands on her waist – a perfect imitation of Precious.

"Yes Maam" Colt saluted before running of towards his herds territory.

"Tishy!" Allie squealed as she leapt into Tish's waiting arms.

"Have a good first day did we?" Tish asked as she kissed the young Quileute girl on the head.

"The best"

"Were the kids nice to you? Did you learn lots of new things?"

"No, they were mean to me, but them I made a new friend and he made everything better. He's my best friend" Tish rolled her eyes

"Really?"

"Uh huh, and he said that we'd be best friends forever. See he even gave me this" Allie said holding up a talisman with a familiar Eagle crest – her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the Mendez family crest.

"What's his name" She gulped

"Gabriel, Gabriel Mendez" Little Allie gushed.


	40. CharacterGlossary

bCarl and Susan Swan – Twins born to Charlie and Sue

Levi – Sam and Renesmee's son

Shawna and Alex – Twins born to Seth and Cassie

Cassie (Cassandra) – One of the other half breeds – Nahuel's youngest sister

Larina – Daughter born to Sam and Emily

Sammy (Samuel Junior) – Son born to Sam and Emily

Sara Rose, Chastity, Serenity, Allie, Jacob Junior (JJ), Justin – Blackwater Kids

Piper – Jared and Kim's little girl

Colt – Centaur and member of the enchanted forest – head of the centaur herd

Letisha (Tish), Precious (Presh) and Stephie – The Treacle sisters – powerful witches; protectors of the enchanted forest. (Little Allie was lost at birth and ended up with them)

Heinz, Diego and Gabriel Mendez – Rival group of wizards in the enchanted forest – their ancestors wiped out the Treacle elders so Tish took out their elders – constantly trying to over power the Treacle's.

Liz and AJ – Sprites

Grace – Liz's daughter (Father unknown for now)

Karma and Destiny – AJ's Daughters (Fathers Unknown for now)b


	41. Chapter 39 – When I grow up

Part 39 – When I grow up

**RPOV**

I sat watching the kids as they all went about their own way. Sara Rose was busy painting a portrait of her little brother Justin as he slept, Larina was busy teaching Grace Karma and Destiny whatever she learnt at school – the Sprite children didn't have enough control to attend school so Liz and AJ would bring them here when the kids got home while they went out into town feeding of sexual energy. JJ and Sammy were out back wrestling under the supervision of Edward and Carlisle. Serenity was out back gardening with Esme. Chastity went out for a run with Collin, Brady and Rayn while Sky, Alice and Renesmee were out at Seth and Cassie's cottage helping them contend with the twins.

I relaxed with my feet on Emmett's lap while he watched game reruns.

"Aunt Rosie" I looked down to see little Levi dragging his teddy behind him looking up at me hopefully.

"Yeah sweetie" I picked him up and sat him on my tummy placing my magazine aside.

"What am I going to do when I grow up?" That question caught me off guard.

"It's a long way for you to grow up you know hon" He scrunched his face the way Renesmee does when she's thinking hard, come to think of it – I've seen that face a lot over the past few weeks. Little Levi would sit on the floor watching all the children scurry about with their own activities.

"I know but everyone else knows what they're going to do" He said staring at Larina. Larina was blossoming quite beautifully for a 14 year old her curves were quite defined. Sam was even getting edgy we all knew she'd be getting her first period soon enough. Sara Rose on the other hand was just starting to bud – we had a good year or 2 before she started her cycles. Her phasing stopped when she turned 11 Sky and Rayn theorized that she would be phasing soon after she reached womanhood – she would probably phase when she turns 16 the way Jacob did, the boys however would never stop phasing. Sadly it was Larina and Sammy left out of the supernatural equation, we knew Sammy would phase when the time was right but Larina would remain human.

"But everyone else knows what they're going to do, Sara Rose is going to be a dancer or an artist – she loves painting and dancing, Larina is going to be a teacher, Sammy and JJ are going to become Alpha wolves, Serenity is going to be a housewife, Chase is going to become a female Alpha.." That got me.

"What do you mean chase is going to become a female Alpha?"

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"She smells the same, Like Uncle Jake, Daddy, Sammy and JJ even Justine smells a little like that" I was confused I never smelt anything similar on the 5 of them.

Levi got of my lap.

"Where you going Levi?"

"You look confused I guess mom was right and dad was wrong, when I grow up I want to be a psychiatrist" He beamed before running of outside towards Carlisle and Grandpa Eddie. Edward shot me a tired look from outside – he was still getting used to being called Granddad.

"Rina" Sara Rose called from her canvas

"Yes Sara"

"Did you hear Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim invited us over for the summer holiday" The room actually froze before Sam, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper took center stage in the living room.

"What?"

"No one discussed this with me"

"No way in hell am I letting you out of my sight's baby girl" Jacob of course

"You can't go!!!! We're a big happy family like Barney says" Is there a vampire psychiatrist for my husband?

I rolled my eyes before pulling my numb skull husband back to the sofa. Leah just entered with Renesmee and Alice. Leah put on her game face.

"What's going on here?" She asked

"Larina and Sara Rose are going to go to Jared's for the summer?" Sam asked Renesmee

"Yeah, the 4 of us decided it would be okay"

"4 of you?" Jacob questioned

"Renesmee, Alice, Rose and Myself" Leah answered nonchalantly daring Jacob to go against her.

"No! She's my baby girl I have a say in what goes on in her life as well!" Jacob thundered making Leah angry – I guess it's the couch for him tonight – or the forest assuming she kicks him out the house and not just their room.

"Take a chill pill and relax son" I jumped up in excitement as Billy and Tanya appeared at our doorstep. I flung myself into his arms – damn I missed the old man.

"Hey princess " He cooed kissing my hair while shaking Jacob's hand.

"Grandpa!" The Black brat brigade shouted before ambushing him.

"All my babies, where's my spitfire grand daughter" He asked probably looking around for Chase.

"Right here" Collin called out as he carried her in kicking and screaming.

"Oh brother Now what?" Jacob asked covering his face.

"She kinda bit of part of Embry's flank…" Brady said as he carried in a very beaten looking Embry. What is it with that girl and attacking Embry. Jacob was about to admonish her when Billy spoke.

"That's my girl knock em dead – Embry must have done something to deserve that" Chastity stopped fighting Collin and jumped at Billy knocking him over.

"Grand pa! Grammy T! You're late" She crossed her arms.

"Late for what?" Leah questioned

"Umm… well… we were thinking we should take Chastity with us for the summer, she'll love Russia. I mean Sara Rose and Larina are going to be with Jared and Kim; JJ, Sammy and Levi are going to camp and Serenity wants to help Esme redecorate the cabin on Isle Esme" Jacob looked like he were about to cry. Sam just glared at Renesmee.

"Daddy" Sara Rose sat Jacob down and sat on his knee – oh she was a cunning one if ever there was one Black kid who could get away with murder it was this little vixen.

"I know you love us and we love you to but we need to go out there daddy. I love Cullen Mansion but it's a big world out there and I want to see it, so does Larina. Anyway dad what are you going to do when I go away to Julliard?" Julliard?

"Told you they had everything planned" Levi mouthed from across the room.

"Julliard baby? That's kind of far off" Leah said as she tried to hide the panic in her voice

"It's what I want to do Momma. Dancing makes me happy I want to be the best – I know I am but I want to show the world that I'm the best." Jacob put his head down in defeat.

"Okay baby, just remember you get your talent form the Black side of the family" Leah sniggered.

"and you're Beauty from the Clearwater side" She retorted

***

"The kids are growing up too fast" Esme said as she made meat pie for the wolves breakfast.

"I know" I huffed as I made their sausages and eggs. Human food – no matter how many times I prepare it, it will still smell repulsive to me.

Serenity worked silently next to me making batter for pancakes, for a 10 year old she knew her way around the kitchen better than Leah or Rachel.

"So Serenity, seeing as everyone has their futures mapped out why don't you tell me what you want to do?" She blushed before attacking the batter angrily

"Hey come on you can tell me" she still didn't look up from battering the batter.

"When I grow up I want to be Sara Rose" Now I was lost

"I don't understand sweetie"

"No one does, I cook everyday, I know how to make all daddy's favorites but he still loves Sara Rose more than me, it's always baby this and baby that! What about serenity!"

She fumed.

"I… I'm so-sorry" Sara Rose said in a small voice from the door, Jacob behind her…


	42. Chapter 40 – Making Amends

Part 40 – Making Amends

**SaraPOV**

"RARA?"

I left daddy stunned in the kitchen and ran after Serenity. Sometimes dad can be a bit unfair with his attention. I needed to find my little sister and talk to her. I needed to make things better. Running in human form sucked – BAD. At least my wolfy senses hadn't dimmed. Chase and the boys keep making fun of me when they phase. I know it – I hear it in their heads. One weird thing about being a member of the Black brat pack – we can HEAR each others thoughts when we touch. Mom and Dad can hear and send thoughts because they're higher up the wolf ranks. My dads an Alpha wolf and momma is beta. Rayn is also beta but she has a mind shield like Miss Isabella – Edwierdo's wife- there's something about that vamp that makes me nervous.

_Would you quit with the mental banter and find her already. _

I snorted of course Chase heard the controversy inside and couldn't keep away. She was running beside me in her wolf form liking my hand to pass through her thoughts.

_Remember I can hear your thoughts as well. Don't call her Rara – she'll never come out – she LOATHES that nick name_

"But I've called her Rara ever since she was a baby"

_Exactly YOU gave her that nick_

How long has Serenity been keeping her innermost thoughts from us? How can she even think dad cares more for me than her?

_Because he does brainiac. _

I stopped and turned sharply to stare down Chase – why does she have to be so difficult.

Except Chase decided it would be a good time to show me how she crosses her eyes in wolf form resulting in me falling on my ass from laughter. Humor and anger were her 2 strongest points. I tried hard but eventually gave up trying to put on my game face.

"Chase shouldn't you be bothering JJ, Sammy and Levi? I want to speak with Serenity … ALONE" She gave me the wolf equivalent of a smirk and shook her head. Before walking over to me and dropping her silly wolfy head. Did I mention my little siblings looked more like magnified versions of cyberian husky pups? I patted the soft white and black fur on her head.

_But I want to see you talk your way out of this one!_

I could hear the pout in her thoughts.

"You know where she is don't you?" Chase snickered

_Fairytopia – otherwise known as Bella the boring's fairytale cottage. Its been abandoned all these years since Sluterella started bouncing between that Amazon half breed and his mad cap vamp 'scientist dad'. Wait she returned to it after that… Well it's been abandoned since Bellatard started bumping uglies with Garret._

"Seriously?"

She nodded her wolfy head – though Chase is a tomboy she likes gossip as much as the next woman.

"But isn't Garret practically married to Kate? What about Edweirdo?"

_Fagward is in denial heck he'd diagnose himself with vampire dementia if she banged Garret in front of him rather than accept the truth. I'm taking off now. It doesn't seem like it would be much of a show down… I feel as if she's calming down. I'm going to go bite Embryo's flank off again._

I bit my lip hard and tried to think of every possible depressing scenario I could to keep from blushing. Jewish concentration camps, Aunt Cassie's cooking, Rayn's torturous training, Mariah Carey doing Glitter2.

_You like him we all know – you had better hope dad doesn't find out. Sara… he hasn't imprinted yet either so… BE careful. Dad might actually kill me if I had to murder Embry._

Chase winked and with that she was gone. I hurried along to the old forgotten cottage on the other side of the forest. It was long abandoned with Miss Bella and Edweird living in the attic. With the money dad was making selling his car designs to Volkswagen he put up a second wing to Cullen mansion – The Black wing. When Justin, Shawna and Alex finished off at tribal school we would be moving to Europe for a few years.

"Go away Sara!" I heard Serenity whimper as I approached.

I placed my hand against the door. I could feel the heat resonate off her body through the door. I got to my knees.

"Rara… Serenity. Please talk to me let me in. Dad loves you too – I PROMISE he does."

"No he doesn't! Everything is about you baby this baby that baby baby BABY!"

She wept. Her tearful sobs broke my heart.

"We all love you. Daddy just treats me different because they nearly lost me…" I felt a change in the atmosphere behind the door.

"Nearly lost you?"

"Yeah – I'm not supposed to know but I found one of Gayward's medical journals about me once when I was pranking him. I forced him to tell me…"

"Tell you what" I heard her shuffle then the lock clicked and she opened the door. I crawled in and sat beside her on the floor.

"Mom never gave birth to me" Serenity's eyes widened in astonishment before she gripped my hands tightly in hers.

"It's not true – he must have lied to you. You can't not be momma's child – you look just like her."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Dad had a 'tryst' with a druggie, he was in love with Miss Isabella, she chose to marry Eddie so Dad ran away. Renesmee was born Dad imprinted on her and somehow mom fell in love with him. She was going to kill herself when CSS brought me. I was a mess; I was born ADDICTED to whatever crap my mom was pumping herself with. Dad ran – he had an imprint and wasn't prepared to take on the responsibility of having a child so mom got up to bat. She was with me every step of the way. I needed a blood transfusion, somehow dad had an attack of conscience and started taking responsibility. Both mom and dad donated blood my body began rejecting my birth mother's DNA and Dad's DNA started fusing with Mom's… and well the rest as you know is history, Dad broke the imprint and fell in love with mom, they got married and you rugrats arrived" I said as I ruffled her hair.

"Cut that out! Wow… I never knew… Dad didn't want you at first?" As much as it pained to admit it I nodded.

"I'm sorry Sara" Serenity crept into my lap and hugged me tight.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you… If you didn't arrive on the scene when you did Mom would be… you know… and dad would have ended up with Renesmee… She's a bit too perky for my liking anyway"

"So are we cool Rara?"

"Not if you keep calling me Rara" She smiled haughtily.

"I'm the eldest, I'm allowed to torture you"

"See it wasn't much of a show down" I heard Chase huff. Great she NEVER listens.

Me and Serenity sat wide eyed as Chase walked in followed by Sammy(who looked to be in pain), Levi and JJ in his wolf form with one VERY afraid looking Larina on her back.

I made eye contact with Chase and motioned Larina.

"Oh that… Let's see. Sluterella came home from Denali today, and it so happened that Rina got her first period today sooo Bellatard tried to eat her. Me, JJ and Levi came close to ripping her to shreds and Sammy came close to phasing. Dad and Sam had to spoil our fun" She pouted.

"Dad Alpha'd us out. Sam Alpha'd Levi into taking Sammy with him. He can't phase right now – its too early."

"What's a period" Little Levi piped up.

Great I feel a headache coming on.


	43. Chapter 41 – The price of bloodlust

Part 41 – The price of bloodlust

**JPOV**

_I swear Seth; my heart must have broken into a million pieces when I heard Serenity._

_I love all of my kids – they're all important to me. It's just that Baby well – she's the foundation for our family. If it weren't for her, Leah would be dead and I'd be Renesmee's lap dog._

_Dude – you just let her go off standing there like an imbecile. You should have gone after her – NOT Sara Rose._

_But that's it – I'm good with the boys and Chase – sometimes_

_Ha – You haven't been good with Chase since the day she was born – Chase idolizes Rayn and she is able to be in the same room with Jasper because he drugs her with his power._

_You're one to talk – your 2 rug rats nearly shave Emmett bald – You know vamps hair doesn't grow back! – Carlisle had a laughing fit when Emmett brought his precious hair to be transplanted back. They added NEON pink coloring to Leah's bubble bath, hid all of Alice's left foot shoes, set fire to Sam's hair, Alex took a wiz on Carlisle while he was giving him a check up, Shawna keeps making Dad see things – last time the poor man was convinced he was being chased by a pterodactyl - he would have had a stroke if he were still human. Need I say more?_

_They're harmless Jake and they're still babies – Chase is 10 and she still beats up Embry like its no mans business._

_Tell that to Leah – She's STILL pink and hasn't left her room in a week which means I haven't BEEN in my room in a week so I haven't had S-E-X for a week._

_Ewww!!! That's my sister!_

_Dad what's sex_

OH great Chase phased

_Not just Chase I'm here too pops – hold your ground Levi – if she moves for Larina snap her neck – make sure you take her head off clean._

What! Take whose head of clean?

Seth and I thought simultaneously. We both looked towards a ravenous looking Bella stalking one frightened Larina as Chase gave us a replay.

_Bella arrived at Cullen Mansion and stuck her nose up at the kids who were watching Bakugan on the Cullen living room floor. Chase heard a hiss and turned to find Bella crouched staring at one unaware Larina who was busy holding her sides from some kind of pain. JJ acted fast and scooped Larina pushing her behind him while Chase and Levi phased. Chase got the odd metallic scent of blood and looked towards the spot that Larina was in – it was covered in blood. Chase went to protect Larina while JJ went further to phase. That's when Chase saw the blood at the back of Larina's dress as well. _

_You Better Alpha call Sam! _

Seth shouted as he phased back probably to call Quil and Embry.

I howled up at the sky and felt the tremor in the air as Sam phased

_Jacob what's wrong?_

I replayed what Chase showed me for Sam – if Bella hurt any of the kids I would rip her apart myself. Sam took of towards the house – he had almost caught up with me when Chase relayed the rest of the scene to me – I relayed it to Sam.

_Chase protectively stood in front of Larina hackles raised as the boys were circling Bella. _

_They shouldn't be there _I thought

_They're too inexperienced to handle a vampire _Sam agreed.

_Bella charged at Chase flinging my boy out the huge window – I heard him yelp in my mind as he broke his hind leg._

_Chase went for the kill aiming for Bella's head but Bella side stepped and hurtled my little warrioress towards the same spot she threw JJ._

_Don't worry dad we're okay – _

Chase thought as she helped her brother up. His leg had healed wrong so every step he took hurt.

_Chase you NEED to go get your mama – she'll have to re break JJ's bones – but first help Levi hold of Bella till we get there okay?_

_Sure dad. She limped for a few seconds as the flesh wound on her front paw healed before racing towards the mansion again_

_Where's Sammy?_

_Sam asked concerned_

_Chase relayed one very angry shaking Sammy to us._

_Jacob we MUST move faster – it's too early for him to phase._

_I dug my toe nails deeper._

_We'll be there in a few seconds honey – hold her off._

_I felt pride as Chase knocked Bella of her feet and got on top of her snapping and snarling_

_Levi – come help me hold her down._

_No – I won't let her hurt you._

Something's strange I thought to Sam as we burst into the front yard.

_What's wrong_?

_Well Chase was communicating with Levi in wolf form but I couldn't hear his thoughts just Chase's – My kids are part of my pack and Levi is part of yours… Chase shouldn't be hearing Levi._

_It seems the children are far superior to us. Shawna and Alex – who have yet to join a pack; are able to communicate in wolf form with Levi and your children._

Sam informed me as we burst through the door.

Sammy was still shaking while Levi and Chase held a snapping snarling Bella down. Chase had her paws on either side of Bella's body while her jaws were firmly clamped around her neck. Levi (who was immune to vampire venom thanks to Renesmee's genes had his paw over Bella's mouth to prevent her from biting Chase. My little boy was over in the corner with his injured hind leg protecting Larina.

_Dad FINALLY – you and Uncle Sam can take Sammy and Larina away – me, Chase and Levi will take care of Bella the Boring._

JJ gushed in anticipation

_HELL NO!_

Sam and I shouted out in our minds – the double timbre of both our Alpha tones causing the phased children to yelp.

_Chase, JJ – take Larina away, I'll send your mother after to re-break that leg._

_Levi – take your brother Sammy out – NOW _Sam commanded as we began circling Bella.

***

I sat in the living room clasping my hands so tight my knuckles went white – my paternal instincts to rip Bella to shreds were working over time as I listened to my son scream out in pain whilst my wife sobbed as she re broke his leg.

"I'm so sorry baby, shhh…"

"It hurts Momma!!!!" He wailed

"I know – its going to be alright my boy – I promise. Just once more then you can rest."

I could hear JJ grind his teeth as he tried to keep from screaming upstairs. Sara and Serenity had their arms around each other as they wept. Larina cried against Renesmee's shoulder while Quil and Embry tried to restrain Chase from going after Rayn… who had gone after Bella. Edward breezed into the house and scooped Sluterella up before knocking Sam into the wall. Rayn heard the commotion and after we told her what happened she swore she would make Bella feel every single ounce of pain JJ was feeling. After hearing her brother's cries of pain – Chase tried to run off and follow Rayn's scent to Bella.

"Carlisle – can't we give him anymore morphine – he's burning it up too fast."

"I'm sorry Leah we can't – anymore morphine would be considered LETHAL to a human – the children are very different from you and Jacob – they're stronger – their genetics are also slightly different because they are full wolves. We can't use trial and error with them."

"Daddy" Little Justin called out as he waddled towards me, tears threatening to fall.

"JJ" He looked at me questioningly

"He'll be alright son. I promise he will" I said as I picked my littlest rug rat up.

Finally Leah came down looking exhausted and drained as she slumped into Rosalie's embrace. Her shoulders shook as her body wracked with sobs.

"It's my fault – I should have been with the kids – not cooped up in my room in the black wing. I'll never forgive myself"

"It's not your fault momma" Sara said as she and her sisters moved in to hug Leah.

"Anyway you should have seen Chase in action – I bet you she could have taken Bella out all by herself"

"Which reminds me" Chase said as she shot me and anxious glance

"Am I in trouble Dad?" She asked as she sat on my free knee

"For what?"

"Well usually when I go wolf on someone – you give me one of your endless lectures" She crossed her arms

"Well – violence IS NOT the answer – but just for this once I'll let it slide."

She jumped of my knee taking Justin with her.

"Mom can we go SEE JJ now" She whined.

"Yes you can but…" The kids including Levi and Sammy rushed upstairs before Leah could finish.

"Don't wake him cause…" She shook her head and sat down.

"Larina honey; aren't you going up?"

"I want to but I can't?"

"Why?"

"I feel uncomfortable" She said scrunching her face – crap I forgot she got her first period.

"I think its time for us men to leave – the ladies need to spend sometime with Rina" Sam said as he kissed both his girls on the head.

"Yeah – I agree – I'm just going up to check on my boy then check on Rayn – I don't know what we're going to tell Carlisle if she kills Bella and Edward."

Leah took my hand as we went upstairs.

The sight before us melted me inside. All the kids were sound asleep around JJ. Sara was sat up with her back against the headboard and head on Sammy's shoulder with Serenity's head on Sara's lap. Chase had her head on JJ's tummy while Levi had his head on hers – they almost looked like the letter 'T' merged with 'E'.

Rayn's Beta howl broke us from our adoring gaze over the children.

What I saw downstairs made me fall on my ass laughing – ever see a vampire with broken bones? No?

Rayn shattered the bones in the left half of Bella's body – Carlisle needed Emmett to use his HEAD to hammer pins through Bella's granite skin to put all her bones back in place – that's one thing we all love about Rayn – she keeps to her word. As part of her 'punishment' Bella is also to look after Seth's psycho twins – if she harms them she dies – it's that simple.

Liz POV

Aj could sometimes get extremely spinsterish. It isn't my fault my hunger level is waaaaaaaaay active compared to her. AJ could feed with one man and be satisfied for the entire week, and I happen to be out of energy every other day. How horny sick is that?

I also heard Mother Willow tree tell me that there are new cubbies in town. GREAT. Okay, not great because I am into pedo, but great-GREAT…cause I all know these bundles of joy are Jacob and Leah's kids. Not that I don't fancy Black anymore, he was YUM, but I don't DO dads. I mean I know how it feels to be a mom, coz I am one. Don't want kids seeing me –a total stranger hitting on their Dads. And so I heard mother Willow tell us too that Uley bonked Nessie. There's lots of new stuff going on, not to mention The Treacles adopting this cutie pixie-like Allie. Will a nymph ever settle down? I really don't know.

I soared through the wind searching for some random human male, avoiding any wolf hybrid scented tracks. I could hear distant yelps and vamp screeches, but damn I'm so in need of sex! What do I do, I may not be much of a help, knowing that I am hump starved?

But on second thoughts, one could always deny one's thirst every once in a while. So I decided to proceed where the action is. The scent was not very masculine, not very canine as well, it was somehow…feline? The vamp screech was familiar as well, sounds like Eddie's mistress. Taking everything into discreet steps, I approached the small clearing and there I saw Rayn rampaging all over Isabella Swan.

"WHO'S THERE?!" The Tigress hissed, she was very good to have sensed me so easily, but oh well, of course I'm like a fairy from Neverland bathed in orgasm. I immediately showed myself.

"LIZ?"

"Yip, it's just me. What's up with Swanie?" I asked suddenly noticing twigs caught up in my perfect hair, I slid them off. Rayn was still grabbing Ms. Brunette by the hair. Her face was distorted with utter pain.

"Let go of me pusy cat!" Brunette squealed. Her hair's looking kinda dry. Rayn looked very very pissed, beyond pissed.

"This sick she-vamp almost ate of one my nieces! And damn she broke JJ's leg trying to do so!"

I love kids, and I hate creatures even trying to harm them. I glared at the object of Rayn's loathe and wrath. She glared back, though a little wimpily on her part.

"Rayn, I just want to hear this creature scream in pain. Would you allow me to break at least one bone?"

"Take all the bones you like mon ami." She wicked grinned winking at me.

"My favorite part had always been the coccyx of the spinal column. Don't worry be-otch, you'll live, let's just thank the wonders of vamphood, you'll be back in one piece in no time."

"How dare you Tinker Bell! I WILL TELL MY HUSBAND!" She threatened.

"Oh, Eddiekins was waaaaaay yummy." I swiftly glided behind her back and crushed her lower back. Gloriously I heard her piercing cry of transitory pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wonderful. NOW, I really needed that deprived quickie.

*

Rayn told me where I could find the kids. And I actually found them all asleep inside this one room where Leah led me. Mrs. Black's aglow; it's amazing to see her this way.

"Do you want me to wake them up?"

"No it's alright. And uh by the way, I know this was eons ago, but just wanted to tell you…I didn't mean to hump your alpha before, I mean I just didn't know about you, and it's just the way I am, as a sprite." And god the kid's an inborn burner.

"It's his 'journey' to manhood, honestly it turned me on a bit that time I watched the vid, well anyways…let's put those things behind us. My kids maybe asleep but they are highly sensitive."

"Mom? What is hump?" The sweet faced little girl asked. Sarah Rose (the only one I recognize) elbowed her sister.

The little Jacob look-a-like pointed his fingers to me before yawning and then asking, rubbing his brown colored eyes. "Who is this fairy chic mom?"

"And what's a sprite?" The other little boy added.

This girl who resembles Rayn was already inspecting me from the behind. "She smells funny."

AH!!!!!! I just had sex with this random hunter along the way! There were still three youngsters staring at me dumbfounded, (looks like 3 extractions of Sam Uley's face, the teenager looks a lot like Sam's dead x-wife.) could it be my dress? I usually just have small pieces of cloth over my breast and my pussy.

"Now kids, this is Aunt Liz. She's a sprite, which means she is an enchanted being and uh, not human at all" Leah nervously stared at me, the kids are very sharp. Aunt? Aunt's fine with me. "She and her sister helped killing the changeling that almost finished off the whole town. A changeling is a creature that abducts children and replaces them with her own children." The little Rayn smiled from ear to ear. Can't imagine a kid loving all the gore at an early age.

"OHHHH……………" They all went in one adorable chorus. Leah went on with the introductions.

"Liz, this is Chastity, this one is Serenity, and that's JJ and Justin there's Uley's kids; Larina, Sammy and Levi." She bat her eyes and smiled again.

Levi resembled the Loch Ness auburn brat. There's lots of catching up to do. How did Sam end up with Renesmee? Hope Mrs. Black would tell me everything.

I warmly smiled at the kids. I wanted to give them one heck of a group hug. I spread my arms far and wide as it could go. "Come here all of you, and give Aunt Liz a big big wolf hug!"

"Aunt Liz, where have you been all this while?" Sara Rose asked as she broke from our embrace.

"Aunt AJ always brings the kids – including Grace over but you're never around" She pouted. I remember she was mesmerized with my powers when she was younger. How do I tell a 14 year old that I was away bonking half of Europe?

"I'm sure Aunt Liz was busy with something Sara – now come on and get your baby brother ready for dinner. Serenity you're helping JJ right?" The sweet looking mini Sara Rose nodded as she sat her brother up.

"Mama Can I go wrestle Collin and Brady?" The little Rayn girl asked with hopeful expectant big dark eyes.

"Just don't let your Dad know – and remember you all have packing to do. JJ your leg should be healed up by tomorrow – you and the boys are going to be going to camp a day late. Sara you and Rina pack after doing your homework – or Alice will pack for you. Chase your Grammy T says you don't have to take anything – she's been shopping up a storm in Russia ever since she heard you were coming to stay. Serenity – seeing as you LOVE Alice's fashion sense – she's out shopping for you – so I doubt you have much packing to do. Now me and Liz are going out to catch up. Chase, Levi and Serenity – you 3 keep an eye on Larina – I don't trust Bellatards control – if you feel something isn't right alert me or dad – don't confront Bella on your own."

"Damn it" the little Rayn girl – Chase said – what a fab nick name.

"No cussing under this roof Chase. Come Liz" Leah said leading me down the corridor.

"So Uley and Renesmee?"

"Yeah none of us saw that one coming either – it just happened – he had a breakdown, she was there – wham bam thank you Mam, shot gun wedding and then Levi" she said in a single breath.

"He looks a lot like her"

"He is a lot like her – well the new her, I'm glad she didn't fall in Bella's shadow"

"So is she still bonking the vampire kingdom?"

"She gets more action in a month then you after 11 years of bonking strange European men…. And women…" I felt a blush creep up my cheeks

"AJ should write a tell all book" I huffed and Leah laughed a light airy laugh.

"How did you manage 11 years away from your kid?"

"I was never away from Grace – we are the children of nature – Grace is wherever nature is – the world of Fae is different - everything is carried in but a whisper of the wind. I did come back a few times to visit with our cousin in the enchanted forest – I was born there, we lived under the protection of the Treacle's in peace for many years till the Mendez brothers made a power play. Even though the sisters and my cousin Colt have regained their reign the Mendez's won't rest. I won't allow Grace to be in that kind of environment. Heinz Mendez would prostitute his own mother to fulfill his needs. I feel bad for the little girl they adopted – Allie – she reminds me of La Push every time I see her. She's a real treasure – the eldest Treacle is teaching her the art of Magic – she's such a quick learner – its almost as if Magic is in her blood" I gushed thinking of cute little Allie – oh I wish I could put her in my pocket (If I had one) I looked down at my scantily clad body as Me and Leah walked into a pristine champagne white room.

"This is Esme's room – I'm sure she won't mind you use her clothes – I think Rose would eat you alive if she saw Emmett drooling all over you." I tried to hide my smirk – oh it isn't me Emmett finds attractive but rather my dear AJ – who is out bonking Embry from the winds faint whisper outside – couldn't keep away from the wolfies either…

"Liz?"

"Yeah"

"Why is it that neither Grace, Karma nor Destiny have aged since we met them?"

"Well – it has to do with being Fae – we age slower – it too me 20 years to turn 5. so it will be a while till they are matured." I said as I slipped on the forest green chiffon dress that Leah handed me."

"What about their dads?"

"Well – fae can spawn 2 ways – either by finding a mate or letting mother nature choose for us – you see when we are ripe for child we either open our womb entrances for fornication or mold a child from mud beneath the red moon – we can mold the child in anyone's image – I molded Grace in Billy's image from when he was still a teenager, AJ molded Destiny is Jasper's image and Karma… well let's just say she's one of Emmett's decedents - AJ banged Emmett's grand nephew…"

Leah went all wide eyed and with that the gossip fest began


	44. Chapter 42 – Daddy’s girls

Part 42 – Daddy's girls

**JPOV**

"Do they have to go?" I whined as Leah rushed around getting the girls air tickets ready.

"For the last time Sam – Larina IS going to Jared's – she isn't going to be a little girl forever – she's a young woman now" I heard Renesmee chastise Sam.

"Why don't you and Sam go out back and chill? Better yet go help Emmett – he VOLUNTEERED to be a camp counselor so he can take care of the boys – why didn't you and Sam do the same" She said under her breath as she walked out to meet Renesmee downstairs.

"Jacob stop them!" Sam said in a panicked tone I knew all too well.

"There's nothing we can do – despite being Alpha's the wife's rule the roost"

"Glad you figured that one out boys" the women called from downstairs.

"You know it's safer for her to go there especially with Bella wanting to eat her" Sam growled before burying his face in his hands.

"I've never been without my little girl – EVER" He whispered.

"I still remember her first word, first step, and first day at school…" He smiled as he recalled his precious daughter moments.

"Now… she's on the road to becoming a woman – I can't help feeling like I'm loosing my baby girl."

"I know what you mean… Sara isn't far of from that step in her life, the idea of her becoming a woman, getting married having kids… it freaks me the hell out! It isn't just Sara Rose – I've got 2 other beautiful daughters who'll end up leaving me one day as well. I remember each of their first words like it was yesterday, Sara said her own name, Chase said the word kill and Serenity said 'Dada'." My girls were growing up way too fast I wish there was a pause button in life.

Sam hummed the theme to butterfly kisses.

"There's 2 things I know for sure" he opened

"She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl" me

"As I drop to my knees by her bed at night" he continued as he got up to his feet

"She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes" I rose up with him

"I thank the lord for all of the joy in my life"

"Oh but most of all"

And we went into chorus

"For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair,

Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first time. I know the cake looks funny daddy.." then the wives burst in; in tears.

"If you 2 DON'T stop singing that song we're going to kill you!" Leah and Renesmee wailed with Rosalie doing the vampire rendition of weeping.

"I'm going to find my dad" Renesmee sniffled as she breezed out.

"We're going to find Carlisle" Rose and Leah sobbed as they held on to each other.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked me

"Beats me"

"How many times do I have to tell you guys not to make the women in this house emotional? Jasper gets emotional and amplifies his EMO juju all over the place and I hate getting emotional!" Rayn said as she stood against the door frame in her trademark I own you're a$$ pose.

I don't know about Uley but it felt like a pretty good time to exit I thought as I jumped out the window only to meet Sam at the bottom.

"Took you long enough" he hissed as we made Emmett sign us up at the last minute as camp counselors.

"Man why do the dads have to come? Now they're going to ruin my plans with the babes" JJ sulked while Sammy nodded. Levi just crept onto Sam's lap his eyes twinkling with happiness – I knew you'd come with us daddy now everything's going to be perfect.

"Suck up" the boys huffed before turning their attentions towards Emmett and Seth going all EMO thanks to Jazz – thanks Cassie I thought in the back of my mind as I caught sight of her smiling at us through the greenery and canceling out Jaspers power.


	45. Chapter 43 – Something about Sara Rose

Part 43 – Something about Sara Rose

**Third person's POV**

_**Two summer's have passed - Sara Rose and Larina are now 16; Sammy is 14; Chastity, JJ and Serenity are 12; Justin is 8 while Seth's terrible twosome are 6.**_

And so two summers passed as the Black, Uley and Clearwater kids made their way back home after their respective retreats. JJ, Sammy and Levi had a ball with their highly strung sexually frustrated fathers and vamp uncle. Jacob, Sam and Emmett were counting down the seconds to disaster as they drove back home – their wives were just as sexually starved as they were but rather than getting on with it they would make the boys grovel and beg till they let them in. JJ was chuffed having beaten all the guys at camp to retain his title as camp champion – even though his only real competition was Levi.

Chase was making her way back from Russia alone – she had grown taller and more athletic she enjoyed honing her fighting techniques with her Grandfather and couldn't wait to get home and show Rayn her new moves.

Serenity had managed to get some sun whilst working Isle Esme with Esme. Her hair was now a slightly lighter shade of brown whilst her skin was sun kissed to a beautiful golden brown color. All Serenity could think about as they wrapped up for the day was being back in her daddy's arms were she was safe. The Volturi had been lurking about Isle Esme (Having picked up the location from Edwards mind). Rayn, Sky and Alice were quick to descend. Rayn blocked Alice's mind from afar as she spoke to Jane and Felix – Aro wanted to know if Esme would allow him to use the Island for his 4 thousandth anniversary with Sulpicia. Deep down they all knew Aro had sent them to find out about Renesmee and the wolf packs. Serenity knew that an encounter with the Volturi would be on the cards in her future but for now she would relax and enjoy whatever childhood offered her.

Sara Rose and Larina were flying back from Jared and Kim's; their daughter Piper had become inseparable with the eldest Black and Uley children. Sara Rose flicked her long dark hair as she scanned the ground below. Shortly after she turned 16 she and Chase got into and argument over Embry – even though Chase was younger she felt it necessary to 'protect' her big sister from the unimprinted wolf. Sara got mad and phased for the first time in 4 years – what happened afterwards she would regret for all eternity. Her paws shot out and caught the skin on Chase's abdomen slicing her open. It took a month but Chase healed – Carlisle theorized that the scars should disappear once Chase turned 16 and started phasing again. Sara got up to stretch her slender long legs.

"Rina I'll be back I just need to go freshen up – we'll be landing soon"

Larina just nodded, not removing her eyes from her Victoria's secret catalog, she knew that Sara was thinking about what happened with Chase again – even though her family had forgiven her – Sara couldn't forgive herself and was consumed with guilt.

Sara splashed cold water onto her flawless face; she looked into the mirror at the woman she had become. She was taller and had developed perfect curves over the summer. She groaned in anticipation of what her father would do when he saw her, she still couldn't flush out the sex talk her dad gave her when she got her first period at 15 – it was something along the lines of - _If you have sex you'll die, I have no scientific explanation for it I just know that when little girls… fornicate… they die. _Oh I can't wait for him to give that talk to Chase she'd probably give him a 'talk' of her own. We love our parents but they can be gross – we have supernatural hearing like everyone else in the house so we KNOW what goes on behind closed doors.

Sara and Larina got their luggage as they went out to the arrivals section to meet their parents. Instantly Sara was enveloped in one of her Uncle Emmett's famous bear hugs whilst Renesmee ushered Larina into and embrace – recently things have been off with those two especially since Larina found out Renesmee wasn't her biological mom.

"Someone's become curvy" Emmett said with his eyebrow raised as he scanned Sara. Emmett took of his coat and put it on Sara covering her new figure. Sara turned around to see her father survey her with his eye twitching.

"Earth to dad?"

Jacob woke up from his stupor and embraced his first born before walking of with Sam – most likely to whine and moan about how fast the girls were growing.

"Nahuel!" Larina practically shouted as she ran into her boyfriends waiting arms – yes Sam Uley's daughter was dating a half vampire and though Sam didn't approve it there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Sara scanned the crowds nervously as she hugged the rest of her family.

_He's not here_

Chase took Sara's hand speaking directly into her mind.

_He's of banging some whore from Forks – you know that Melissa chick? _

_The one that keeps throwing herself at Nahuel at school?_

Chase nodded

_Yip – Embry met her at her 18__th__ birthday party – he and Quil were invited because for some reason Claire is friends with that tart – so he hooked up with birthday girl then._

_How do you know this?_

_Her scents been on him ever since that night – I'm sorry Sara – it's not just because he hasn't imprinted – it's because he's a womanizer – I don't want you getting hurt – none of us do. JJ is particularly pissed with your Embry infatuation – he says it's like seeing a minefield sign and walking through the field none the less. We don't want you getting hurt_

_I won't get hurt okay? And anyway I'm the older sibling it's my job to worry about you guys not the other way around._

_We can't help it Sara…_

Serenity took Sara's other hand joining in the mental conversation before Rayn put her shield on them.

"There are other people here waiting to speak to you kids – you have all the time in the world to continue your mental chatter later but for now go spend some time with your aunts they've been anxiously waiting your arrival"

The Black girls stared sheepishly at the floor before going to Rosalie and Alice.

***

Collin was excited about something – Embry noted as he approached Brady's front porch.

"I mean she is over HOT like super-freaking-nova hot!"

_New meat_

Embry thought as he approached them.

"What's up boys?"

"You will NEVER guess whose back dude" Collin practically bounced while Brady rolled his eyes.

"Okay you got me who?"

"Sara Rose!"

"Um that's not exactly big news Collin" Brady said disappointed

"Have you seen her? She is GORGEOUS – I've never seen boobs so … wow… in my life they just make you want to reach out and squeeze … same with her ass"

"You are psychotic Collin we practically raised her with Jacob and Leah – I could never see Sara that way – she'll always be the same little girl Jacob was shielding from us when they brought her home from the hospital all those years ago" Brady said crossing his arms daring them to disagree. Collin slapped his palm against his forehead

"Dude you are so Gay – no wonder you're the only one whose still a virgin" Now it was Embry's turn to roll his eyes – Brady was waiting to imprint – that's just sad.

If Sara is anything like Collin describes it won't be hard getting into her pants – she's been wanting me forever anyway – the only problem is Jake. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

"And anyway no one can get to Sara Rose – they need to go through Chase first" Embry shuddered at Brady's words – sure Jake and Leah would be difficult but it was near impossible with Chase – the girl had a vendetta against Embry since the day she was born. Sure Jake would kill him but Chase – she'd keep him chained and alive to torture him till he begged for death – He fdf

He needed a way to distract the feistiest she wolf.


	46. Chapter 44 – Losing myself

Part 44 – Losing myself

**Sara POV**

_Chase PLEASE; you can't tell anyone – you have to promise!_

I whined for the fifteenth time in 5 minutes. Stupid sister grabbed my hand just as I began fantasizing about my boyfriend Embry – Yes; Embry Call had FINALLY asked me out after I returned from Piper's place 2 years ago. It's been difficult getting time together with my parents and aunts constantly watching over me – Alice and Sky knew though – but they were kind enough to keep their visions from the rest of the family though they always cast a doubting glare my way. Sure Dad was a little taken aback when Embry decided to get back into high school to watch over us like Collin and Brady have over the years but he was quick to agree after the Volturi had come lurking on Isle Esme. I hardly spend time with Embry just a few stolen kisses here and there while we fly low under the family radar. Embry was beginning to get annoyed I could understand I was too – I'm sure Embry loves me just as much as I love him we're probably going to get married soon – I'll be 18 tomorrow so no one can stop us.

_I don't like this Sara – I know Embry – I don't understand how he has someone as intelligent as you all twisted in him? He's a womanizing bastard; I can't believe you kept this from everyone! I swear Sara – If you even think about having sex with him as a gift to him on YOUR 18 birthday I'll kill you!_

_You weren't supposed to hear that part – I'm going to be 18 Chase I can do whatever I like! Just remember – if you tell dad you're going to break his heart – you're going to tear his pack apart. Do you think Quil would take Dad's side over Embry? Anyway it's not as if we're doing anything wrong. _

_It's not you I don't trust Sara it's Embry and you're naivety – Fine I won't tell dad but if this blows up in your face you're on your own – we've all warned you – Rayn isn't much pleased with your attraction to Embry either._

_RAYN KNOWS!!!!_

_No she doesn't know you're actually dating jerk face – but she knows you've had a crush on him since you were 7._

_Thanks Chase!_

I pecked my little sister's cheek quickly earning a groan from her as she rubbed my lip gloss of her cheek.

I got jumped into Uncle Emmett's Jeep while Larina drove Edwierdo's Volvo – He had accepted all the Uley kids as his grand children and gave them as much love and devotion as he did to Levi. He seems nice but there's something about him that puts me off.

JJ, Embry, Sammy and Chase always rode with Me – Chase or JJ always flipped for shotgun which pissed Bry off but what could I do – this was a secret worth keeping till me and Embry tell my mom and she convinces Dad to let us be just as Aunt Renesmee convinced Sam to let Larina date Nahuel. Serenity and the younger kids rode with Larina and Nahuel.

***

Well today is my 18th birthday – I'm officially legal – Dad can't keep me away from Embry after this. Whenever me and Bry have a few minutes to talk and I bring up the subject of marriage he gets a pained look on his face – He's probably afraid of how Dad would react.

_More likely afraid off commitment _

_Quit it Chase I won't have you spoil my perfect day – go trouble Serenity it seems she has a stupid crush on that other pack Alpha who came through last week to mend broken fences with Dad and Uncle Sam's packs _

_That Derrick guy?_

_Yeah I think that was his name_

_Jeez… Why can't the 2 of you be more like me… or Larina at least she has a cool boyfriend who isn't afraid to stand up to her Dad – The half vamp has balls I'll give him that._

And with that Chase began mooning over Nahuel – Larina's Nahuel. I shook my head as I got my keys.

"5 minutes guys – JJ, Sammy put off that Nintendo WII NOW – you guys made us late with it yesterday"

"Man your big sister is no fun – at least Larina lets me do whatever I want as long as we don't tell Dad that Serenity and Alice help her sneak off to Nahuel's room"

"What!" Larina and Nahuel froze in horror as Uncle Sam came down the stairs shaking.

"YOU. SLEPT. WITH. MY. BABY. GIRL" He growled before he turned into the big black wolf most vampires fear.

Nahuel was trapped against the wall as Uncle Sam edged towards him growling. Larina ran in front of Nahuel but from the look in his eyes I could see Uncle Sam had left the building. I looked towards Embry who was busy trying to call Dad. JJ was already in his wolf form with Chase. Serenity was perched on the stair case ready to pull Larina out of harms way. Uncle Sam lunged but was knocked down by a smaller black wolf.

"Sammy…." Larina whispered in shock and awe as Uncle Sam phased back into his human form from shock – there sat Uncle Sam butt naked on Esme's pristine white carpet – that I did NOT need to see. My poor eyes I've been scarred for life.

_You think you've been scarred imagine how Larina feels. _I heard Levi in my mind as he gripped my hand – for a 12 year old he was still such a baby.


	47. Chapter 45 – The wolf that got the cream

Part 45 – The wolf that got the cream

**SaraPOV**

Sammy finally phased – Esme is so not going to be happy about those tears on her carpet. Uncle Sam sat speechless staring at Sammy's wolf while Nahuel made his escape with Rina on his back. I wish me and Embry could be like that out in the open I huffed.

_If you were like that out in the open Uncle Jake would murder Embry then resurrect him so Rayn can have a go and resurrect him again so Aunt Rose can have a go and so on and so on…_

_Shut up Levi_

_You're mean – I want my mommy!_

He glowered in my mind I just rolled my eyes as dad walked in assessing the situation.

"And now?" He directed his question to JJ

"Well long story cut short Uncle Sam found out that Larina's been bumping uglies with Nahuel – he phased and was about to rip Nahuel to shreds when Sammy phased and knocked Uncle Sam out the way. Nahuel is a great guy and he really does love Rina" JJ added the last part with conviction in his voice.

"Yeah you kids know everything. Back up – Larina's ALREADY been with Nahuel" Dad was gob smacked

"Um yeah – she's like 18 now Dad – apparently when they're 18 they can do whatever they want to" Chase you idiot! She smirked my way as dad sent me a death glare.

"Not under the Black roof – I FORBID it!" Great thanks Dad I'm going to be sneaking around for the next 5 decades now.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy! We're going to have SO much fun" Sky sing songed as she ran in with Alice. Sky joined Uncle Sam's pack citing that it needed a 'woman's touch' and so she became his Beta.

"Sam you're scaring the kids for the love of God go put some pants on. Sammy follow me" She said as she burst into her feline form – The ti-girls were Majestic beings.

"Sam honey what- "Renesmee stopped mid sentence as she surveyed the lounge and her naked hubby

"Samuel Uley – What have you done?"

"It wasn't me I swear – Nahuel's stolen our little girls innocence and and and … Sammy phased for the first time today and rather than avenging his sister he took the half leech's side" Renesmee was fuming

"That half Leech as you put it was the one taken advantage of – Larina is a growing woman Sam. They love each other why can't you just accept it already. Larina made the first move – Nahuel had tried his best reasoning with her but she's as pig headed as you are. I may not have given birth to her but that doesn't mean I love her any less than I would my own flesh and blood. Now you had better get this room sorted before Esme gets here" Renesmee said with Finality as she went out to find Rayn.

"Okay – enough fun and games for one day – guys we're late for school." I said as I grabbed Levi's backpack still holding his hand – Justin isn't even this dependent

_I'm not dependent – I just like hanging around you and Rina when mommy isn't around – you 2 are like mommy 2 and mommy 3 you always take care of me and save me from JJ and Sammy when they're mean and Rina saves me from Embry when he tries to glue me to the flag pole at school._

_What? Don't worry I'll talk to him you ready kid?_

_Yip_

He grinned as he swung our hands back and forth. He linked arms with Serenity who just rolled her eyes as he began mentally frustrating her.

"JJ, Chase" Daddy called out in his you're dead tone

"I know you two have a trig test today and I've seen neither of you study. If either of you cheat or copy Serenity I'll know" He said pointing to his head. It was annoying that Dad could hack into our minds even though mom made him swear he'd never do it there still remained a possibility that he would.

***

I walked behind the school gym block – I was in no mood for gym class. Alice was planning a HUGE celebration for my 18th. Not that I didn't appreciate it I was just hoping to spend some quiet time with Embry. I felt hot strong arms come around my waist as the unmistakable scent of forest and pine wafted through my nose my heart sighed… Embry..

"Hey baby" He whispered in my ear and he kissed and licked my neck – this all felt new to me as Embry grinded something hard against my bottom – my heart stuttered as I realized he was aroused for me. He turned me hard and sharp slamming my back against the wall as he began his rough assault on my lips – we had never been like this before mostly because I was always with my siblings or Larina meaning no alone time for us. I felt his hands grope and maul my young breasts through my top – it hurt a little but a good kind of hurt. I heard a ripping sound as my shirt was torn off. I blushed furiously as Embry stared at my half naked body.

"Something isn't right" I gulped was my body not attractive enough? My fear was quickly abolished when he ripped of my skirt along with my panties. I felt my nether regions moisten as he drank me in with his eyes.

He unzipped his pants letting his tool swing out as he put a condom on – I shuddered was I ready for this? My thought train was halted as he grabbed both my breast in his hands squeezing hard as he rubbed his hard on against my rapidly moistening core. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out in pure lust.

"So beautiful… so young… so ripe…" He whispered into my ears as he hitched me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his member prod at my entrance. I'm not ready for this! I opened my mouth to protest but all that came out was a scream as white hot pain shot through me.

"Shhh… it will feel good just now I promise" He said as he bit down on my shoulder.

"So tight so good" I felt tears burn my eyes. No Sara don't be silly he's your boyfriend and he loves you; sure it's a little early – there's absolutely nothing wrong with what you are doing. I wrapped my legs around him tighter as the pain ebbed away and was replaced with a slow burning sensation.

"That's my girl" He said as he withdrew. My body relaxed as he was almost out then he pounded back in me – it hurt – I bit my lip to fight the urge to cry.

"Here let me help you" He said as he found a magic spot between my legs with his fingers. He kept himself embedded in me as he played with my pleasure button soon I was moaning and incoherent all that mattered was releasing the pressure building in the pits of my stomach. Embry crushed his lips to mine as I came smothering my howl. He began moving inside me again. It felt a little better now and I started kissing and licking his neck while he fondled my breasts. His thrusting became more frantic, he pulled me off him and bent me over facing the wall as he entered me from behind. He put his hand over my mouth so my screams and howls didn't reach prying ears. He began slamming into me harder – I thought my body was about to split in two.

"Cum with me honey" He said as he reached down for my magic button. Soon he had me howling and moaning with him. He bit down into my shoulder as he slammed into me one final time – I felt his cock pulse as his seed spilled into the condom.

When I turned around he had a triumphant smile on his face. He kissed me roughly before surveying the damage.

"I doubt you can wear these rags… I think you're going to have to go wolf and go home to change ASAP." He smirked as his hands caressed my body possessively.

"I'll have more of this later – so fresh and ripe" He murmured as he breathed in the scent of our sex then he was gone and for once in my life I felt lost and alone. Wasn't your first time supposed to be special … amazing … unforgettable. Sure mine was unforgettable how can I forget losing my virginity behind the gym block! I shook my head as tears began to burn in my eyes. I ran faster than human eyes can register into the safety of the forest. I felt the tingle run down my spine as I phased – thank god Dad and Sam were of with the packs setting up a garage in Seattle so that guys could work and make a living.

_No Sara you didn't!_

I halted as I heard Chase's voice in my mind – She and Serenity were phased and swapping test info.

I literally felt my heart break as I phased back to human form I sat on the moist soil and cried – the last thing I needed was for my sisters to know about my ordeal.

A few minutes later I felt hot firm yet soft arms wrap around me. I looked up to find Chase and Serenity crouched down with me.

"Shawna saw you crying here while she was hunting – she sent this it's Cassie's so it should fit." Serenity said as she put the summer dress over my head. I rested my head on Chase's shoulders as we sat in silence.

"Did I make a mistake" I whimpered

"We can't make that call for you Sara – just know that if he hurts you – his ass is mine" Chase said as she ground her teeth. I guess it would be no surprise if she broke his nose tonight.

"No surprise at all" She grinned.

**ChasePOV**

"That stupid dick sucking bastard!" I yelled as I punched the nearest tree splitting it in 2.

"Language Chase" I turned to see Rayn leaning against a sequoia behind me.

"I suppose you already know" She frowned apologetically as I turned around and started breaking the tree into smaller pieces for the barbeque tonight.

"It's her life path Chase we can't change it – there are some lessons she's going to have to learn on her own – you ALL are going to have to learn on your own"

"It doesn't mean I can't kick the crap out of Embry" I huffed as I fell the next sequoia by kicking it.

"Nice round house – but you need better concentration – never remove your eyes from the target" Rayn said as she demonstrated for me.

"And yes you can kick the crap outta him – I already have him running back to back patrols with Brady – he wouldn't dare think of Sara that way around Brady – Brady loves you all as if you were his own kids"

"Yeah Brady is a real sweetheart. So why are we picking up with patrols?"

"There's been heightened vampire activity – Volturi related. Sam, Renesmee, Levi, Seth, Cassie, Shawna and Alex need to leave for Denali after the party. Nahuel and Larina will join them when they get back from wherever. We can't let the Volturi see the wolf-vamp hybrids – Especially Shawna – her power is the only one that's manifested, Levi and Alex's are still latent. You, Sara and Serenity will need to leave with Piper after the party – you'll be safer away from here. JJ and Sammy will stay; Esme and Carlisle are taking Justin away to Billy in Russia."

"Is there going to be a fight?"

"Not unless the Volturi have a death wish – we're evenly matched - your father is nearing battle form phase – soon his wolf and human self will merge as one. Sky and Alice have our backs and I have my shield so Aro can't pick at our minds – that freak. Run along Chase I'll finish up here – you need to go get all girly or Alice will take away your PS3 privileges." I rolled my eyes sometimes I hate the Pixie.


	48. Chapter 46 – The Marcus

Part 46 – The Marcus

**ChasePOV**

_ARGH!_

_I HATE THIS DRESS_

I glowered as pixie pranced around making me girly. First she shoved me in the shower then she moisturized me like I've spent the last decade in the desert and now she has me in this RIDICULOUS yellow puffy dress with yucky bows and matching yellow mules. She was busy with Rose figuring out how I should wear my hair.

"It's just hair for crying out loud! Just put it in a pony and I'll be fine!" Can't take anymore!

"Pfft" Pixie said as she finally decided to put it in a bun with a few Tendrils hanging down. I rolled my eyes and tried staring a hole through her in the mirror.

Then she began to get her makeup set ready. I cringed - must ESCAPE!

'Hey Alice the Sprite's are coming did you know that" Her face went from smug to horrified – she for one couldn't handle the scantily clad fae.

"Don't move I'll be with you now! I need to go find outfits for them. What the heck I'll go shopping. Rose could you make sure Chase stays here I need to run out and get some stuff" She said as I heard her engine rev up. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So my feisty little wolf I have it on good authority that there's a little cream dress waiting for you on my bed with ballet shoes – and you can wear your hair in your normal wild curls." She said as she patted my head – I love you Rose!

I saw Embry and Collin giggling like little school girls as I passed the hall window. Now's my chance. I took a few steps back before I hurled myself out the open window landing in a crouch in front of Embry – he looked as if he were about to pee his pants.

"Collin – Go" I said, Collin whimpered but obeyed.

"Walk with me" I said as I led Embry deeper into the forest where no one would hear him scream.

I felt his incredibly uncomfortable hot hands around my waist and I stiffened.

"Why Chastity I didn't know you felt this way about me" I elbowed him in the gut.

"I could never feel that way about a man whore" I growled as he composed himself.

"Well it seems to me you want a piece of the Embry action why else would you bring me out here?" I was my turn to snigger.

"To kick your ass" I said nonchalantly as I launched myself at him. I knocked him to the ground as I started punching him in the head. He shoved me off a growled.

"You going to go wolf on me? Go ahead cause I then I can kick your furry ass in my wolf form"

As soon as the last word left my lips I felt myself pressed against a tree with my hands pinned above and Embry to close for my liking I struggled as he started touching my thighs.

'Let go you bastard!"

"That I am and I'm sure I could make you give me a few bastards" He laughed as his hands traveled up my thigh – too hot too uncomfortable. For once I felt scared. I kept struggling before a smooth refined voice pierced the atmosphere.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave" Embry let go of me looking as if he had seen a ghost before going wolf and running away.

"I turned to look into creepy blood red eyes" I growled – a blood drinker – my natural born enemy.

"I am Marcus of the Volturi… rather I was of the Volturi. I have come here seeking refuge from my old friend Carlisle. Could you take me to him?" He looked at me with me amusement as I weighed my options – phase and kill him or help him – where's the mind rapist when you need him. I heard growling behind me as my father broke from the greenery baring his teeth – no matter how many times I see my dad in his wolf form I will never cease to be amazed. I shook myself from my daze and stepped in front of the Marcus with my arms spread out.

"No Dad – he's here for Carlisle – Where's EMO boy?" I heard a hiss before Edward dropped from the tree above me.

"Hi Ed thanks for dropping by" I smirked as Dad went to phase.

"So Edward; are his intentions good?" Dad asked as he pulled me away and tucked me behind him.

"Fascinating" Edward awed before turning to Dad.

"Yes his intentions are good – he hasn't even hunted a human in a month – he's been living of animals he wishes to join us it seems we have greater problems."

"What problems?" Dad gave me a warning look I just rolled my eyes I'm a big girl now.

"Cauis, Jane and Alec have joined forces to destroy us – they have already imprisoned Aro – he is now a tool for them – if he refuses to use his gift for their benefit they'll kill him. I'm sorry about Didyme" Edward said as he bowed his head.

I looked at the cloaked vampire and stepped out from my Dad's shadow.

"Chase…" Dad said in a strained voice

"Who's Didyme?"

"She was my mate – she was killed over 500 years ago. I found out later when they took Aro prisoner that Caius killed her – they had a brief affair, she wanted to tell me and Athenodora the truth so Caius killed her and framed the children of the moon"

"Oh – well – we're having a party, there might be some humans can you control your thirst?"

"Chase enough! Rayn will keep watch on him. We'll take you to Carlisle" Dad said uneasily.

"So are you still sending us away?"

"Yes"

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Chase can you just do what you're told for once?"

"Nope" I grinned Dad patted my head

"Just like your mother" He said under his breath while Rayn studied our new friend curiously.

"I remember you!" She said excitedly – "It was back in 1682 I think"

"More like 1628" Marcus smiled

"Man you were a good dancer then more lively too"

"You weren't so bad either Ma Cheri"

Edward just rolled his eyes and looked at me apologetically. I followed his gaze to Embry who stood mesmerized. I followed his line of sight to Piper…


	49. Chapter 47 – The Party

Part 47 – The Party

**ThirdPerson POV**

The men, Rayn and Chase decided to keep Marcus's arrival a secret – of course Alice and Sky would have seen it but kept silent on the matter.

Sara looked divine in her lavender knee length dress; she wore her hair open with her long dark locks cascading down her shoulders. Alice had out done herself again. Even Edward was a little mesmerized with Sara. Embry and Piper were no where to be seen which had Chase fuming. Quil was moping about close to Sara as he tried to forget about Claire. Claire was out with some guy from school and wanted Quil to leave her alone so he did what any good imprint would do and left her alone.

Quil always turned to Sara for support; she was his rock, his shoulder to cry on his best friend. Sara and Claire were inseparable at one stage but they grew apart over the years Claire got mixed with the wrong group and Sara just bonded more with Larina. Chase sat next to Jasper who looked to be in pain.

"How's it hanging Uncle Jazz?"

Jasper smiled meekly at the young wolf.

"A little to the left" Chase rolled her eyes and offered Jazz a wine bottle.

"Is it?" He looked excitedly

"Yip it is – momma's breast milk – I found the number for the storage place Emmett had them sent to after Justin was born."

Jasper grabbed the bottle greedily and dashed for the woods followed by Edward.

"Hey Jazz whose your favorite brother?" Edward shouted after the blond vamp

"I have no brothers!" Jasper shouted with his mouth full.

Embry finally made an appearance looking deliriously happy. Chase scowled she was going to neuter him.

Sara looked over to her boyfriend and felt nothing but ice in the look he gave her. She didn't dwell on it too long as Piper embraced her looking like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm so glad you made it – but you're late!"

"I'm not late I got here early I was just a little preoccupied" she said looking guilt ridden. Chase pulled Sara away from Piper.

"It's time to open presents! Mine first"

Sara studied the thin white envelope before opening it carefully.

"Return tickets to Hawaii?"

"Yeah I figure us 3 sisters should go spend at least 3 weeks with aunt Rebecca and it would be awesome to get some sun for once – I'm beginning to look like a cold one without the sun" Chase pouted playfully.

"I take offence to that!" Rose said as she gathered her girls in a bone crushing hug.

Sara managed to get away from the crowd inside as she made her way to the balcony. The cool breeze felt welcome against her skin.

"Sara we need to talk" She shuddered as Embry's cold tone registered in her heart.

"Hey Bry" She said willing herself not to look back.

"We can't be together anymore – I'm sorry. I imprinted" and with that he left shattering Sara Rose.

***

Chase found her; she battled her own tears as she picked her sister up.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Don't worry she's going to make it she HAS to make it" Chase said through gritted teeth as Serenity joined them sobbing uncontrollably. Sara looked at them with confusion who were they talking about?

"Come one girls – Edward will be here with Larina soon, Carlisle's prepping for surgery upstairs." Rayn said as she ushered the girls downstairs. Sara was not prepared for the scene before her; she was not prepared to see the mangled half dead body that once was Larina Uley.


	50. Chapter 48 – I won’t let you go

Part 48 – I won't let you go

**JPOV**

I can only imagine what Sam and Nahuel are going through. What was Larina thinking using the Ferrari! That stupid drunk driver is lucky he died in the collision or Sam would have killed him in the most painful way. Bella was out hunting with Garrett, Kate didn't look too pleased. Leah had taken the girls upstairs to pray. While the rest of us waited in silence. Edward was livid to him Larina was HIS only grand daughter, he felt responsible for her predicament – I knew him all too well. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault – she'll be fine" We sent Marcus off to Bella's fairytale cottage with Rayn, Sky and Quil and Embry. Jared packed up Piper as soon as he could after he found out Embry imprinted on her; Kim was against Jared's decision, from the look on Piper's face she would be back soon. Carlisle finally came out looking defeated.

"No!" Edward hissed

"I'm sorry there's nothing more I can do – come say your goodbyes." He didn't have to voice it for us to know that his only other option would be to try and change her except she had the werewolf gene dormant in her. Sam and Edward went in first followed by Renesmee and the boys then Nahuel.

It was traumatic sitting there and watching her heartbeat and life fade away there must be something we can do!

"I won't let you leave me Rina!" Nahuel screamed out as her heart began to stutter.

"No!" Edward shouted but it was too late, Nahuel had already sunk his venomous fangs in Larina's neck.

"I'm sorry – I will do ANYTHING to keep her alive – ANYTHING!" Nahuel said putting her good hand to his own heart as he bit her wrists and ankles allowing his venom to spread. Larina's body convulsed a few times before her eyes flew open and she screamed out in sheer terror and pain.

"Shhhh honey – it's going to be okay. If you die on me I'll die too" Nahuel said as he held Larina while she screamed.

***

For 10 days she writhed and burned as the venom surged its way through her. Nahuel's venom was not as potent as when he was born. Larina's heartbeat remained constant through her ordeal. When all was done Sam Uley's only daughter had risen a vampire.


	51. Chapter 49 – Accepting the truth

Part 49 – Accepting the truth

**EPOV**

My untainted granddaughter was now part of this wretched supernatural world - there was nothing I could do to prevent it. We sat for 10 days vampire, shape shifter, hybrids alike waiting for some sign of life. Neither Sam nor Nahuel ate or hunted they just sat at her bedside each trapped in his own world of pain as watching the woman they loved either live or die.

"Daddy… it's time" Renesmee said as they finally contained Larina. She had shot out of bed and attempted to eat Nahuel. It took Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I to hold her down long enough for Esme to try and make her remember who she is. She remembered some moments in her life with her father, some moments with me and Carlisle when we took her for charity work at the hospital – the rest of her memory was a haze. Her memories of Emily which she held on to for dear life as a human were now lost as a vampire.

Her dark wavy hair was now straight and sleek, even the scar she got on her arm from climbing a tree a few years ago was gone. She was pale with a chocolaty tint, here dark brown eyes were now a bright red and all she could think of as we approached her was sinking her teeth into Renesmee.

"Emmett, Jazz, Rose take her past the river I'll wait for you there"

***

They brought Larina in a few seconds after I got to our hunting spot.

"Let her go"

"You sure you don't want us to stick around bro?" Emmett asked

"No its okay we'll be fine" I had already spoken to Jasper to shadow us as we hunted.

Within .5 seconds the 3 of them were gone. Larina finally spoke

"It hurts" she said holding onto her throat.

"I know it does come with me" I held out my hand as I listened to a small herd of Elk nearby.

She hesitantly took it

"Gran… grand… Grandpa?" She said as she recollected me through the haze of her human memories.

"Yes" I smiled as I held onto her hand tight

"Follow me"

"Larina, do you know what happened? What you are?"

"I don't remember much but I do know that I'm a vampire. Renesmee's my mom isn't she?" Larina said as she recalled a fight with my daughter after she found out Nahuel was once Renesmee's love interest.

"Yes she is – she's half vampire. We can't allow any of the humans or shifters around you until you've gained some control of yourself. Nahuel, Renesmee and Cassie are the only 3 beings with blood around near you for now"

_I'm an abomination_

She thought and I felt my muscles tighten – I wouldn't wish this life on my worst enemy.

We reached the herd of elk and I watched as she wiped the entire herd out. She grimaced as she drank due to the animalistic taste but satiated herself with it nonetheless.

"It still burns" She said as she thought of drinking the river to get rid of the burn.

I felt the amusement in Jaspers mind as Larina approached the river and gulped up a handful of water before coughing every last drop out.

"That's disgusting! Has there been a toxic spill in the water or something" She said as she spat venom out.

Both me and Jazz burst of laughing.

Unfortunately we were dealing with a new born and she hurled herself at me. She took me down quite easily before she caught the scent of something more human. Sam had come out to see her despite us warning him not to. With a hiss she pounced on the midnight black wolf…


	52. Chapter 50 – Alex the Great

Part 50 – Alex the Great

**ThirdPerson POV**

Not a leaf moved as Larina was suspended in the air frozen in her fierce stance, Sam's wide sad eyed wolf form looking up to her, Jasper frozen whilst running and Edward looking like he peed himself. One lone sound resounded through the forest – Alex Clearwater's loud boisterous laugh.

"Oh my God do you see the expression on Eddie's face!" He laughed as he spoke to Levi.

"Alex this isn't funny, let's just move my dad out the way then you can unsuspended time"

"For the hundredth time shorty I don't suspend time – just slow it down to almost a standstill – if you look close you can see she's moving a little fraction every 5 minutes or so."

"My dad's in danger you nip twit now before I tell Great Grandpa Carlisle about you hiding your power from everyone help me move my dad out the way"

"You're absolutely no fun Levi, It sucks that you're the only one my power doesn't effect and Carlisle doesn't know about your power either – to make matters worse I can't even kick your ass because of your physical shield."

Levi smiled mockingly at Alex.

"Well I plan on having fun first, I wish Shawna was the one immune to my power" Alex huffed as he randomly began repositioning Jasper.

"Come help me or I'll never unfreeze them" Alex said defiantly as he made Larina face the river and carried Edward towards the house.

"FINE – but let me carry Grandpa" Levi said as he placed Edward in front of Seth who was kissing Cassie.

By the end of their prank, Larina jumped into the river, Jasper tripped over Sam, Seth kissed Edward, Rose kissed Leah, Emmett kissed Jacob, Carlisle injected Embry with anesthesia, Sara ended up sitting on a very naked Quil's lap and Cassie ended up kissing Rayn.

***

Sara eyed Alex and Levi as Edward paced the room trying to figure what happened, they had brought Marcus to the main house to interrogate him as Carlisle believed the Volturi might have some new talent.

"Your problem isn't the Volturi Mozward, it's those 2" Sara said pointing to the boys who innocently sat on the floor eating choc chip ice cream.

""Us? Why the nerve, how can you accuse us of such atrocities!" Alex asked seriously in a fake British accent.

Sara twisted his ear while Levi used his shield on Alex so he wouldn't stop time.

"Because I was the one who baby sat you when no one else could, now are you going to be a good hybrid and tell me what happened or do I get Chase to get it out of you?" Alex's eyes widened in horror as Chase snapped her jaws at him.

"Fine – I can well slow down time – almost like freezing time. I wasn't alone either Sara – your precious Levi was with me. He's the only one not affected by my power. He has a physical shield and his physical shield somehow prevents my power from working on him" Alex said in a pouting tone.

"And you boys were going to tell us this when?" Carlisle asked in his disappointed tone. The children could take their parent's anger and disappointment but never Carlisle's.

***

Somewhere beyond the bushes ruby red eyes eyed the Cullen household

"A most magnificent feat" the velvet voice crooned

"Master shall be pleased with these developments"


	53. Chapter 51 – Sara to the Rescue

Part 51 – Sara to the Rescue

**SaraPOV**

Quil was moping about again; all he seems to talk about is Claire, Claire, Claire, CLAIRE as if I don't have my own issues to deal with. One of them is finding out who Embry imprinted on. Quil may be my best guy friend but he's beginning to become a pain in the ass.

"Okay Quil, you want Claire to come running after you right?" I will help him get in Claire monster's pants for my own sanity.

"You'll help me" his eyes grew wide like saucers.

"Yeah but you have to do as I say and come with me to dance class."

"What does dance class have to do with this?"

"You'll see" I grinned as I pulled him by his collar

***

2 weeks of preparation had brought us to this momentous occasion our monthly bonfire and the day Quil gets Claire back.

"Ready?" I whispered in Quil's ear while eying Embry, who sat next to Piper, devilishly.

"Come on guys let's get this party started" I shouted as I kicked my heels of and switched the stereo on, I felt bad for Quil cause after we were done my dad would probably castrate him.

As planned 'Calle Ocho' played as I grinded against Quil, I heard My father growl as I continued dirty dancing with Quil practically fucking him through our clothes I must say I did teach him well. I heard dad's finger's break as mom tried to keep him seated then a slight hiss from Embry – Ah sweet success. Imprint or no imprint once a man's been in your pants he feels he owns you for life whether he's with you or not. I heard polystyrene break as Claire crushed her soda.

"Mission accomplished" I whispered in Quil's ear as my mother escorted my father into the forest. I'd have to explain things to him BEFORE he gets to Quil.

Claire tried to cut in and squeeze between me and Quil but there was barely enough space for an ant to get in between our bodies. Eventually she just dragged Quil away when the song ended. I went over to get a drink when Piper came up behind me.

"Hey honey" I said as I smacked her rump.

"Hey sugar cake" She said as she slapped mine in return.

"So you and Quil?" She asked, I should tell her it's a ploy but to keep things authentic till Quil gets Claire I'd have to stick to the story.

"Yeah – a little odd I know"

"Not odd at all, I'm so happy you found someone! It makes things easier for me and Embry" I felt my heart implode as fresh tears fought their way to the surface.

"You and Embry?" I asked as I concentrated on pouring my drink

"Yeah – he imprinted on me. I know you've had a crush on him forever" I couldn't take it, I needed to get away.

"I need to go find Quil" I said as I walked to the forest, the minute my feet touched green I exploded into my wolf as I let all the pain in me flow out.

_Baby what's wrong?_

I heard both my parents in my mind I quickly replayed Chase making out with Marcus in the kitchen this morning before phasing back to human form. The fucked up thing about being a wolf is ending up naked whenever you phased back. I let my tears fall freely as I walked towards the old cottage in the south end of the forest; Chase kept clothing there for her volatile anger, she burst into her wolf at the slightest provocation.

I expected the cottage to be empty, I didn't expect to find Edward Cullen dry weeping on the porch. Without thinking I approached him… naked…

"What happened to you?" I sneered; his displeasure always made me happy.

"Bella – I caught her with Garrett"

"What new there? She's already screwed Nahuel, Joham, Mike Newton…"

"At least she didn't fuck me and run" Edward hissed directing his anger at me. I dug my nails into my palm so hard I drew blood.

"You were always a dick growing up; at least he isn't a freaky pedophilic vamp. Watching someone sleep is freaky but not as freaky as pumping someone a century younger than you. No wonder she dropped your stone cold dead ass the moment she changed" I spat, internally proud shades of my mother were beginning to show.

"At least we married we have been married for many years little girl, she didn't drop me the minute I bedded her. Wait you weren't even bedded – behind the gym block right?" He taunted me tapping his temple.

"As for your pedophile comment, your truly vile younger sister has been fooling around with a vampire a couple of MILLENIA older than her – must be something about that cold dead…" I didn't let him finish that sentence as my fist connected with his jaw no one trash talks my family. I heard the satisfactory crunch of bone, my fingers may have broke but so did his jaw, seeing as I'm wolf twice I heal as fast as vampires do.

I didn't have much time to think as he came straight at me, my shoulder popped out its socket as I kicked him in his cold dead balls.

We went at it for a good 15 minutes; we were almost at the Canadian border when it happened. I don't know who made the first move so I'm going to blame it all on Edward. The next thing I know I'm straddling the vampire I hate and riding him to oblivion as Larina often describes certain sexual activities with Nahuel. I was riding out the most powerful orgasm in my sexual history sure I had sex once with Embry but that in no way meant I didn't get myself off from time to time.

My pants turned to growls as our pace became more frenzied, I was almost there so was Edward. My release was mind numbingly pleasurable and triggered Edward's. I collapsed absolutely spent on top of him. I could feel blood trickling down my back from where his fingers dug into my flesh. He turned me on my stomach and began licking my blood off frantically while my common sense returned.

"What have we done" I whispered wide eyed as he supported his pale body on one elbow beside me.

"I believe we just had intercourse" He said - his face was expressionless.

"I just fucked you Mozward" I said covering my face with my hands, I felt his cool fingertips make circles on my tummy reigniting the fire in my loins. My already overheated body was beginning to fry – my only solace was his cool body, I shuffled closer shamefully.

"That was my first release in over 4 years" Edward said absently I guess we were both emotionally and physically spent – even vampires need a time out every once in a while.

"4 years since you shared a bed with Bella? Did you take an HIV test?" I jeered

"Very funny, no not with Bella…"

"Oh Eddie had an affair"

"Not actually an affair and you had better not tell ANYONE I don't even know why I'm telling you"

"So who was it?"

"You mean who were they?"

"So you had a threesome! An Orgy!" I sat up bewildered – who knew Eddie had a sexual side… wait I just experienced it.

"Threesome… twice… first with Rayn and Sky because we were all wondering what it felt like to be with someone outside your species then Liz and AJ those delicious Sprites" He said as he closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"That's disturbing… anyway I'm going to nap and go back to hating you tomorrow" I said turning over on the ground – due to my super wolfyness it wasn't too uncomfortable.

"Nap my ass how about you just hate me now" He said as he began stroking my pleasure nub. I hissed from the contact as his fingers worked at my core as if it were his piano. I began grinding against his hand – it felt so good on my over heated skin.

"I feel your heat seeping into me… it makes me feel… alive" he picked up his pace as his mouth locked on one of my nipples, he bit down and if felt as if I was nursing him with my blood. I gripped his manhood in my free hand and gasped at his size, I guess I didn't have time to 'examine' it earlier…

"Here's an idea" Mozward said standing up

"How about you examine it with your mouth" What the FUCK have I gotten myself into…


	54. Chapter 52 – Edward Interrupted

Part 52 – Edward Interrupted

**EPOV**

How could she do this to me!

I sobbed wordlessly as the hollow where my heart once lay ached.

I FORGAVE her for Nahuel

I FORGAVE her for Joham

But how do I forgive when I WITNESSED her betrayal – I SAW her mount him.

Sure I had my own 'experimental' transgressions' but that's all they were experiments, I never flaunted my activities to her the way she flaunted hers.

When Nahuel first arrived Larina was vacationing at Kim and Jared's, I had to smell him on my wife every night when she lay in bed with me, telling me all the wonderful things they had done… It's a bit unnerving when your wife tells you how much more proportionate her lover is from you. I may not be the biggest but what I have can move mountains – literally.

My mourning of my marriage was interrupted by an annoying buzz in my mind – Sara… I growled as she approached.

I never told anyone – being around Sara forces me to block my mind from the thoughts of others. When she was born her mind was a slight hum, I could make out thoughts but I needed to listen extremely carefully to get the gist of her mind, as she grew older the hum turned into a malevolent buzz which intensified when her mood was sour, when she was happy it went back to a gentle hum almost soothing, even though I disliked her I was able to lose my mind in her minds hum when she was contented just shutting off every other mind from mine by focusing on the hum in her mind.

I could see what was bothering her clearly through the buzz – I had to concentrate a little – kind of like trying to maker out images on a fuzzy TV.

Her problem was almost the same as mine her wonderful Embry imprinted on her closest friend next to Larina thus tossing her in the same turmoil her mother once faced.

She came into view naked... not that I haven't seen her form before – Embry played it countless times in his mind he even added a few other women to the mix in his little twisted fantasies

"What happened to you?" She sneered my way – my displeasure always made her happy

"Bella – I caught her with Garrett" Why on Earth did I just blurt that out

"What's new there? She's already screwed Nahuel, Joham, Mike Newton…"

"At least she didn't fuck me and run" I hissed at her, I could smell her tasty blood as she dug her nails into her palms.

"You were always a dick growing up; at least he isn't a freaky pedophilic vamp. Watching someone sleep is freaky but not as freaky as pumping someone a century younger than you. No wonder she dropped your stone cold dead ass the moment she changed" Ah shades of Leah were beginning to show, I must say I miss the La Push Matriarch wolf's fiery older self at times.

"At least we married we have been married for many years little girl, she didn't drop me the minute I bedded her. Wait you weren't even bedded – behind the gym block right?" I tapped my temple – pay backs a bitch little wolf

"As for your pedophile comment, your truly vile younger sister has been fooling around with a vampire a couple of MILLENIA older than her – must be something about that cold dead…" Maybe I did deserve her fist connecting with my jaw, sure I hit low but come on have you met Chase? She's a disaster waiting to happen maybe she wasn't screwing Marcus but she sure as hell came close to many times. She was a tease always getting under the ex Vampire Lord's skin only to leave him panting and in pain – yes even us vampire men fell pain in our loins when we're brought to attention and not taken care off.

I growled as I pounced on her forcing her shoulder out it's socket, then I felt the air leave my dead lungs as she kicked the family jewels.

We went at it for a while – we were evenly matched as we approached the Canadian border. I don't know how it happened Sara decided to blame me, well I would blame her. I ended up on top of her at some stage of our fight, blood oozed out the corner of her mouth, I looked down into her pain and tear filled eyes. Her anger mostly subsided during our fight then the next thing I knew I was kissing her hungrily, licking the blood that oozed from her soft hot lips, her body was so warm and inviting, her heat invading me making me feel more… alive. I wanted to bathe in the heat resonating of her body.

Her body was young… tight… perfect. Sex with Sara was like eating a buffet at the Ritz after spending 6 months in the dessert living of dates and water. I enjoyed the sweetness of her youth my mind didn't mind blocking out who the person under me was as my body followed its own rhythm

My pants turned to growls as our pace became more frenzied, I was almost there so was Sara. Her release triggered my own. She collapsed absolutely spent on top of me. I could smell blood trickling down her back from where my fingers dug into her flesh. I turned her on her stomach and began licking her blood off frantically.

"What have we done" She whispered wide eyed as I supported myself on one elbow beside her.

"I believe we just had intercourse" I said – isn't it obvious? Does she need a reminder I thought deviously.

"I just fucked you Mozward" She said, for some reason hearing her cuss out like that did something to my loins – my soldier was getting ready for battle again. My touch reignited the fire within her sweet wet spot, she was overheating for me; she shamefully brought herself closer using my temperature to quell hers.

"That was my first release in over 4 years" I said in passing as I stroked her smooth honey skin – I wish I could eat her all up again and again.

"4 years since you shared a bed with Bella? Did you take an HIV test?" She jeered I guess she too was emotionally and physically spent, we just mutually enjoyed the afterglow of great anger filled sex.

"Very funny, no not with Bella…" Why am I even going down this road with Sara? A little proud voiced screamed within the confines of my mind; I hushed it as I relaxed into the moment.

"Oh Eddie had an affair" She was amused

"Not actually an affair and you had better not tell ANYONE I don't even know why I'm telling you"

"So who was it?"

"You mean who were they?"

"So you had a threesome! An Orgy!" She sat up bewildered as strange scenes began playing in her mind – I wish I could make some of those scenes come to play.

"Threesome… twice… first with Rayn and Sky because we were all wondering what it felt like to be with someone outside your species then Liz and AJ those delicious Sprites" I licked my lips as I recalled a particularly delicious move that Liz did – the ache in my loins grew.

"That's disturbing… anyway I'm going to nap and go back to hating you tomorrow" She said as she turned to lie on the side on the ground.

"Nap my ass how about you just hate me now" I began stroking her pleasure button making her squirm as her temperature sweltered again – the heat was intoxicating.

"I feel your heat seeping into me… it makes me feel… alive" I picked up the pace of my fingers as I bit down on her nipple. Her mind started rambling again, she was thinking how she never got a chance to examine my size earlier, I smiled – she thought I was too big for her, no woman I've ever been with has thought that way. If this day was to be forgotten with the new dawn I wanted to make the most of it, I rose before her and took my soldier in my hand – pointing it at her as if I were about to shoot her.

"Here's an idea" I shot

"How about you examine it with your mouth"

_What the FUCK have I gotten myself into? _

She thought – I echoed her sentiments but right now I didn't care.

***

Me and Sara had cleaned each other off in the old cabin I once shared with Bella – we scrubbed and lathered each other till the scent of sex was off and I no longer smelled like Sara. Sara had a slight hint of me on her – she practically scrubbed herself raw trying to get my scent off.

"No one will notice it. Here wear my sweater, tell them you liked it so I gave it to you as a peace offering" I said as I tossed the beautiful sweater Bella gave me for our second Christmas.

"This is hideous! Where is your fashion sense? God does Alice know you have this monstrosity?" She said as she threw it across the floor as if it had burnt her.

"If I have to use some item of your clothing I'm taking that" She said as she pulled the cashmere scarf Esme gave me for my last birthday. I smiled I was attached to that scarf but she needed it more. If her father ever found out I banged the fruit of his loins he'd dismember me.

That night Rosalie dropped by brandishing a flame thrower whilst Emmett held back a hysterical Sara. I noted the scarf was no longer around her neck.

"I told you Mama Rosie it's just the scent of the scarf" She wailed

"My bullshit meter is reading a false babe" Emmett said as he tightened his hold on his favorite god child.

"Start talking Edward" Rosalie said with her fangs extended as she fired the flame thrower at me once… well so much for no consequences…


	55. Chapter 53 Rosalie's Judgement

Part 53 – Rosalie's Judgement

**RPOV**

I helped bring this girl, this child, into this world. I helped raise her, she gave me the love and respect she did her mother, she made me feel whole and Edward ruined her. I shouldn't even be asking him what happened I should just kill him. I thought it was weird smelling Edward on Sara; it was even more puzzling to find her with his scarf. What really got me was when I smelled arousal coming from her bathroom and heard her moan; you got that right MOAN, Edward's name while she jacked herself off. Emmett came up looking for me and heard and smelled the same things I did. When she came out she didn't have the scarf but Edward was still on her. She wouldn't tell us what happened so we had to do this the hard way.

"We had sex" Edward said in a huff

"Oh god" Sara mumbled as she slumped to her knees.

Emmett looked like a deer caught in head lights as he switched of trying to absorb what was said.

"You had sex with my god child!" I was surprised at how calm that came out – then there's that saying about the calm before the storm.

Edward shot Sara a shocked expression, she shook her head in exasperation and he stiffly nodded his head – stupid mind reader.

"We love each other" he said robotically.

"And Tiger Woods is a Fag – do you expect us to believe that" Emmett hissed extending his fangs.

"We really DO love each other, we just wanted to see how things worked out between us before coming out to the family" Sara said over passionately forcing a warm loving smile Edward's way.

"Edward what do you take me for?" I asked as I smacked him up the head.

"Anyway our venom is fatal to the wolves what were you thinking?"

"Vamp venom doesn't affect me or my siblings" Sara said in a quiet guilt laden voice.

"And you know this how?" God what is it with these kids and keeping things from us.

"Marcus bit Chase once when they were making out – we were worried but we kept watch on her JJ was fuming he would have killed Marcus if it wasn't for Nahuel"

"What is wrong with you Sara? I never expected this kind of behavior from you. You're one of the eldest, it's your duty to protect and take care of the others" Emmett yelled

"I have my own life to live Uncle Emmett!" Sara yelled with tears in her eyes flooring both Emmett and myself as the girl who never spoke back stood up to us.

"My siblings and the other kids are old enough to take care of themselves, I've sacrificed my own happiness time and time again and the one time when I find some solace in the world you want to take that from me" She shrilled as her body began to tremble, Emmett stood back in case Sara phased whilst Edward stepped forward.

"Sara, Shhhh" He said as he took the trembling girl in his embrace.

"No one understands your pain more than I do, phasing in the cottage won't help anything – trust me."

"Like she trusted you when you had your way with her" I launched myself at Edward

"You are still married to Bella, Even if I did believe that the 2 of you somehow love each other what you did was wrong. I don't know whether I should tell Jacob and let him kill you or have the satisfaction of killing you myself." I tightened my grip feeling the concrete skin crack.

"For God's sake Rose – Edward was not my first – If you want to kill someone go kill Embry but you'd be killing Piper in the process"

"You and… Embry…" I gulped my hand slipping from around Edward's neck – Embry was scum all he cared about was getting his rocks of – if he wasn't a wolf and immune to viral infections he'd probably have gotten Chlamydia by now.

"Okay, fine, for arguments sake let's say the 2 of you love each other" Emmett said uneasily.

"Well, we'll keep it a secret between the 4 of us for now – I'm sure Chase already knows – JJ will be the only problem he's temper is worse than uncle Paul's recently"

"What do you say Rose – it's your call"

Against my better judgment I took Sara's hand and headed towards the door – I would have to teach her how to use a douche bag.

"We'll see how this plays out but remember Edward you hurt her you die. Babe you might want to take Edward to another town to get condoms – we don't want any … accidents" It may be a modern world but from where I come from children come after marriage and no young woman in our house will pop without a ring under my watch.


	56. Part 54 – Liz Interrupted

Part54 – Liz Interrupted

**LizPOV**

They lay together on the cool grass each one trying to word out their tumultuous thoughts. I have watched them for days now fed on their lust and made love with the elements in an orgasmic frenzy. Winter and summer, day and night, bronze and chalk white. She supported herself on her elbows as she curved her torso upwards stretching her back muscles, her onyx hair cascading on the ground like cooled lava. Though he lay motionless his eyes followed her every move. She sprang up a phased mid air as she caught scent of her brothers in the air. He nodded and began dressing himself – as much as I wished he'd stay naked…

"You can come out now Liz" Edward called out as he put on his jeans.

"I guess I can't blame you for following us around so much – our escapades must surely satiate your ever expanding hunger"

"Oh yes it does, but…"

"Out with it Liz"

"She grew up in front of me, the triplets are good friends with my daughter and nieces not to mention Grace is now almost like a sister to the girls after Sammy imprinted on her – what is going on with the two of you"

"I heard something like that – hmmm a sprite, albeit an un tainted sprite, settling with a single man – truly remarkable"

"I always wanted better for Grace – when you're a mother things are different, you don't want your young one to become like you – I'm happy that she found Sammy and he isn't a pompous twat like Sam – Renesmee and Rose were a good influence on him. Speaking of Rose I saw things heat up pretty dangerously the other night" I recalled Rose's flame thrower brandishing act.

"You don't miss anything do you"

"Nope – and you're avoiding my question – WHAT in the name of Athena are you doing with Sara – Jacob would kill you, Leah would dismember you burn it in front of you wait for it to grow and repeat the process"

"We're… I don't know what we're doing. Every time we meet to come up with a solution…"

"You fuck lay speechless then she runs off before her siblings find her."

"Something like that."

"Great Hera! You're a real dolt you know that Cullen – Sara is only 18 she has her whole life ahead of her – don't fuck that up. I sense her coming back – she's determined; I'm guessing she got her JJ of her track – I'd be careful if I were you Cullen – JJ isn't like Jacob – he's Leah all over again" I fled to the safety of the bushes – my natural earthy essence blending in with the woods quite well.

"Edward we can't do this – you and me – we need to talk"

"Go ahead"

"First you – I'm not sure how these things work I'm not all that experienced" She whimpered the last part nervously.

"Well I know you don't hate me and I know you don't love me either – I want to know what's going on with you"

"Let's just be friends with benefits – I mean I am leaving for Julliard in the fall – moms sending Chase with me to get us away from any fight that might happen"

"I agree – you are pleasant company – much better than the harlots at the new school Carlisle had us register at – I miss the hospital"

"I miss…" She planted her lips against his and melted into him.

"This" she completed pecking him on the lips before he threw her giggling and squealing over his shoulder like a cave man and headed for the river – who knew having sex in water could be so delicious I pondered as my spritic feeler became overcome by intense anger, jealousy and hatred – I watched as Bella stared voraciously at the young wolf.

Mother Willow had told me that the day would come were Sara would have to earn her place in the female pack – would Bella be that challenge I pondered as I followed the scent of sex and sound of laughter to the water's edge.


	57. Chapter 55 – Rayn on me

Part55 – Rayn on me

**EPOV**

I collapsed breathlessly next to Sara in my old cottage – now vampires like us don't get tired – heck we NEVER sleep but this girl tired me out. Her heartbeat began to stabilize as sleep took her while I went out for a hunt – sex of that caliber would make any supernatural being hungry.

The Elk I had demolished barely touched my hunger, I longed for the taste of mountain lion so I went further up the mountain – that's when her overpowering female scent hit me along with her feline form. We tumbled and growled at each other as I tried to defend myself – this was what I was afraid of if Rose was angry about me and Sara, Rayn was furious and really something I don't want to deal with. Her mind shield made it harder for me to dodge her – she was going for the kill I could hear it in her growls as she leapt for my throat.

"Rayn baby calm down" Sky said gently as she walked through the trees in her battle form.

"We knew this would happen – you can't fight my power you know it" Sky said tapping her forehead. Rayn just growled and transformed to her own battle form.

"That doesn't mean I can't end him"

"In order for Sara to lead she needs to go with the motions of what fate dealt her"

"Would someone tell me what's going on?"

"Wait your turn Eddie" Sky said patting my head as if I were the friendly neighborhood dog – ironic – I was fucking the friendly neighborhood dog I thought darkly.

"Fine if he can't figure it out can we sort of hint?" Rayn grumbled

"I'm going to go now – my appetites gone"

"Hold on there buster" Sky said as she came closer her hot body rubbing up against mine reminding me of the beautiful young woman laying naked on my bed awaiting me to ravish her.

"What is it, you either want to kill me or you don't"

"A little of both actually" Sky sighed

"Tell me Eddie, how have you been spending your time ever since Carlisle announced that Chase and Sara would be leaving earlier than planned?"

"Um… I don't know. It was hard at first then I took her to my bed and kept her there ever since – She told Larina about us so the rest of the family thinks she's staying with Larina and Nahuel for a few days"

"You do know that she will leave next week" Sky asked as she raised her eyebrow enquiringly.

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"I've been trying to dissuade her"

"Why?"

"…" That one stumped me.

"We'll see you around Eddie" Sky chirped before standing on her tippy toes to peck my lips, Rayn did her trademark eye roll and walked with her shoulders slumped as I made my way to the cottage.

It was full dark out when I returned, Sara snuggled closer as I crept back in bed.

"Good hunt?" She yawned.

"I've had better"

"So Rayn and Sky know" She pressed her face closer to my body to catch scents – causing other parts of me to stir.

"Yeah"

"And you survived" She smiled as her finger tips traced up and down my abdomen going ever so slightly lower with each stroke – what a tease.

"You do know we used up the last condom"

"What could possibly go wrong" She sassed as she slid her body further down and kissed my other head….


	58. Chapter 56 – Daddy and Mommy wolf

Part 56 – Daddy and Mommy wolf

**ThirdPersonPOV**

He watched her wash potatoes as she prepared a huge family roast – it was almost time for his beautiful Sara to leave for Julliard Chase would accompany her. He slid his hands around her waist.

"Mmmmmm you smell good"

"You mean I smell like dead meat" She grumbled – cooking wasn't really her thing; she would rather spend her time training with the ti-girls to control her newly found power. She had finally ascended to her battle form – her power was that of illusion – she could create multiple instances of herself to confuse the enemy – not as kick ass as Jacob's flame throwing or Chase's ability to implode objects – and living organisms. Leah shuddered as she recalled Rayn helping her practice on chickens.

"Yeah I'm also a bit worried with the extent of Chase's power – that and the fact that she reached battle form prior to Sara or the boys."

"Think it has anything to do with her 'involvement' with Marcus"

Jacob growled.

"I just calmed down for the day – they have both Jasper, Emmett and Alice guarding the ancient from me – Chase is still pissed at me – you know what I heard her tell Larina?"

"I know I'm not going to like this"

"She told her that all she was doing is fooling around – it's not as if I'm fucking him – that's how she put it"

"She cusses like a sailor"

"She cusses like her momma"

"I do NOT cuss like that Black"

"Oh yes you do – should I remind you of the night we conceived Justin?" Leah turned crimson.

"Well it had been a while since we – you know"

"You've mellowed out since motherhood Clearwater – I miss that old fire"

"Gosh Jake we make love like what twice a week, we have kids in our home with super hearing not just ours but Seth's too and the Sprite girls" Jake pouted and kissed her earlobe.

"I know all that but … it's been a while since we just… fucked" Now that elicited a sexy growl from Leah's chest.

"Don't do that – I need to prepare supper – you know how I get when you talk dirty" Leah shook him off.

"We have kids to feed – Sara is leaving soon – I never thought she'd be so happy to go – she's practically glowing. Chase is a little less excited – she really enjoys spending time with that old Vamp. By the way Edward is coming over at Justin's request for family night"

"Why?"

"You know Justin admires him for some reason – I need you to go to the Zoo"

Jacob's Jaw dropped.

"Why on Earth would I need to go to the zoo?"

"Because – they have a polar bear there and I need you to get some blood in this bag for Edward"

"Why can't he just hunt before he gets here?"

"Now you listen here Jacob – this is my home and I aim to be a good hostess – Now go" She hissed throwing the blood bag his way.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant again" This time she threw the meat cleaver at him…

Edward sat across JJ next to Sara at the Black dinner table. JJ was currently staring daggers at the telepathic Cullen – he knew Edward was involved with his eldest sister in some way he just didn't know how to prove it – he was sure once he did he would roast Edward on an open fire. Leah and Jacob stared lovingly at each other which the rest of the kids thought was grotesque, Chase had her mouth set in an almost permanent scowl, Serenity was completely aloof, Justin was going on about meta physics with Edward who entertained the young science freaks sometimes impossible theories. JJ winked at Chase who suddenly grabbed Sara's arm and linked her hand with JJ's – soon Edward and Sara's affair was known to both of them. Chase sneered sarcastically while JJ's body began to vibrate.

"Phase alert" Justin said quietly, stood up and took ten steps away.

"Son, calm down – remember we just renovated and if you destroy one little thing your mom's going to kill me – so calm down"

"You think I care" He choked as his body shimmered.

"about furniture when my sister"

"I have something to announce" Serenity said quietly, JJ glared at her – was she also screwing a vampire.

"What is it hun?"

"Remember your garden mom?"

"You mean the pile of dead things out back?" Jacob said earning him a slap up the head.

"It's not dead anymore – take a look"

"Honey you want us to go look at dead plants?" Leah said in her confused yet maternal tone.

"Trust me"

They all made their way to the back and sure enough all was in bloom even the flowers not in season – with the previous night's snow it was like a winter wonderland.

Leah laughed – a tinkling light laugh that warmed Jacob's heart.

"Sweetheart how did you do this?"

"Edward could you get the vase of roses from the kitchen counter please" Edward was back in an instant with dead dried flora.

Sara merely touched the stalks gently with her fingers and they began to green, the petals picked right up as the rich red color returned to the petals, some stems even started shooting.

"I'm speechless" Jacob started…

"How?" Was all Leah whispered.

"Battle form?" Chase asked hopefully.

"Neither… I just have been able to do this since I started phasing again – Is something wrong with me?"

"No honey – how can you think that?"

"I'll call Rayn and Sky" Jacob said as he kissed his little girl on the forehead.

"We need to talk" Sara fumed grabbing JJ and hauling him out to the woods thanking God for Serenity's interruption.


	59. Chapter 57 – The Healer

Part 57 – The Healer

**ThirdPersonPOV**

"In all my years I never thought another healer would surface" Rayn said as she examined Leah's new lively garden.

"I saw this but I never dreamt it would be so wonderful" Sky said as she stood tippy toes smelling a pink rose.

"Liz is that you out there" Rayn focused on a plant just behind Leah.

"Can't pull one on you can I?" Liz pouted – Leah shrieked.

"Um Liz, how long have you been there, you nearly scare me half to death"

"I just got here, the pull of nature growing and thriving is too magnetic for us nature bound supernatural beings, it's kind of intoxicating" Liz said as she basked in the beauty of the garden.

"So what you're saying is my daughter is some sort of medicine woman?" Jacob asked scratching his head.

"Not quite – she's a healer. It takes a very loving heart to become one, giving life to plants is fine but her power will amplify over time and she will need to control her healing abilities – it could prove quite painful for her."

"Painful?"

"Well in time she will want to heal living beings, but in doing so she will have to take that person's pain for a day and a night – an experienced healer is a powerful tool to have on the side lines in battle. If she learns how to control it and bear the pain she will be able to heal a lot more and take shorter healing periods. Sky I believe your tribe had a healer when you were younger"

"Yes, Celia"

"Serenity, how do you do it?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know dad, it just happens"

"Sweety we need to know the trigger so you can stop pulling it. You heard what Rayn said"

"I don't know daddy!" Serenity whined as she sat down on her haunches.

"Jacob" Rayn said in her warning tone.

"Let us handle this – Liz you can also do this am I right?"

"Bring dead plants to life – sure"

"Good, you will need to help us assist Serenity with controlling her power. Sky honey – Go find JJ and Sara. Edward looks a little anxious – I think we know why"

"Jacob could you go take Justin in and make sure he has supper. Chase don't you dare sneak out that back door" Leah called to the house as she grabbed both Liz and Rayn's arms leading them towards the forest.

"Serenity, make sure your little brother brushes his teeth before bed"

"Now that we're far enough from Jacob… Do you girls take me for an idiot?"

Rayn and Liz looked at Leah dumb founded.

"I KNOW about Edward and Sara"

From dumb founded to afraid in 0.3 seconds.

"I've known since the first day they… whatever they did – I knew about Embry too. I went over and busted him up pretty bad after he imprinted – I didn't tell Jake though, he'd KILL Embry for sure and that would be a crime against the pack – and you know all the politics involved"

"Listen, I was a young woman once as well, a few years ago – before Jake I would have burned Edward alive but now I've grown and matured – motherhood does wonders. I just want you guys to be up front and honest with me. Is my baby girl going to get hurt? Does she love him?"

"Not as yet" Liz said as she closed her eyes – she seemed to be remembering some flavor as she twitched her nose.

"But it sure as hell is close – the 2 of them are just too stubborn to admit their feelings then there's Bella"

"Bella? What does she have to do with them?"

"She knows about Edward's attractions and attentions to Sara."

"I will tear her to shreds" Leah growled as her skin began to tingle with change.

"No you will not" Rayn said in her commanding tone.

"Destiny has set out certain tasks for Sara – Bella is one of them – she must face and defeat Bella on her own and in her own terms"

"Why is it that Bella continues to be a needle in my family?"

"She was not supposed to have changed" Sky said with sorrow in her eyes as she returned.

"Edward that meat head defied fate. Bella was supposed to have died human – now she is unnatural even amongst the supernaturals. Neither wolves nor vampires like her, sure the men keep her around for a while – who would deny FREE pussy?" Sky threw her head back dramatically causing the rest of the women to laugh.

"So no more secrets about my kids?"

"None"


	60. Chapter 58 – The Confrontation

Part 58 – The Confrontation

**JJ POV **

I sent my stupid eldest sister back home, she may be older but I – as Alpha of the second generation wolves have more juice in me to order her around. I will not force her to stay away from Edward – one thing my father always harps on about is free will and how we should never bend another to our likings and blah blah blah – you get the picture. Right now I'm waiting on the boundary line for a certain sparkly assed freak.

"JJ" Speak of the devil and the Devil shall come.

"I'm not really surprised to see you here… though I wish I knew what was on your mind – the buzzing is like Sara's just stronger" Edward said.

"It's not a social visit Cullen – I am here to warn you. Dad isn't the only one protective of her I am too – I will fight for my blood… I will kill for my blood I don't care if a war erupts between our species – my sister's happiness comes above everything."

"I won't hurt Sara – what we have is consequential"

**EdwardPOV**

"What is it that you have" JJ asked defiantly as he crossed his arms across his chest – so much like Jacob when we were competing over Bella.

"We have an understanding. I've been hurt, she's been hurt – we're trying as best we can to cope."

"Embry always was dense, he paid holy hell after he imprinted. Chase and I made what Mom did look like spa treatment. Cullen I know this is against my gut but I'm trusting you to take care of her, if I see her shed one little tear your immortal life is over. I'm sure your family would stand with me against you. Rose and Emmett love Sara as if she were their own, Esme and Carlisle look at Sara as their grandchild, Alice and Jazz treat her like a sister – if you hurt her – you hurt us all"

Damn that kid is way beyond his years.

"One more thing" JJ asked uneasily

"Yes"

"Are you…"

"Are you using protection" He rushed the words out.

"I know that female wolf bodies work differently so we'll never know when she's fertile and all those good things." He rushed again.

"Yes we are" Some of the time – Edward thought darkly about the times when he didn't have the patience to slip the rubbers on – he would just take Sara as she was – he adored the feel of her silkiness on him.

"Good - you're lucky I'm talking to you and not Chase – you'd be ripped to shreds by now"

"Why is it that you lecture me about Sara – Chase is also running around with Marcus" Edward complained.

"Mark's alright – we've chatted some and Chase isn't an emotional fool like Sara – she can take care of herself"

"I need to go – Chase wants to go wolf for a bit at the border, we're thinking of meeting another pack further up North. She feels it important as the next Alpha after my dad I acquaint myself with other Alpha's"

"Well technically being Alpha is like politics – you're basically running for president – your father thinks being responsible for his tiny pack is enough – there is a council for shifters – it's kept secret from the Volturi, only fae and wolves know about it. Your father wants you on that board to help unite the packs of the world."

"Why do I need to unite them?"

"You see the Volturi have been successful in eradicating almost every other type of supernatural being only because they don't fight together – they'd rather fight amongst themselves than unite as one and stand against the ancients. Jane and Alec's power can't affect people on a large scale – Alec's range is +- 50. Most of the covens they've destroyed were in small numbers. The amount of stress on Alec would be tremendous – he'd probably self implode"

"Or I could implode him" Came the cocky voice of Chastity Black.

"Dude we are going to be late. Get your furry ass in gear" Chase growled.

"You know if she's meant to end up with Mark – I fee real sorry for the guy"

"I heard that JJ"

"I smell Sara coming. Take care of her we'll be back in a week if she asks" With that the young Alpha phased mid run and followed his sister into the darkness.

"Hello beautiful"

"Why Edward it's been a while since I heard you call me that" Came the snarky voice of one Bella Swan Cullen.


	61. Chapter 59 – Sara Vs Bella

Part 59 – Sara Vs Bella

**EdwardPOV**

"Bella – I thought you were someone else"

"Your fuzzy little bed mate – We both know she holds no candle to my beauty… or my charms" Bella said as she began taking of her clothes.

"Bella – What on Earth are you doing? Please leave me be and stay away from Sara"

"I'm going to show you what you're missing"

"I'm going to go now"

With that I began running at my best speed away from my soon to be ex wife. The sight of her pale, cold porcelain exterior did nothing to me, now I craved the heat and warmth of a certain shifters soft caramel skin.

I could hear Bella advancing, she could get close to me but never quite catch up – thank God her newborn strength waned.

"Edward I'm here – I heard it all, come towards the old cottage" Edward heard Sara whisper in the distance. Thank the Almighty for my supernatural hearing.

I reached the door in record time and embraced my sweet Sara.

Since when have I started referring to her as mine – my subconscious nagged – I ignored it.

"I was on my way when I caught her scent, so I laid back a bit to see what was happening."

"Did you think I was…"

"Meeting me for a little roll in the hay – of course he was – I am his wife after all"

"Soon to be ex" I countered from behind Sara's green hair – Green?

"Yes battle form – I finally ascended"

"So your gift?"

"I can read minds – but only in this form"

"At least you can switch the god damned thing off" I grumbled.

"I suggest you get dressed and get of my property before I make you leave"

"You can't make me do ANYTHING, and as far as the property goes it belongs to me and Edward. It was a wedding gift."

"Past tense – WAS – Carlisle gave me a few acres of land as a gift when I reached battle form yesterday as he had given Chase and JJ land"

"He can't just give you this land"

"Oh but he can – the land was always in his name" I countered.

"So Bella – I want you to leave"

"I will not leave you spoiled brat!" and she launched herself at Sara, I moved in front and took the impact, her new concrete boobs made indents on my chest.

"Edward if you're done letting her make her mark it's my turns – don't you dare intervene" She gave me her best glare.

So they began circling each other, Bella moved first but Sara side stepped.

"A little slow are we" She taunted; Bella growled and leapt baring teeth.

Bella's launch was interrupted when Sara gave her a hard upper cut, forcing her vampire teeth into her concrete upper lip; Sara gave her a roundhouse to the head – impressive.

"I've been training with Rayn and Sky" She said and winked at me – I'm going to have to get used to her reading my mind when she uses this form.

"Have enough or do I need to start ripping of limbs?"

"You should know Vampire Venom is deadly to wolfs" Bella said as she tripped Sara and bit into her shoulder.

"Fuck – that hurts like a bitch" Sara punched Bella in the face crushing her nose.

"No shit Sherlock except it works on first generation MALE wolves, it has no effect on female wolves or us second generation wolves." Sara said as she elbowed Bella's midsection.

"I'm giving you one more chance to go, then I start tearing of limbs"

"I will kill you"

"You can try but you won't succeed" came Rayne's voice from the shadows behind Bella.

Bella froze in fear – Rayne truly terrified her.

"You heard what my girl said"

"Rayn as much as I totally love you – her ass is mine" Sara commanded.

"As you wish, Edward I will be close by - Alice and Sky are sharing their combined site to see this fight – should anything untoward happen I will be here in a flash. My condolences bitch" Rayn said and with that she was gone.

A low deadly growl erupted I turned my attention to the scene before me, Sara had turned wolf, she charged at Bella ripping her arm off, then her leg, followed by her head. She changed back into her battle form.

"I'll be back just taking out the trash" She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before gathering the pieces of Bella; she held Bella's head by her hair.

When Sara left the only thought on my mind was to be inside her sweet hot box. I stripped and got into the shower.

I had only been in 30seconds when hot hands snaked around my waist and soft lips gently kissed my shoulder.

"Hey" I said turning around, loofah and body wash in hand ready to wash my beautiful young bed partner.

"Hey yourself" She said as she raked her fingers through my hair and reached for the shampoo, we fucked in the shower so often we actually developed a routine.

"Please tell me you burned the pieces"

"Nope I watched them sink in the river; lets see how long she takes to piece herself together again"

"She'll be back" I said glumly

"Not for a while, I dropped her arm in the lake by Carlisle; Larina is taking the head to drop in a river in South America – she and Nahuel are going to see his sisters – Rayne's taking the torso to Canada and Sky said something about using the leg as a trophy on the mantle piece"

"Couldn't have happened to a better person" I said as she rinsed the shampoo of my head, I had just finished washing her chest and arms when she turned and let me wash her hair while she washed her face.

"So are you done packing and things" I asked somberly, whenever her going to Julliard came up things got a little tense – I really don't want her to go.

"Not yet, I keep dragging my heels" I forced my mind through the fuzz of her mind and made out the single thought _I don't want to leave you_

I sighed, she didn't want to go and I would not stop her, it has always been her dream to go to Julliard – I want her to have a full life with no regrets.

We had finished our shower session and Sara lead me to our bedroom she sat me down naked as the day I was born and knelt before me.

"I want to do something"

"You know I'm up for anything" I wiggled my brows.

"You know I'm immune to the venom"

"And…"

"I want you to drink from me"

"What"

"I said I want you to drink from me"

"I can't we don't drink from humans, one taste and I won't be able to stop"

"Baby trust me you will, remember I'm not human either."

"Sara honey" She put a stop to my protest with a smoldering kiss; she straddled my lap and began grinding her hot moist pussy against my rock hard cock.

She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back licking my neck then biting the spot where my pulse point would have been, I felt both the pain of her teeth sinking in and the pleasure of her pussy gyrating against my erection. In one swift move I was on top of her.

I ground my pelvis against her growing wetness making her moan and beg for my entry, I licked and tweaked and pinched each nipple causing her to moan deliciously, I bit down gently on one nipple then the next while I tapped the head of my cock on her clit, her body convulsed a little as she had a mini orgasm.

"Do it Edward, I want you in me" She panted, looking fragile and vulnerable beneath me.

"Sara… my Sara" and I plunged into her hot silky depths, my cock bottoming out in her tight hole. My Sara felt so good around me.

"Oh fuck yes" She thrust her hips up to meet my thrusts, I sat back on my heels and made her lie down, I always favored missionary. I played with her little button as I thrust deeper.

"Oh God, Edward I won't break – HARDER" I began pummeling into her at supernatural speed; I could feel her body re knitting and repairing itself around my vamp missile. I felt her muscles tighten around me and the familiar throb of release in my loins.

"Oh fuck, Edward" She stared into my eyes and sucked in her bottom lip. She sat up with me, riding me as my cock pistoned in and out of her.

"Do it" She moaned into my ear as she held onto me tight exposing her pulse point to me as she kissed my shoulder, I felt her convulse around my shaft and a gush of her hot delicious juices as her orgasm triggered mine, I pumped into her twice more before I growled and bit down into her shoulder.

I didn't drain her like I thought I would, my physical lust was stronger than my blood lust and as soon as I filled her with my cum I removed my mouth from her shoulder and licked the wounds which were already closed, they seemed to be pink indents now. I lowered Sara, our bodies still connected – that's the way she liked falling asleep – with me deep inside her, and she woke up with me fucking her – not that I was complaining.

"Why would you want me to do something so risky, not that you don't taste good, but I could have drained you"

"But you didn't" She said sleepily.

"We forgot it again" She said as she snuggled closer.

"Hmmm?"

"Condoms… next time 'kay" and she was out.

I slid out of her, and wrapped my arms around her as I looked at her innocent face. I closed my eyes – though vampires don't sleep I found that with Sara I could seek solace in the darkness as I lost my consciousness to the nothingness behind my eyelids.


	62. Chapter 60 – Coping with loss

Part 60 – Coping with loss

**EdwardPOV**

It was 3 days before Sara left me, 3 days before I would be alone again. Bella somehow got herself together – she got Joham to assist getting her parts back. She watched me like a vulture; I felt like a piece of meat which would be dead when Sara left. She has been moodier than usual; I guess its part of her way of dealing with leaving everything behind… me behind. We haven't even had sex since that night she fought Bella 2 weeks ago.

I was helping Rose pick out materials Sara would need when she left.

"Don't look so glum" Rose hissed – unfortunately I'm not as chipper a shopper as Alice and Emmett.

"How's Sara – I haven't seen her in a while."

"Did you do something to her? She's been a little drained"

"No, nothing, she and Bella had a fight 2 weeks ago."

"I should have killed her when I had the chance"

"On the positive side – our divorce in now final, when Bella didn't show up for proceedings the judge ruled in my favor."

"Now we can find you a real woman"

"How about no woman – they seem dangerous" Maybe a little wolf my subconscious teased.

"Edward, just because Bella wasn't right for you doesn't mean no one is – you love Sara after all – I'm hoping that leads down the aisle" I gulped I almost forgot that Rose and Emmett believe me and Sara have genuine feelings for each other… do we? My thoughts were interrupted by Rose's phone ringing.

"Justin Bieber?" I questioned

"Emmett changed the ringtone – that dork. Carlisle"

"What? We're on our way"

"What's wrong?"

"Sara collapsed – she's in terrible pain – he wants us at the hospital"

The hospital hall was empty when me and Rose reached there – I thought it would be swarming with wolfs, vamps and hybrids. We walked into the patient room Carlisle was in. My sweet Sara lay there pale – her face contorted in pain.

"Oh my God baby" Rose was at Sara's side in an instant checking her temperature and vitals.

"What's going on Dad and where are Jacob and Leah?" I asked

"Sara begged me not to call anyone – finally I conceded but only if she allowed me to contact the 2 other doctors in the family"

"Okay so what can we do, what's the diagnosis?" I wanted to be at Sara's side but right now it looked like she needed Rosalie more.

"See for yourself"

"Well she's deathly pale – and I smell blood"

"Feel her stomach"

"Rosalie's hand went to Sara abdomen first, she prodded gently then realization dawned on her face followed by anger."

"Now you tell me how to explain that to Sara" Carlisle sounded heartbroken.

"Explain what?"

"Feel for yourself Edward" Rosalie spat.

I pressed gently against Sara's soft, warm, bumpy… Bumpy?

I prodded a little more and put my ear to her tummy – the sounds were unmistakable

Sara was miscarrying…

Rosalie insisted on explaining to Sara and doing the DNC – it was 2 large boys.

Sara spoke to no one ever since Rose broke the news.

After giving Sara a strong sedative; Rosalie came to join me and Carlisle in his chambers.

"I'm sorry Edward – it wasn't just Sara who lost the twins you did to…"

"WHAT!" I never heard Carlisle angry until this second.

"What do you mean Edward lost the twins as well?"

"Edward and Sara are together – have been for a while"

"And you condoned this! Sara is like a grandchild to me and Esme. How could you defile her Edward, you're still married to that nut job Bella" He hissed clenching his fists beside him.

"They're divorced now Carlisle, and anyway – they love each other" Carlisle's eyes softened a little.

"Edward, she's young – I know you're all for going the long road and things but Sara needs to figure out who she is before committing to anything serious – please Edward – let her go and let her grow" Carlisle squeezed my shoulder slightly before he went to check on Sara.

Carlisle released Sara that night – they called up the Black house to say Sara would be staying with Rose and Emmett for the night to spend time with them before she left. To say Emmett wanted to kill me would be an understatement.

I went to see Sara that night, she was still missing the spark in her eyes, still pale, she did everything robotically.

"Sara" I whispered, she turned over – away from me. I could smell the saline in the air – she was crying.

"I'm sorry baby, let me be there for you" I smoothed her hair.

"Go Edward" She said in a rough raspy voice.

"Baby…"

"Please go Edward – I was pregnant with your babies, they died in me, my freakish body somehow killed them – and if they survived how would I explain them? We aren't even.." I put my hand to her mouth and motioned downstairs – We didn't need anyone to find out that we weren't in love at this stage – or were we?

"Listen – I think I just need time – we need time to figure this out, to figure us out. They died in me Edward – you wouldn't understand how much it hurts. Please understand." I moved towards the window – for some reason I felt my heart was shattering. She grabbed hold of my hand.

"I didn't say go yet… Stay with me a while – till I fall asleep" One minute she wants me to go the next stay. I lay beside her, for once our bodies not touching, just staring into each other's eyes… sleep never came to her that night but her mother did.

"I'm sorry baby… I heard… I'm here my darling" Leah murmured to her child. She gave my hand a slight squeeze and I left through the window. They had decided to send Sara and Chase by the next afternoon's flight – Leah wanted Sara to get into different surroundings so that she could get over her trauma.

I watched from the cargo hold as Sara boarded her flight, too afraid to face her, to afraid to admit I loved her, too afraid of being rejected. I swore for a moment she sensed me. She looked my way and smiled – I forced everything out my mind and concentrated on the buzz of hers – clearing it out until I could get her thoughts

_I love you Edward_

It was as if my heart began beating again. I was about to run to her and stop that plane when Leah and Carlisle stepped in front of me.

"Let her go Edward" Carlisle said sternly

"She needs to heal, she needs to find herself. If she's meant to be yours she'll come back to you but for now – let her go"


	63. Chapter 61 – War of the Packs

Part 61 – War of the Packs

**EdwardPOV**

"_She needs to heal, she needs to find herself. If she's meant to be yours she'll come back to you but for now – let her go"_

I heard those words 5 years ago, 5 years ago my heart shattered, 5 years ago I died inside.

Today we stand in the baseball clearing with the second generation pack. Most of the Southern packs didn't like JJ's political move – they even went as far as kidnapping Serenity to stop his plan to unite the packs. Derrick – the Alpha of the Washington wolves (We had a run in with him many years ago when he came for Leah) bartered information about Serenity for her hand in marriage; as opposed to the idea as Jacob and JJ were Serenity made the final decision via the pack mind. Emmett, Jasper, Sam and Jacob were training the combined packs with JJ as Alpha of the second generation wolves. Chase and Sara would be coming back to join the fight Rayn and Sky had gone to guide them safely back home. JJ's pack would have 2 Beta's Sammy and Derrick. Shawna and Alex – Seth's monsters were also part of JJ's pack

"Is there any more news on the progression of the Southern packs?" Justin asked as he stretched out beside me preparing for our sparring.

"They've set up camp just north of the Denali border; Eleazer and the rest of his coven are keeping watch"

"How soon do you think they will arrive?"

"In a week – maybe a month if Alice and Sky's vision comes to pass"

"You really think Alec and Jane would join hands with the packs in taking us down?"

"I've learned in my many years that anything is possible in this supernatural world"

"You know I may be young but I do understand how you feel… Sara was made for you, I haven't seen happiness in you for over 5 years, I hope Sara brings your smile back with her" Justin patted me on the back.

"Let's rock old man" and we launched ourselves at each other.

**ThirdPerson POV**

"And why would we want to join hands with pathetic pests like you?" Jane snarled.

"Because we want the same thing you do – the eradication of the Cullen – Quiluette alliance"

"Say we join you in your fight – what's in it for us? And how do we know you won't turn around and fight us" Alec

"There have been rumors going around about the Cullen Coven being more powerful than the Volturi that and the fact that Marcus has taken up residence with the Cullen's, I believe he may breed with the female wolf named Chastity – you do know of the Salem prophecy?"

"The Salem witches we eradicated centuries ago?" Cauis asked

"The one in the same – they lay a curse on the Volturi that the two most powerful sworn enemies of the Volturi shall meet and produce an heir to bring peace to the supernatural realm"

"Marcus and this Chastity?"

"Or Edward Cullen and a certain Sara Rose Black"

"I will drain them myself" Jane roared

"I believe there already are new hybrids – the Cullen Halfling procreated with another wolf from the Quiluette hierarchy"

"Those inbreeds!"

"We should go now and destroy them all"

"It won't be so easy – they have ancients protecting them – Tigers as old as Aro himself. That isn't the only thing protecting them – they have the support of fairies, centaurs, witches and Sprites"

"We have another creature of the dark will to join forces with us" The blond wolf smirked as a veiled creature made its way to the Volturi twins – there were gasps of disgust as the creature removed its veil.

"What is that creature?" Jane screamed. There was a shadow like glimmer and the creature had a normal face.

"This is a changeling" The blonde answered.

"Changeling… Aro spoke of them in our infancy remember sister"

"And this Changeling thing is going to join forces with us, why?"

"The Tiger females are responsible for the deaths of my sisters, I will have my revenge"

"Well Doug, I think we have a deal – just remember I will not think twice about ending you should you betray us" Alec said

"As I would not think twice of ending you" Doug responded.

"So when do we lay waste to them" Jane asked as she inspected her nails.

"We can't just jump in – they would be waiting for us. We go after the Alpha – Jacob Black, I have a possessed human working for him, and the demon occupying her body makes it difficult for the Cullen psychic Alice and the Tiger Sky to foresee our attack"

"Demons – they exist?" Jane questioned.

"Where'd you think we came from dears – they created us – the more powerful ones, the ones that possess humans are weak – am I correct in assuming?" Cauis asked

"Yeah, you are. The demons that form possessions are weak against prayer of all things – humans can force them out their host and in some cases back into the belly of hell"

"So where are these more powerful Demons?" Jane asked

"In hell – the angels made sure to lock them down tight after the dark ages"

"Angels? Next you're going to say God exists"

"Oh he does exist - he watches us and kills us when we get boring – we must strive never to be boring"

"So if he exists why not eradicate evil such as us?"

"Are you crazy? The power that resonates from him would wipe out this entire galaxy – he created wolves and fairies and sprites to counter us, he also gave man tools to exterminate us – the witches are proof of that."

"Witches – weren't they all supposed to be dead?" Jane questioned reflecting on the Salem incident.

"Killing the host does not kill the tradition or the way of the Wicca – it's almost contagious amongst humans. Everywoman has dabbled in it, a few stay with it. There is one very powerful witch coven- the Treacle's though they've used their magic to hide themselves off from the rest of the world, the are protected by Centaurs"

"Centaurs…"

"Yes Centaurs – the first mortal enemy of the vampire. All it takes is one of their arrows to ensure your final death"

"How do you know so much?"

"I know so much because I have made Sara Rose Black my target – she will be my Alpha female and bear my child"

Leah just finished showering and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a loose knit top. She settled next to Rosalie on the sofa as she sipped on her coffee.

"I will be glad once this god damned war is over" She huffed – she was assigned to train her son in law Derrick –whom she loathed.

"We can all get back to our lives – I'm thinking of another honeymoon."

"Me too, Justin is old enough to take care of himself, Sara and Chase will have their hands full with Lily and Tyson"

"So how does it feel to be a grandmother?" Rosalie teased

"Shut up – I could kill JJ for not being careful as much as I love those kids"

"His choice of woman isn't bad at all – she's fiery like you once were"

"Oh please I am still fiery"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Where is my dear daughter in law anyway?"

"Working on something with Jasper, Carlisle and Edward"

"You know I think she needs to be reminded every now and again that she is human"

"She's a witch Leah"

"Human none the less"

"Put the TV on fast!" Alice sounded like she was sobbing.

"The news channel"

"Okay calm down I'm doing it" Rosalie shook her head.

"That looks like Jake's work" Leah said as she saw the area behind the news reporter.

"Police are busy investigating how the fire started; it is believed auto man extraordinaire Jacob Black perished in the fire"

The room spun for a second before Leah collapsed.


	64. Chapter 62 – Female Pack

Part 62 – Female Pack

**ThirdPerson POV**

Sara and Chase ran as fast as their wolves could, each too scared to think about the news they heard. They were nearing Black Villa when they caught Sky's scent; she held up 2 summer dresses for them and a Kleenex in the other, her eyes were puffy and swollen. The girls phased and dressed wordlessly as they followed Sky into the house. Leah sat motionless – as if she were the living dead; her shock had yet to recede. Chase and Sara collapsed into Serenity's arms as the sisters wept.

"I am so sorry honey" Rayn of all people was crying silently.

Chase took in her surroundings; Rosalie and Alice sat on either side of Leah dry sobbing, Liz and Carlisle were trying to snap her out her trance. Emmett was holding Lily and Edward held onto Marie – Renesmee's newborn baby girl. Jasper wasn't present – he was out in the forest mourning Jacob alone.

_NO! I will not use the word mourning – we only mourn those who are dead Daddy is not dead! _Chase chastised herself.

JJ had taken control off both old and new packs including Sam, he had changed the hierarchy so Sam and Derrick were both Beta.

"Where are JJ and Justin?" Sara sniffled

"They've gone to make preparations for the funeral ceremony" Sky said as she stroked Leah's head.

Sara, Serenity and Chase kneeled before their mother.

"We'll get him back momma – if it's the last thing we do" Chase said as she kissed her mothers palm.

"Sara" JJ sounded broken as he called his sisters name.

The girls embraced the new supreme Alpha.

"I can't believe he's gone" He cried as Justin joined them.

"He isn't gone!"

"I wish he weren't" Justin sniffled.

The girls broke the embrace and began walking out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the scene of the fire to pick up clues" Serenity said.

"You can't leave – what about mom, she needs you guys"

"We're going to find Dad!" Chase snapped as a strange surge started taking over her body.

"You can't go, I won't let another member of this family out of my site – I order you to stay!" He growled as something snapped with Chase.

"You can't tell us what to do – we choose to find Father" Chase said as Sara and Serenity felt an energy shift between the 3 of them.

"You can't order me around JJ" Sara scolded

"We are following Sara" Serenity announced.

"So it's come to pass" Rayn said thoughtfully

"She's taken her role as female Alpha and her sisters have already joined the pack – can you feel the energy resonating of the 3 of them ma Cheri?" Sky asked.

"Indeed"

The girls were too engaged in staring off their brother to hear Rayn and Sky's observations. They turned and leapt of the porch bursting into their wolves.

Sara – light rust, Serenity – white and Chase was russet like Jacob, JJ and Justin.

They were halfway through to the scene of the fire when Sara phased and turned towards Edward who had followed them.

"As I told my brothers – we will not be dissuaded" Sara said dangerously

"I am not here to stop you, I'm here to support you whatever the outcome… If you'll let me…" Serenity phased back to add her voice without turning towards Edward.

"Let him come Sara – we need all the help we can get, he might be useful in picking up scents."

"Alright – Let's see what my Beta has to say – Chase?"


	65. Character Map for created characters

Alden - Vampire who killed of the other shapeshifters Zahara - white female tiger Adolph - Sky's original Alpha Summer - Rayn's sister - dies saving Sky Blaze - Rayn's brother - Sky's deceased mate Aiden and Issac - Rayn's younger brothers - deceased Naomi - Oracle wolf Rayn Evans - Female Tiger 5000years old - Beta on Jacob's pack Sky Mc Cloud - Female tiger 4000+ years old - Beta of Sam's pack.  
Piper - Daughter of Jared and Kim imprinted on by Embry Cassie Clearwater - Nahuel's sister and Seth's imprint Larina - Daughter of Sam and Emily - Vampire mated with Nahuel occupation - English teacher Levi - Son of Sam and Renesmee Destiny and Karma - Daughters of Sprite AJ Grace - Daughter of Sprite Liz imrinted on by Sammy Uley Sara Rose - Eldest Black kid Jacob Junior (JJ), Chastity (Chase), Serenity, Allie - Quadruplets born to Jacob and Leah - Allie was lost at birth and ended up with the Treacle Sisters.  
Derrick - Alpha wolf from Washington - Serenity's betrothed once an enemy of the Quilleute wolves Alex Jeremiah Cullen - Carlisle's great great great grandkid to the nth degree.  
Olivia Cullen - Alex Jeremiah's Aunt and Guardian Colt - Centaur herd leader Letisha, Precious and Stephanie - The Treacle sisters - witches Heinz, Diego and Gabriel - the Mendez brothers - rivals of the Treacle sisters.  
Shawna and Alex - Seth and Cassie's twins Justin Black - Leah and Jacob's Youngest kid Marie Emily Uley - Sam and Renesmee's daughter - she is more vampiric in a nature and doesn't have any powers.  
Celia - Deceased healer from Sky's old pack Cassie - Empath like Jasper Sara Rose Black power - can read minds in battle form Doug - Leader of the South wolves opposing JJ's plan to unite packs Kayla - JJ's wife - witch Lily and Tyson Black - Twins by Kayla and JJ - they are human and will remain so until they phase in the later part of their life.  
Hope McCarty Cullen - Half breed vamp rescued by Sara adopted by Rosalie and Emmett

AJ - Bred by Aro - ability to put thoughts and replace your memories by touching you DJ - Bred by Demetri - ability to burst eardrums with his hihg frequency screech power works on one individual at a time Aftonita - Bred by Afton - ability to take control of your limb like a puppet - works on one individual at a time CJ and Athena - Bred by Cauis - ability to control the elements 


	66. Chapter 63 – The search

Part 63 – The search

**ThirdPersonPOV**

Sara stroked Chase's side picking up her sisters thoughts.

_Stupid love struck vampire – yeah, yeah he can come_

"Chase agrees – you can join us"

"What about me?" came a velvet voice Chase knew all too well.

Chase phased and leapt in his arms in her birthday suite.

"Mark I missed you!"

"I missed you too my little wolf – so can I join on your mission" He asked as he smirked – looking into her chocolate eyes.

"It would be awesome – we need all the help we can get, thank you" She said as she pecked his lips and released him so she could phase back.

"Levi and Rayn will be joining us" Marcus called out to Sara avoiding her naked figure.

"I think you should phase" Edward said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not like you haven't seen it before" She retorted.

"Yes but they haven't and I want to keep it that way" Edward said as he spotted a little crescent scar on her neck from the night he bit her. He was internally pleased that her flawless skin was marked by him.

Levi and Rayn appeared in the clearing just as Sara phased back.

"Well my beauties – let's get moving" Rayn growled bursting into her tiger as they moved towards their destination.

"I can't pick up anything" Sara sighed in her battle form

"Neither can I" Chase complained in her red battle form.

"But I can" Rayn called from the middle of the remnants

"Come here young ones, you as well Edward. Marcus I'm sure you've come across this in your long life"

Marcus sniffed the sulphur and brimstone scent.

"Demon glaze?" He raised his eyebrow

"Yes"

"What is it?" Sara and Edward asked simultaneously.

"It's a trademark scent left by a demons aura when they inhabit a human body?" Chase said unsure.

"You remember that lesson" Rayn smiled.

"Was there anyone else who perished in the fire?" Marcus asked.

"Some reception intern who started out last month – I can't see how she died in those flames – the entrance was right in front of her" Levi said

"She was possessed" Rayn theorized

"Someone wanted to kill Uncle Jake?" Levi sure was perceptive

"Looks like it – lets get the address of the woman who died"

"Amy lived up the road" Levi said

"And you know this how?" Sara raised her green eyebrow

"My College buddy Trent bumped uglies with her a few times; I had to drag his drunken ass outta there a few times"

"Where on Earth do you pick your friends from" Sara shook her head.

"Sara, Edward and I will go" Rayn announced.

"The rest of you carry on looking for clues – Marcus supervise" Rayn said over her shoulder as she shimmied to her human form and put on her dress.

"I hate the stench of Demon Glaze" Rayn grumbled as she and Sara held their hands up to their noses in Amy's apartment.

"Well I can't get another scent in this room" Sara said

"But I can get a wolf scent in here" Edward called from the bedroom.

Rayn and Sara sniffed around the bedroom – it was the only part that still held the woman's original scent.

"I'm guessing she hasn't stepped in here since she was possessed" Edward mused.

"So is the scent anyone you ladies know?" Edward asked

Rayn shook her head while Sara wore a look of horror.

"Doug" She said sadly.


	67. Chapter 64 – Break me again

Part 64 – Break me again

**Edward POV**

I can't believe she'd forget me so soon and lay with another, how could she forget everything we shared, no wonder she never called me even once in all these years.

"You need to tell us everything about this guy Sara" Rayn said sternly.

"How come you never told me about him" Chase was furious.

"I met Doug a few months ago, he claimed to be in love with me and revealed himself as a wolf so I revealed myself and well – me and him became quite close, I told him everything about us, about me about the alliance" Sara rushed. I felt like my entire being was beginning to shatter.

.

"How stupid could you be Sara – you KNEW that there were other wolves wanting a war against JJ and you pull a bitch move like that" Chase growled.

"You don't understand – I needed a friend"

"So you spill your guts to the first male who shows attention" Chase was livid.

"Unlike you I didn't have a merry band of drinking buddies" Sara spat

"I'll be back" I seethed – I needed to get my feelings in check.

"Shit! Edward - wait!" Sara called.

I carried on walking – I didn't need another Bella situation.

"I'll take Eddie's lead – I don't want to hear it Sara" I heard Chase fume as she stalked my way.

We sat together in silence against a big rock, the moon directly over us both lost in thought.

"For what it's worth – I wanted you and Sara to get back together" Chase said after sometime.

"Looks like she's got someone else in mind" I responded

"I heard about what Mom and Carlisle did at the airport – adults can be idiots. The choice should have been yours and Sara's. I'm sure you could have come to Julliard with us" Chase said as she played with the ring on her right hand.

"I've seen that ring before – on Marcus a long time ago" I was dumbstruck by the sight of it on Chase's hand.

"Marcus is so superstitious. It belonged to Didyme. The day we left Marcus put it on my right hand saying it would protect me from harm as it's protected him all these years"

"That's kind of mushy for you" I laughed

"I know but just cause I talk bitch doesn't make me one."

"So how's Bella-bitch" Chase asked

"Somewhere with Joham – she tried getting back into my good graces by trying to be the Bella I once loved again – it didn't work"

"Oh my God she tried to be suicidaly boring" Chase said in mock horror.

"Something like that – she went Cliff diving at La Push – Sam wanted to burn her alive. He's convinced she's polluted the sea and he refuses to go swimming in it"

"This was nice. I'm still holding thumbs for you and Sara" Chase said as she sprung up.

"Let's get back – we have work to do"

Sara's eyes looked puffy and red when we came back. She looked at me pleadingly but I continued speaking to Levi and Serenity.

"Derrick's going to be pissed if you don't call him" Levi warned Serenity as I passed her my cell phone.

"Hey grandpa I think I need a new one" Levi said with his puppy dog eyes.

"You know my birthday's coming up…" He continued

"I guess I'm just going to have to cancel the order on that Impala for you and get you a new phone" I mock sulked – my grand kid was into vintage cars like his Uncle Jake.

"No no Gramps I'm sure I can weasel a phone out from mom – or I could just sulk at a picture of the one I want in front of Alice for a few minutes and she could go on a shopping spree" Levi grinned. I patted his head and turned to go speak to Rayn only to have Sara in my way.

"Ed-" I didn't give her the opportunity to talk.

"Rayn I think we should keep moving – we need to find out where this Doug is"

"Already done" Rayn said getting of the phone.

"That was Jazz – Doug took a flight to Italy – Volterra. He's gone to the Volturi"

_A/N – To shadow seeker – if my story is so awful you shouldn't have read about almost every chapter then leave an anonymous review – not cool fool._


	68. Chapter 65 – To the Airport

Part 65 – To the Airport 

**EdwardPOV**

The Volturi great just great. We didn't want confrontation with them because we didn't want their deaths on our hands. I'm so tired of this crap – it's my fault anyway; all because of my infatuation with Bella.

"Thank you so much Sara – really thank you for being needy and giving away info on everything we built thus far to 'Doug'" Chase was still livid but holding onto her anger quite well. She whose name I will not mention was still sniffling.

"Cut it out Chase – she feels bad as it is. We need to go to the airport now; Jasper will be there with our tickets. They are busy figuring out who they will leave behind to protect the babies and women – your sister in law Kayla is adamant on coming"

"Someone needs to remind her she's human" I sighed

"That was what Leah said right before…"

"Guys are we going to run all the way to the airport?" Levi asked when a horn blared from across the street – Emmett had come to pick us up.

"Come on move it peeps we have a Jacob to find" Emmett was excited at the prospect of confrontation.

"So what's the plan" He asked Rayn as we started our trip.

"Get Jacob and get out – Volterra is too dangerous for a fight – too many humans. We also need to move the battle as far away from civilization as possible – I'm thinking of the Polar Regions"

"Why not the dessert" Emmett asked

"Cause you sparkly assed bastards would blind us" Rayn retorted.

"You owe this sparkly assed bastard sex" Emmett huffed

"EWWW Emmie bear TMI – you're making my ears bleed" Chase shrieked covering her ears dramatically.

"A bet is a bet – you lost so pay up"

"You were so sure of yourself you bet sex with Emmett – Rose must want to kill you" Sara said in shock.

"Sweet child – don't bother about us adults – when you've lived as long as we have it becomes a norm"

"Betting sex becomes a norm?" Serenity

"Experimentation becomes a norm" Emmett

"So you've been with other people" Chase gulped – I shook my head.

"Yes they have, I have heck Carlisle has too – though after a few hundred years sex is just not on your list of things to do" Marcus answered.

"Great grandpa!" Levi asked wide eyed.

"Yes Carlisle has bedded some ravishing vampiresses before Esme and after Esme he experimented with a few nymphs – even your Sprite friends. Esme was married before Carlisle and after him she did experiment with Garrett once or twice. When you get older and have lived for a few centuries you'll understand" Chase looked at Marcus wide eyed.

"And now for a change of topic – Serenity how is your marriage going? I am so surprised that you were the first to tie the knot and that too on the same day as our dear brother. This is not over Marcus" chase growled the last bit before returning to the small talk with her sister.

"Derrick is great – I mean I had a crush on him for a while so when he offered to help find me in return for my hand I blurted out yes and phased back into my human form without letting Dad know I liked him"

"Oh lookie here we're at the airport" She said in relief as she jumped out the back and headed to find Jazz.

I sat next to Rayn on the flight; we had become very close over the years as she took the place of mother in Renesmee's life; me and Rayn had a few rolls in the hay with her mate Sky prior to my thing with Sara.

"Rayn can I sit here" I looked up to see Sara looking determined. All supernatural beings were glued to us on the flight.

"Sure Hon, I need to catch up with Chase anyway" No Rayn; don't leave me!

"I turned my head to the window and closed my eyes"

"Edward" She said pleadingly, I wondered if she said Doug's name with the same tone.

"Baby please" She begged

"Sleeping… and I'm no ones baby"

"Edward Cullen you stop being stubborn you hear!" She placed her hand on my thigh and dug her nails in forcing me to look at her… and my soldier to stir.

"Sara; don't do that" I hissed fearing my soldier might stand to attention. Rayn laughed and I glared at her – I forget she can read minds too; she has her ability off most of the time.

"I had to do something to get your attention, you're so goddamn stubborn!"

"I don't need my heart broken again – go be happy with Doug"

"Doug was just a friend I swear it. Why are you so pissed of, I should be pissed of - you didn't try to stop me from leaving"

"I didn't try, I didn't TRY! Ask your mother and Carlisle why they stopped me when I tried to get you of that plane!"

"Mother and Carlisle"

"Yes your mother and my father. Anyway you never bothered to write to me or call me or email me, what do you want me to think!"

"I LOVED YOU" We both said at the top of our voices earning stares from the few passengers in business class with us. Sara's eyes softened.

"You loved me?" Her face was filled with innocence and wonder.

"Yes, I still do" I stroked her cheek, and felt my heart fill with warmth from the contact.

"I do too" I looked at her in shock and wonder – did I hear right.

"I love you Edward Cullen, I never stopped. I wanted to write to you, I wrote to you so many times but instead of posting my letter I just put it in a box under my bed at the villa we stayed in. I was afraid you'd respond to say you've moved on or you'd reject me." She kissed my palm.

"I could never reject you, after so many years of insecurity and darkness you came into my life and brought true joy" I leaned over and kissed her to thunderous applause from our family.

"Sara – you get to be my grandma now" Levi said as he stood over looking down at us from the seat behind. Sara just shoved his face back and continued with this amazing, soul warming kiss.


	69. Chapter 66 – Family United

Part 66 – Family United

**ThirdPersonPOV**

Rayn, Emmett, Sara and Edward advanced towards the castle cloaked by nightfall. Both Rayn and Sara were in battle form with Edward. Jasper and Marcus were prepping Chase, Levi and Serenity to back the others up should the need arise.

_Do you guys hear anything? _Emmett asked the trio with his mind.

All 3 shook their heads when a foul overly sweet stench filled the air and assaulted Sara's senses.

"Oh lookie here, if it isn't a couple of blasphemous Cullen vamps and their pets" It was Felix

Sara used her extended ability to reach into her peoples minds.

_Let them take us – we need to get in to know if they have Dad_

Edward and Emmett nodded whilst Rayn growled at the Vampire.

"You wouldn't want to make me unhappy now would you – lest you want me to destroy your sister" Felix crooned as Heidi appeared with a Chase look alike.

"Allie" Edward, Rayn and Emmett whispered simultaneously.

The foursome was lead to the throne room and left there with Allie Serendipity Mendez.

"You KNOW this Chase look-alike" Sara hissed

"She isn't a look-alike – she is your sister" Rayn said rubbing her temples – all she wanted to do was fight but now wasn't the time.

"Sister – was I in a coma or something when she was born" Sara thought it was a Volturi trick.

"Trust me sweetheart I'm just as surprised as you" Allie drawled in a thick southern accent.

"She doesn't smell wolf to me" Sara said as she leaned against Edward.

"I'm a witch – my caretakers safeguarded my wolf essence in this" She said gesturing to the glowing red crystal around her neck.

"Wait you said your name is Allie and you're a witch… Were you raised by the Treacle sisters by any chance?" Rayn asked in all seriousness.

"Sure was" She replied surveying the little room.

"You must know AJ and Liz then"

"Yeah they're my ex protector Colts cousins haven't seen them in a dogs age though. They come and go every 15 or so years"

"So that explains it" Edward mused.

"Okay enough – I want to know who she is and how she ties to our family" Sara

"Well your mom gave birth to Quadruplets not triplets. She was kidnapped by Amun and his merry band of vampires in the advanced stages of her pregnancy. They opened her up to kill your siblings, we found them but we thought they had already disposed of Allie when we couldn't find her. Now that all makes sense – she was in the enchanted forest; no being can enter it without an invite – there's very strong Treacle magic protecting it" Rayn said as she inspected the new found Black child.

"Why did they safeguard your wolf essence?"

"They did it to protect the other creatures of the enchanted forest; I phased to protect my husband from a vamp, that's how Tish figured I was a shifter. She didn't want to risk vampires sniffing about and having another Centaur - Vampire war so she moved the spirit to the crystal. It's usually white but glows red around vampires"

"And you're okay with what they did"

"I'm happy being human; all I want is a normal life, that's why my husband Gabrielle and I left the enchanted forest. One of the Centaur females strayed out of the cover of the Treacle's magic and were captured by the Volturi. Colt negotiated my whereabouts for the return of the mare – she was killed before she could cross into the forest, some of the Centaurs who had come to back Colt up revolted against his order to stay in the forest and charged against the Volturi. They're all dead now. Are you here for your father – Our father?"

"Yes – have you seen him?"

"He's in a dungeon downstairs, he explained everything to me."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine and dandy now, they tortured him a bit before they captured me – gave him one of my healing tonics; he also referred to me as Chase but after hearing my accent he figured I was the missing youngin" Allie said as she levitated a few centimeters of the ground.

"Thank you God!" Sara sighed in relief at the knowledge her daddy was still alive.

"So you can never be a wolf again?" Emmett asked as he bounced up and down readying himself to fight.

"I can – if I break the crystal"

"Heads up – they're here" Edward hissed as Cauis walked in followed by Jane and Alec. Felix and Heidi walked behind them with one very defeated Aro.

"Brother Aro, please tell us their intentions"

Edward nodded and Rayn cloaked them all with her shield.

Aro touched Rayn who communicated a few words to him then shut him down completely.

_We're here to bring those bastards down, side with us and have your freedom or side with them and perish._

Aro looked to Edward and communicated with him.

_They have human-vampire hybrids very much like your daughter – they aren't as weak as most supernaturals expect – Godspeed._

"I cannot read them dear brother, it seems they have been shielded" Aro bowed his head to Cauis.

"I don't see your wife around mind reader"

"We don't need that whore" Sara retorted.

"Aah – new talent. We have some talent of our own" Jane said evilly as the door opened revealing a band of beautiful teenagers.

"Meet the extension of the Volturi guard – Each one hand selected to be bred. I'll introduce you to the more 'gifted' ones. The eldest is AJ - He is Aro's child he has the power to put thoughts in your mind, heck he can reprogram your entire life. This is DJ – the son of Demetri; he can burst human eardrums with his supersonic screech."

_Works on one person at a time_

Edward observed from DJ's mind and passed on the info to Rayn and Sara.

"This is Antonia – daughter of Afton; she can control your body like a puppet. CJ and Athena – Cauis offspring; they have the power to manipulate the elements; much more powerful than your friend Benjamin by the way we killed him not too long ago" Jane laughed.

Sara spotted a little girl around 3 seated on the ground; she looked scared and was close to tears.

"Who is she?" Sara questioned Jane.

"Oh don't bother about her, she's Alec's we didn't bother to name her – her power is of no use but she will participate in ending you or die with all the other weaklings"

"No Aunt Jane" She sniffled.

"I don't know why you bothered turning her mother Alec; your daughter is a complete coward"

"She's a child for crying out loud" Allie fumed.

"Watch your tongue witch" Alec threatened

"Or you'll do what? Call your Changelings and demons on me. You forget my magic is way more powerful because of my ancestry or would you like a taste of it again" She hissed dangerously at Alex.

"Oh well Kill them" Jane said in a bored tone to the Volturi guards who joined the newest Halflings.

Glass shattered all around the throne as the Cavalry arrived.

Chase's growl echoed throughout the throne room as Marcus, Jasper, Serenity and Levi followed her down one end of the court and JJ, Justin, Rosalie, Shawna and Kayla crashed through the other end"

"He brought the human" Emmett slapped his forehead as he eyed Kayla.

"She's-"

"Yeah I know I know – she's not just a human she's a witch"

"Alright Kayla" Chase winked

More glass shattered as 3 bald eagles descended and transformed into the 3 most enchanting beautiful witches the Volturi had ever seen.

"Treacle's" Rayn nodded in acknowledgement

"Well now that we're all here shall we get the party started?" Precious said as she brandished her wand at Felix.


	70. Chapter 67 – The hand that Rocks the cra

Part 67 – The hand that Rocks the cradle

**ThirdPerson POV**

The fight was horrific to say the least. The sound of metal screeching and screams of pain and terror filled the room and spilled out to the corridors. Steph Treacle took on DJ with her magic to contain his power while she used her potions to battle him.

Edward took on Demetri; Rayn fought AJ using her shield against him whilst covering Rosalie who took on Antonia. Felix and Emmett fought each other alongside Serenity and Heidi who was giving her holy hell, even the wives joined the fight. Levi fought CJ and Athena with Shawna's gift; Levi's physical shield protected him whilst JJ used his power to manipulate fire. Chase fought AJ and Marcus took on Cauis determined to avenge Didyme's death.

There was no clear victor between the fighting faculties, Allie and Kayla worked cohesively with Allie's magic induced shield saving them from physical harm and Kayla's incendia spells burning the weaker half breeds.

Jane got tired of watching from the side lines with her brother and advanced towards Precious who fought alongside Sara, Jane lunged only for her razor sharp teeth to find its target in the neck of Tish Treacle.

Precious called upon lightning to remove Jane from her sisters being as she collapsed with Steph and Allie before the Treacle elder.

"This is my fault – they hunted me for killing Renata" Allie growled

"Stop it" Tish demanded as the fire of the venom began over taking her body.

"You need to do this Precious – if not none of the living beings in this fight will make it out alive"

"We can't lose you" Steph sobbed

"You'll lose me one way or the other, if I change everyone including you will die – I'll become the most powerful vampire because of the magic already in me" Tish screamed as the fire claimed more of her, she began to feel the darkness descend.

"I'll do it" Rayn said as she observed the sisters from afar.

"Don't look" Rayn said as she gripped Tish's head and in one quick yank ripped it off and tossed it in the flames – her body followed her head.

_Be happy _

The witches heard the rich southern texture of their teacher, sister and leader as they rejoined the fight.

A long haired blonde vampire entered the fracas fighting alongside Athenadora against Chase dangerously close to the youngest Halfling; Sara moved to protect the little girl but made the mistake of turning her back on the blonde vampire who quickly grabbed hold of her throat.

"Mamma no" The little girl cried as the blonde female vamp began choking Sara Black.

_Daddy I love you wherever you are_

Sara tearfully thought as the darkness began to claim her.

Jacob who was chained to a wall 4 feet below them startled into consciousness after feeling Sara was in danger, he felt her life force signature waver and heard her mental plea, as tired and worn as he was he felt his anger permeate every cell in his being as he ripped part of the old wall down together with his chains.

The ground beneath them began to tremble as a crack appeared on the floor. A crackling sound was heard as heat began to invade the room, all the vampires moved to the ends of the walls. Sara forced the Blonde vamp off her and shoved the little girl in Rosalie's arms.

"Get her out of here!" She coughed as she wiped blood of the side of her mouth.

Orange flames danced and flickered in a furious tornado around a dark figure. Most of the higher ranking Volturi fled together with Jane and Alec; only Cauis remained as Marcus pinned him down.

"Edward get Marcus and the Cullen's out NOW" Chase yelled before balls of fire began raining down on all remaining Volturi vampires and half breeds. At the end of the purge the fire retracted to reveal Jacob Black in his upgraded battle form, his fur still Russet now had angry black streaks on it.

Jacob collapsed into his children's embrace.

_A/N - A little brutal I know... don't forget to review :) Virtual cookies if you do_


	71. Chapter 68 – New beginnings for a coming

Part 68 – New beginnings for a coming end.

**ThirdPerson POV**

"Hope McCarty Cullen. That's the name we've chosen for this little one." Rosalie beamed as she held the half breed Sara saved.

"That sure is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Leah said tiredly as she stroked the child's ebony locks. Leah made her way back to Jacob not letting him out her sight.

The little girl blushed and hid her face in Rosalie's hair.

"No need to be shy little one" Emmett teased.

"Thank you" The little girl said.

"For what little one" Carlisle smiled – relieved his family was together again.

"For being nice to me, at the other place they were mean, they didn't like me because of my gift" She said shyly.

"What's your gift my angel?" Rosalie asked.

The little girl placed her hand on Rosalie's face and concentrated slightly, Emmett watched in awe as Rosalie's cheeks went pink and her eyes violet, most amazingly he listened to her heart as it beat hurriedly. The child removed her palm and lay limply against Rose. Rosalie was shocked but held tightly onto the child.

"That's absolutely amazing! Can your fully revert from vampire to human?" Carlisle asked.

"Once I did with Sulpicia, it lasted 20 minutes and I slept for 6 weeks" She said tiredly as she sipped on the deer blood Emmett collected for her.

"It hurt – do you want me to use it?" She asked innocently.

"No pretty girl you don't have to do anything you don't want to. We won't hurt you ever" Jacob said as he woke up to stretch his legs – he was still sore from the beating Leah gave him for hiding the truth about Allie from her.

"From now on you're a part of this family, I am your Momma, Emmett is your Daddy and Carlisle and Esme are your Grandparents" Rosalie smiled.

"What's Grandparents?" Little Hope asked as Esme took her from Rose.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know sweet child, do you eat any human food?" Esme asked as she thought of everything they had stocked in the pantry – including blood for Renesmee, Nahuel and Cassie.

"Some, mostly the sweet sugary stuff Aro sneaked me. The rest of the guard just brought humans. I tried to be gentle with them when I fed – I've never killed anyone" She smiled sincerely.

"Don't worry, you're safe now" Esme said kissing the child's head.

"Though we can't save you from Alice and Sky" Rosalie shook her head as the yellow Porsche skidded to a halt on the lawn. The psychics' bounded up the stairs with packages amongst packages of clothing.

"You are prettier than we expected" Alice gushed as Sky took the child from Esme and they headed upstairs.

"Wait" The little girl protested Alice and Sky stopped.

Hope looked Rosalie and Jacob squarely in the eye.

"What if they come back?" She said with fear invading her voice.

"Don't worry – this time we'll bring the fight to them" Jacob said with determination as he headed of with Leah and Emmett to join the training regiment he began with Rayne, Jasper and Sam.

_A/N - Please review Virtual hugs_

_Much Love - The Rogue_


	72. Chapter 69 – Definitely not with my daug

Part 69 – Definitely not with my daughter!

**ThirdPerson POV**

"Jacob honey don't you think you're being a little unfair?" Leah asked as Jacob pad locked Sara's room.

"Not when it comes to my daughter!"

"She's made her mind up though, I feel it's the real deal" Leah said her heart bleeding for her eldest child.

"As head of this family I have final say. That's the end of the discussion" Jacob raised his hand and walked away red faced to continue with the training regiment.

"I'm so sorry honey" Leah whispered as she sat outside the door and listened to Sara wrack in sobs.

"Momma I love him I really do, why won't daddy understand?" Sara wept uncontrollably.

"I'm trying my best sweetheart so are Chase and Serenity even Allie."

"It's just a pissing contest between him and Edward mom, he just wants to one up Edward. My feelings and desires can go to hell" She placed her head on her knees as her tears soaked through the denim 3 quarters she had on. Leah sobbed alongside with her.

"Oh no!" Sara exclaimed as she began sobbing more hysterically.

"What is it honey" Leah said as her body vibrated preparing for change.

"Edward Momma, when he thought Bella was dead he went to kill himself, he tends to be overly dramatic…" Leah didn't need to be told twice.

"Rose stay with Sara I'm going to find your brother" Leah said as she ran out the house only to be met by Chase.

"I'll get him Momma, I'm faster than you and I think I know where he's headed. You take care of Sara, I saw the packs advancing at the Canadian border; well half of them. Warn the rest I'll get Eddie" With that Chase howled as her beast took over and gave chase on Edward's scent.

Edward was beyond pale, he had deep purple hollows under his eyes and his face looked as if it had sunk in. He stood before a huge pit of fire removing his shirt – preparing for his final moment. All he could think of was Sara, her laugh, her smile, her wit. He proposed to her, she accepted then Jacob shot everything to hell. He would rather no life at all than life without Sara. He leapt into the flames.

Chase could smell the sweet sickly burning scent engulf her

_That Jackass _She huffed

_Now I'm going to physically damage myself – the things I do for Sara!_

She leapt in and grabbed the almost disintegrated vampire by the scruff of his neck.

_Fagward you had better survive this!_

Edward was almost completely burnt out, only his half burnt out torso and face where left, his bronze locks were melded into the liquidized skin on his scalp.

Chase phased back

"Aww Shit Edward, why'd you need to go all suicidal on us – the southern packs are coming. Dramatic fool"

Chase threw her head back and howled knowing Rayn would get to her first.

Chase looked down at the pitiful state of Edward – she prayed for her sister's sake that he survived.

"Chase I heard your call – What the!"

"Hey I did nothing! He went suicidal after Dad's tirade"

Rayn kicked Edward a few feet away.

"You moron can you think of no one but yourself! We have a battle to fight, further more did you ever think of Carlie or Esme before you played such a DICK move!"

"What do we do?" Chase asked worried about Sara

"I'll carry him back – you run ahead, make sure Esme is out. On second thought tell your thick headed father what happened and get the key from him for Sara's room. Send her with Esme to feed the packs or something – they don't need to see this"

"Are you happy now?" Leah spoke through clenched teeth as she banged Jacob's chest

"This is your doing! Are you still not over Bella? Is that what this is all about? Revenge on some old score for some worthless bitch" Leah cried.

"Momma calm down" Chase said as she pulled her mother down to the sofa.

"Just think what would happen if Sara found him in this state Mister Black" Allie drawled in her thick southern accent as her husband massaged her feet. She had spent the day practicing spells with Kayla.

"Do you want Sara to end up in that predicament?" Rosalie asked as she carried Hope.

"No, not my daughter never" Jacob said uneasily as he moved guiltily away from Edward.

_A/N - Well guys we're nearing the end of our journey with WTBB a few more chapters and it's over - there is a 10 chapter sister fic I am writing up called 'When the Eagle calls' focusing on Allie's life._

_I want you guys to vote on your favorite OC character as I will have that character appear on my other fic 'Moonflower'_

_Here are your choices:_

_Rayne Evans_

_Sky McCloud_

_Precious Treacle_

_Steph Treacle_

_Tish Treacle_

_Colt_

_Liz the sprite_

_Cassie_

_If there is another OC character that you would like to add then feel free to do so_

_Much Love - The Rogue_

_Please review all you lovely people_


	73. Chapter 70 – The packs come hither

Part 70 – The packs come hither

**ThirdPerson POV**

"They're advancing, hold your ground, Alex do not use your power – you'll end up slowing us all down" JJ said as he stood with the second generation wolves. He knew he was disobeying his father and the rest of the adults by ambushing the coming wolves from the opposite direction.

"Are you sure about this?" Allie raised a skeptical eyebrow as she played with a ball of energy. She kept her experienced eyes trained on Kayla – the girl wasn't all that strong but she did have spirit – Allie would give her that much.

"As sure as we'll ever be" Chase grinned as she imploded a rock behind Levi causing him to jump up in fright.

"You shouldn't do that" Allie said as she placed wards around Kayla to protect her from evil energy.

"Use my power? Why?"

"It weakens your aura – it makes you vulnerable to possession, I hear they have possession demons with them and changelings" She said expertly.

"How is it that you know so much and you aren't affected by the fighting and killing?" Serenity asked a little further behind the pack, she was there to heal the wounded not fight.

"I've killed plenty in our forest; there have been wars and fights erupting between all the different supernaturals for eons."

"What the hell do they think they're doing?" Sam said as he pulled on his hair.

"God JJ I wish you'd be a little less like me" Jake groaned as the second generation wolves began their attack on the coming wolves.

"You smell that Sam" Sky asked scanning the sparring groups.

"Changeling" Sam hissed.

"Are we waiting for an invite? Lets go" Jasper said as they joined the children in the fight.

JJ and Jacob made short work of the changelings with their fire power, the wolves proved to be quite a challenge, they were older and more experienced than the Quiluette wolves.

Allie and Kayla teamed up using energy blasts to deter the wolves from heading towards Cullen Mansion and Black Villa. Collin, Brady and Sammy were protecting the area around the mansions along with Shawna.

Levi and Alex fought against the vampire guards who escorted the first wave attack.

Sam and Rayn were a team to be reckoned with despite their differences, the feral Tigress's finesse and his strength went together like poetry.

Sky protected the area around Serenity.

Both sides were evenly matched when JJ's scream echoed throughout the forest. One of Doug's right hands had injected JJ with some type of poison. Jacob's son fell into his arms.

Leah sensed something wasn't right so did Sara.

"Mom get me out of here we need to go – I feel JJ mom he's fading I think he's hurt-" Sara didn't have to plead much, Rosalie smashed the door in.

"Go, kick ass for me, we have to protect the young ones here" Rosalie said as she held Tyson.

"Thanks Mamma Rosie" She said as she ran downstairs to meet Leah.

"I'm coming as well" Esme said from the staircase.

"Esme, you need to help Rose, Alice, Tanya and Billy keep the kids safe."

"They can hold the fort here on their own, Carlisle is out there I will help him fight, this is OUR family" Esme said with determination.

The battle field was soon flooded by the Volturi hierarchy and the other half of the Southern Wolves.

Jane and Alec lead the march – Cauis and Aro having been destroyed by the inferno Jacob created in Volterra.

Chase growled as used her power on the wolf who injected her brother. The wolf burnt up from the inside out as she imploded him. A sickly olive green mist moved from the dead wolf, it hovered around Jacob and Sam before targeting Chase, it entered her body through her eyes nose and mouth.

"NO!" Allie screamed

"What's happening" Leah asked as she arrived in her battle form with Sara.

"She's been possessed, it's a powerful demon, as long as it has possession of her body if has possession of her power. I told her not to use it" Allie said fearfully.

"We can get it out right?" Sara asked.

"She's the least of your worries – you need to take care of JJ – that smells like devils root. If we don't get the antidote in the next 10 minutes he'll die" Allie said as she summoned her magic to help her find a way to save her new found sister.

"Rayn – take the rest of them out to the battle, I will stay here with JJ. Leah you go with her" Jacob ordered as he choked back sobs.

"What's the cure?" Justin asked as he held a captured Doug.

"The blood of someone who has survived the poison" Allie said regretfully.

"I can tell you were to get it" Doug said with a dark chuckle,

"But it will cost you"

"Name your price; I will give you anything you want"

"Sara"

"NO!"

"Fine then; say your final goodbye's pops – the clocks ticking"

Jacob held hid son close, he loved Sara and he wouldn't force her into an arrangement as such but JJ's life depended on it. On one hand he had his son the other his daughter – which would he sacrifice.

_A/N: Thanks for all your support guys - please review and remember to vote for your favorite OC character I think Rayne is in the lead so far._

_Much Love - The Rogue_


	74. Chapter 71 – Sacrificial Lamb

Part 71 – Sacrificial Lamb

**ThirdPerson POV**

"Fine" Jacob said fighting back the bile in his throat.

"Sara will be yours, just save JJ"

"Do I have your word?" Doug asked

"Yes you have his word – Now save my brother" Sara answered with anger in her eyes.

"I am the antidote" Doug said wickedly

Carlisle got to work quickly drawing blood from Doug and injecting it into JJ.

"Take him to Serenity Justin – Rayn's delayed enough by trash talking with Jane; Allie can you get it out of Chase?"

"I'm trying – go Dad I'll take care of her" Allie said as she tried using her aura energy to force the demon out of Chase.

"Don't forget your promise my sweet" Doug said taking Sara's hand.

"I may marry you Doug but that's all you'll ever do, my mind, body and soul will never be yours – heck I might behead you the second they pronounce us man and wife" Sara said as she clawed the skin off his hand for touching her.

"Enough with the pleasantries Jane; I'm giving you one last chance to go peacefully or die" Jacob said warningly.

"Naturally we choose death, yours to be precise" Jane hissed as the fight broke out.

Allie tried her hardest to remove the spirit from within Chase when a powerful dark energy forced her off. Chase began to levitate as chaos erupted around them, it was as if the demon inside her was feeding of the anger, fear, death and terror of the sights around them, Esme was destroyed by Felix and DJ while Carlisle was in the process of being torn apart; Marcus came to his rescue and took out Felix, DJ's screech hurt his supernatural hearing but he marched on and ripped the hybrids head off. Demetri and Afton were in a close battle with Emmett and Jasper whilst Rayn and Jacob battled Alec and Jane using Rayn's mental shield.

A terrible shrill laugh stopped everyone in their wake, the demon had taken over Chase completely; it started with Emmett imploding his legs - then moved over to Afton imploding his head.

"Sweet mother of vampires, it's become unstable" Jane hissed

"You brought it!" Jacob growled as his body shimmered with change.

"That mutt Doug brought it along with the Changeling – it's become too strong." One of the Halflings announced.

The creature set it sights on Jane, imploding her arms and half her face, it went on to Marcus making a hole right through his stomach, then it imploded Jasper's shoulder from the neck onwards.

"We need your sister to take over; if she focuses her power she'll be able to destroy its essence"

"Along with herself!" Sara growled at Doug.

"You did this you son of a bitch!" Serenity said coming out from her cover and swiftly kicking him in the balls.

"Chase honey, its Mamma I know you can fight this baby. Come back to me" Leah said as she approached the levitating figure.

"Lee, don't" Jacob warned – fear evident in his voice.

Chase's eyes softened at Leah's approach, and then Leah collapsed holding her chest.

"God DAMN it, it's trying to implode her heart!" Levi growled.

"I'll save her" Carlisle said as he leapt at the levitating figure.

The creature released its hold on Leah and demolished Carlisle – not even flame was required to destroy the heart and soul of the Cullen family.

"This ends now!" JJ said in a deadly tone as he returned to the battle still worn out as his body fought the poison.

"Son, that's your sister in there" Jacob warned

"THAT is not my sister, THAT thing destroyed Carlisle, Chase would want it" JJ said as he summoned his remaining strength to call upon his element –fire.

"Wait JJ, we can do this, we can get Chase back – I know it, I feel it – I believe it" Sara said as she linked hands with Serenity and Allie as they walked across to their possessed sister. Justin held Serenity's hand as they continued towards their sister.

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm doing this" JJ muttered as he joined them and linked his hand with Allie.

The creature studied the movement of the 5 children as they approached it, it cackled darkly at the thought of destroying the 5 of them and feeding of their fear, anger and finally their souls as it caused their deaths. It tried tasting the fear which should have been radiating of the five some but all it got was determination and love.

"Now" Serenity said as they all leapt up and brought the creature down not giving it time to react as they placed their bare palms on it and transferred all their memories using their link hoping it would awaken Chase. Every memory, from birth to childhood to their teen years flooded through, every fight and make up flooded through, every tear, and every laugh every beautiful moment flooded through.

"NO!" They heard Chase's voice as she made a strangled growl almost as if the creature was smothering her.

"Don't stop - keep going I feel her" JJ said as he pushed memories of all the times she's saved him since his campaign.

Sara teared at the effort, she was almost drained but she wouldn't give up, she refused to let her sister down.

The creature began to scream as Chase fought for control of her body. Finally she flipped backwards her siblings were tossed away from her.

"Go, take our people and get as far away as you can" Chase gasped holding her chest as if she were holding herself together.

"NOW – I can't let it take over again" She begged.

"Chase as your Alpha I command-" Sara started

"I said GO!" Chase thundered in her Alpha timbre.

Sara and Serenity grabbed JJ, Justin and Allie and moved away despite their objections.

"What's going on, Sara; stop her, you're her Alpha" JJ said astonished.

"I'm not, I don't want to go but I have to follow her, I was never Alpha, Rayn had it wrong – it was Chase's destiny" Sara's feet moved like lead as she tried to force herself to stop.

"Faster, if you don't leave now you'll all perish" Chase cried as she kept fighting the demon inside her.

The Cullen – Quiluette warriors felt a force push them further away.

"Chase; don't do it" Rayn said tearfully as she was pushed back by the force field.

"What is it?" Leah said in panic as she tried to force through the invisible wall to get to her youngest daughter.

"It's her blast field, when she implodes objects an implode zone is created to control the blast"

"So she's-"

"Blasting herself and the demon along with the Volturi scum" Jacob said as he banged against the invisible wall.

"We all need to get further from her blast zone" Sky screamed as her eyes flashed.

Rayn nodded and grabbed Leah and Sara, JJ grabbed Emmett and Jasper, Justin dragged a very broken Marcus; Levi, Sam and Allie made sure everyone in their group kept moving and no one got left behind. Leah closed her eyes and used her power to project herself, she envisioned the battlefield and appeared before Chase who was gritting her teeth and summoning all the energy she could.

"Baby please - don't do this" Leah cried.

"Need to protect our people" Chase said in a strangled voice as she felt her power take affect on her, building in the core of her being ready to take her down with it.

"Then I'll be with you till the end" Leah's projection moved closer to Chase.

"I'm sacred Momma" Chase said as the ground beneath her began to quake, the Volturi and Southern wolves were immobile due to the intensity of the energy within the blast zone.

"Then don't do it, we'll find a way to get that thing out" Leah said as she caressed Chase's cheek.

"Can't take the chance – I'm sorry Momma I love you all" Chase said as she took of Marcus' ring and held onto it tightly before her power unleashed itself, flinging Leah back into her body and destroying everything within her blast zone.

The others were half a mile away from the blast zone when they heard Chase's powerful scream resonate through the valleys… One child gained another lost, Jacob fell to his knees his body wracked with sobs.

_A/N - I cried after reading this chapter - So people the lat chapter will be next followed by the epilogue and then we're done with WTBB_

_There will be a sister story called 'When the Eagle calls' which is a short 10 chaptered fic about Allie's life - look out for it._

_Thank you all for your support and love - Please review :)_

_Much Love - The Rogue_


	75. Chapter 72 – Never too late

Part 72 – Never too late

**ThirdPerson POV**

Edward had taken a week but he recovered, Rayn and Jasper were worried about how he'd react when he found out both Esme and Carlisle were no more. Edward realized how selfish he was and he refused to lose the existence Carlisle gave him in vain – he would live and continue with his hospital work, he would carry on Carlisle's legacy.

Jasper watched his brother in the mirror whilst he adjusted his tie.

"You should come" Jasper said

"And watch Sara marry some douche – I think not"

"No, you should come to the memorial service for Chase"

"I already conveyed my condolences to Leah and her kids – they said they understood if I don't come. I still don't get why Sara wanted the memorial and the wedding at the same time, in the same place" Edward shook his head trying to ignore the pain he felt inside.

"They're going to be side by side, Chase's urn next to Sara's alter – she said something about it being a double funeral because she might as well be dead afterwards" Jasper said with a wry smile.

"Heard they identified her ashes by the ring Marcus gave her – amazing how it never got destroyed" Jasper mused.

"She took it off before she sacrificed herself – Leah was with her well her projection was" Edward said as he lay back on his bed.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back. We're taking the Volvo. Here" He said handing his bike keys to Edward.

"What's this for?" Edward asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know use it, don't use it – you only get one shot at this – don't be late" Jasper said cryptically leaving Edward to stare at the keys of his Ducati.

Sara checked herself in the mirror, her eyes were red from all the crying she did, she didn't look very bridely. Little Hope sat on her dresser watching her quizzically.

"Its time" Leah said sadly as she passed the door sniffling.

Sara grabbed her bouquet and waited for Jacob to arrive.

"Why are you doing it if it hurts you so much?" Hope asked as she picked up her little flower girl basket.

"Because my father gave his word, and it is up to me to keep his honor" Sara said as she patted the child's head.

"So you're going to be sad forever for your daddy?" Hope said as she toyed with the bow on her dress.

Sara smiled and kissed Hope's forehead when Jacob cleared his throat.

"You ready?" He asked.

Sara nodded and took her place beside him as the wedding march began to play.

They reached the aisle and Sara looked down at the floor feeling her eyes flood again.

"Why are you doing this?" Jacob whispered.

"You gave your word" Sara said robotically.

"And you're sacrificing yourself for me – so I'm not allowed to be wrong? Even after all these years I'm an idiot love" Jacob smiled sadly as he recalled how long it took him to get his shit together to be with Leah.

"Well your word is your honor and I have to uphold it" Sara said dutifully.

"And your happiness is my duty which I have yet to uphold – I release you"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, go; get outta here. I can't stand by and let you commit emotional suicide"

"What's going on?" Doug growled

"What about him?" Sara asked

"His pack was destroyed alongside the Volturi – we'll take care of him"

"You mean?"

"Are you going to stand her chatting or go get that suicidal vampire?"

Doug made a move to intervene but Gabrielle used his magic to hold him in place

"Not so fast sugar" Allie drawled

Sara ran towards the door where Leah and Rosalie stood

"I love you Mamma" Sara said as she kissed Leah's cheek.

"You too Mamma Rosie" Sara said as she kissed Rosalie and burst through the door to find her hearts desire waiting there.

Sara threw her veil off grinning at her very own sparkly assed vampire.

"Took you long enough" He teased as he held his arms open for her.

Sara tossed the bouquet in the bush as she ran towards Edward and wrapped her legs about him pressing her feverish lips to his cold ones melding into the perfect temperature.

"Hop on" Edward said as the bike roared to life. Sara sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as they headed of for their new life of adventures.

Jacob smiled at his girl from the window before turning his attention to Doug.

"No dad; allow me" JJ said as his face began to morph.

Unbeknownst to them the spirit of a bearded grey wolf hovered over them and finally settled outside the window that Jacob was looking out from.

"Took you long enough" another wolf spirit approached – a female russet spirit.

"How many times will you sacrifice yourself for your descendents?" He asked her annoyed as they began walking together towards the horizon.

"As long as the wolf spirit lives I will watch over my people" She said as they both crossed over the Quiluette burial ground, a scene began to play on a particular spot next to a weeping willow – a woman plunging a dagger into her heart as two young boys phased and assisted the bearded wolf in taking down a new born vampire.

"It took me so long to find you again" He said sadly as he transformed into a man of around 50.

"My priority like yours is the continuation of our lineage, our tradition, our duty" She said as she transformed into a woman of around 35.

They held hands as they walked towards the setting rays of the sun.

"Will you be leaving me anytime soon?" He asked

"Not for a few centuries?" She replied.

"Well then let's start with why you chose the name Chastity this time..."

**THE END…. Not quite... Epilogue Coming up :)**


	76. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

He approached stealthily, watching the old grey woman as she weeded and tended to the plants around the gravestone.

"You can come out now Justin – I know that's you" She smiled.

"Can't sneak up on you can I Allie" The elder Black daughter smiled as she tended to her parents graves.

Justin settled on one knee before the graves.

"Hey Mom, Pops, it's me Justin. Things are great Hope and I are having our first little one, JJ gave up his position on the supernatural council for me to take his place – he's going to do the crystalis spell and age normally like you and Mom chose to. Serenity is extremely happy with Derrick – they're onto their sixth kid now. Sara and Edward are still having adventures all over the world. Last week they went jumping off Victoria falls!" He caressed his mother's gravestone fondly.

"Hope's power has fully matured, she can reverse the change – Alice and Jasper are human again, so are Carmen and Eleazer. Rayn and Sky send their love – they're still 'together' with Marcus; Sky even had a baby by him – Chastity Jacob-Volturi. Rayn is surprisingly happy – they are both mother to that little girl… and both married to Marcus… and each other. This family gets stranger every year"

"You said it" Gabrielle said as he joined his wife watching Justin as he visited with the Blacks.

"The supernatural backlash is finally over, it took over 10 years but JJ, Marcus and Precious Treacle were able to bring order and establish the council, our fallen brothers and family will never be forgotten: Sam, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Chase, Grandpa Billy and Tanya even Bella after she met her final death at the hands of the Children of the Moon"

"That chica was loco" Gabrielle said as he rubbed his wife's shoulders.

"True, True" Justin smiled fondly recalling his childhood memories of Chase going at Bella.

"Believe or not Rosalie and Emmett are now the heads of the Cullen family, Hope offered to give Rose her chance at having a normal life but Rosalie refused, she said Hope is all the child she needs. Sara's son EJ is proving to be a handful; she and Edward left him with Allie"

"He's worse than little Leah when she was five" Allie said as she reflected on her little girl who had left home to go to college.

"I'll see you guys real soon" Justin said as he kissed the gravestones.

"So what's been happening with you 2 old bone bags" Justin teased the graying couple.

"Precious and Steph are moving to the UK, Steph found some guy there and Diego has some acquaintances he's been wanting to see for ages" Gabrielle answered as he opened the door to his Camaro.

"How's Uncle Seth coping with his terrible twosome gone off to the Maldives?"

"He's the epitome off joy – he and Cassie have been waiting for a break from those monsters since they popped out the womb! He misses mom a lot though" Justin sighed as he stroked the pendant around his neck. When Jacob and Leah passed they melted down their wedding bands and made 5 pendants for the kids.

"How's Hope handling the pregnancy?" Allie asked

"She has her moments, at least the kids won't grow super fast the way Hope had. How's EJ's aging going?"

"He ages like a normal child would if you take the toned muscled body and killer looks away. Rayn enquired as well, Marcus was curious with them having Chastity and all."

"An ancient vampire and 2 Ancient Tigresses" Gabrielle shook his head.

"Not as crazy as the shopaholic pixie, whose now expecting as well."

"I heard Jasper say something like that at the bar the other night, I was too shit faced to look into it" Gabrielle mused.

"What bar?" Allie asked as her eyes flashed with magic.

"Oh shit…"

_Authors Note: Well that's it folks, it's been a good run and I hope you guys have enjoyed WTBB as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please let me know if the Epilogue sucks – I'll rewrite it, I wasn't too happy with it myself. There will be a second shorter sister fic to WTBB called "When the Eagle Calls" _

_(__.net/s/6264195/1/__) or (.net/s/6264195/1/)_

_Which will focus on Allie's life from separation till she rejoined her birth family. As far as Outtakes go – tell me what you want or if you're feeling a little creative you can write one of your own depending on what you think would have happened – you will receive due credit – just PM me your offering. Thank you all so very much with your support on this one I hope you stay on for the sister fic and read my other fic Moonflower which is a bit of a True Blood crossover and has a Leadward pairing._

_Love you all_

_Rogue Assassin_


End file.
